GUERRA
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. TRADUCCIÓN. Después del Campeonato Mundial, Japón se hunde en una terrible guerra mientras BIOVOLT da una embestida final. Los Bladebreakers son llamados una vez mas a combatir... pero esta vez, su misión será mortal... Cap. 13
1. Colisión de mundos

Kaixo! la semana pasada puse el primer cap. de la primer traducción, ésta es la otra (_chierti!_ como si no fuera obvio). Esto es de **Sherbet Mayhem, **y aquí... voy a tener ayuda, tanto de la autora como de **Mikaera **(gracias chica que me salvas la vida!)así que saben que esta historia llega con colaboración. Ahora, ésta historia podía decirque ya tiene su tiempo, el 14 de agosto cumple 4 años de que se publicó, pero aún así tuve la suerte de encontrarla. Admito que si es un poco larga, pero créanme que es como una montaña rusa que parece que está al borde del abismo cerca del final... no quiero adelantar nada, pero me hizo quedarme pegada leyendo hasta no terminar, es una de esas que yo calificaría de adictivas (y no hay muchas como ella). En fin, como el título dice, guerra y muy bien narrada... sin mas, espero les guste.

**Sherbet Mayhem: **THANK YOU!! First chapter! I finally can upload it! Ow! I'm so happy with this, this will be (maybe) my last translation here, anyway, I hope the story can receive many reviews as the original version. Obviously we'll be in contact with the reviews and the help. For now, I just can say (again) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

Disclaimer: Dueña absolutamente de nada, ni de los personajes, ni los OC, ni la historia, (ow! que feo, jajaja!). Historia y OC's de Sherbet Mayhem, los otros original no es necesario repetir a quien pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo Uno: Colisión de mundos

* * *

"ABAJO, TYSON!"

Tyson reaccionó, le tomó solo un instante registrar el pensamiento en su mente. Justo a tiempo se hundió cuanto pudo, todos sus músculos estaban completamente paralizados mientras chocaba contra el piso y observaba la bala rozar sobre su cabeza con sorprendente velocidad.

"Maldición, eso estuvo muy cerca para quedarme tranquilo," pensó, sus ojos azul grisáceo revisaron el área en búsqueda de refugio. Fue enfrentado por una multitud de edificios colapsados que desaparecían, las piedras se desintegraban mientras observaba. Explosiones cimbraban el suelo bajo él. Pasó saliva, se levantó y se sacudió tanto polvo como pudo de sus pants kaki, era tiempo de irse.

"Este no es un desfile de modas, Tyson! Ven aquí!"

Escuchando la profunda y aguda llamada de su capitán, Tyson miró a su izquierda, donde pudo ver a un pequeño grupo que se cubría en un callejón cercano. Le tomaría como veinte segundos llegar ahí. Arriesgado si, pero una vez que lo consiguiera estaría completamente a salvo.

Mantuvo sus dientes apretados con intensa determinación, Tyson salió despedido del derruido muro del jardín donde se había estado protegiendo y comenzó a correr, sus pies golpeaban casi tan fuerte como su corazón. A la derecha e izquierda podía escuchar los disparos, pudo percibir el aroma que dejó la destrucción, y no muy lejos, pudo escuchar el tortuoso sonido de explosiones masivas. Golpeando la tierra y destruyendo todo aquel valiente que enfrentaba la tormenta –o que no podía escapar de ella.

A través de una mirada animada, Tyson observó su refugio cercano. Las piedras volaron a sus pies mientras alejaba el polvo de la muerte en su trayecto. Su respiración se agitaba entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones perturbadas, mientras se alejaba atravesando la desolada ciudad –todo lo que quedaba del sector más bullicioso de la ciudad de Tokio.

"_Voy a conseguirlo!"_ pensó, medio sonriendo mientras el callejón se ponía mas a la mano. Con un grito de determinación, se lanzó con lo último de energía que pudiera llevarlo a la seguridad de sus compañeros.

Un disparo a la izquierda atrajo su atención, y su instinto recién descubierto lo forzó a hundirse en el piso, una vez mas. Afortunadamente, el momento de su acción fue suficiente para que cayera al interior del callejón. Desafortunadamente, el lugar estaba ahora bajo ataque. Su refugio había sido invadido en tan poco tiempo!

Tyson sabía que estaba en una posición vulnerable. Instintivamente cubrió su cabeza, como le habían enseñado, y se arrastro, aún escuchando con intensidad todo alrededor de él. Descubrió su cabeza una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente dentro del callejón. Y se encontró viendo de frente una bota. Automáticamente tomó su pistola de mano, asegurada en su cinturón negro. Mientras miraba la cara de quien tenía enfrente.

Se encontró miranda a la cara de su Capitán.

Kai Hiwatari se enderezó, mirando al frente del callejón con cara seria, casi como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para la masacre que vendría. Solo un lado saldría vivo de esto.

Tyson se puso de pie, observando a Kai mientras lo hacía. Su capitán daba una vista impresionante. Como un predador con su camuflaje de combate, Kai se había removido las protecciones de los brazos y la bufanda. Las marcas azules aún estaban ahí en su cara como camuflaje, y tenía atada una cinta de tela caqui, una suerte de colores verdes y crema, alrededor de su frente para mantener el cabello suelto fuera de su cara. No había habido tiempo de rasurar las cabezas de todos, ni entrenamiento apto para la batalla. Kai, afortunadamente para el escuadrón de Tyson, había sido calificado en maniobras de guerra. Vestía sus municiones –una larga tira de cartuchos negros- sobre el hombro y a través de su pecho caían con holgura, y en sus manos sujetaba una letal HK negra, en posición de descanso por el momento. En sus costados dos Uzis en sus fundas, y Tyson sabía que cargaba con una pistola que ocultaba. Ocasionalmente lo había visto usar un revólver Desert Eagle, pero justo ahora no tenía su mochila y no había modo de que la llevara. Tyson a veces estaba celoso de la impresionante artillería que le era permitido usar a su Capitán –pero, Tyson dudaba una vez mas que pudiera usarla tan hábilmente como Kai las usaba.

"De pie, Tyson,"

Tyson se incorporó, sujetando su pistola y cargándola, listo para disparar.

"Cuál es el plan, Kai?"

Kai hizo una pausa, listo para moverse adelante, con la HK levantándose lentamente a una posición mortal. Podía disparar una rápida ráfaga, dependiendo de cuantas municiones hubiera disponibles. Kai no se molesto en mirar a Tyson cuando replicó:

"Permanecer vivos."

Tyson asintió, suspirando.

"Eso está bien para mi. Aunque es un poco vago."

Kai no escuchó la mayor parte de la respuesta de Tyson. Viendo que el callejón se estaba poniendo muy concurrido para su gusto, corrió hacia delante, cada paso preciso y firme, y entró en la mira de los soldados enemigos.

Quizá una breve lección de historia sea necesaria. Los Bladebreakers, los recuerdan, correcto? Ese afortunado equipo de jugadores que habían supuestamente salvado al mundo de una organización maligna llamada BIOVOLT. Como sea, la historia no terminó ahí. Inmediatamente después del arresto de su líder, Voltaire, la organización recurrió a su plan B.

Atacar.

BIOVOLT había lanzado inmediatamente un ataque masivo sobre Japón, el país más productivo en ese momento. Derribando a Japón seguramente tendría un efecto dominó en el resto del mundo –disminuyendo los negocios al mínimo y dificultando las comunicaciones- por no mencionar el terrible caos en el mercado bursátil. Japón había pedido ayuda a sus aliados, por supuesto, pero le había tomado cierto tiempo a China y Gran Bretaña organizar sus fuerzas.

Parecía imposible que una sola organización debiera ser capaz de retar a tres países gigantes, con fenomenal poder y autoridad. Pero, cada líder del mundo había subestimado a BIOVOLT –originalmente surgida en Rusia. Reunía al menos a seis millones de miembros –de los cuales todos eran soldados altamente entrenados, incluso si buena parte de ellos estaban por debajo de la edad de dieciocho.

Japón había presentado la conscripción –cada hombre de dieciocho para arriba y mas fue forzado a unirse a la armada (en ese tiempo, Japón no creía en tener mujeres peleando en el frente de batalla. Pero, muchas mujeres eran reclutadas en las fuerzas de trabajo de la fuerza aérea o los servicios que no envolvían combate directo- por ejemplo, cómputo en los cuarteles). Con eso, la armada no era lo suficientemente grande para combatir a las masivas y letales fuerzas que BIOVOLT liberó. La edad de reclutamiento fue rápidamente disminuida a dieciséis, y luego a catorce. Tyson fue enormemente desafortunado cuando la edad se bajó un día después de su cumpleaños catorce.

La guerra llevaba seis meses ya. China y Gran Bretaña estaba aún reuniendo fuerzas y no habían sido capaces de ayudar aún. La mayor parte de los países había intentado mantener las narices fuera del asunto y evitaban envolverse en la guerra. Japón había sufrido enormes casualidades en tan poco tiempo. Casi la mitad de su armada había sido demolida en los primeros tres meses! No podía defenderse y muy pronto las fuerzas japonesas fueros repelidas, haciéndolas retroceder tierra adentro que estaban tratando ferozmente de proteger.

El este de Japón había sido tomado por completo, y ahora bajo el control de BIOVOLT. Campos de esclavos –similares a los ghettos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial- habían sido introducidos y miles de inocentes ciudadanos japoneses fueron forzados a sucumbir a horrendos tratos ahí. El gobierno japonés –dándose cuenta de que sus oportunidades serían mínimas si su capital era tomada- habían enviado la mayor parte de las fuerzas de elite a proteger Tokio.

La mayor parte de esas fuerzas fueron destruidas en la primera semana.

Tyson no tenía idea de cómo su escuadrón había sobrevivido. Basado en el hecho de que los chicos se conocían entre ellos, Kai, Max, Kenny y Tyson habían sido puestos en el mismo escuadrón. Rei, por supuesto, era chino, así que se uniría a ellos eventualmente cuando la armada china arribara. Tres días de poca comida había extenuado al escuadrón de Tyson, y aún así peleaban con valentía. Estaban bajo fuego.

Lo que quedaba de las mejores fuerzas habían sido reunidos en el centro de la ciudad esa mañana con la esperanza de hacer una última barrera contra los furtivos ataque de las fuerzas de BIOVOLT –y estaban siendo lentamente despedazados. La mitad de las tropas eran objetivos –la palabra objetivo siendo definida como militares muertos, heridos o capturados.

Mientras Tyson observaba la multitud de soldados, incapaz de decir quien estaba ganando o perdiendo, sintió una ola de depresión recorrerlo. El mundo estaba cayendo en un profundo y oscuro agujero, donde destrozar a aquellos de la misma especie era el único modo de sobrevivir.

"_Esto es terrible!" _pensó angustiado –pero ahora no era tiempo de pelear. Escuchó el clic de un rifle detrás de él, y se encogió, esperando sentir su cabeza explotar mientras la bala la traspasaba.

Abrió un ojo después de escuchar el estruendo, pero no sintió dolor. Confundido, volteó alrededor, para encontrarse con la inquietante cara de su mejor amigo Max. Él le había disparado al enemigo en el pecho, y el soldado de BIOVOLT yacía muerto en el piso. Tyson había escuchado la pistola de Max disparar, no la del enemigo.

Tyson odiaba admitirlo pero Max había cambiado para mal desde la guerra. De regreso en esos días de beyblade, Max había sido un chico alegre y feliz, sus ojos azules brillaban de joven inexperiencia. Ahora sus ojos se nublaban con ira. La guerra había endurecido su corazón y lo había hecho un asesino. Como lo había hecho con todos, pero Max se había vuelto frío y cruel en la mitad de la batalla. No sufría de dudas al matar a alguien, mientras Tyson tenía que esforzarse por tirar del gatillo. Ciertamente, Max era un feliz chico fuera de la batalla, pero tan pronto estaba en la mitad de una pelea, se ponía más feliz, y le dolía a Tyson verlo. Le destrozaba por dentro ver a sus compañeros de equipo –que una vez habían sido chicos inocentes- eliminando miembros de BIOVOLT mientras sus vidas no significaban nada para ellos.

"Mejor sé cuidadoso, Tyson" dijo Max con un tono duro, "no es seguro estar soñando despierto aquí. Te disparan."

Tyson se sobresaltó con la última frase. Como le dolía escuchar a su amigo hablar de un modo tan crudo e insensible. Aunque, tenía sentido. Si Tyson quería seguir vivo –lo cual, como dijo Kai, era la idea- debía defenderse y atacar a BIOVOLT. Miró a donde la mayor parte de la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

El sonido de las balas rebotando de repente resonó en el aire, y Tyson vio un pequeño círculo de soldados de BIOVOLT –enmascarados en trajes negros de combate- caer al piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Kai se levantaba a la mitad, su HK humeando, los casquillos regados en el piso con miles de pequeñas partículas metálicas. Kai había atacado con la HK. Eso era ciertamente algo que Tyson admiraba de Kai –a pesar de su frío e insensible frente, trataba de no matar a miembros del bando opuesto. Solo trataba de hacerlos a un lado lastimándolos. Se oía mas que patético tener piedad; pero aún así Tyson consideraba que era el mejor modo, y no destrozando al enemigo y perdiendo el corazón de uno.

Kai se colocó junto a un soldado que se dolía y dejó caer la correa de la HK colgando sobre su cuello. No tenía ya balas. Tyson corrió hacia él mientras el sonido de las balas empezaba a desaparecer. Kai se quedó en silencio, recorriendo la escena ante él. Era una ruina. Al menos cincuenta soldados de BIOVOLT yacían muertos o muriendo en el piso. La perspectiva completa se manchaba de roja sangre. Llantos de agonía ocasionalmente se lanzaban al aire.

Mientras Tyson se aproximaba, Kai sacó las Uzis. Eran sus armas favoritas. A pesar de que encontrar municiones para ellas era muy difícil, eran lo más peligroso de su arsenal entero, con una velocidad de disparo muy rápida. Además le permitían a Kai moverse mas cuando disparaba –comparadas con la poderosa pero pesada HK. Él no podía moverse cuando la usaba. Bajó las armas y miró a Tyson.

"Estás bien?"

Tyson asintió mientras Max se le unía. Max se veía extraño en uniforme militar. Se veía casi fuera de su estilo –aunque como Tyson se había dado cuenta que ciertamente iba bien con él.

"Eso fue sorprendente Kai! derribamos a la tropa completa!"

Kai asintió, dejando que sus manos enguantadas descansaran a un lado, armadas con las Uzis. "Si, pero habrá mas. Y hemos sufrido mucho."

Los tres chicos miraron alrededor y buscaron por una señal de movimiento. No como las fuerzas japonesas, BIOVOLT no se contentaría dejando sobrevivientes. Esparcidos por el piso de la cuadra había cuerpos de muchos soldados japoneses. Todos sin duda estaban muertos –BIOVOLT no dejaba a nadie vivo si ellos les habían disparado. Era como un vicio, esa guerra. Salvaje. Como Tyson había adecuadamente dicho una noche, "Como algo que salió de una película de terror."

Con su aguda visión, Kai guió a los tres soldados japoneses a la derecha del lugar, ocultándose detrás de un muro. Los llamó, al mismo tiempo que encontraba a un par de sus aliados. En total, incluyendo a Max, Tyson y Kai, once miembros de los sesenta del fuerte escuadrón que quedaba. Eso no estaba incluyendo a Kenny –el estratega. Casi siempre, Kenny estaba en los cuarteles, un poco al este de Tokio oculto entre un espeso bosque, observándolos con su avanzado sistema de computadoras. Él había ciertamente progresado de una simple laptop. Él y Dizzy controlaban un amplio sistema –su propia fuente de datos e información.

Uno de los soldados sobrevivientes, llamado Dave, se acercó a Kai, Tyson y Max.

"Éxito, eh chicos?"

Kai arqueó una ceja. "Si lo puedes llamar así."

Max parecía ser el más entusiasta. "Vieron el modo en que derribe al tipo alto? Eso fue sorprendente!"

Dave sonrió, sus ojos cafés iluminaban sus agradables facciones. Era alto, con el cabello casi rapado y negro, y una cara muy seria. Era un camarada de humor ligero, siempre listo para una broma. Él y Tyson se llevaban muy bien.

"Bueno, el Jefe me llamó. Continua diciéndonos que retrocedamos."

"Por que no me llamó a mi?" Kai preguntó a nadie en particular, confundido y mirando a su cintura donde su radio debía pender.

"Oh."

El radio se había caído en la mitad de la batalla. Kai sonrió, un raro momento estando él en un campo de batalla. Le gustaba mantenerse serio la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Estoy seguro que Kenny piensa que estoy muerto o algo así."

Dave y Tyson rieron "Estará histérico de la desesperación!"

Después de un momento de rápida búsqueda, Kai vio su pequeño y negro radio walkie-talkie bajo una pequeña pila de escombros. Lo tomó, sonriendo un poco mas cuando escuchó la frenética voz de Kenny a través del parlante.

"Ok Jefe. Estoy aquí. Que noticias hay?"

"_RETROCEDAN!!! Retrocedan AHORA!!! regresen al cuartel!_"

Kai se ensombreció automáticamente, al escuchar la frenética voz de Kenny que le transmitía pánico.

"Repite eso Jefe"

"_Eres tú, Kai?_"

"Si, que pasa?"

"Retrocedan! Hay una enorme… y quiero decir ENORME… ola de tropas de BIOVOLT en camino! Estoy hablando de quinientos o seiscientos soldados cuando menos!"

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron sorprendidos. Sus profundas pupilas café miraron alrededor no enfocando, sino simplemente moviéndose de miedo mientras pensaba rápidamente, tratando de darle sentido a las cosas y haciendo un plan. El corazón de Tyson se hundió cuando escuchó las palabras de Kenny. Todos los que estaban alrededor del radio lo habían escuchado.

"Dijiste seiscientos?" preguntó Max, de repente viéndose muy temeroso. Sus facciones habían rápidamente perdido su ferocidad y sed de sangre que tenían antes.

"Kenny, estás seguro?" Tyson habló por el radio. Hubo una ligera interrupción que empeoró la recepción, y la réplica de Kenny no pudo ser entendida.

"Que? que fue eso?" dijo Dave con voz profunda, enmascarada de solemnidad y seriedad.

Kai no escuchó el radio, ni la interrupción ni la interferencia. "Chicos," susurró apenas audible. "Escuchen!"

De repente, ignorando el sonido del radio, los chicos prestaron sus oídos y escucharon al aire. Casi al instante escucharon el deprimente sonido de las tropas marchando.

"Deben estar a dos cuadras de aquí," dijo Tyson roncamente, su corazón de repente latió de nuevo.

"Tenemos que movernos" dijo Kai, su voz exigía respeto. Tenía la habilidad de fluctuar el tono de su voz en un instante –del humorístico a serio, a autoritario en cuestión de segundos. Los soldados se alistaron a la orden de su Capitán. Teniendo dieciséis, Kai había estado envuelto en la guerra un poco mas que los otros, miembros más jóvenes de su escuadrón. Su experiencia lo había hecho sobresalir en los Rangos Oficiales y unos oficiales lo habían promovido a Capitán justo antes de que la edad de enrolamiento de catorce hubiera sido presentada.

"_Tomen la calle a su izquierda!"_ se escuchó la casi chillante voz de Kenny. Kenny siempre había sido del tipo de gente que entraba en pánico rápidamente. _"No han llegado aún!"_

Kai asintió, y los otros chicos estuvieron de acuerdo. Kenny podía ver todo lo que pasaba desde donde estaba sentado, y por eso tenía sentido seguir sus instrucciones. Era como un sistema de radar que hablaba en vez de emitir bips.

"Dave, tu vas al frente. No se molesten en explorar. Kenny puede ver lo que hay tras de nosotros. Abran los ojos, chicos."

Los muchachos asintieron, las ordenes eran claras. Kai y su escuadrón se enorgullecían de ser capaces de permanecer calmados en una situación de gran riesgo – bueno, con la excepción de Kenny. Avanzaron en una sola fila, con las armas listas, mirando hacía adelante con cautela evitando una emboscada. Los once permanecieron –no importaba lo bien entrenados que estuvieran- sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que los seguía. Otra preocupación era que BIOVOLT tenía tecnología extremadamente avanzada y podrían rastrearlos también. Tenían que moverse con rapidez para tratar de escapar de cualquier peligro.

Mientras los otros se movían al frente, Kai exploraba el escenario aprisa. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, pero era su deber buscar sobrevivientes entre el desastre. Además de ser algo que se ordenaba, Kai se hubiera sentido fatal si no buscaba sobrevivientes. Corrió rápidamente entre la pila de cadáveres, el olor de la sangre era envolvente. Uno podría pensar que una vista como esa podría darle náuseas a cualquiera, pero Kai se había vuelto indiferente a la violencia. No le enfermaba mas. Eso era algo común entre los hombres de guerra.

No importaba lo insensible que era, Kai no podía dejar de sentir la aflicción en el corazón cuando vio a uno de sus amigos, Private Kawada, yaciendo en la mitad del piso, con los ojos abiertos y nublados por la muerte, y un brillante agujero de una bala en la mitad de la frente, la sangre se abría camino en uno de sus ojos. Kai sacudió la cabeza, y continuó, sabiendo que no había tiempo para dolerse, no había tiempo para distraerse. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Se abrió camino a través de los hombres que yacían en el piso lleno de escombros. Cada hombre manchado de rojo. No podía ver sobrevivientes.

Mientras caminaba, Kai sintió que su bota chocó contra algo duro. Miró hacia abajo, y para su desagrado se encontró sobre el pie de otro.

"Oh rayos…"

Molesto que había conseguido mantenerse sobre el pie de un hombre muerto, miró la cara del dueño. Descubrió que era otro de sus amigos, Dango, un pequeño y menudo compañero con habilidad para los números e impetuoso tomador de decisiones.

"Perdón, Dango," musitó Kai, mirando a lo lejos. Se alejó del cuerpo y comenzó a seguir a los otros, quienes habían desaparecido rápidamente a través de la calle donde Kenny les había dirigido. Solo una rasposa voz lo detuvo de continuar.

Volteó, sorprendido, y se dio cuenta que Dango estaba vivo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, si no daban la vista de un poco confundidos. Su cara estaba sucia, manchada de lodo y tierra de las rocas desquebrajadas y concreto en el que estaba. Directamente en el centro del estomago de Dango con una rasgadura en la piel, una profunda herida de bala, donde la sangre brotaba en rojos glóbulos y teñía el uniforme caqui.

"Dango?" dijo Kai, tomado por sorpresa, y se movió al lado de su amigo. Percatándose del peligro en el que ambos estaban, los sonidos de la marcha crecían cada vez mas, Kai colocó a su amigo sobre el hombro, lo hizo lo más confortable posible, y comenzó a moverse. Era difícil con otro chico sobre sus hombres, pero al menos Dango era ligero.

Molesto por haber perdido de vista a los otros, Kai buscó el radio en su cintura, seguramente sujeto a su cinturón negro. Pero, era una tarea difícil. Tanteó por su cintura hasta que sus dedos llegaron al radio, pero gruñó exasperado cuando lo soltó y cayó al piso.

Gruñendo, Kai se inclino, tomando el radio. Cuando comenzaba a levantarse, se detuvo, su corazón latió tan fuerte que casi sale de su pecho. Una sombra había caído sobre él, y, mirando hacia atrás, lejos de la dirección donde se suponía debía estar avanzando (mientras había bajado por el radio) fue enfrentado por una línea de tropas de BIOVOLT. El líder se quedó en la mitad, como a nueve metros, su fiera apariencia era suficiente para que casi cualquiera cayera de inmediato de rodillas. Kai observó como el líder les daba una orden en ruso, y la línea entera del frente levantaron sus armas.

Las armas apuntaron, y la respiración de Kai se quedó ahí, congelada en su garganta.

Y dispararon.

_El mundo toca su sinfonía de ira,_

_Perdida dentro del misterio eterno._

_El cielo está cayendo,_

_Voces llorando de desesperación,_

_Escúchalas llamando,_

Ikusi arte!


	2. Desensibilización

Kaixo!

Ouch! esta si había tardado demasiado... _itzbinie!_ Pero ya está aquí, como dije, recibí la ayuda de **Mikaera**, así que parte de esto es gracias a ella. Gracias por las reviews y... no sé cuando continuar con esta, pero ya organicé mis nulos tiempos y no habrá semana sin actualización... espero.

* * *

Capítulo Dos: Desensibilización 

"_MUÉVETE!!!_"

A la orden dada de su ágil mente, Kai corrió lejos del trayecto de una docena de balas que se acercaban, él y Dango evitaron ser muertos en el acto. El Capitán se giró con tal habilidad que pudo alcanzar a salir disparado en la otra dirección, sabiendo que algunas veces es mejor correr. Corrió doblando la esquina, una mano a su cintura, intentando agarrar una de las Uzis de su funda.

Mientras doblaba la esquina, Kai casi pisó un pedazo de roca suelta en el piso, haciéndolo vacilar por un segundo. Las tropas de BV no dudaron ni un segundo, y Kai sintió una explosión de dolor corriendo por detrás de su rodilla. Se escuchó quejarse, sus sentidos se sacudieron completamente, mientras el ardiente dolor recorría agonizantemente la parte trasera de su pierna.

"Maldición!" maldijo a través de los dientes apretados mientras se tambaleaba, casi colapsándose bajo la repentina presión de la bala. Pudo sentir la sangre tibia fluyendo molestamente por su pierna; su fuerza de vida alejándose a través del trazo rojo. Su visión se nubló ante él, como si su mundo entero hubiera sido lanzado al océano. Los sonidos se disolvían tras sus oídos, y las cosas que parecían reales un segundo atrás, se veían ahora como un sueño.

Aún así, Kai alcanzó a mantenerse de pie. No sabía como. Pero una fuerza desconocida, algo que lo impulsaba, lo mantuvo de pie y corriendo, aún con el hecho de que su rodilla se sentía como si hubiese sido destrozada sin piedad por fuerzas furiosas. Dango estaba aún inmóvil sobre sus hombros, y le estaba hablando a Kai, pero Kai no podía entender lo que decía. No estaba seguro de si no le entendía por que Dango estaba delirando o por que sus propios sentidos estaban completamente distorsionados.

Percatándose lo suficiente de otras balas que venían rugiendo mientras pasaban a los lados de su cara, Kai trató de retomar el paso. Comenzó a recordar que la calle por la que iba llevaba al Parque Kitayo –la cuadra donde estaban se llamaba Kitayo Square. Si eran lo suficientemente rápidos, podrían ser capaces de esconderse tras los arbustos y follaje del parque, los cuales eran por naturaleza verdes y abundantes. Después de todo, las tropas de BV _estaban _a ocho o nueve metros detrás de él. Probablemente aún no

doblaban la esquina. Kai simplemente continuó recorriendo la calle –la cual era mas un andador, alineado con los altos muros que eran grises, con pequeñas porciones de musgo y pasto que sobresalían de entre las fisuras en el muro.

"KAI!!!"

Escuchó una voz a su derecha –parecía venir de algo sobre él, pero no podía estar seguro. Todo era tan extraño. Su visión se tambaleaba con macabras manchas y sacudimientos que lo hacían sentir como si estuviera corriendo de arriba abajo.

Ignorando la voz, Kai se mantuvo corriendo, preguntándose como es que iba a salir de esa –cuando una fuerte mano lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo arrastro a su derecha. No tuvo fuerza para resistirse y poder ir por el otro lado.

"Hay algo, Dave?"

La voz de Tyson vino detrás de él, y Dave, posicionado al frente del escuadrón mientras su Capitán buscaba sobrevivientes, viró un poco mientras corría.

"No hay nadie delante de nosotros, Tyson! Está despejado!"

Mientras corría, Dave divisó el Parque Kitayo que se visualizaba al frente. La calle que corría era tan angosta como oscura. Aún así, Dave sujetó su radio y presionó el botón de comunicación al lado.

"Jefe, hacia donde vamos cuando lleguemos al parque?"

"Tienen que ir a la izquierda, Dave. Corran hacia la izquierda por tres minutos, y estarán en un crucero. Tomen el camino hacia el noroeste, y continúen por ese camino hasta que lleguen a nuestro cuartel."

"Gracias, Jefe." Comentó Dave, impresionado con la rápida dirección y orden que Kenny le dio. Aún corriendo, Dave llegó al parque, y los nueve detrás de él muy de cerca.

"Perfecto, nos vamos por aquí," explicó Dave, medio diciéndole a la tropa y medio hablando fuerte asimismo para rememorar todo. "Y cuando lleguemos a un cruce. Tomamos el camino al Noroeste, y debemos llegar al cuartel. Bueno, ya saben, casi al cuartel."

El último comentario de Dave simplemente significó que debían llegar a un claro en una zona boscosa que corría al lado del camino que todos deberían de reconocer. Todo el escuadrón sabía como llegar al cuartel a partir de ahí.

Dave volteó a la tropa, quienes jadeaban pero se veían con suficientes fuerzas aún. Mirando de nuevo a la calle que habían atravesado, Dave se congeló cuando no vio la familiar figura de su Capitán.

"Tyson, dónde está Kai?"

Después de una rápida mirada hacia atrás, Tyson levantó los hombros. "Ni idea. Quizá debamos regresar."

Pensando, Dave trató de tomar una decisión segura. Era difícil cuando un amigo podía estar en peligro. Pero, sabía que Max sería capaz de guiar al resto de la tropa de regreso al cuartel a salvo.

"Tú y yo, Tyson. Max, vas al frente. Ojos abiertos contra BV. Contáctenme cuando lleguen ahí."

Max asintió, levantándose orgulloso por la nueva responsabilidad puesta en él. Él era valiente, era Max Tate, y se había desarrollado como un muchacho maduro en los pocos meses que la guerra llevaba. Le dio a Dave y Tyson un rápido saludo marcial antes de irse como líder de los siete miembros que restaban.

"Crees que pasó algo?" preguntó Tyson, mirando a Dave que era más alto. Dave encogió los hombros, aclarando su garganta.

"Lo sabremos pronto."

Los dos continuaron su camino, de regreso por la pequeña calle que los dirigía a Kitayo Square. Escalofríos recorrieron sus columnas cuando escucharon el aterrador sonido de botas golpeando contra el polvoriento piso con perturbante igualdad no muy lejos de ahí. Dave acalló a Tyson mientras comenzaba a hablar.

"Que?" preguntó Tyson en un susurro mientras fue silenciado. Dave colocó un dedo en sus labios.

"Espera un segundo. Escucha."

Tyson se acercó un poco, esperando escuchar algo que pudiera darle una señal. No había nada. Ni disparos, ni gritos de enojo. Todo era silencio.

"Que pasa con eso?" preguntó Tyson una vez mas, confundido. Dave suspiró y levantó los ojos.

"Tyson, escuchas el silencio?"

Tyson se acercó otra vez, y entonces asintió confirmando. "Sip. Podría escuchar hasta a una gota caer!"

"No te preguntas por que la marcha se ha detenido?"

Tyson pensó en eso, y pasó saliva. "Oh si! Así que… eso que significa?"

"Eso significa-"

Dave fue detenido por las explosiones de las balas que dejaban sus hogares cortando el aire a la mitad. El instinto le dijo a Tyson que buscara donde cubrirse –en su mínimo e incompleto entrenamiento militar, Tyson había aprendido que un refugio efectivo es esencial para la supervivencia. A su izquierda halló una puerta –dirigiendo al jardín trasero de alguien. Era pequeña y café, y parecía estar sujeta con bisagras. Se veía que podía abrirse.

"Dave, aquí!" siseó Tyson de manera apresurada pero silenciosa, y sujetó al chico más alto, enviándolo al jardín trasero. Era cuadrado y gris, con pequeñas motas de pasto desperdigadas por todo el piso. Perfecto para esconderse.

"Crees que ellos vayan bajando la calle?" susurró Dave mientras tiraba de la puerta en un ángulo en el que no parecía haber sido completamente arrancada de sus bisagras. Tyson respiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que los soldados de BV tendrían enorme dificultad en divisarlos si se mantenían quietos.

"Quizá," respiró Tyson en respuesta. Dave solo lo miró.

"A quién crees que le disparaban?"

Tyson se congeló, increíblemente preocupado pero no deseando mostrarlo.

"Suficiente de preguntas, Dave. Voy a revisar."

Ignorando las calladas protestas de Dave, Tyson se movió al muro del jardín, el cual era como de seis pies de alto, y se sujetó con sus manos enguantadas. Entonces se arrastró lo suficiente hacia arriba como para poder ver sin notarse sospechoso. Lo que vio lo perturbó enormemente.

"KAI!!!"

Ahí, bajo la angosta calle, con otro soldado sobre sus hombros y con un intrincado trazo formando charcos de sangre detrás de él estaba su Capitán, avanzando tambaleantemente lo mejor que podía. Obviamente estaba lastimado, y Tyson no pudo ver la extensión, pero inmediatamente pudo decir que era serio. Debajo de él, Kai se detuvo momentáneamente, y Tyson prácticamente pudo ver a su voz interna registrando los pensamientos de Kai; así que se quedó sorprendido cuando Kai simplemente continuó su trayecto por la calle, tratando de apresurarse.

Tyson se giró y vio a Dave que lo observaba con ojos preocupados y una cara llena de pánico.

"Tyson?"

Tyson tuvo que esforzarse en hallar su voz. Nunca había visto a alguno de sus viejos compañeros de equipo lastimado antes. Bueno, Max una vez había recibido un golpe en la cabeza que había sido vendado rápidamente y Tyson no había visto nada de la herida. Viendo a Kai, normalmente fuerte y con un porte impresionante, cojeando como un animal moribundo, le había sacudido algo muy hondo a Tyson. _Tenía_ que salvar a Kai, por ser su Capitán y su amigo.

"Dave, abre la puerta!" balbuceó violentamente, girándose de nuevo hacia el muro que llevaba a la calle, donde esperaba que las tropas de BV pronto aparecieran. Debajo de él, en el patio, Dave tiró de la puerta, imitando la sorpresa de Tyson.

Pensando rápidamente, Dave estiró su mano y sujetó la muñeca de Kai, la cual estaba aún en su cintura, buscando torpemente la Uzi. Arrastró a Kai adentro con una urgencia que no había reconocido y colocó la puerta en posición 'cerrada' una vez mas. Por que si parecía estar cerrada pero solo estaba colocada contra el muro que rodeaba al patio.

"Qué pasó?" susurró Tyson mientras veía a las tropas. De repente vio una señal de BV –apareciendo por la entrada de la calle como la fantasmal sombra de un eclipse –una gigante masa de maldad que bloqueaba la luz y hundía al mundo en tinieblas. Cayó contra el muro aprisa, esperando que no lo hubieran notado, y se unió a Dave en el piso. Kai no trató de hablar. Le requería mucho esfuerzo –y apenas y podía reconocer a los muchachos a su alrededor.

"Tenemos que movernos," susurró Dave aprisa, "si nos atrapan no habrá modo de escapar."

"Pero a dónde vamos? Estamos atrapados!" siseó Tyson exasperado, y cayendo en pánico. Dave tenía un buen punto, pero Tyson no podía ver como salir de esa situación. Había planeado quedarse ahí y rezar que no los descubrieran.

"Estoy pensando que podemos pasar por ahí," dijo Dave quedamente, los sonidos de las pisadas de BV se escuchaban aterradoramente cerca. Asintió viendo la casa, a donde pertenecía el patio trasero. Debían estar en un barrio muy pobre por que las casas eran de baja calidad. Por ejemplo, esa casa en particular tenía los cristales estrellados por vándalos. Una de las ventanas mantenía un aspecto derruido además también había sido atacada y los chicos podían pasar sus brazos a través de los agujeros en la madera. Por supuesto, la casa ya estaba vacía para entonces. Todos los ciudadanos habían sido evacuados una vez que el gobierno japonés supo de un ataque masivo que se dirigía a Tokio.

Dave bajó a Dango de los hombros de Kai y lo colocó en los propios. En el momento en que lo hizo, Kai se tambaleó. Afortunadamente Tyson lo sujetó y puso uno de los brazos de Kai alrededor de sus hombros. No había modo en que Tyson pudiera cargar a Kai como él lo había hecho con Dango, por que Tyson era más bajo y no tan fuerte físicamente. Pero aún así, podía proveerle de un poco de apoyo.

Ahora que Dango estaba fuera de los hombros de Kai, Tyson le dio un vistazo a la herida en la parte trasera de la pierna de Kai. La bala había penetrado la rótula, destrozándola por el frente en su camino de salida. La herida de entrada era mucho menos severa que la de salida, y la sangre chorreaba a través de la tela desgarrada que cubría la rodilla de Kai, tornándose una perturbadora sombra de café mientras comenzaba a hacer contacto con la tela caqui. Kai mantenía su pierna levemente lejos del piso, no poniendo mucho presión en ella, su cara se veía pálida y enferma.

Tyson solo miró y esperó mientras Dave deslizaba su delgado y muscular brazo a través de uno de los agujeros del marco de la ventana. Dave tanteó por un momento antes de encontrar la perilla de la puerta y girarla, sonriendo mientras la puerta se abría. Él la empujó abriéndola parcialmente y entró, con Dango colgando de sus hombros, el cabello negro del soldado herido caía libremente sobre sus ojos levemente abiertos. Después de que Dave entró, Tyson lo siguió, poniéndose más y más nervioso conforme el sonido de BV se acercaba.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron adentro, Dave cerró la puerta con extremo cuidado, sabiendo que el enemigo tendría suficiente tiempo para llegar a la puerta trasera. Solo podían moverse con cautela y esperar que no fueran descubiertos.

Tyson se movió hacia delante, con ojos avizores rastreando toda la casa. Estaban en la cocina, o al menos eso parecía. Había comida abandonada en la mesa y parecía que todo simplemente había sido hecho a un lado en la apresurada huída de los residentes de la casa. Tyson suspiró; desilusionado de no haber podido participar en el éxodo masivo. Por qué estaba aún ahí?

"Ahora para dónde, Dave?" preguntó en un pequeño susurro, sintiendo el peso completo de la macabra guerra y las señales que había atestiguado como lentamente aparecían en él. No podía mantenerse fuerte por siempre, y la desensibilización parecía no funcionarle. Cada gota de sangre que veía lo hacía querer vomitar; cada par de ojos apagados hacían que su alma llorara de desesperación. No podía soportar por mucho mas esta guerra. Uno de sus mejores amigos pendía de sus hombros, mientras su vida parecía diluirse en una malograda muestra de valentía, y otro compañero yacía muriendo enfrente de él! Tyson se estaba colapsando bajo la presión.

"Adelante," vino la acallada respuesta, "A través de la casa. Debe llevarnos hasta la calle que es paralela a ésta. Nos llevará directamente a un atajo, y podremos ser capaces de llegar al cuartel si nos apresuramos."

Tyson asintió mudamente, con los sentidos paralizados. Todo lo que sabía era seguir adelante. Incluso en los días de Beyblade, Tyson había mantenido una suerte de fuerza voraz que nunca desaparecía; haciéndole no rendirse nunca. Ahora que estaba de nuevo con los pies en la tierra. Le hizo sentir a Tyson casi catártico. Le dio la fuerza para continuar, y continuó adelante una vez mas, inexplicablemente revigorizado.

Seguido por Dave, Tyson salió de la cocina y revisó el pequeño pasillo. Estaba plenamente decorado, con pequeños ornamentos y cosas de ese tipo colgando de los muros terracota. Directamente enfrente de él estaba la puerta frontal.

"Listo, Dave?"

Dave asintió estando de acuerdo, y Tyson sujetó la perilla entusiasta, sintiéndose listo para enfrentar a las tropas. Sonrió preparándose mentalmente, pero fue detenido por una débil voz en su oído.

"… no…"

Tyson miró a la derecha, sorprendido por que Kai había hablado. Casi parecía completamente fuera de si.

"Por qué, no?"

Los ojos café oscuro de Kai miraban el piso, vidriosos por la falta de brillo. Su voz apenas y era audible.

"Ellos pueden… estar afuera… revisa."

Tyson miró de nuevo a Dave, aguantándose las ganas de mostrar su cara de duda, y mordió su labio.

"Ok, Kai, revisaré. Dave, prueba en la ventana de la sala."

Obedeciendo, Dave asintió, y se movió aprisa al cuarto de enfrente de la casa, permaneciendo cerca de los muros y oculto por las sombras del cuarto, solo en caso, que por alguna mala razón, algún soldado de BV lo viera a través de las ventanas perforadas. Alcanzó uno de los paneles y cuidadosamente movió la orilla de una de las cortinas blancas para asomarse a la calle.

"Mierda!"

Su maldición fue callada, pero Tyson la escuchó a la distancia desde donde estaba en el pasillo. La atmósfera se tensó cuando llamó quedamente a Dave.

"Qué?"

"Están marchando a través de la calle! Están justo afuera!"

Tyson sintió su cara palidecer, casi como si se enfriara. "Casi salimos justo enfrente de ellos!"

Dave regresó al pasillo, aún cargando a Dango. "Uff, eso estuvo espantosamente cerca."

Tyson solo asintió, pero aún con todo él parecía estar flotando en un mundo de sueños. Las cosas simplemente parecían no estar pasando. En una situación donde la vida o la muerte esperan del otro lado de una ínfima puerta de madera, un humano puede ser estremecido por la atrocidad de la situación. Aún así, Tyson estaba listo para escapar.

"Aún hay una cosa que podemos hacer."

Dave miró a Tyson incrédulo, pero creyó cuando vio el brillo en los ojos azul grisáceo de Tyson. Brillaban con determinación. Automáticamente, Dave supo lo que Tyson estaba planeando.

"Lo dices en serio?"

Tyson lo miró sorprendido. "Vamos, crees que haya una situación más desesperada que ésta?"

Después de pensarlo por un momento, Dave sacudió la cabeza. "Nah, pero estás seguro? Solo puedes usarlo una vez."

Tyson asintió vigorosamente, su agitado cabello caía sobre sus ojos. "Estoy seguro."

Lo que Dave y Tyson habían estado discutiendo era una de las cosas más raras y extraordinarias que jamás hubieran pasado. Y todo estaba ligado al Beyblade.

------------

Cada uno de los Bladebreakers poseían un poder llamado Besti bit –el cual era la esencia de una criatura atrapada dentro de un pequeño chip plástico, la cual podía ser llamada incrementando los niveles de energía durante un encuentro, por no mencionar que era capaz de iniciar poderosos y usualmente increíbles ataques al blade del enemigo. Poco después del Campeonato Mundial en Moscú, unos días antes de que la guerra estallara, la madre de Max, la señora Judy Tate, una doctora en Ciencia y Tecnología de Beyblade, había descubierto finalmente una técnica que podía convocar a la Bestia bit a su forma real. Había sido solo hecho en pruebas, y las Bestias bits de los Bladebreakers eran las únicas que podían conseguir este avance, puesto que los Bladebreakers habían sido los únicos envueltos en esa investigación. Mr. Dickenson, el fundador de los Bladebreakers y la Asociación de Batallas de Beyblade (BBA) había financiado el proyecto. Fue exitoso cuando las cuatro bestias de los Bladebreakers fueron convocadas a su forma. Kenny, desafortunadamente, aún no podía hallar el modo de liberar a Dizzy de su laptop.

El problema con esta técnica era que solo podía ser usada dos veces. Si se intentaba una tercera vez, cabía la posibilidad que la Bestia bit no sobreviviera. Ninguno de los Bladebreakers quería arriesgarse a perder sus Bestias bit. Mientras Tyson pensaba en esto, se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era que una herramienta para un simple deporte pudiera ser usada en una de las más terribles guerras en las Japón hubiera estado.

Tyson buscó en una bolsa de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño chip. No le había hallado sentido en cargar el Beyblade con él. El Bit chispeó en la pálida luminosidad y Tyson sonrió.

"Aquí vamos, Dragoon. Espero recordar como funciona."

Mientras Tyson le hablaba a la bestia, también sacó una pequeña pieza de plástico rojo, del tamaño y forma de una cinta de música, solo que no tan gruesa y pesada. Ahí había un menudo círculo en el centro y unos cuantos botones amarillos a un lado. Respirando profundamente, consciente de que esa era a última vez que podría llamar a la Bestia real, Tyson puso el bit circular en la marca. La máquina bipeó quedamente, y Tyson ingresó un código en los botones amarillos.

Colocando la parpadeante máquina en el piso, Tyson retrocedió, Dave le siguió. Entonces, los dos observaron atónitos como el Bit se encendía en luz fosforescente. El brillo azul fue siendo más y más brillante, llenando el pasillo. Las tropas de BV afuera se habrían dado cuenta ya, pero a Tyson no le importaba. Sabía que era lo que venía.

Un increíble rugido resonó de la nada mientras la forma azul de Dragoon comenzó a reptar fuera del Bit, sus admirables escamas se retorcían como una especie de serpentina mientras continuaba su aparición, curveándose hacia el cielo. Conforme salía se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, hasta que finalmente su cola pegó contra los muros del pasillo dentro de la sala. Sus ojos cobalto chispearon, con iridiscencia y fiereza, los colmillos blancos luminosos y el cuerpo entero cubierto de una flama de azul helado. Finalmente, los chicos se encontraron cara a cara con la majestuosa figura de Dragoon, de quince metros de largo, quien gruñó y rugió de furia que sacudió los cimientos de la tierra.

Dave miró a la magnífica criatura "Genial!"

Tyson asintió. "Lo sé. Hey Dragoon!"

Los ojos del dragón se percataron de la minúscula figura de Tyson y los otros tres chicos, y su cabeza se inclinó hacia ellos. Dave no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo, aún sabiendo que Tyson controlaba a su Bestia.

"Dragoon, necesitamos un viaje," explicó Tyson, "pero hay montones de soldados de BV afuera. Necesitamos que nos lleves a las afueras del bosque del cuartel. Podremos buscar el modo de llegar a partir de ahí. Está bien contigo, amigo?"

El imponente Dragoon había escuchado con intensidad a las órdenes de su amo, gruñendo por el mero mencionar a las tropas de BV. Cuando Tyson finalizó, miró a los otros chicos, enfocándose principalmente en Kai y Dango. Dango había perdido la consciencia, y yacía inerte, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo sin vida sobre los hombros de Dave. Kai estaba aún consciente y alerta, aunque parecía convencerse cada vez más y más de que era un sueño. Él miraba a la cara de Dragoon no con miedo sino con respeto y sorpresa, se sentía cada vez más mareado y trastornado con cada segundo y sus ojos, gradualmente comenzaban a cerrarse contra su voluntad. El ardor en su pierna había desaparecido y le dejó un helado temblor que comenzaba a diseminarse por su cuerpo y se estaba llevando su fuerza. En pocos minutos supo que no sería capaz de permanecer de pie por mas tiempo, y estaba agradecido que Tyson le estuviera dando soporte.

Dragoon pareció analizar la situación y bajó la cabeza un poco mas hasta que los chicos fueron capaces de subir a su cuerpo que destellaba, las escamas mismas desprendían un suave reflejo azul. Tyson dejó a Dave subir primero, con Dango inconsciente, y entonces siguieron él y Kai. Una vez que se ubicaron un poco mas allá hasta su espalda, Dragoon se dirigió hacia la puerta frontal, y con un rugido poderoso y atronador, escapó por el frente de la casa.

Los soldados que pasaban marchando gritaron y se cubrieron alejándose del camino del imponente dragón, y Dragoon levantó su cabeza, con las extremidades extendidas mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la distancia. Con otro rugido, Dragoon comenzó a alejarse, cada paso sacudía los cimientos de Tokio. Las tropas de BV, aún con semejante cantidad, solo podían observar horrorizados como Dragoon se deslizaba por la calle.

Tyson y Dave observaban, sonriendo ante las caras estremecidas de sus enemigos. Cada uno miraba a Dragoon como si fuera a ser el motivo de su destrucción. Dave mantenía a Dango recostado y resguardado en la espalda de Dragoon, y Kai también había tomado asiento. Aún estaba lo suficientemente despierto para saber que era lo que pasaba, y por dentro se reía del miedo escrito en las caras de los soldados de BV.

Aún así, hubo algunos soldados enemigos que no pudieron resistirse, y levantaron sus armas apuntándole. Una ráfaga de balas voló hacia Dragoon; y rápidamente fueron repelidas por su gruesa piel escamosa. El aire se llenó con el sonido de las balas al liberarse –seguido del choque de los casquillos al caer el piso, completamente inútiles.

Enojado por que su Bestia Bit fuera tratada como blanco, Tyson sacó su pistola, listo para defender al gran dragón así como para defenderse él mismo. Dave sacó su rifle de la mochila que cargaba en la espalda, y Kai a pesar de su nublada visión, finalmente sacó una de sus predilectas Uzis. Mientras los chicos avanzaban, derribaron a los que parecían ser los más peligrosos, con gran precisión. Ellos habían aprendido mas en esta batalla de lo que habían pensado.

Mientras Dragoon se acercaba al final de la calle y se aproximaba al Parque Kitayo, los chicos no se dieron cuenta de un grupo de hombres de BV reunidos y cargando un metralleta de precisión –una delgada y sencilla pieza de maquinaria que podía disparar múltiples ráfagas de punzantes municiones en una sola emisión y a alta velocidad. Justo antes de que Dragoon doblara la esquina, las municiones fueron liberadas y rociaron a los chicos.

Siendo Dragoon, el blanco más grande, recibió la mayor parte del ataque, y aunque eran un poco más molestas que las balas anteriores, estas municiones simplemente cayeron sin lastimar su acorazada piel. Los muchachos no estaban tan bien protegidos. Destellando mientras pasaban entre ellos, un pedazo de metralla rasgó el brazo derecho de Dave, cortando la piel hasta el codo y haciendo que Dave gritara. Kai y Tyson escaparon ilesos –pero tres pedazos se incrustaron en Dango. Su cuerpo se movió durante el caos por el movimiento de las ráfagas, rodó por la espalda de Dragoon y cayó al piso.

"No, Dango!" gritó Kai mientras se ponía de pie y saltaba tras el cuerpo caído de su amigo. Afortunadamente Tyson lo sujeto por la cintura y lo detuvo antes de que cayera los tres metros que los separaban del piso. Debió haberse lastimado la otra pierna también. Aún forcejeaba con Tyson cuando los soldados de BV comenzaban a circundar a Dango.

Kai observaba, aún intentando liberarse de Tyson. Moriría si fuera a ayudar a Dango –pero Dango era un buen compañero suyo. Habían congeniado bien, ambos tenían pasados similares, completamente fragmentados, y Kai no quería perderlo, no de ese modo. No era justo. De repente, sus ojos adquirieron brillo otra vez con rabia, oscurecidos por observar a los soldados enemigos rodear a su amigo como buitres a un cadáver.

"Aléjense de él, crueles bastardos!!!"

Dave veía sorprendido, nunca había escuchado a Kai maldecir tan profusamente antes. Y mientras ellos se alejaban mas y mas del pobre Dango, Dave entendió que Dragoon no se había dado cuenta que habían perdido un pasajero.

"Dragoon!" gritó, con el brazo aún doliéndole, "Dragoon, hemos perdido a Dango! Para!"

El dragón se detuvo inmediatamente cuando escuchó lo que había pasado, y giró la cabeza para contemplar todo. Sus ojos fulguraron con furia mientras veía a los soldados pateando el ensangrentado cuerpo de Dango… provocando a sus pasajeros y a su amo.

"Malditos enfermos! Déjenlo solo!"

Kai continuó gritando, tratando de liberarse desesperado de Tyson. Tyson mismo observaba con los ojos humedecidos. Eso era demasiado para él. Justo cuando estaban a punto de escapar, Dango había sido alcanzado por los crueles de BV. Una lágrima brillante como diamante rodó por su sucia mejilla, seguida por otra y otra.

Dragoon rugió, irritado por que los torturadores de BV habían hecho esto. Se giró, así que la parte media superior estaba de frente a los maniáticos soldados que estaban divirtiéndose pateando al joven hombre hasta la muerte. Con otro, e incluso más poderoso rugido, Dragoon llamó su atención, y voltearon justo en el momento en que una llama azul hacía poderosa erupción hacia ellos. Fue lo último que vieron.

La espiral de ardiente infierno surgiendo de la boca de Dragoon atrapó a todo lo que estaba en un radio de diez metros, cremando todo hasta la médula. Bañó la calle de cobalto intenso y se reflejó en todas las ventanas, haciendo que las casas parecieran brillar.

"_NO!!!_" gritó Kai mientras las llamas engullían a los soldados de BV que habían estado pateando a Dango hasta la muerte. La respuesta de Dragoon había sido rápida y sorprendente –pero probablemente había atrapado a Dango en su ataque. Tyson sintió sus brazos caer endebles.

Mientras Dragoon sofocaba las llamas, los tres chicos observaban en silencioso terror. Quince cadáveres achicharrados en el piso, cada uno negro y carcomido, la carne derretida despedía aros de humo mientras se enfriaban. En el más cercano a ellos, Tyson pudo ver el agonizante grito de uno de los soldados plasmado en su cara mientras el fuego lo había envuelto. La piel sobre sus ojos era negra ya, y el líquido de los ojos, la sustancia blanca, se esparcía por la cara del hombre. Sus labios estaban negros y contraídos, casi como en una sonrisa, y sus dientes se veían sorprendentemente blancos comparados con el negro y rojo que los rodeaban.

Dango yacía aún, con la espalda tostada y árida, humeando mientras su ropa parecía fusionarse con su piel por las altas temperaturas. Los chicos no pudieron ver su cara, estaba girada hacia otro lado. Y no querían verla. La única parte de piel que pudieron ver fue la de un brazo extendido, los dedos tensos y con una apariencia accidentada, fatal. La una vez piel clara estaba perturbadoramente café, mezclada con desagradables manchas de rojo brillante donde Dango aún tenía sangre fresca. Los despojos humeaban nauseabundamente, especialmente el cabello, y mientras los otros tres muchachos veían, la esencia de carne quemada empezó a emerger de ese infernal agujero.

Tyson parpadeó, las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas estaban secas ahora. Un increíble calor los roció mientras veían la escena. Los miembros sobrevivientes de la tropa de BV se dieron la vuelta y los vieron correr. Ellos estaban a salvo.

En frente de él, Tyson vio a Kai caer de rodillas. Brincó al lado de su Capitán para evitar que cayera por el costado de Dragoon, y aseguró sus brazos alrededor de Kai mientras lo veía cerrar sus ojos cafés. La batalla anterior, la herida, y ahora esto habían sido demasiado para Kai, y había quedado inconsciente. Además había perdido una preocupante cantidad de sangre. Incluso había comenzado a formarse un pequeño charco rojo sobre las escamas azules de Dragoon. Tyson sujetó a Kai después de caer inanimado, sujetándolo antes de que golpeara la espalda del dragón.

Detrás de él, Tyson escuchó un sonido ahogado, y volteó a Dave que vomitaba al lado del majestuoso dragón azul. Tyson sintió las mismas ganas. La escena que acababa de presenciar era tan miserablemente perturbante que sus entrañas se retorcieron con solo pensar en ella. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como una enfermiza película en un proyector ante sus ojos. Cuando su propio estomago se contrajo otra vez, Tyson respiró profundamente para controlarse.

"Dragoon, llévanos al cuartel. No creo que podamos caminar de la orilla del bosque. Dudo que BV nos siga por un rato."

El dragón rugió una vez mas y continuó su camino otra vez, con mayor velocidad que antes. Salió por la calle y dobló esquina pasando el Parque Kitayo, abriéndose camino hacia la intersección. Tyson y Dave estaban sentados, lado a lado, Tyson aún sujetando firmemente a Kai inconsciente. La cabeza de Dave estaba entre sus manos, y de rato en rato él veía atrás y un poco a lo lejos, susurrándose gentilmente como si pudiera borrar lo que acababa de atestiguar.

"No te rindas, Dave," Tyson dijo firmemente, casi como la frase la acabara de escuchar o la recordara de momento. "No te dejes vencer. Solo mira hacia delante. Mira hacia el fin de esta pesadilla."

_Que es esto?_

_Confusión en masa, este trastornado modo en que estamos viviendo._

_El vacío por el que estamos cayendo, _

_Como gotas de agua cubiertas de dulce, _

_Vertiéndose fuera de mis pensamientos, desparramándose fuera de tus entrañas._

* * *

Ikusi arte! 


	3. Libertad arrancada

Kaixo! Cap. tres al fin, me sigue emocionando mucho este fic, y me disculpo por la tardanza. Gracias por leer y/o dejar review. Y a Mikaera por su ayuda.

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Libertad arrancada**

Max suspiró, sus brillantes ojos azules buscaban en el pálido y oscuro cuarto. Los muros eran de madera y algo inestables – no había líneas de apoyo a la construcción. Los pisos eran toscos y la única ventana en el cuarto había sido cubierta por una pieza de material oscuro –quizá plástico. La luz era cuidadosamente minimizada, y a veces, molestas polillas y grandes moscas se abrían camino al interior y se acercaban al débil brillo hasta ser freídos por el resplandor.

Max había estado dentro del cuarto por casi dos horas. Había sido su turno, después de todo. Antes de él, Tyson había pasado toda la tarde ahí! Ahora, la noche comenzaba a caer –y Max no lo hubiera sabido si no hubiese volteado a su reloj. Todo lo que podía ver era el claustrofóbico tamaño del cuarto.

Habían pasado tres días desde la increíble llegada de Dragoon en el bosque del cuartel. Los soldados habían visto con gran respeto la presencia del gran dragón mientras se abría camino al pequeño campamento. Sorprendentemente, no había dejado un trazo de árboles cortados a su paso –el dragón obviamente era lo suficientemente cuidadoso y preciso, y no había dejado una sola señal de que había traspasado el bosque que rodeaba el cuartel- el cuartel no estaba colocado en el piso. Estaba construido en una sucesión de bunkers en los árboles, y probablemente, por eso era que era uno de los únicos campamentos japoneses que no habían sido descubiertos por BV. Dragoon había levantado su cabeza hasta el nivel más bajo del campamento, y sobre la plataforma de madera esperó que Tyson y Dave, junto con Kai inconsciente descendieran. Entonces, con un sorprendente rugido y un adiós de parte de Tyson, desapareció de vuelta al chip que sujetaba la mano de su amo.

Kai inmediatamente fue movido al ala médica. Aunque, las instalaciones no eran grandiosas. Los utensilios eran muy limitados y no había doctores capacitados –como se mencionó antes, las tropas de BV eran rudas y no dudaban en dispararle a un doctor, a pesar de que, de acuerdo a las reglas de la guerra, eso estaba prohibido. Los soldados que aún quedaban habían hecho uso de sus habilidades y equipo existente para vendar la pierna de Kai y detener el sangrado. A pesar de esto, la bala aún estaba alojada en su rodilla. El campamento tenía solo doce soldados fuertes –contando a Kenny, quien permanecía en el cuartel monitoreando constantemente datos y usando el sistema de cómputo.

Tras la llegada, y a pesar de las súplicas de quedarse con Kai, Tyson y Dave habían sido enviados a otra área donde les dieron una buena comida de lo poco que había en el campamento, y fue vendado el brazo de Dave. Max los había bombardeado con preguntas, su animada e inquisitiva naturaleza relucía junto con la preocupación por sus amigos. Tyson y Dave le habían respondido lo mejor que pudieron, aún traumatizados y exhaustos por los eventos del día. Los otros soldados habían visto esto y rápidamente dejaron a Tyson y Dave simplemente relajarse. Les dieron un bunker solo para ellos dos –usualmente los bunkers se compartían entre cuatro soldados al menos- y los dejaron dormir.

Al siguiente día Tyson y Dave habían despertado refrescados y alerta. Habían explicado a detalle los eventos del día anterior; por supuesto evitaron los detalles mas grotescos por cuidado al resto del escuadrón. Para su preocupación Kai no había despertado aún, además había mostrado señales de desarrollar fiebre –probablemente causada por el veneno de la bala. Fue entonces que el grupo decidió tomar turnos para vigilarlo, asegurándose que los tiempos en el poco agradable cuarto, no fueran muy largos.

Ahora, a dos días, los otros soldados habían comenzado a ponerse seriamente preocupados. Sin duda Kai había desarrollado fiebre, la cual lo hacía arder, permitiéndole solo unos minutos de claridad cada día y poder hablar con ellos. Cuando no estaba tan mal, había hablado calmadamente con Tyson y Dave, reconociéndoles sus esfuerzos y agradeciéndoles por haber regresado a ayudarlo con Dango. Ellos, se sintieron conmovidos, y a la vez, le habían elogiado su valentía, asegurándole que todo el escuadrón estaba orgulloso de ser capitaneados por él. Pero ese fue un esporádico momento, y a cada instante de mostrar un poco de entendimiento se perdía en los efectos de la fiebre. Lo único que los soldados podían hacer era mantenerlo lo más cómodo que pudieran hasta que la fiebre cediera –_si,_ sin duda, sí cedía.

Max suspiró otra vez mirando a Kai que dormía, su cara estaba enrojecida y caliente. Max estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, ciertamente, pero también ansiaba salir y hundirse en otra batalla. Era seguro decir que Max había comenzado a disfrutar el éxtasis de una batalla –y supongo que ese era el modo en que Max bloqueaba las cosas. Del modo en que lo veía, por qué dejar que las atrocidades de la guerra consumieran su mente? Si era tan fácil ver las cosas como una especie de competencia? La vida comenzaba a ser cada vez menos importante para el chico, y la sed de guerra había comenzado a consumir su una vez mente inocente.

Aún así, era un chico a quien se le veía contento, y pasaba el día más animado que el resto de los soldados que aún quedaban en el escuadrón. Sus pensamientos aún se centraban en su deseo de entrar a otro sangriento combate, Max removió la compresa fría de la frente de Kai y lo sumergió en el plato de agua helada, exprimiéndola fuera antes de ponerla en la ardiente frente del muchacho.

Un toque a la frágil puerta café sacó a Max de sus pensamientos y parpadeó, girándose a la puerta. Se abrió y entró Kenny, se veía un poco cómico, si no es que completamente fuera de lugar con su uniforme y botas.

"Hey Max" dijo cerrando la puerta. Max asintió devolviéndole el saludo al Jefe, quien se acercó a la cama.

"Pasó algo?"

Max sacudió la cabeza. "Despertó una vez, pero no pude entender nada de lo que dijo. Ha estado durmiendo la última hora y medía."

Kenny asintió, cuestionándose. Su trabajo no era ser doctor, pero sabía que podía ayudar. Después de todo, era un genio en ciencias. Había estado muy ocupado los últimos días, y, a pesar de que le había dado una rápida revisión a Kai, no había tenido tiempo para mirar la herida con detalle. A pesar de que sonaba a que Kenny no se había dado tiempo para Kai, era verdad –pero no había sido elección suya. Kenny había estado abrumado con toneladas de depresivos datos: BV estaba ganando. Las tropas habían inundado el área –y Tokio había sido ocupado.

Su escuadrón, de solo doce miembros activos, era el único sobreviviente en Japón. Cada porción de la armada japonesa había sido completamente destruida. Inteligencia había sido arrasada, y el único conocimiento directo que el Jefe recibía venía de aliados ocultos que los agentes de BV no habían descubierto… aún. Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que sus aliados ocultos y sus fuentes de información fueran permanentemente cortados de tajo. Su supervivencia era una simple cuestión de espera.

Kenny se acercó a Kai, observando al chico inconsciente mientras respiraba agitadamente. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Esa bala _tiene_ que salir."

Max asintió. "Ya lo sé, Jefe. Pero que sugieres que hagamos? La verdad es que no tenemos un doctor experto para esto, o si?"

"No," replicó el Jefe confiado, "pero tengo a Dizzi. Ella puede guiarme, usando su avanzada tecnología, con la bala, y quizá pueda quitarla. Por supuesto, necesitaré mucha ayuda. Y voy a tener reabrir las costuras. Así que necesito tanto instrumental quirúrgico como sea posible. Me ayudarás, Max?"

Max se detuvo, inseguro. Si, confiaba en Kenny, pero el Jefe no era un médico. Era un genio de la física. Max no sabía si le agradaba la idea de realizar una operación médica por gente sin experiencia en uno de sus amigos.

"Um… no lo sé, Jefe. Se oye un poco riesgoso."

"Si no la retiramos su fiebre no va a ceder. Es mejor que esto."

Max reconsideró. Aunque seguía si agradarle mucho –pero si no había otra elección…

"Ok, estoy contigo. Cuando lo harás?"

El Jefe sonrió, su cara se iluminó con una maliciosa sonrisa. "_Ahora._"

Max captó una parte pero pareció no entender el 'ahora'. "Perfecto, vas a hacerlo… espera, vas a hacerlo ahora?"

Kenny asintió. "Vamos pasen, chicos!"

La puerta se abrió y entraron, Tyson, Dave y otros dos soldados, todos cubiertos con máscaras quirúrgicas y guantes esterilizados. Tyson le sonrió a Max, pero Max solo pudo ver la sonrisa a través de los ojos azul grisáceo de su amigo, a causa de la máscara en su boca. Le dieron un par de guantes y una máscara, y aprisa se los puso después de lavar sus manos en el recipiente de agua más cercano.

"Dave, podrías sujetar a Dizzi cerca de mi?"

Dave pasó la pequeña laptop a Kenny mientras ella murmuraba. Dizzi no había perdido nada de su peculiar personalidad durante la guerra.

"Ok, Jefe, comencemos con esto! Oh, y por cierto, me vas a pagar?"

"Vamos Dizzi, deja de estar diciendo tonterías!" el Jefe le ordenó "Además! Por qué debería pagarte por esto!"

"Respeta Jefe! Que tiene que hacer una chica para obtener un poco de R-E-S-P-E-T-O? Entiendo lo que significa para mi! R-E-S-P-"

Kenny tembló cuando Dizzi comenzó a cantar la famosa canción de Aretha Franklin. Rápidamente le bajó el volumen a sus bocinas y les habló a los otros soldados, que veían con sonrisas sorprendidas, las cuales se notaban a través de sus ojos.

"Ok, chicos, ahora que la Diva del Soul se ha callado, vamos a comenzar."

Tarde, esa noche, mientras las estrellas irradiaban en el cielo púrpura. Tyson estaba sentado afuera del cuarto médico, mirando algunas nubes sobre él. Se sentó en una pequeña saliente, de fácil acceso por el puente de madera cercano que llevaba a los cuartos de los otros soldados y el cuarto de juntas. Había como seis bunkers en los árboles, excelentemente camuflajeados así que no podían ser descubiertos a simple vista. Montones de hojas y una maraña de ramas los escondían, y gracias a eso el escuadrón sabía que estaba protegido. Cada cuarto estaba unido por un pequeño puente de madera, frágil pero firmemente sujeto en las puntas. Había solo dos entradas al campamento. La primera era una cuerda, y sería lanzada por la única persona que siempre estaba en el campamento –Kenny. El otro modo de entrar era trepando. Pequeños escalones habían sido hechos en uno de los árboles cercanos, y usando las ramas del árbol con los escalones, uno podía llegar al campo con una precisa serie de saltos y movimientos.

Tyson suspiró, su mano sujetaba una pequeña y ensangrentada bala, que finalmente había sido removida de la rodilla de Kai. Había sido un momento de prueba. Kenny, por supuesto que había hecho un trabajo excelente y Tyson no hubiera dudado en ayudarle otra vez. Había sido completamente profesional –como lo había sido todo el equipo. Pero no tenían ninguna clase de anestesia y Kai se había despertado en mas de una ocasión. Era obvio, teniendo la rodilla expuesta y con los instrumentos entrando y saliendo de ella, no había sido algo indoloro. Dave había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en explicarle que solo le estaban quitando la bala, pero había sido casi imposible hacerlo entender a través del dolor y la fiebre que pasaba. Una imagen en especial, que seguía perturbando a Tyson aún mas que otras, era la de su amigo sujetando los extremos de la cama, con los dientes tan apretados por el dolor, cuando Kai había mirado directo a Tyson, sus ojos cafés estaban abiertos, enfocados y completamente alerta. Así fue como Tyson se dio cuenta de cuan despierto estaba Kai, y lo que le perturbó aún mas fue saber que Kai podía sentir cada uno de los agonizantes movimientos que la cirugía requirió.

Tyson se sacudió, sobándose la rodilla como queriendo asegurarse que nunca podría sobrevivir a algo como eso. Sabía que no podía siquiera imaginar la angustia que le habían inflingido a su líder –pero todo había sido necesario. Kai había caído inconsciente tan pronto conectó su mirada a la de Tyson y la operación continuó de ese modo –despertaba, perdía la consciencia, como una constante cadena de tortura.

Aún con todo, las cosas habían salido bien, la bala ya estaba afuera. Le habían dicho que la lanzara lejos, pero algo en él le había hecho mantenerla. Permaneció en su puño cerrado por el resto de la noche, en la que se mantuvo como vigía fuera del ala médica, mirando al firmamento y pendiente de cualquier sonido de ataque o emboscada. Kenny y Dave habían permanecido dentro para observar a Kai y asegurarse que la herida permaneciera limpia. Max se había ido a patrullar el área y mantener vigilancia extra. Algunas veces Tyson se preocupaba por el chico. Durante la operación, donde todos los demás estaban enfocados completamente en Kai y la bala, Max constantemente hablaba de la batalla.

"Cuándo será la siguiente batalla? No puedo esperar mas para una buena pelea. Tengo mi pistola lista!"

Otro suspiro escapó de los labios de Tyson. Los eventos recientes habían hecho madurar increíblemente a Tyson, y pensaba que aún mas ahora. Pensó en todo. A veces nada le satisfacía mas que sentarse solo y ver el cielo, procesando todo lo que había en su cabeza. Mucho había cambiado durante la guerra.

_Aún recuerdo el mundo visto desde los ojos de un niño._

_Lentamente esos sentimientos fueron nublados por lo que ahora sé._

_A dónde se ha ido mi corazón?_

_Un irregular cambio del mundo real._

_Quiero creer de nuevo en todo._

_Y no saber nada de nada._

Letras de una canción que no podía recordar del todo llenaron la cabeza de Tyson, y suspiró una vez mas, sintiendo pequeñas puñaladas de dolor de cuando su ingenua inocencia de niño había sido reemplazada por un intimidante conocimiento de la naturaleza humana. Y estaba dolido por Max, quien había comenzado a mostrar señales de acoplarse perjudicialmente a esa naturaleza. Que tan lejos, se preguntó Tyson, podría su amigo continuar así?

Alejando esos depresivos pensamientos de su cabeza, Tyson se levantó y estiró, cerrando los puños tallándose los ojos por un segundo.

"Tyson!"

Tyson abrió los ojos y volteó hacia la puerta del cuarto médico, desde donde el grito había escapado. Su corazón latió aprisa y preguntándose que rayos era lo que había pasado, Tyson lanzó la puerta abriéndola violentamente y entró a una velocidad impresionante. Parpadeó, dejando que sus ojos se ajustaran a la mínima luz del cuarto, y se encontró frente a Kenny y Dave.

"Que pasa, chicos?" preguntó frenéticamente, su respiración aún se percibía agitada. Dave rió al ver su agitada expresión.

"Tranquilo, Tyson! Kai despertó y queríamos que lo supieras!"

Parpadeando otra vez, esta vez por la confusión, Tyson se dirigió a la cama, donde Kai ya se había sentado y lo miraba con la misma sonrisa sorprendida.

"Es lindo ver que te preocupas, Tyson"

Los ojos de Tyson se encendieron con la voz de su Capitán, aunque era un poco ronca. Se veía mucho más saludable que como estaba algunas horas otras.

"Kenny", dijo Tyson muy animado "tenías razón! Removiendo la bala eliminaría la fiebre!"

Kenny encogió los hombros, "Nunca me he equivocado, Tyson!"

Todos rieron con una increíble sensación de alivio sobre ellos. Kai estaba agradecido de estar despierto otra vez. Sus sueños sin duda habían sido oscuros durante su fiebre –visiones de Dango gritándole antes de ser engullido por un tornado de llamas, había estado girando en su cabeza con enfermiza continuidad. No le había mencionado a los otros pero se sentía extremadamente culpable por la muerte de Dango. Parte de Kai le decía que dejara de ser un tonto, que había sido un gran accidente, pero algo dentro de él lo laceraba preguntándose si acaso Dango no hubiera estado más seguro si se hubiera quedado bocabajo entre los escombros donde Kai lo encontró.

Su cara debió haberse ensombrecido o algo por que los otros se dieron cuenta. Lo miraron antes de que Dave se acercara diciendo:

"No pienses que fue tu culpa, Kai. Por que no lo es."

Kai lo miró con la boca abierta. "Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?"

Dave levantó los ojos en una falsa exasperación y como una madre preocupada. "Por una cosa, te mantuviste murmurando perdón a Dango cuando estabas con fiebre. Era muy aterrador. Y segundo, todos sabíamos que te sentirías culpable por que eres el que está a cargo, y a dónde sea que alguien quedé atrás, el que está a cargo se sentirá responsable –lo cual, en este caso, no es así."

Kai quedó en silencio, y bajó la mirada hacia las sábanas blancas, estaban teñidas con pequeñas manchas rojas. Tyson se acercó a la cama y puso una mano en el hombro de Kai.

"Kai, Dango hubiera estado orgulloso del modo en que actuaste. Todos lo estamos. No creas ni por un segundo que te culpamos. De acuerdo?"

Kai miró a Tyson, sin duda temiendo admitir que estaba un poco conmovido. Se quedó mirando la palma de Tyson. Brillando justo en medio de la morena piel de Tyson estaba una pequeña bala negra, con pequeñas manchas de sangre seca.

"Quién mas," continuó Tyson orgulloso "hubiera tratado de cargar con un amigo a un lugar seguro con una bala en medio de la rodilla."

Kenny asintió estando de acuerdo. "Fuiste grandioso, Kai. Todos lo fueron. Dango estaría orgulloso."

Kai los miró por un momento antes de sonreír. "Creo. Y… Kenny, como están los demás campamentos? Las tropas de BV de las que huimos no los han descubierto aún?"

El Jefe se talló la frente y se ajustó los pesados lentes. "Bueno, Kai… te has perdido de un poco de la acción. Para hacerlo mas corto –somos el último campamento libre de toda la armada japonesa. Nuestro cuartel es el único que permanece entre BV y su éxito."

Hubo un silencio, irrompible aún con todo lo que pasaba. La cara de Kai palideció drásticamente por las nuevas noticias. Ciertamente era una llamada para reaccionar. Los otros tres en el cuarto no tenían ni idea de que decir, y miraron al piso, con los ojos evitándolo.

Finalmente Kai habló, mas calmado de lo que ellos esperaban. "Cuántos de nosotros hay, Jefe?"

El Jefe levantó la mirada, pareciendo un poco apenado. "Bueno… mmm…"

Kai rió sombriamente. "Entiendo. Bueno, BV enloquecerá tratando de encontrarnos. Sugiero que nos quedemos aquí las siguientes dos semanas. Mantengamos poca actividad. Pensarán que son dueños de Japón. Que desparecimos sin dejar rastro. Y entonces…" su voz se silenció cuando se dio cuenta que no había nada que pudieran hacer contra BV.

"Esperaremos a estar ahí para hacer cuanto podamos, eh Kai?" ofreció Tyson como consolación. Kai asintió con un suspiro.

"Pensaremos en algo."

Los otros asintieron, dudando pero no como para mostrarlo. Kai era un gran Capitán, pero ciertamente, _era_ altamente dudoso que él fuera capaz de liderar a una tropa de doce fuertes pero a medio entrenar soldados a la victoria contra BV y su armada de miles. Las estadísticas estaban altamente en su contra.

Dave miró al piso otra vez, sintiéndose mas desolado y desesperanzado. Usualmente no era de esos que se deprimían, pero los recientes eventos habían arrastrado al chico a eso. No pasaría mucho para que sus espíritus fueran quebrados por la esclavitud sinsentido. Ya no sabían mas por quien estaban peleando?

Dave suspiró, un poco incómodo, pero de repente en estuvo en todos sus sentidos.

"Chicos! Chicos, rápido! Vengan!"

Era la voz de Max, y se escuchaba increíblemente apurado. Tyson y Dave salieron corriendo inmediatamente, seguidos por Kenny detrás de ellos con Dizzi pendiendo de su cuello. Los chicos surgieron del cuarto médico, cruzaron el ala médica, y cruzaron el puente colgante a la plataforma de vigilancia más cercana donde Max estaba gritando. Él miraba a través de un pequeño pero no particularmente poderoso telescopio que estaba colocado para la observación cuando el campamento fue construido.

"Qué es, Max?" gritó Tyson llegando primero, seguido de Dave que corrió aprisa y el Jefe, muy muy nervioso. Max miró fuera de la lente por un segundo antes de dirigirse al Jefe.

"Dale una mirada a esto, Kenny. Que ves?"

Kenny presionó su ojo contra la lente, mirando a la derecha e izquierda hasta que sus pupilas pudieron ajustarse a lo que había alarmado a Max.

"Es difícil de ver algo por que está muy oscuro, pero… es una mujer japonesa y una pequeña niña, creo. La mujer se dirige hacia acá. Deberíamos ser capaces de escucharla –parece que está gritando."

Los cuatro chicos se detuvieron, tratando de percatarse de cualquier sonido –el suave agitar de los árboles que se sacudían por el viento, el crujir de la madera debajo, y a la distancia, casi inaudible, la voz de una mujer desesperada, su eco se mezclaba entre los árboles perdiéndose, mientras buscaba desesperadamente ayuda.

El ruido llegó a sus oídos, y Tyson giró el telescopio. "Debemos ayudarlos."

Max miró por un momento a Tyson antes de agregar, "Pero que hacemos si BV está esperándonos?"

"Que problema hay con eso?" vino una acallada voz detrás de ellos. Ellos voltearon hacia Kai que había salido de la cama y los había seguido. El Jefe iba a lanzarse sobre él como una madre protectiva pero Kai los pasó dirigiéndose al telescopio, obviamente cojeando mientras avanzaba.

"Qué es lo que quieres decir, Kai?" preguntó Max, con un brillo en los ojos mientras veía a su Capitán bajo la noche. Kai regresó la mirada lejos del telescopio-

"Por qué es que peleamos esta guerra, Max?"

Un poco confundido por la repentina respuesta, Max pensó por un segundo antes de responder: "Para patear el trasero a BV!"

"Y por qué es así?" preguntó Kai otra vez; regresando al telescopio y lo movió un poco hacia abajo dirigiéndolo a la mujer y la niña. Max tuvo que pensar un poco mas esta vez.

"Bueno, por que son el enemigo! Cierto?"

Kai suspiró, regresando la mirada al ingenuo Max. "Max, estamos peleando esta guerra para proteger nuestro país," dijo con un rastro de decepción, "tenemos que proteger Japón y su gente. Incluso si…" regresó la mirada de nuevo al telescopio, "es solo una mujer y una niña. No estamos aquí para patear traseros, Max. Estamos aquí para salvar vidas."

Mientras la conversación se llevaba a cabo, Tyson no pudo dejar de sentir que su corazón se hundía cuando escuchó las frías respuestas de Max. Sabía que Kai también había notado el cambio en Max así como él lo había hecho. Sintiéndose un poco más seguro que antes, habló.

"_Tenemos_ que ayudarlas."

Dave asintió. "Si no hay nadie mas a quien proteger, que hacemos entonces? Necesitamos mantener tanta gente con vida como podamos. Quizá estén lastimadas!"

Orillado por el entusiasmo de Tyson y Dave, por no mencionar las directas palabras de Kai, Max tuvo que ceder.

"Ok, vamos."

"Necesitamos alguien que nos cubra o algo?" pregunto Dave, siempre pensando un poco mas allá. Kenny sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo estaré aquí y los monitorearé en infrarrojo. Llámenme si necesitan ayudan."

"Kai, te diremos que pasó tan pronto como estemos de regreso," dijo Tyson con firmeza, "ahora regresa a la cama. Te ves cansado tan solo por dejar la cama un rato!"

Kai le dio una arrogante mirada a Tyson, mezclada con un poco de molestia y escepticismo.

"Lo que sea, también voy."

Tyson iba a protestar cuando Dave le tapó la boca con su mano.

"Déjalo," susurró calmado, "la mujer es más importante ahora. Kai estará bien."

Como resultado, Tyson se rindió y se acercó a la cuerda más cercana, la cual colgaba en una orilla de la plataforma. Se inclinó y descendió a través de ella. Su radio permanecía a salvo, pendiendo de su cinturón. Sus pies tocaron el piso y soltó la cuerda, se sentía mejor con la tierra bajo sus pies. Miró hacia arriba con Dave descendiendo con facilidad por la cuerda, sus largas piernas y fuertes brazos le daban amplio apoyo mientras se dejaba caer al piso literalmente como un gato. De cierto modo, Tyson de repente recordó a Rei, y se lamentó por su amigo, sintiendo nostalgia por su brillante y positiva actitud, y cuando Tyson volvió a levantar la mirada vio a Kai aterrizar junto a ellos suavemente, balanceándose un en un pie pero viéndose un poco pálido.

"Estás bien?" preguntó Tyson con cautela. Ka asintió mientras, detrás de él, Max llegaba a tierra y la cuerda era regresada. Los gritos de la mujer podían ser ahora plenamente escuchados. Las palabras aún no eran muy claras pero definitivamente ella estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Dave se adelantó primero, su altura le daba ventaja para ver más allá. Divisó a la mujer como quince metros a la distancia y entonces se movieron en bloque hacia ella, desplazándose entre los arbustos y troncos como sombras; manchas oscuras en una hoja negra. Desplazándose entre la noche finalmente llegaron a la atormentada mujer.

Ella era alta, robusta y con grueso cabello negro que apenas pasaba sus hombros. Caía en mechones sobre su cara, justo como su vestido lo hacía sobre su cuerpo. De hecho, el vestido estaba mal puesto, y la mujer no tenía zapatos. El vestido había sido arrancado de tal modo que su escote era prominente, y los chicos pudieron deducir que había sido violada –posiblemente mas de una vez. Junto a ella estaba una pequeña niña, delgada, con prominentes rodillas que sobresalían de sus delgadas piernas y una cara sucia que enmascaraba grandes ojos negros que les observaban temerosamente.

Sus ropas también estaban mal colocadas.

Sorprendido, Max retrocedió, algo que había estado apagado en su corazón de repente comenzaba a sacudirse de nuevo. Se aproximó a la mujer con cautela, y ella se tranquilizó, sus sollozos disminuyeron un poco. Mientras, Kai se agachaba y levantaba a la niña, sujetándola firmemente (si no es que con un poco de frialdad). Tyson animó a la niña tanto como pudo, preguntándole su nombre y su comida favorita para distraerla de la situación actual. Dave también habló con la mujer, asegurándole que confiara y ayudándole a calmarse y dejar de llorar.

Tyson sintió que el parlante de su radio vibraba y escuchó un ruido a través de él. Rápidamente tomó el radio, presionándolo contra su oreja, pero la recepción era terrible. Mientras lo hacía sintió una ola de lluvia sobre su nariz, y miró hacia el firmamento. El cielo se había tornado de púrpura a un gris oscuro y con agua cayendo. Se sacudió cuando mas agua cayó en sus ojos y miró hacia abajo.

"Eres tú, Jefe? No puedo escucharte muy bien."

"…lejos, Tys-… es… tienen que r…"

Confundido, Tyson se preocupó, sintiendo un aura de alarma. "Qué, Jefe?"

Se escuchó el retumbar de un relámpago sobre él, y de repente la recepción se aclaró.

"Corran! Aléjense de ahí, Tyson!"

Pasando saliva, Tyson miró a Kai frenético, quien había escuchado cada palabra. Los irises café oscuro de Kai estaban recorriendo el lugar de repente, buscando en cada lugar por la más mínima señal de movimiento.

Tomando el control, Kai dio las órdenes rápidamente. "Lleven a estas dos al cuartel. Muévanse."

Regresó la mirada al cuartel, la niña aún se sujetaba a él con fuerza, y su respiración se detuvo. Tyson hizo lo mismo.

El cuartel estaba ardiendo, las fieras llamas hacían una danza macabra con el cielo oscuro de fondo. El humo podía ser visto saliendo de cada plataforma mientras caían lentamente al piso y arrancaban parte de los árboles y ramas con ellas. Podían escuchar gritos.

"KENNY!!" gritó Tyson, corriendo hacia allá. Kai iba a gritarle a Tyson que se detuviera, pero su mundo se derrumbó ante sus ojos, cuando una sombra salió de la nada y golpeó a Tyson con fuerza. Los dos rodaron, Tyson quejándose mientras eso pasaba.

Gruñendo, Kai soltó a la niña y buscó una de sus Uzis. Se las había colocado justo cuando había dejado la cama y estaba contento por ello. Pero un agudo golpe en la parte trasera de su rodilla derecha lo detuvo, gritó de dolor, la herida aún era increíblemente dolorosa.

Dave y Max, ya para ese momento, habían visto que era lo que había pasado y habían sacado sus propias armas. Dave sujetaba una pistola y Max, prefería el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, había sacado un cuchillo el cual tenía un brillo mortal bajo la luz de la luna.

Max miró alrededor buscando algún adversario. Pero, además de aquel que aún rodaba y forcejeaba con Tyson un poco lejos, no podía ver ningún otro. El atacante de Kai se había ido.

"Que diab-?"

Un brazo sobre su garganta silenció a Max y lo sacudió frenéticamente, su suministro de aire se cerró y sus pulmones comenzaban a exigir oxígeno. Golpeó el brazo de su agresor y hundió el cuchillo en su carne, disfrutando la pequeña victoria mientras una mancha roja surgía de la herida. El brazo lo liberó y Max se alejó, respirando pesadamente, para preparase para el combate con otro atacante escondido.

Dave había visto al atacante de Kai retirarse hacia los arbustos y lo siguió, su arma estaba cargada y lista. Fue, desafortunadamente, lanzada fuera de su mano por un sujeto y lo empujaron contra el piso. Su cabeza golpeó dolorosamente contra el concreto y su mundo comenzó a girar mientras se sintió arrastrado por su atacante.

Tyson finalmente alcanzó a liberarse del soldado que tenía encima y se alejó a una distancia segura antes de ser tackleado y levantado por la fuerza por otro soldado.

Cerrando los puños tan fuerte que sus palmas se sentían como si fueran a sangrar en un intento por bloquear la ola de dolor de su pierna, Kai se tambaleó, permitiéndose un momento mientras sujetaba una Uzi fuera de su funda en su cintura. Viendo a uno de los soldados en solitario, él miró alrededor y apuntó su arma, listo para disparar.

"ALTO!!"

Kai se detuvo, confundido por la orden dada en ruso. Siendo educado en Rusia cuando era pequeño le permitió tener un conocimiento suficiente de esa lengua. Volteó a donde la voz había venido, y su corazón palpitó en su adolorida cabeza cuando puso los ojos en Tyson, sujeto firmemente en los brazos de un soldado de BV, con un rifle presionando su frente listo para dispararse.

"Dispárale, Kai," dijo Tyson valiente y roncamente, un brazo presionó contra su garganta y le previno de hablar bien. Toda la pelea alrededor de repente se detuvo y todos se enfocaron en la escena. Kai, colocado con su arma lista, observó a Tyson con ojos contraídos, y una batalla interna.

"Dispare y lo mataré," retó el soldado de BV en fluido ruso. "Suelte su arma, Capitán Hiwatari."

Kai se congeló, y habló al soldado en ruso también. "Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

El soldado rió. Era robusto, con un uniforme negro que era un poco corto sobre los tobillos y una grisácea barbilla que sin duda necesitaba una buena afeitada.

"Pregunta a cualquier soldado de BV quien eres, Hiwatari. Eres una de las caras más odiadas en Rusia. Boris se aseguró de eso. Tú y ese molesto equipo, Kon, Granger y Tate, al igual que tú y ese debilucho sabelotodo. Creo que estaba oculto en tu patético cuartel, no? ah, bueno. Entonces debió haber ardido ya. Una carne de nerd al carbón."

Kai gruñó, molesto. Había sospechado que algo como eso pudiera pasar. Retrocedió levemente poniendo un poco de presión en su adolorida pierna.

"Por qué no nos han matado?" preguntó molesto, casi permitiendo que sus pensamientos regresaran a Kenny, perdido en las llamas del cuartel. Sabía que no podía permitirse hundirse en la pena por su amigo. A pesar de que Kai y el Jefe no habían tenido una unión precisamente, se respetaban uno a otro y Kai sabía de la valiosa contribución que Kenny había aportado en las semanas pasadas. Ahora no era el momento de quebrarse. Tenía que permanecer fuerte ante la prueba y el castigo.

El soldado escupió hacia la tierra, presionando un poco mas en la cabeza del pobre Tyson, haciéndolo temblar.

"Órdenes de Boris. Aún no deben morir."

Él miró a Tyson, cuyo corazón estaba agitado en su pecho.

"Por supuesto, podríamos hacer ver sus muertes como un accidente."

Los ojos de Kai se dilataron peligrosamente. "Tócalo y tu tropa entera se vendrá abajo, lo juro."

Los labios del soldado de BV se curvearon, y, una fuerte risa escapó, burlándose sorprendido. Cuando se calmó, regresó la mirada a Kai.

"De una mirada alrededor, Hiwatari."

Después de quitar los ojos de Tyson, Kai dio una mirada a Dave y Max, cada uno en el mismo predicamento que Tyson. Su cabeza se agitó cuando se dio cuenta que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar a sus amigos. Suspirando, con la esperanza comenzando a desaparecer, Kai bajó su Uzi lentamente y la lanzó al piso.

"Listo."

Al instante sintió sus brazos siendo doblados detrás de su espalda y un arma presionando contra su ya adolorida cabeza. Por alguna razón tenía el peor dolor de cabeza. Sobre ellos la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, cayendo como pequeñas balas, no lo suficiente como lastimar la piel pero si como para incomodar. Los truenos retumbaban ominosamente sobre ellos y Kai se mantuvo mirando un relámpago a lo lejos, perforando el cielo y desparramándose entre la noche.

Junto a él, Kai vio a la mujer y la niña que tenían sus manos atadas. Uno de los soldados de BV miraba a la mujer, sus ojos destellaban una lujuria enorme y unos pensamientos inhumanos. Otro miraba, fascinado, a la niña, con una mirada similar en los ojos. De repente sintiéndose increíblemente desesperado, Kai habló:

"Al menos dejen ir a la niña y la mujer. Ellas son inocentes."

El soldado líder que había conversado con Kai un momento atrás sonrió. "Por supuesto, capitán Hiwatari. Lo que usted diga Capitán Hiwatari. Está al control ahora. Cierra la boca o tus amigos aquí se quedan."

Molesto, Kai no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que quedar en silencio; sintiendo como su orgullo se iba. Y, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que observar en silencio como uno de los soldados pasaba una mano por el pecho de la mujer que temblaba. Los ojos de la mujer dejaron escapar unas gotas cristalinas, y, lo miraba con odio, Kai solo pudo mirar a otro lado cuando el otro soldado lujurioso se acercó a la niña. No podía soportar ver todo eso.

Detrás de él, Dave habló con calma. "A dónde nos llevarán?"

"Eso queda en ustedes descubrirlo," respondió el líder, sujetando a Tyson con firmeza. Pero, Kai sabía ya a donde irían.

Comenzaron a marchar a través del agreste paisaje, las armas aún apuntaban a ellos pero no a sus cabezas como Tyson había experimentado antes. Sus manos estaban atadas fuertemente, tan fuerte que Max había perdido la sensibilidad en sus manos ya rato atrás. Ellos continuaron por el bosque a merced de los oficiales de BV, la cabeza de Dave daba vueltas en donde se había golpeado. Los pensamientos de Tyson no se enfocaban en su seguridad, sino en la inconsolable pérdida de Kenny. El Jefe siempre había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Tyson, y perderlo era como perder un brazo. Era una especie de sueño irreal mientras las cosas parecían flotar a su alrededor. Kai solamente avanzaba junto con sus pensamientos. A dónde estaba China y Gran Bretaña? Estarían pronto ahí? Japón no podía mas mantener sus defensas. De hecho, su última defensa había sido derribada ante un destello ámbar y una espiral de humo. Necesitaban ayuda.

Después de dos horas de ardua marcha, Kai sentía que no podía permanecer así por mas tiempo. Había intentado caminar sobre su pierna lastimada tanto como pudo para despistar del hecho de que estaba lastimado, por que al descubrirlo los soldados lo usarían en su contra. Cada paso que daba era una agonía. Su cabeza daba vueltas, aún no se había liberado por completo de la fiebre, y unos pasos al frente de él, Dave estaba en un estado similar. Su cabeza dolía en una parte, justo donde se había golpeado. Max se preguntó si sus manos no estarían ya azules y Tyson aún soñaba, su corazón estaba roto por la pérdida de su amigo. Los soldados de BV que los habían capturado –como diez- los empujaban, amenazándolos y apuntándoles con los rifles mientras se burlaban. Todo a su alrededor era lluvia que continuaba cayendo pesadamente, complicando su visión y molestando su piel. Un viento aún más molesto sopló frente a sus caras mientras marchaban, y un trueno rugió sobre ellos.

Se aproximaron a una deprimente área gris oscuro que encajaba con la negrura de la noche. Se veía como de seiscientos o quinientos acres cuadrados, cuidadosamente resguardado. Un mallado con cable de puas se levantaba alrededor. Afuera se podían ver catorces torres de vigilancia iguales, cada una se veía aún más letal con la luz que de vez en vez las tocaba. El cable parecía estar electrificado –puesto que Kai vio al menos dos cuerpos, con las manos sujetando el cable en desesperación. Dentro había simples barracas verde oscuro, alineadas como una serie de bolsas para cadáver. Eran como de tres metros de ancho y tres metros de largo, sin ventanas y con una sola puerta. El piso estaba pantanoso por la lluvia y los cuatro chicos japoneses trastabillaban mientras eran dirigidos a la puerta de entrada.

El soldado principal de BV, quien tenía una placa en donde se leía Capitán Dursk, musitó un código y la puerta metálica ante los chicos se abrió. Tyson, Dave y Max se miraron entre ellos, cada uno sabiendo que era lo que venía. La luz cayó en ellos otra vez mientras eran introducidos al área, algo alumbraba la temible y aterradora cerca, y se reflejaba en el agua a su alrededor. Fueron dirigidos más adelante por un rato hasta que llegaron a un pequeño cuarto blanco.

Permanecieron ahí, escurriendo sobre el piso, temblando en la pálida luz, con los corazones alterados. El cuarto olía a tabaco y sudor, y el piso era miserable. Estaba vacío a excepción de un escritorio café en la mitad del cuarto, y el hombre en él.

El hombre vestía una máscara facial que cubría sus ojos y parte de su nariz, y sus ojos brillaban rojos con placer sádico. Vestía un abrigo grueso con el cuello blanco que se levantaba ridículamente, y su cabello estaba oculto tras una gorra militar.

"Boris," dijo Kai mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de ellos.

Boris los miró y les dio una sonrisa contorsionada y retorcida.

"Bienvenidos, chicos, al Campo de Trabajo Balkov."

Las palabras penetraron en el pecho de Kai y respiró pesadamente, sus hombros de repente se sintieron muy pesados. Lo había sabido desde el principio.

"Rei…" pensó desesperadamente, "dónde estás?"

En una cama en alguna parte del corazón de China, Rei Kon dio un brinco con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Kai…"

* * *

El siguiente será muy doloroso... muy... ay, ya ni sé, pero espero no dejen de leer. Saludos! 


	4. Carrusel

Kaixo! salió el cuatro... aquí, pues no pude contar con la ayuda de Mikaera, supongo que ha de estar igual de ocupada que casi medio mundo, hice lo mejor que pude y espero no se pierda el sentido, pero no podía esperar por que el tiempo se me viene encima. Gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos (espero) pronto con el quinto, que ya me retrasé demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro: Carrusel

"Dobla las rodillas, gusano!"

Dave gruñó, sintiendo como si al doblar las rodillas se fuera a colapsar. Apretó más los ojos en un gesto de dolor y mordió su labio.

"Dije DÓBLALAS!!!"

La dura voz del oficial –quien hablaba en japonés muy simple- perforó la cabeza de Dave, justo cuando estaba tratando de imaginarse una situación más agradable, como ver un juego de fútbol americano en una ociosa tarde de domingo en casa, tomando una soda y disfrutando del cálido clima. Pero ahora, la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre los lodosos pisos del Campo de Esclavos Balkov. Todo lo que podía oír alrededor de él eran los quejidos de gente siendo forzada a trabajos mas allá de la capacidad humana. Si alguien caía o hacía el más mínimo error, las oportunidades de que les disparan con mortal puntería eran altas. O ser golpeados cruelmente con alguna de los bastones con cable de púas que los oficiales tenían en sus cinturones.

Dave abrió los ojos otra vez, atraído a la realidad no solo por la molesta voz del hombre sino también por la enorme piedra negra en su espalda. Pesaba tanto que Dave apenas y podía sostenerla. Por la pasada media hora había sido forzado a caminar con eso sobre su adolorida espalda y justo ahora que los guardias lo forzaban a doblar sus rodillas tres o cuatro veces, solo para su diversión.

Sabiendo que sus rodillas no podrían soportar por mucho, Dave comenzó a doblar sus piernas lentamente, sintiendo temblar sus rodillas demasiado. Escuchó a los guardias reír maliciosamente, sádicos, mientras él descendía. Seguro de que sus rodillas no soportarían la presión mientras se inclinaban bajo él. Comenzó a caer, mientras se desplomaba, se preguntó que harían los guardias con él. Le dispararían? Que pasaría con su novia en casa? Estaría bien sin él? Que sobre sus amigos? Que podría pasar? Un millón de preguntas recorrieron su cabeza y pensó en cosas en las que nunca había pensado antes.

Dave cayó a su derecha, pero se halló yaciendo contra algo que le detuvo en su caída contra el piso. Pasó saliva, los oficiales aún reían, y miró a la derecha para identificar que lo había detenido, otra persona. Era Kai. Él estaba inclinado a su lado, cargando otro bloque de piedra negra, impidiendo que Dave golpeara el piso.

"Dave…" musitó a través de los dientes apretados, con los ojos completamente enfocados al frente "Arriba…"

Dave aspiró rápidamente algunas veces antes de recuperar el equilibrio y ponerse de pie. Los oficiales rieron aún mas mientras los dos se miraron entre si. Habían estado ya por una semana en ese campo. Era una verdadera tortura. Kai no había hallado otro modo de nombrarle mas que infierno –pero quizá este era peor. El clima lluvioso se había mantenido, haciendo incluso más desolado el miserable panorama.

Los chicos compartían un bunker de cinco camas –a pesar de que apenas y era de suficiente tamaño como para albergar a dos personas, ni considerar siquiera cuatro. Les era permitido irse a descansar a las once cada noche, y eran despertados a las cinco de la mañana por guardias rusos. Los blades de los chicos les habían sido retirados inmediatamente, para el desconsuelo de ellos. Su trabajo comenzaba casi inmediatamente –después de una pequeña revisión médica. Kai había conseguido de milagro pasar el examen médico la primera mañana. La herida en su rodilla, a pesar de ser vendada como por un profesional, se había infectado y era muy doloroso permanecer de pie. Afortunadamente, los guardias parecían no importarles hacerlo trabajar. Si alguien no pasaba el examen médico eran llevados a algunos búnkeres que estaban en el extremo. Todos sabían para que estaban.

Después del examen médico –que tardaba como diez o quince minutos- los prisioneros eran llevados al trabajo. Por eso era que ellos eran prisioneros. Les daban una comida al día, se esperaba que todos los prisioneros perdieran cuarenta por ciento de peso corporal durante su estadía en el campo. Debían comenzar a las cinco con quince –y eran labores sin razón. Un día Tyson había sido forzado a marchar por media hora con una pesada pila de lozas plateadas, colocarlas sobre el piso, tomar otra pila y cargarla de regreso a donde había empezado, solo para tomar otra pila y continuar así. Esencialmente el debía estar marchando de ida y venida sin razón. A veces los chicos eran separados y puestos entre otros prisioneros, así que algunas veces el único momento para hablar entre ellos era a la mitad de la noche, cuando deberían estar durmiendo pero sus hambrientos estómagos los mantenían despiertos.

Dave sonrió débilmente a Kai, quien asintió en respuesta levemente, sus propias rodillas se sentían como si fueran a romperse. Sabía que su herida estaba sangrando; podía sentir el trazo de la sangre corriendo por la parte trasera de su pierna. Les habían permitido mantener su uniforme, pero estaba tan desgastado y sucio que parecían manojos de harapos pendiendo de esqueléticos cuerpos. Todos habían perdido una preocupante cantidad de peso. Tyson estaba delgado como una vara, Dave estaba aún peor. Max siempre había sido delgado, pero ahora parecía que no había ni un solo músculo en él. Kai no había pensado en verse siquiera en el espejo –bueno, ellos no tenían un espejo. Pero sabía que estaba mortalmente delgado, todos lo sabían.

"Moviéndose" dijo uno de los guardias y ellos continuaron de nuevo, llevando su carga sin sentido hacia un destino desconocido. Dave y Kai habían sido puestos en el mismo grupo, pero no tenían idea de donde estaban Tyson y Max. Cuando eran diez treinta, todo lo que los chicos podían ver uno de otro eran negras manchas desvanecidas contra el nocturno cielo gris.

Los chicos se sacudieron otra vez, un desagradable olor a gas y humo llenaba sus narices mientras sus pies batallaban entre el pesado lodo bajo ellos. Kai miró hacia arriba, y en la descolorida distancia pudo ver el humo ascendiendo de las torres del crematorio. Otra ronda había sido acabada.

Kai suspiró, su respiración se quedó detuvo en su garganta por un instante. Una semana de poca comida, poca agua y demasiada labor física lo había extenuado. Su cara era blanca y demacrada, apenas y podía encontrar la voluntad de levantarse por las mañanas. Solo se mantenía adelante por su equipo –estaba determinado a que los tres soldados que quedaban permanecieran exactamente así- vivos. No los dejaría morir. Su deber como Capitán era protegerlos y ver por ellos –y su deber como amigo era animarlos y ayudarlos si podía. Y en algún lado dentro de él aún se aferraba a la distante esperanza de que otro buen amigo los encontrara eventualmente, y los sacara de ese agujero del infierno en el que eran esclavos. Sus pensamientos algunas veces caían en Rei, y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su amigo.

"_Con suerte no está atrapado en un lugar como éste,_" pensó mientras se forzaba a levantarse para dar otro paso a su marcha. Justo detrás de él, Dave estaba marchando con convicción, con la cabeza hacia abajo por la presión, sus piernas se sentían muertas y fatigadas. Todo lo que quería era un descanso de cinco minutos. Solamente eso! pero estaba seguro que no era posible.

De repente el oficial les estaba hablando otra vez, con ese japonés tan accidentado y sin emociones.

"Bajen los bloques y mírenme."

Dave, Kai, y los otros cuatro prisioneros bajaron los bloques con cuidado. Uno de los prisioneros de atrás, una chica que no podía tener mas de dieciséis, bajo el suyo un poco más rápido y se partió contra el piso, lanzando piezas gris oscuro alrededor.

Dave se encogió mientras el oficial en jefe se acercó a la chica, con su arma en la mano. Era como de un metro de largo y envuelto en letal cable con púas. La chica –muy joven con cabello café claro y ojos oscuros- gimió mientras el guardia extendía su arma.

"No, por favor."

Otra voz femenina interrumpió, y Kai se giró para poder ver a la otra chica –alta con cabello negro- corriendo hacia el oficial y suplicando mientras él vaciaba el látigo sobre su amiga. Kai la miró, impresionado. Ella requirió coraje para hacer eso. Era muy delgada y parecía que había estado en el campo un poco mas que los cuatro chicos. El oficial gruñó mientras la aventaba lejos con un agitar de su brazo. Y continuó azotando a la chica. Dave miró a otro lado cuando vio la sangre salpicando alrededor. Se veía como si fuera solo agua negra. Dave se contuvo con solo mirar a la chica de al lado, quien solo estaba viendo y llorando suavemente mientras su amiga era destrozada solo por estar exhausta.

"Regresen a sus búnkeres! "

El guardia que estaba azotando a la chica se detuvo y se alejó, como lo hicieron los otros guardias. Kai y Dave se quedaron completamente estáticos mientras los otros prisioneros corrían a sus búnkeres, apresurados por llegar a sus duras y desnudas camas y dejarse caer en el intranquilo reino del sueño. La chica que había tenido el coraje para enfrentarse al guardia permanecía en el piso, mirando a su amiga quien yacía sin vida en el piso.

Sintiéndose terrible, Dave se acercó al sangriento cuerpo de la chica y levantó su muñeca en busca del pulso. Era obvio que no lo hallaría. Ella no respiraba, no se movía, simplemente continuó derramando sangre en un charco junto a ella.

La chica con el cabello oscuro dejó escapar un dolido lamento, y colocó una mano en su boca no queriendo derrumbarse mientras Dave negaba con la cabeza. Kai se acercó a ella.

"Sé fuerte," él le musitó calmadamente a la chica mientras le retiraba la mano de su boca. Podía ver las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras lo miraba, sus ojos eran grises pero parecían brillar plateados con la luz de la luna. Kai miró al piso.

"Perdón, pero tienes que moverte aprisa. No dejes que te destruyan."

Kai no sabía exactamente por qué quería ayudar a esa chica. Suponía que era su valor lo que le había provocado una impresión.

La chica asintió, hablando con voz temblorosa. "Ella era mi hermana."

Kai y Dave se miraron tristemente. Habían visto cosas como esas pasar tantas veces esa semana. Gente siendo brutalmente asesinada por ser simples humanos.

"No puedo… no puedo continuar con esto…" ella murmuró un poco incoherente, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, "Solo… solo mátame. Déjame morir. No quiero vivir ma-"

Kai sujetó los temblorosos hombros de la chica y la giró para que lo viera de frente, su voz aunque apagada aún era fuerte y firme.

"Escúchame. Atesora el hecho de que aún estás con vida. Si tienes hambre, sé agradecida de que aún puedes sentir hambre. Si estás sedienta, disfruta tu deseo, por que eso prueba que aún estás aquí. Y si sangras, saborea el dolor, por que demuestra que no te han derrotado. _Siente _cada respiración que das, mientras se expande por tu cuerpo. Por que quizá sea la última."

Dave miró a Kai, quien estaba viendo directamente a los ojos de la chica. Estaba sorprendido de que Kai no solo se hubiera molestado en hablar con la chica, sino que le hubiera dado semejantes palabras de aliento. La chica dejó de llorar y observó a Kai intensamente.

"Gr… gracias."

Kai asintió y bajó los brazos, deseando no haberlos levantado y así hubiera ahorrado un poco de energía.

"Dave, vamos a regresar. Necesitamos dormir."

Dave asintió y trabajosamente se puso de pie, cada hueso, cada músculo dolía. Vio a la chica mirarlo, y después de nuevo a Kai, quien era solo un poco más alto que ella.

"Bueno, los veré pronto, espero." Dijo tímidamente, mirando a lo lejos.

Kai le sonrió, pareciendo cansado. "Tenemos una cama libre. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres."

Él había adivinado exactamente por qué estaba preocupada la chica. Ella había compartido un búnker muy pequeño con su hermana, y estaba asustada de pasar la noche sola. Asintió aceptando la invitación, y le dio la mano a Kai.

"Mi nombre es Luna."

Kai le tomó la mano un poco reticente. A él no le gustaba estrechar las manos de las personas. "Kai. Y ese es Dave."

Luna volteó a Dave y agitó levemente la mano. "Hola."

Sin una palabra. Kai soltó la mano de Luna y se dirigió hacia su búnker, el cual no estaba muy lejos. Cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta quedamente para no perturbar a Max y Tyson que pensaban estaban durmiendo. Pero, estaban despiertos.

"Son ustedes chicos?"

La luz en el búnker estaba apagada, y Tyson no podía distinguir a la gente que entraba. Dave sonrió.

"Somos nosotros, Tyson. Trajimos a una amiga. Luna."

Tyson les dio la bienvenida, y también lo hizo Max. Kai tomó asiento en su dura cama, levantando un poco la rodilla y limpiando la sangre con su manga sucia –que más podía usar? Siseó un poco mientras habló.

"Cómo están?"

La respuesta de Tyson fue sorprendentemente animada. "No tan mal. Ellos no me hicieron trabajar tan duro hoy. Aunque aún estoy hambriento."

Max se veía un poco menos entusiasta. "Sobrevivo, Kai." Max parecía haber perdido un poco de ese amor por la batalla que había adquirido. Sus ojos estaban turbios y cada día, hora por hora su espíritu se hundía un poco mas, y su alma estaba siendo gradualmente destruida.

"Bueno, que tengan buenas noches," dijo Dave, intentando oírse positivo, "Nos tenemos que levantar muy temprano!"

Tyson sonrió, recostado en su espalda en un intento por no lastimarse mucho. "Puedes decirlo una vez mas."

Max suspiró. "Crees que sea tan malo mañana?"

"Quién sabe?" dijo Luna, interrumpiendo, "Quizá nos alimenten un poco mas o algo así?"

"Se escucha bien para mi," sonrió Dave. Su espíritu se ilumino por alguna inexplicable razón. Entonces se acomodó en su rígida cama y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que necesitaría todo el sueño que pudiera tener para el siguiente día de labores. Tyson y Luna se dejaron llevar, seguidos por Max, quien tenía muchas preocupaciones en su mente. Kai se durmió como a la una de la mañana, manteniéndose despierto por las preocupaciones que sacudían sus pensamientos.

Tyson apretó los dientes y mordió un lado de su mejilla mientras levantaba un largo poste de metal. Era sólido, pesado y como de tres veces su altura. Era cerca del medio día, y no había comido aún. Siete horas de trabajo sin comida lo tenían mareado y todo lo que podía hacer era mantenerse de pie. Aún así, él continuaba, determinado a no rendirse. Los soldados junto a él continuaban provocando y ordenando a los esclavos japoneses alrededor de él. No sabía que era lo que estaba construyendo –de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el trabajo tuviera un sentido. El clima era aún húmedo; de hecho estaba más húmedo que nunca. La lluvia caía, haciendo que el piso estuviera resbaloso y peligroso. Y todo podía acabar con solo un mal paso…

Un par de metros lejos, Kai ponía un poste y limpiaba su frente de una mezcla de lluvia y sudor. Su estomago exigía comida. Pero aún así continuaba, tomando otro poste y comenzando a caminar con él. Sus pies se sentían como si estuvieran fuera de su control y sus piernas no estaban mucho mejor. El olor rancio del humo había cesado por que los incineradores –donde los cuerpos de los esclavos eran puestos y cremados- se había quedado sin combustible, y en algún otro lado del campo, los cuerpos estaban siendo quemados como en una especie de hoguera, frescos de la cámara de gas. Ahora el lugar apestaba al hedor de la muerte.

Dave, Max y Luna habían sido puestos a hacer otra clase de trabajo –aunque Kai y Tyson no tenían idea de dónde. Estaban muy ocupados concentrados en sus propias tareas cuando fueron movidos a otro trabajo –lo cual sucedió en los siguientes diez minutos. Los prisioneros eran llevados rápidamente alrededor del campo a realizar varios trabajos.

Tyson se percató de la presencia de Kai y mientras sonreían entre ellos dándose apoyo, un poco aliviados de que el trabajo que estaban haciendo no era tan pesado como otros. Pero, justo entonces, un oficial les llamó y comenzaron a llevarlos al siguiente trabajo, meramente llamado 'Limpia'

Cinco minutos después, Tyson, Kai y el resto de la gente que había estado levantando postes llegaron a su siguiente tarea. Tyson casi se desmayó con lo que vio.

Ante ellos una pila, como de seis pies de alto, de cuerpos desnudos. La carne estaba podrida, maltrecha, golpeada o ensangrentada. Gritos de agonía impresos en las caras de la gente aún muerta. El olor era demasiado, esa gente había muerto en la cámara de gas o simplemente en sus labores.

Kai meramente se quedó mirando con la boca abierta la vista ante él. Tres o cuatro pies a lo lejos de la pila estaba un hoyo, bien formado y profundo. Pudo ver que era lo que tenían que hacer.

"Lleven los cuerpos al agujero por la siguiente hora," ordenó el guardia, con una desagradable sonrisa en la cara. Tyson sacudió la cabeza en una súplica silente.

"_Yo… no puedo. Ellos están… simplemente no puedo."_

Tyson sintió un leve empujón a un costado y volteó hacia atrás. Era Kai, que se veía pálido por la mera idea de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

"Vamos, Tyson," dijo, con su voz plana y monótona, "_Tenemos_ que hacerlo."

Kai miró hacia abajo y respiró profundamente. Entonces, se inclinó y colocó un brazo putrefacto sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos en disgusto. Sintió el peso del cadáver sobre sus hombros, y, aguantándose la urgencia de vomitar justo ahí, se dirigió hacia el agujero. Tan pronto como llegó lanzó el cuerpo, se sintió igual cuando escuchó el sonido que hizo el cuerpo al caer en la base del agujero. Se sacudió y pasó saliva en un esfuerzo por controlarse. Era disgustante.

Mirando hacia atrás, vio a Tyson avanzando con otro cuerpo el cual era un poco más alto que él. Fue a ayudarlo y se detuvo en seco cuando vio la cabeza con cabello negro descansando en los hombros de Tyson.

"Es esa…?"

Se dirigió justo al lado de Tyson, quien quería vomitar mientras caminaba y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y tocó la cara del cuerpo, girándola hacia él. Los ojos gris plateado estaban medio abiertos, nublados con algo que Kai nunca había encontrado antes. Tyson cargaba en su espalda el cuerpo de Luna.

Algo pareció reaccionar en Kai. Había sentido que había hecho una promesa cuando habló con la chica. Ella había mostrado mucho valor, una depresiva determinación cuando trató de salvar a su hermana. Aún así, todo había sido una pérdida, y, juzgando por la falta de heridas en la piel desnuda, Kai supo que ella había ido a las cámaras de gas.

Cerró los puños, una expresión de ira desesperada brotó desde su interior. Detuvo a Tyson y tomó el cuerpo de Luna, poniéndolo gentilmente en el piso, intentando mostrarle al menos un poco de respeto.

El guardia a cargo observó a Kai hacer esto, y su cara se tornó en una pequeña sonrisa. Sonriendo, se dirigió a Kai, quien estaba inclinado al lado del cuerpo.

"Regresa al trabajo, enano. Tu noviecita estará bien en el agujero. Ahora lánzala y deja que se pudra."

Kai respiró lenta y profundamente, cerrando los puños aún mas. Tyson lo vio; ahora bien despierto seguro de que Kai no iba a obedecer.

"Ninguno, mucho menos ella, merece morir de este modo," Kai musitó quedamente, mirando la cara de Luna, "Como te sentirías? Como pueden hacer esto?"

Se levantó y se giró directamente de frente al guardia de BV, y, antes de que el guardia supiera que venía Kai lo golpeó justo en la quijada. El guardia se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al piso. Alrededor suyo, los prisioneros japoneses estallaron en risas. Kai y Tyson solo miraron disgustados, Kai se frotaba el puño pues sus nudillos se habían tornado rojos.

"_Pagarás_ por esto!" chilló el guardia, poniéndose de pie y sujetando su cara. Otros dos guardias corrieron hacia las risas que habían estallado. La risa era rara en un lugar como ese y mostraba una forma de rebelión para los esclavos. La risa estaba prohibida.

"Tráiganlo!" gritó el guardia con la quijada y el orgullo heridos, y los dos guardias se fueron sobre Kai, tirando de sus brazos hacia atrás, impidiéndole el movimiento. Kai sabía que lo que había hecho fue estúpido y muy arriesgado, pero lo haría de nuevo. Le indicó a Tyson que no protestara mientras el guardia al que había golpeado se veía borroso ante él.

"Así que ese es tu juego?" espetó, su aliento apestaba a ajo e hizo que Kai retrocediera, "Bueno, es tiempo de mostrarte uno de _nuestros juegos._"

Indicó a uno de los guardias que se movieran, y se giró al grupo de japoneses, quienes veían todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Todos ustedes vienen conmigo. Les voy a mostrar que pasa cuando alguien se rebela aquí."

El corazón de Tyson latió con fuerza, mientras trataba de contenerse de no caer en pánico. Admiraba a Kai por imponerse ante el guardia, pero también estaba molesto con él por haber hecho semejante estupidez. Giró aprisa su cabeza y se apresuró en la dirección donde los guardias llevaban a Kai.

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño claro, el cual tenía pasto. Una pequeña pila de cuerdas yacía cerca, y el oficial lastimado la tomó. Tyson pasó saliva, iban a ahorcar a Kai? azotarlo?

Tyson se dirigió al frente del grupo de prisioneros, quienes veían muy nerviosos como los guardias presionaban a Kai contra el árbol, su espalda presionando el tronco. Kai nunca hizo un solo sonido. Simplemente miró al guardia que había golpeado con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

"Átenlo," dijo el guardia.

Max puso su pala en el piso una vez mas, aventando una pila de tierra detrás de él mientras se agachaba. Él y Dave habían sido asignados a la tarea de cavar, ya que la armada de BV quería que hicieran un camino, y el piso tenía que ser nivelado. Cerca, Dave trabajaba en silencio, agradecido de que no estuviera lanzando cuerpos diez metros a lo lejos. A él le habían dado un pico, y, a pesar de que estaba tentado cada vez mas a usarlo en uno de los más molestos guardias, se había contenido contentándose solo con imaginar que podía ver a la cara de Boris en la tierra y que la golpeaba con el pico.

De repente escuchó un grito de furia, y él y Max, junto con todos los otros prisioneros trabajando en el camino levantaron la mirada. Los guardias habían sido llamados, y salieron corriendo hacia la pila de cuerpos. Confundido, Max los vio correr en un segundo, entretenido con el pensamiento de que los guardias corrían como gallinas, y entonces golpeó la pala contra la tierra otra vez, feliz de que estaría en ese sencillo trabajo el siguiente par de horas. Pudo escuchar a los guardias gritando a la distancia pero todo era en ruso y no pudo ni siquiera tratar de entender. Junto a él, Dave comenzó a hablar.

"Cómo estás, Max?"

"Estoy bien," Dave, Max replicó animadamente. Ese era probablemente el mejor día que había tenido. Dave rió.

"No sé por que estás tan feliz. La gente en el camino no tendrán desayuno –bueno, de acuerdo al chico de allá."

Max levantó los hombros "Sobreviviré."

Dave sonrió y regresó a su trabajo. Era un tanto disfrutable, realmente, a pesar de la dolorosa hambre y el infeliz pensamiento de que estaba como un cerdo sin bañar.

Justo entonces hubo mas gritos, y Dave y Max miraron hacia allá otra vez. Mirando sobre la pila de cuerpos, Dave, siendo el más alto, se percató de un prisionero familiar que había sido levantado por los guardias que habían corrido como gallinas. Preocupado, Dave miró a Max, quien estaba estirándose para poder ver.

"Era ese Kai?" dijo, inclinándose para revisar bien.

Dave levantó los hombros. "Se ve como él, no estoy seguro,"

Él y Max se miraron entre ellos, antes de asentir. "Vayamos a ver."

Lanzaron lejos sus herramientas, sabiendo que podían ganarse una buena golpiza por eso, y corrieron hacia el área donde sucedía toda la conmoción. Detrás de ellos, los demás trabajadores del camino los siguieron para poder ver.

Dave y Max llegaron al lugar –el cual se había desplazado un poco- y se quedaron sin aliento. Divisando por entre las cabezas de la concurrencia, Dave se percató del cabello azul grisáceo de Tyson y se dirigió hacia allá por en medio del murmurante grupo. Llegaron al lado de Tyson, quien se veía preocupado.

"TYSON! Que está pasando?" preguntó Max aprisa. Tyson, quien se veía notablemente molesto, dirigió con la cabeza al árbol cercano, el cual era alto y delgado, con ramas largas y pocas hojas.

"Kai atacó a uno de los guardias, y ellos están a punto de… 'mostrarle su juego', o algo así dijeron."

La boca de Dave casi se fue al piso. "Que le hizo a Kai querer atacar al guardia así? Él no es así."

"Estábamos llevando los cuerpos," dijo Tyson calmadamente, con los ojos revisando la escena con nerviosamente, "y encontramos el cuerpo de Luna. Él simplemente pareció reaccionar de repente."

"Parece que aún no deja eso," dijo Max, mirando la cara de Kai enfrente de él, "él aún se sonríe del guardia."

Tyson y Dave miraron hacia allá, los dos guardias gallina ataban las manos de Kai alrededor del árbol, estirando sus brazos detrás de él. Parecía una postura incómoda. Ataron su torso al árbol con un poco mas de cuerda; asegurándose que los pies de Kai estuvieran fuera del piso mientras lo hacían. El guardia lastimado se acercó a Kai una última vez.

"Este juego se llama 'Carrusel. Aunque no estoy seguro por qué. No será muy feliz para ti.'"

Habló con voz baja y molesta, mas como un siseo, y se volteó a los otros guardias quienes habían terminado de atar a Kai al árbol. Kai había dejado de sonreír pero no se veía asustado. Meramente veía al guardia ofendido mientras hablaba con los otros oficiales.

"_Quiero oírlo gritar,_" dijo maliciosamente, lamiéndose el labio como un pervertido. Tyson sacudió la cabeza.

"Que es lo que van a hacer?"

Dave y Max ahora se veían igual de preocupados que él. Sus miradas de preocupación se transformaron en unas muecas de terror cuando los guardias tomaron dos pesadas piezas de madera del piso.

"No…"

Tyson cerró los ojos cuando el primer golpe azotó la espinilla de Kai. Hubo un sonido aterrador seguido por un silencio incómodo. Él miró a Kai, su ceño estaba fruncido y los ojos cerrados, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

El siguiente golpe vino, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, todos dirigidos a las piernas de Kai. Kai se aguantó la urgencia de gritar cada vez, cada golpe laceraba la piel de sus piernas y las hacía sangrar. Pudo sentir sus piernas doblegarse con cada golpe. Las risas de los guardias de BV rondaban sus oídos cuando lo veían, mientras ellos se contorneaban alrededor como en una danza macabra, golpeando sus piernas sin cesar. Cada golpe lo hacía sentir enfermo y mareado y peleaba tanto como podía contra la necesidad de gritar 'Perdón! por favor libérenme!,' No, él permaneció en silencio, apretando sus dientes y con la respiración agitada con cada golpe que recibía.

El guardia parecía molesto por que Kai no había emitido ni un solo sonido. Su cara se enrojeció y les gritó a los guardias.

"Dije que lo quería oír gritar! Lo escuchan gritar? Por que yo no!"

Los guardias lo miraron disculpándose y rieron. Tyson sacudió la cabeza no creyéndolo, su cara estaba pálida y enferma. Max veía para otro lado, incapaz de observar, y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos ante ese inhumano acto de tomento y persecución. Dave simplemente miraba las piernas de Kai, repletas de sangre observando con una expresión horrorizada mientras continuaban golpeándolo.

Kai miró hacia arriba, su cabello caía frente a sus ojos y su respiración era entrecortada y esporádica, preguntándose si su castigo había terminado. Desafortunadamente cuando levantó la vista un golpe vino de nuevo, justo al lado derecho de su cara. Su cara golpeó contra un lado y casi gritó. Pero se mantuvo en completo silencio. El guardia gruñó y golpeó sus piernas una vez mas, dos veces más rápido y dos veces más fuerte. Kai se quejó agónicamente cuando sintió sus huesos comenzar a romperse. No podía sentir ya la vieja herida de la rodilla, pero sabía que escurría sangre de ella. Sus espinillas se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo, Crack –vino de la otra rodilla. Crack –su pie fue atacado. Crack, crack, crack.

"A la cintura!" gritó el sádico oficial de BV, dispuesto a vengarse y disfrutando ese momento en su vida. Tyson pasó saliva.

"Esto no puede ser real," murmuró, mientras pensaba que estaba en un sueño.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron ante lo que iba a venir. Mas que nunca sintió la urgencia de terminar todo con una simple disculpa. Pero no pudo –se había mantenido en silencio por respeto a Luna. Mantuvo su mente enfocada en su imagen, en sus ojos entreabiertos y cristalizados con la muerte, en su valor, mientras los golpes se desplazaban alrededor de su cuerpo, pasando sus muslos, su pelvis, sus ingles y su cintura. Pudo sentir los huesos literalmente ceder con cada golpe. Uno particularmente doloroso fue el hueso pélvico, sin excluir los repetidos golpes a su zona genital. Los guardias parecían haber encontrado gusto en golpearlo ahí. Su cabeza daba vueltas, los sonidos alrededor de él parecían simplemente desaparecer, y no pudo distinguir las caras de Tyson, Dave y Max, quienes observaban angustiados en la multitud. Todo parecía desaparecer delante de él, cuando…

"Y si sangras, saborea el dolor, por que demuestra que no te han derrotado!"

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron de golpe, y miró entre la multitud a Dave quien le gritaba, Reconoció las palabras que le había dicho a Luna en su momento de desesperación, y su alma se fortaleció. Alcanzó a poner una fantasmal sonrisa para sus amigos.

Otro golpe a la cara alejó la sonrisa. La ira del oficial parecía haber sido satisfecha con lo que había hecho, a pesar del hecho de que Kai no había emitido un solo ruido durante su tortura y castigo. Asintió hacia sus subordinados, quienes lanzaron los maderos y deshicieron los amarres alrededor del torso de Kai. Él se inclinó hacia delante una vez que las removieron, apenas consciente, pero aún estaba sujeto por las ataduras de sus muñecas, Ellos cortaron la siguiente y cayó al frente, golpeando el piso húmedo y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que si se movía moriría.

Tyson, Dave y Max se quedaron en su lugar por un momento, preguntándose que haría el guardia ahora. El hombre –quien tenía una complexión muy delgada y una cara sin rasurar (como la mayoría de los soldados de BV), se dirigió hacia el grupo reunido.

"Todos estos se reunieron cuando el chico del Carrusel decidió golpearme. Llévenlos a las cámaras."

Los ojos de Max se abrieron de horror y pasó saliva de miedo. Él y Dave ni siquiera habían estado ahí cuando todo eso pasó! Miró alterado a Tyson y Dave quienes también se veían aterrados, sabiendo que las cámaras de gas estaban a solo unos minutos de camino.

Los dos guardias que habían corrido como gallinas comenzaron a rodear a los prisioneros que gritaban y los dirigieron a las cámaras. Tyson evitó al guardia y corrió hacia Kai, quien yacía inerte, con los ojos cerrados sobre el lodoso terreno.

"Kai? Puedes… escucharme?" preguntó Tyson con voz débil y ronca, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kai abrió uno de sus ojos, el cuál estaba parcialmente nublado, y le ofreció a Tyson una sonrisa apenas visible. Tyson rió.

"Tomaré eso como un si, eh?" su voz se quebró un poco y peleó por no sollozar. Eso estaba mal, tan inhumano. Kai sonrió un poco más, y miró a Max quien se estiraba un poco sobre la espalda de Tyson, compartiendo su horror.

"Y… Max," Kai susurró, incapaz de nivelar su voz, "que tanto… te gusta la guerra ahora?"

Max sacudió la cabeza, pálido, y con un sacudimiento en su estomago. "Y… yo…"

Las palabras escaparon de él y miró hacia atrás donde los guardias se aproximaban a ellos. Uno de ellos sujetó a Max y Dave y los pusieron con fuerza de pie, y entonces Tyson fue alejado también.

"Nos llevamos también a este?" preguntó a uno de los guardias, refiriéndose a Kai. El otro asintió.

"Aún no está muerto. Gritará en las cámaras –hasta que no pueda gritar mas, de cualquier modo."

El guardia sonrió, y Tyson escuchando detrás de ellos, sacudió la cabeza de repulsión mientras levantaban a Kai. Uno de ellos tomó sus piernas destrozadas y el otro su cintura, y juntos lo llevaron a las cámaras de gas a donde estaban llevando a los otros prisioneros, todos ellos estaban pidiendo piedad y suplicando a los guardias. Algunos de ellos habían caído de rodillas en oración. Tyson alcanzó a estar al lado derecho de Kai, aunque su mente comenzaba a nublarse con la preocupación de que era lo que vendría. Nunca había enfrentado tan directamente la muerte antes. Era algo que no podía manejar.

"Dave?" tartamudeó Max al chico a su lado, quien se veía sin duda aterrado. "fue lindo conocerte."

"A ti también, amigo. Que seas feliz."

"Tyson?"

"Si, Max?"

"Fuiste el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera desear."

"Gracias, Max," respondió Tyson, con los ojos humedeciéndose aún mas. Su estomago estaba repleto de mariposas revoloteantes, chocando dentro de su cuerpo y suplicando por ser liberadas ante el miedo. Tyson pasó saliva mientras Max hablaba para Kai –quien probablemente ni siquiera lo escuchaba, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

"Kai, solo quería hacerte saber que fuiste un gran Capitán y un buen amigo." Murmuró Max, su voz comenzaba a fallarle ante el miedo. El grupo estaba siendo llevado a través de un grupo de puertas dobles entre las barracas grises, y se hallaron ante un vestidor.

"No se molesten en desvestirlos o bañarlos," vino una voz de un intercomunicador en algún sitio, "solo métanlos. Los quiero muertos."

Tyson dio una profunda respiración, y otra para tratar de calmarse. Fueron obligados a marchar hacia delante a través del vestidor que tenía lozas blancas de piedra, piso frío hasta otro cuarto, con grandes puertas con paneles plásticos y transparentes en ellas. El cuarto era enorme, sin ventanas o puertas a excepción de la entrada. Estaba sellado –exceptuando los dos agujeros puestos en un punto alto del techo blanco. Max miró alrededor, su corazón latía incontrolablemente. Dave meramente se recargó contra el muro, intentando prepararse para lo que seguía. Tyson estaba mirando desesperado alrededor, captando con detalle los hoyos en el techo y con la cabeza dando vueltas.

"_Nunca imaginé morir de este modo,"_ pensó con tristeza y con un mareo que no cedía. Observó mientras los dos guardias aventaban a Kai al interior del cuarto sin ningún cuidado, y cerraron las puertas azotándolas. Se escuchó el sonido de un cerrojo siendo colocado en su lugar afuera, y entonces un silencio de muerte.

Tyson se arrodilló junto a Kai, quien tenía los dos ojos abiertos y parecía saber que era lo que pasaba. Estaba musitando algo para si mismo mientras estaba ahí tirado, y, cuando Tyson se arrodillaba junto a él, escuchó.

"_Dulce et decorum est mori pro patria"_

Tyson lo miró. "Que fue eso?" susurró. Acercándose un poco mas mientras Kai respondía:

"Es dulce y propio morir por el país de uno. Es Latín."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Tyson, y escuchó el 'clink' de dos recipientes de gas golpeando el suelo. Pudo escuchar al gas comenzar a liberarse de los pequeños recipientes, y casi de inmediato oler el perforante aroma mientras entraba en su cuerpo. Trató de respirar en cortos lapsos, para poder evitar el gas, el cual estaba llenando lentamente el cuarto, pero parecía imposible evitar aspirar grandes cantidades de él.

Dave, abrió sus ojos por una última vez, mirando hacia la puerta, donde dos oficiales de BV se asomaban, esperando a que murieran para poder sacar los cuerpos. Dave se sacudía mas conforme el gas entraba por su nariz. Olía terrible. Cerca de él, Max sacudió la cabeza, tratando de controlar su nariz, pero no pudo contenerse por mucho la necesidad de respirar.

Tyson miró a la puerta con tristeza, sabiendo que sería la última cosa que vería. La gente alrededor de él estaba gritando, algunos sujetaban sus gargantas mientras el gas comenzaba a hacer efecto y los quemaba por dentro. Tyson se hundió en el piso, sintiéndose débil, esperando a morir, divagando. Miró otra vez a Kai, quien aún estaba musitando en latín para si mismo. Parecía estar en paz. Tyson miró de nuevo a la puerta, esperando encontrar la misma paz dentro de su corazón.

Los guardias que había visto un segundo atrás por los paneles transparentes se habían ido, y Tyson se preguntó si es que estaba alucinando. Su garganta no había comenzado a arder aún, y su cabeza estaba clara. A la distancia, escuchó el eco de un sonido metálico, como el sonido del cerrojo siendo abierto, y, como si un milagro hubiera ocurrido ante sus ojos, la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, dejando entrar luz en el cuarto.

Tyson pasó saliva, y tosió, sus pulmones de repente comenzaron a arder. Deseó que no hubiese hecho eso, pero pareció como si el aire se estuviese despejando un poco. Mientras en la puerta se veían varias siluetas, él no pudo distinguir que era. Cerca, Dave miró con confusión a la puerta donde se encontraban las figuras de unos soldados, el uniforme era diferente al negro opaco de los soldados de BV. Max se congeló.

"_Estoy en el cielo?"_ pensó, confundido, mientras veía la brillante luz y las figuras entraban al cuarto. De repente fue sacudido por un ataque de tos, intentando aplacar el calor en su pecho, pero sin éxito. Se sentía extremadamente mareado y estaba a punto de cae hacia delante cuando alguien lo sujetó. Miró hacia esa persona pero no distinguía quien era.

Después de observar el cuarto llenándose con esas figuras, Tyson miró hacia Kai, quien puso una mano en su lastimada garganta y tosió débilmente con los ojos cerrados.

"Kai…" musitó débilmente, tratando de atraer la atención de su Capitán, "Kai, algo… está pasando…"

Tyson miró a la figura sobre ellos. Quien vestía un uniforme caqui y una máscara de gas.

"Vamos a sacarte de aquí,"

Tyson se sintió levantado del suelo por su brazo, pero no pudo quedarse de pie solo. Se apoyó en el soldado desconocido y fue sacado del cuarto, confundido y mareado. Una máscara de oxigeno fue de de inmediato colocada sobre su boca y él aspiró hondo el aire limpio, permitiéndole aplacar el ardiente dolor de sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos llorosos, disfrutando el momento, por un segundo dejó de preocuparse por alguien mas, ni siquiera por quien le había rescatado. Entonces reaccionó y abrió los ojos una vez mas, con la cabeza un poco más despejada, y miró alrededor.

Estaba rodeado por soldados chinos. Al menos quince de ellos, vestidos pulcramente con uniformes verde claro. Uno de ellos sonrió amablemente a Tyson.

"Vas a estar bien, amigo. Es tu día de suerte."

Tyson le sonrió al hombre en japonés. "Gracias."

El hombre asintió, su agitado cabello negro caía sobre sus ojos, y se movió hacia la puerta de la cámara de gas. Tyson miró de nuevo y para su alivio vio a Kai siendo sacado del cuarto y respiraba oxígeno limpio a través de una máscara similar a la suya. Junto a él, Dave y Max estaban sentados en el piso, disfrutando el dulce placer del oxígeno en sus pulmones, y Tyson sonrió. Dirigió sus ojos a Kai mientras su cabeza se aclaraba un poco mas, y vio a los soldados que lo habían sacado de ahí.

Tyson se congeló, y sus ojos se contrajeron. Pensó que estaba equivocado. Pero…

El soldado atendiendo a Kai se levantó y se giró sonriendo. Tyson pasó saliva cuando vio unos dientes blancos que simulaban colmillos y un par de brillantes ojos ámbar.

Era Rei.

* * *

Se salvaron... pero esto, fue solo el principio. Una semi pausa, y un anuncio de lo más emocionante.

Mil saludos! Ikusi arte!


	5. Planes y estrategias

Kaixo! cap cinco. Ya a finales de noviembre y yo que quería acabarla con el año... ni modos, millones de gracias por sus reviews/lecturas, si estuvo medio rudo el anterior... je, este es calma, antes de que mas acción. Mil saludos, nos leemos... pronto.

* * *

Capítulo cinco: Planes y estrategias

Cuando Kai Hiwatari, Capitán del último escuadrón despertó, había luz afuera. El clima lluvioso parecía haber cambiado, de ese húmedo; el humedecido olor que significaba la lluvia que había estado presente por tanto tiempo, también se había ido. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que había dejado de llover.

La ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, permitiendo que la esencia del exterior vagara por donde deseara. El cuarto estaba muy tranquilo, los únicos sonidos eran los que se colaban a través de la ventana, los cantos de pájaros que ocasionalmente pasaban volando. El cuarto mismo estaba pintado de blanco pálido, así que no lastimaba sus ojos. Era cuadrado y bastante grande, con brillantes lozas en el piso y un vestidor cercano.

Kai se encontró recostado en una confortable cama. Su cabeza descansaba en dos o tres almohadas, y se preguntó si estaba soñando. La última cama que recordaba era dura y no tenía sábanas, cobertores o almohadas para calentar su congelado cuerpo. Se pellizco levemente; cliché quizá, y se aseguró que definitivamente no era un sueño.

Kai decidió llamar. Estaba solo, en un lugar ajeno y apenas y podía recordar algo de lo que había pasado. Inclinándose un poco y descansando sobre sus codos, alejando un poco del cabello grisáceo fuera de sus ojos, llamó, viendo que la puerta de madera estaba emparejada.

"Hola?"

Se percató de una serie de pasos y la puerta se abrió. En el marco de la puerta estaba el mismísimo Rei Kon, vestido en un uniforme verde claro, el emblema de la estrella en su gorra brillaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana.

"Estás despierto, Kai?"

Confundido pero extremadamente aliviado, Kai sonrió. "Um… si. Ha pasado un buen tiempo, Rei."

Viéndose enteramente profesional en ese uniforme, Rei sonrió felizmente, sus ojos ocre chispearon. "Así es, Kai. Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, pero no estoy seguro de qué pasó."

La sonrisa de Rei desapareció un poco, y jaló una silla café de la mesa cercana. Relajado y optimista, Rei Kon había trabajo con empeño y había sido ascendido a Segundo Teniente dentro de los rangos de la Armada China. Estando altamente entrenado en artes marciales, Rei era un personaje que bien podía ser un valioso camarada o un temido enemigo. Mientras giraba la silla y se sentaba con las piernas separadas, teniendo el respaldo de la silla al frente, Kai sonrió un poco al ver a detalle el uniforme de Rei.

"Segundo Teniente, estoy impresionado. Quién es tu Teniente?"

Rei miró hacia arriba y respondió. "Estoy bajo el mando de un hombre llamado Teniente Hing. No querrás conocerlo –es un verdadero idiota."

Kai rió. "Enemigos de tu lado, Rei? Como esperas ganar?"

Una pausa de Rei y una repentina sonrisa maliciosa forzó a Kai a repetir su pregunta.

"Cómo esperas ganar, Rei? Tienen algo planeado?"

"Ya lo verás!" sonrió Rei, como manteniendo algo en secreto. "Por ahora, necesito que informarte de algunas cosas."

Kai levantó una mano, dándose cuenta que no estaba herida, lacerada o lastimada en nada. "Algo de eso recuerdo. El centro de Tokio. El Dragoon de Tyson surgiendo, el cuartel ardiendo y el Campo de Labores Balkov."

"Recuerdas a Luna?" preguntó Rei, tratando de ayudar a las memorias de Kai. Lo poco que sabía Kai era que había pasado catorce días en el hospital, inconsciente, mientras el mundo continuaba sin detenerse.

La cara de Kai se ensombreció, y algo brilló en el fondo de sus ojos café mientras miraba a Rei y casi lo hacía querer retroceder. "Cómo puedo olvidar?"

Miró hacia abajo por un segundo y la manta blanca que cubría su cuerpo, y entonces miró de nuevo a Rei, la peligrosa mirada se había ido de sus ojos. "Si, recuerdo a Luna. También recuerdo el Carrusel, como ellos lo llamaron. Supongo que es por eso que estoy aquí?"

Mirando a las piernas de Kai, las cuales aún estaban ocultas por las sábanas, Rei asintió. "Si. Recibiste una buena golpiza cuando te trajimos aquí."

"Qué pasó?" preguntó Kai un poco curioso. Era extraño lo bien que Kai y Rei se llevaban. Cuando se habían conocido por vez primera, Kai había mostrado muy poco interés, Y Rei, pensaba que su amistad no era necesaria, no había visto razón en ofrecerla. Después de derrotar a BV en el Torneo Mundial en Moscú, Rei y Kai de repente habían congeniado mucho. Habían aprendido cosas de cada uno que jamás hubieran sabido en millones de año si no hubieran mirado hacia donde estaba el otro. Se habían vuelto compañeros unidos.

Rei sacudió un poco la cabeza, su cabello negro se agitaban levemente mientras los alejaba de su cara.

"Es una larga historia."

"Tenemos todo el día," respondió Kai rápidamente, de repente determinado a saber que había pasado. Rei suspiró.

"De acuerdo… "

Flashback

Rei se había despertado esa noche con una inmensa sensación de preocupación, el sueño de sus amigos enfrentando a Boris una vez y la desesperación de su presencia aún estaba bien presente en su mente. Su tropa estaba pronta a volar a Japón y ver que estaba pasando. La armada japonesa había sido aniquilada más allá de cualquier idea, y no escuchó nada de sus buenos amigos Kenny, Max, Tyson o Kai. Y eso lo tenía preocupado.

El día del vuelo fue uno de mucha ansiedad. China llevaba un pequeño número de Storm Troopers –lo más avanzado de las tropas que eran capaces de realizar las tácticas y manobras mas extremas con gran exactitud- y el resto de los tres y medio millones de la armada estaban siendo embarcados en tres días. A través de todo el vuelo Rei se sintió preocupado, incapaz de quitarse el pensamiento de que sus amigos estaban en el más grande peligro. También estaba preocupado por las estadísticas. Si Japón, con su bien entrenada armada de tres millones, había sido reducido a nada por la imparable BV, que esperanza tenía China sin la Gran Bretaña para apoyarlos? Aún así, Rei trataba de esperar lo mejor, siendo optimista y alejó las preocupaciones lejos de su mente. Pero, aún cuando Rei estaba convencido tanto como podía, aún tenía ese extraño sentimiento de ansiedad corriendo por su sangre. Sus amigos lo necesitaban, y de algún modo, lo sabía.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tokio a las dos mil doscientas horas. A las diez treinta, Rei, vestido como civil al igual que el resto de la tropa para evitar la detección de BV, hicieron su campamento en área designada. BV sería menos capaz de encontrarlos ahí. Era un bosque extremadamente denso, con árboles tan altos que ningún ojos podía ver y extremadamente tupido. Cansado, Rei se preguntó sobre sus amigos una vez mas, y cayó dormido en su tienda, sujetando su radio cerca de su oído en caso de algún reporte de emergencia.

Ahí estuvo.

A las cero setecientas horas del día siguiente, Rei fue despertado por la voz de su Teniente Hing, gritando órdenes por el radio en un frenético intento por despertar a su tropa. Rei salió torpemente de su tienda, ya vestido después de haberse dormido con su uniforme, simplemente se colocó la gorra para verse presentable. Estaba frente a Hing.

"Los hemos encontrado," dijo Hing austeramente. Rei parpadeó, aún medio dormido.

"Encontraron a quien, señor? Los cuarteles de BV, los tienen al menos?"

"No, idiota!" gruñó Hing. "No sé por que eres el segundo al mando."

Rei se rascó la cabeza, suprimiendo un bostezo con mucha dificultad. Hing continuó.

"Hemos rastreado a tus amigos. Seguimos el rastro de sus bestias bit."

Un sacudimiento de alegría recorrió el cuerpo de Rei y reaccionó. "Los encontraron? Están a salvo?"

"Eso es lo que vamos a descubre." Espetó Hing gruñonamente. "Trae al resto de los hombres en quince minutos exactos. Tenemos que ir a pie."

"A dónde vamos?"

Hing se alejó sin darle una respuesta a Rei.

De las siete cincuenta y cinco a once treinta, Hing marchó con sus hombres a través de Tokio, evitando con gran habilidad los expectantes ojos de los guardias de BV. Rei seguía a Rei con un severo sentido de temor en su estomago. Y si algo pasaba? Y si ellos estaban muertos? Eran sus mejores amigos. Con su revolver presionado dentro de su funda, los dedos de Rei presionaron mas. Por alguna razón estaba al borde de la desesperación, y apenas y había hablado durante toda la jornada.

El viejo compañero de Rei en los White Tigers, Lee, también era parte de la tropa. La armada China había actuado de un modo similar a la japonesa y habían puesto a Lee y Rei juntos con base en sus conocimientos de que ellos se conocían bien, y serían, en esos lugares, capaces de trabajar junto extremadamente bien, como un equipo. Los otros miembros varones de los White Tigers, Gary y Kevin, estaban estacionados en China con un rango bajo. Mariah se había quedado en casa para cuidar de la villa, a las mujeres no se les permitía estar en el frente de batalla. Ella no le veía sentido de cualquier modo. Su lugar, ella sentía, estaba en mantener unida a la villa mientras los demás se iban a la guerra, y le había escrito a Rei frecuentemente para saber como le iba.

Lee habló con Rei en varias ocasiones en las mas de cinco horas de marcha, pero Rei no le había respondido con entusiasmo o interés. Preocupado, Lee se había quedado en silencio, preguntándose por qué su amigo se había puesto tan depresivo.

A las once treinta, el grupo levantó el campamento, y se cambió de ropas, colocándose sus uniformes. Una mezcla de verde y gris les proveía de excelente cobertura y camuflaje, y el emblema de la estrella en sus gorras era la única señal de que eran de la armada china. Por supuesto, un grupo de ellos habían ido a revisar el lugar uniformados como soldados de BV. Asegurarse que no había civiles era una necesidad.

Los hombres comieron algo, pero Rei declinó la comida. Su estomago protesto mientras Rei revisaba el área. Estaban a mitad de camino a través de una colina, y habían colocado su campamento en el campo.

Como diez minutos después de que los dejó, el Teniente Hing regresó, sin respiración y se veía asustado. Encontró la tienda de Rei y tan rápido como fue posible entró a ella.

"Rei, es un… ellos tienen a…"

Rei levantó sus manos nerviosamente. "Espere. Hábleme, Señor. Que tienen?"

Hing le dio una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios y le habló calmadamente a Rei. "Ellos pusieron un campo de trabajo! Como en la Alemania de la Segunda Guerra Mundial!"

El estomago de Rei se retorció, y un temblor helado le recorrió la columna, como un demonio jugando y atormentando a su presa. Le costó pero alejó las imágenes que llenaban su cabeza, y trató de concentrarse.

"Nos infiltraremos. Vamos a liberar a los que estén ahí. No podemos quedarnos solo a observar."

El Teniente Hing asintió dándole la razón, y los dos salieron de la tienda. Hing ordenó a los hombres estar listos rápidamente, mientras Rei tomaba un par de binoculares y comenzó a caminar hacia la punta de la colina Escaló por tres minutos, sus pies se movían más rápido de lo usual a causa de sus nervios. Temblando con ansiedad expectante, Rei presionó los binoculares contra sus ojos y los dirigió a aquel lugar.

"_Oh no…_"

Su cabeza se sacudió sin percatarse, y Rei comenzó a respirar más y más rápido mientras su mente comenzaba a registrar que era lo que estaba pasando. Las imágenes de su sueño de pronto reaparecieron en su cabeza, cegando todo pensamiento, y retiró los binoculares lejos y se dio cuenta que la tropa ya estaba con él. Diecisiete hombres agrupados, listos para tomar el Campo de Trabajos Balkov.

De repente Rei supo que sus amigos estaban atrapados ahí. No entendía cómo, pero lo sabía. Solo intuición o un terrible presentimiento. Pero corriendo por su sangre y en el fondo de su alma podía sentir el dolor de sus amigos. Algo estaba terriblemente mal, y estaba ocurriendo justo allá.

"Hing," dijo Rei quedamente mientras su Teniente ordenaba a su tropa de comenzar a marchar. "Voy a usarlo ahora. Parece que es necesario. Ayudará."

Hing miró a Rei, tomado por sorpresa por la convicción del chico, y asintió, dando su consentimiento. Con una sonrisa amarga, Rei sacó su blade.

Los dos guardias azotaron la puerta cerrándola, colocando el cerrojo en su lugar. Malévolas sonrisas aparecían en sus caras sin rasurar, se asomaron por el panel de cristal para contemplar al aterrado grupo de prisioneros a punto de morir. El gas liberado entro a sus pulmones, y, después de casi veinte segundos, comenzó a quemarlos desde adentro. Mientras hacía reacción, liberó monóxido de carbono, el cual entraría en su sistema sanguíneo y los sofocaría. No había escape.

"Buen trabajo, chicos," se escuchó la voz de su Oficial. Tenía una contusión en la cara donde uno de los prisioneros había tenido la audacia de golpearlo.

"El que lo golpeó, señor?" dijo uno de los hombres, girando su vista a la puerta. El oficial asintió.

"Qué hay sobre él? Pequeño insolente-"

"Era Kai Hiwatari de los Storm Troopers Japoneses, señor."

El Oficial arqueó una ceja. "En serio?"

Obviamente no le importaba quien era –solo lo quería a él y a todos quienes habían atestiguado la escena, muertos –y dolorosamente por haberlo hecho. El guardia de más bajo rango volteó de nuevo al panel mientras las pequeñas canastillas grises con gas caían del techo y comenzaban a emitir su veneno. Sonrió aún mas.

"Amo esta parte."

El Oficial, ya para ese momento, estaba aburrido. No era su estilo observar las muertes. Personalmente no le preocupaba como morían mientas lo hicieran. Suspirando, un poco desinteresado, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la salida. Dio un paso afuera y respiró el nauseabundo y turbio aire mezclado con la lluvia.

Gritos a su derecha atrajeron su atención, y se preguntó cómo los gritos de la cámara de has podían ser escuchados tan lejos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no era la gente de la cámara de gas lo que podía escuchar, a pesar del hecho de que el gas había sido liberado. Disparos le dijeron que el Campo de Trabajo Balkov estaba bajo ataque.

Sujetando su pistola, el Oficial corrió adelante, listo para proteger a Boris en cualquier modo posible –y fue detenido en el acto por un brillo verde del otro lado de la esquina del edificio. Se detuvo y recuperó mientras veía hacia allá, sus labios temblaron de miedo y sorpresa, ante la poderosa figura de un Tigre Blanco, que era tan alto como una casa, su cola se agitaba con evidente irritación y envuelta en el brillo verde. La luminosidad esmeralda se expandía e iluminaba el campo entero con luz brillante e intensa. Desde su posición pudo ver un soldado solitario, ojos ámbar brillaban como lo hacía su bestia. Mientras el oficial observaba, ese prodigioso animal, el cual desafiaba la razón y cualquier creencia, agachaba su cabeza y le permitía al soldado subir a ella rápidamente. El soldado no podía tener más de dieciséis, y vestía un uniforme de la armada china.

El Oficial levantó su pistola, determinado a derribar al chico y proteger a su líder Boris, pero el enorme tigre corrió hacia él, sintiendo la amenaza y sacando sus garras. Sorprendido, el Oficial retrocedió mientras el soldado chino llamaba por apoyo por su radio. Casi instantáneamente hubo un grupo soldados chinos doblando la esquina de donde el tigre había emergido. Era una vista que quitaba el aliento. Mientras la poderosa bestia se acercaba mas, el soldado que había liberado al tigre incitaba a su tropa a seguirlo y él entraba corriendo a las barracas grises, atravesando un juego doble de puertas y fuera de la vista del Oficial.

Rei azotó las puertas al pasar, su corazón latía agitado a un ritmo fenomenal. Después de entrar al campo, el cual había estado pesadamente resguardado y dos de sus compañeros habían sido derribados, Rei se había percatado de lo que pasaba. Era la repentina imagen de Maidanek, idéntica a Buchenwald, y enfermiza, justo como Auschwitz había sido –todos ellos campos de trabajo y muerte en los años oscuros de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Rei había visto suficientes imágenes y películas de guerra para saber qué era un campo de muerte. La gente alrededor de él –las caras estaban carcomidas, sus ojos hundidos y vacíos. No había vida en esa gente. Llantos de piedad y salvación hicieron eco alrededor, y después de revisar las barracas verdes en la que la gente era forzada a vivir, los ojos de Rei repararon en una cosa que sus ojos esperaban no ver. barracas grises.

"_Fui atraído aquí,"_ pensó mientras pasaba el vestidor, _"Algo me trajo aquí. Están… están mis amigos en la cámara?"_

Sacudiendo su cabeza en casi completa negación, Rei corrió, hasta que se topó con otro par de puertas, seguido por sus hombres, al menos quince de ellos, se encontró en una especie de pasillo, que llevaba directo a la cámara de gas. Dos guardias vería a través del panel traslucido de la pesada puerta, la cual estaba sellada con un cerrojo. Uno de ellos sonreía de placer.

Rei sintió su cara contornearse en disgusto, y se acercó, tackleando a uno de los guardias y aventándolo a sus hombres. El otro guardia fue rápidamente puesto fuera de combate y sujeto, inmovilizado. Con manos temblorosas y el corazón palpitante, Rei quitó el cerrojo de la puerta, intentando hacerlo tan rápido como podía. Sus dedos temblaban con los nervios. No sabía que esperar cuando abriera la puerta, pero sabía que no sería agradable.

"Rei!" escuchó una voz llamándolo detrás. Se giró y halló una máscara de oxígeno siendo lanzada hacia él.

"No querrás ir sin una de estas!" Lee sonrió, quien ya se había puesto la máscara, su cara pareció enrojecerse y volverse un poco aprehensiva. Esas habían sido diseñadas para pequeños lapsos de tiempo, y contenían una pequeña cantidad de oxígeno en una esquina que se liberaba cuando era puesta sobre la cara. Serían al menos siete u ocho minutos –lo cual era tiempo suficiente para vaciar la cámara. Rei se colocó la máscara aprisa y regresó al cerrojo –finalmente quitándolo de su lugar con un disparo.

"Espero que mis médicos estén listos!" llamó mientras abría el cerrojo.

La gente en el cuarto aún estaba de pie, y Rei supo que aún tenían tiempo para salvar tanta gente como fuera posible. Después de abrir la puerta pesadamente, Rei entró y miró alrededor. Era difícil ver bien, por el gas que impregnaba el aire e impedía su visión, pero Rei tenía mirada extremadamente aguda e inmediatamente se percató de Max, que tosía con un poco de trabajo. Gritando dentro de su máscara, rei agitó su mano frenéticamente, y uno de sus hombres saltó y sujetó a Max mientras caía.

Rei miró alrededor del cuarto horrorizado. Sus hombres lo habían llenado y estaban sacando a la gente. La mayor parte estaba tosiendo y sujetaba sus gargantas; expresiones de miedo y tortura estaban escritas en cada cara. Sacudiendo de nuevo la cabeza, la escena lo hizo sentir un tanto enfermo, Rei dio otra mirada alrededor.

A su izquierda, se percató de una mirada familiar, y, acercándose mas, vio que era Tyson. Estaba arrodillando, y mirando alrededor con una mirada mareada preguntándose que estaba pasando. Mientras Tyson se enfocaba en Rei sin reconocerlo, Rei lo miró inclinarse y susurrar algo a alguien que yacía sobre el piso.

Pasó saliva.

"Hombres, por aquí!" gritó frenéticamente, sintiéndose bastante desesperado. Lee, lo escuchó el grito de Rei casi en histeria, corrió y de inmediato levantó a Tyson, murmurándole algunas palabras de confort en el proceso. Rei se arrodilló junto al tembloroso cuerpo de Kai, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Rei no sabía si era por el dolor o miedo. Había sangre rodeando al chico, habiendo salpicado una tanta sobre el muro cuando fue lanzado.

Mientras Kai tosía débilmente, Rei miraba alrededor buscando algún soldado que le ayudara a llevar a Kai. No podía llevar a alguien tan lastimado por su cuenta –era una operación de dos personas. Pero todos los otros soldados estaban ocupados ayudando a las personas a salir de ahí. Preocupado por que la tos se hacía más y más ronca y de cierto modo más pesada, Rei sujetó el elástico de la parte trasera de su cabeza y se quitó la máscara, poniéndola gentilmente sobre la cabeza de Kai e intentando evitar no tocar ninguna de de las heridas de la pálida cara del chico.

Inmediatamente, el olor del gas entró en la nariz de Rei, y casi se arrepintió. Era nauseabundo, y al instante pudo sentir la reacción en su garganta y pecho. Apresuradamente, antes de que pudiera tener algún efecto serio en él, Rei se levantó y llamó agitando su mano a un soldado de su tropa libre. Dio un respiro de alivio cuando vio que Kai estaba respirando a través de la máscara, e, ignorando el grito de sorpresa del otro soldado cuando vio que Rei no tenía la máscara de gas, sujetó a Kai por debajo de los hombros. El otro soldado sujetó las piernas tan gentilmente como pudo, y entre los dos lo cargaron fuera del cuarto.

Rei colocó a Kai en el piso y revisó al chico. Su estomago se contrajo mientras una máscara de oxígeno era colocada sobre su cara.

"Dudo que lo consiga," se escuchó la voz de su amigo, y Rei asintió, odiando estar de acuerdo pero forzándose a enfrentar la realidad de los hechos. Nunca era uno de esos que trataba de darse falsas esperanzas a él o los otros.

"Haremos lo mejor que podamos," dijo, su propia voz se oía ronca. Las emociones batallaban en su interior. Lo había sabido por tanto que algo pasaba con sus amigos, y ahora se sentía culpable por esperar tanto para llegar. Pudo haber salvado a sus amigos de tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

"Espera un segundo, Rei!"

Fin flashback

"Espera un segundo, Rei!"

Rei hizo una pausa ante la repentina interrupción de Kai. Había estado intensamente atento a través del pequeño flashback de Rei, mostrando una mezcla de emociones al escucharlo. Se había sorprendido cuando mencionó a los crueles e inhumanos guardias, y su cara se había mostrado extrañamente seria cuando Rei mencionó que le dio su máscara de oxígeno.

"Que pasó Kai?"

Kai miró a Rei, casi no creyéndolo. "Estás diciendo que te sentiste culpable? Después de que nos sacaron de ahí, salvaron nuestras vidas _y _arriesgaron las propias? Y te sientes _culpable?_"

Rei parpadeó, y miró a otro lado, rompiendo la incrédula mirada de Kai y su propia cara.

"Debí de haber estado ahí antes. Pude haberlos salvados de la cámara, el Ferry-Go-Round, Luna, de todo."

Kai esperó un segundo para que Rei pudiera terminar de hablar, y Rei miró hacia él en silencio, habló muy tranquilo para enfatizar que tan serio era.

"Te saludo, Rei _summa cum laude._"

Rei se detuvo por un segundo, repitiendo las palabras de nuevo en su cabeza, y habló.

"No, no entiendo. Qué acabas de decir?"

"Te saludo con el más alto honor," respondió Kai con una sonrisa.

Rei parpadeó otra vez, paralizado. Mientras que seguía sin palabras, Kai continuó.

"Por una cosa, estoy agradecido de que conocí a Luna. Ella quizá murió, pero aún mantengo su recuerdo cerca. Segundo, no tienes nada por que apenarte. No sé como puedo expresar la importancia de lo que hiciste y que significa para nosotros, Rei. Pero el momento en que estuviste ahí cuando lo hiciste hizo una gran diferencia –la diferencia entre abrir la puerta cuando lo hiciste y abrirla un minuto después. Lo ves? Lo que hiciste hizo una enorme diferencia a nuestras vidas –la mía, y de Tyson. Estoy seguro que la de Max, y Dave también, y toda esa gente ahí. _Nos salvaste_, no hay duda de eso. Tienes mi respeto."

Rei solo asintió mirando a Kai mientras hablaba, y algo en lo profundo del corazón de Rei se movió. Eso era verdadera amistad, y todos los sentimientos que arribaban lo inundaron. Le ofreció a Kai una minúscula sonrisa, aún no sintiéndose al cien por ciento bien pero si mucho mejor.

"Gracias."

"Además," dijo Kai, "_cui bono?_"

Otra mirada confundida de Rei hizo reír a Kai. "Perdón. Quiere decir 'a quién le importa?' qué puedes ganar de preocupándote por el hecho de que no estuviste antes? El hecho es que tú: estuviste ahí. Nos salvaste."

Fue el turno de Rei para reír. "Que fue todo es latín, Monsieur multilingüe?"

Mirándose un poco cansado ya, Kai se recostó en la cama, su cabeza vendad se sentía mucho mejor una vez que la colocó sobre la suave almohada.

"_Ars londa, vita brevis. _El arte es duradera, la vida corta. Yo creo que las lenguas son un fino arte. Cuando salga de este infierno y regrese a casa, quizá me agradaría tener un trabajo como traductor o algo así. Ya sabes, algo normal. Mi vida ha sido todo menos normal, y estoy cansado de estar en la acción. El trabajo de traductor quizá se oiga patético, lo sé, pero… por una vez, solo quiero tenerlo. … ser capaz de vivir como una persona suele hacerlo."

La cara de Rei se hizo sobria, y sintió una pequeña ola de lastima por Kai. Ahora se dio cuenta que mas que nada, en lo profundo Kai ansiaba aceptación y normalidad. Quería una vida que fuera diferente a la actual; quería alejarse de si mismo.

"Eso es genial," respondió, levantándose mientras Kai cerraba los ojos. "Regresaré después y te diré más detalles. Te ves cansado."

Kai abrió los ojos repentinamente. "Espera! Me dirás… de qué estabas hablando antes? Cómo van a… ganar?"

Rei suspiró. "Bien, pero rápidamente. Te ves muy cansado."

Kai asintió, demandando a Rei, y Rei se sentó de nuevo, quitándose la gorra y pasando sus manos a través del cabello antes de ponérsela de nuevo. Kai sonrió cuando vio la tradicional cinta roja que aún tenía lugar bajo su gorra, oculta de la mirada.

"Bueno, Kai, siquiera sabes dónde estamos?"

Kai estaba a punto de responder, pero se detuvo, dándose cuenta que no sabía donde estaba. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntar. "Buen punto."

"Estamos en Japón."

Kai iba a comenzar a hablar, y le dio a Rei una mirada confundida. Su mente aún divagaba. "Cómo es que aún no hemos sido descubiertos por BV?"

Rei sonrió. "Por que estamos en un lugar donde jamás se les ocurriría mirar. Estamos en la cima de una montaña."

La confusión en la cara de Kai, y Rei rió. "Se les ocurriría buscar en el Monte Fujiyama? Vamos, tienes que admitir que es buena idea."

Kai asintió, y volvió a pensar. "Si –si te gusta el frío, así es! Como pudieron subir con todas las cosas aquí?"

Rei suspiró, agitando una mano. "No necesitas preocuparte por nada. Estamos aún en Japón, y BV no lo sabe. También tenemos a un Topo trabajando en BV. Ese Topo llegará y nos dará toda la información que necesitamos. Ya hemos recibido la información que BV quiere continuar sobre China después de todo lo que pasó en el Campo de Trabajo. Los reportes de inteligencia dicen que el viejo Boris no está muy complacido –y ni que decir de tu feliz y querido abuelo. Están muy molestos con China por haberlos rescatado y todo eso."

Kai sonrió. "Cómo es que _eso_ no me sorprende?"

Rei sonrió y continuó, disminuyendo el nivel de su voz, parcialmente por efecto y parcialmente en caso de que hubiera topos también en su campamento (un topo es una persona encubierta –un tipo de espía que se mezcla con el enemigo y envía información.)

"Cuando el Topo regrese, tendremos la localización de los cuarteles principales de BV. Vamos a derribarlos –desde adentro."

Kai se mofó, las cosas sonaban casi imposibles. "Si, ok. Penetraremos, quince de nuestros mejores hombres, y –uh, ups, suena una alarma! Woo, Rei, imagina la seguridad! Además, cómo vamos a distraer el resto de la maldita armada? Es absurdo!"

Rei sonrió, asintiendo mientras Kai se explayaba. "Sabemos que BV parte hacia China en exactamente un mes y cuatro días. Y hemos recibido noticias que Gran Bretaña será capaz de enviar –en exactamente un mes- no solo la Fuerza Expedicionaria –la cual es su versión de los Storm Troopers pero al doble como es usual- además de una armada en espera de tres millones. China enviará su armada de tres y medio, y los dos serán capaces de pelear contra la armada de seis millones de BV."

"Eso no explica como vam-"

"Gran Bretaña y China," continuó Rei, "dejarán caer a sus hombres desde el aire. Es una empresa enorme –envolviendo infinidad de aviones y paracaídas, por no mencionar el entrenamiento de seguridad. Gracias a Bretaña por eso. Tiene una de las fuerzas aéreas más grandes del mundo entero. Una vez que los RAF (N/T: _Royal Air Force, _o sea Fuerza Aérea Real) haya dejado caer a los soldados, ellos de inmediato rodearán Tokio –el cual está ahora completamente controlado por BV. BV no tendrá mucho tiempo para preparase- simplemente por la ventaja del factor sorpresa que nuestras fuerzas tendrán. Cada soldado que BV tenga para actuar _tendrá_ que estar en Tokio si quieren mantenerlo en su posesión. Saldrán todos, Kai. Será un ataque masivo."

Kai asintió, con las cosas comenzando a tener sentido. "Aún así, Rei, que hay sobre-"

"Ya sé, el infiltrado en los cuarteles. Bueno, aparentemente, este Topo es además una clase de genio experto en computadoras. Como… como Kenny. El Topo dice que es posible desarticular la mayor parte de la seguridad del cuartel principal de BV desde el sistema central una vez que estemos ahí. El Topo también irá con el escuadrón que penetre en el cuartel principal e inutilizaremos manualmente tantas trampas y alarmas como sea posible. Entonces el escuadrón –obviamente de Storm Troopers o mejores- entraran y detendrán los sistemas de BV –sin mencionar que bajaran los archivos y lo que necesiten para sobrevivir. Hay rumores que Boris Balkov y Voltaire están ocultos ahí. Ellos también serán eliminados. Algo así como con la muerte de Hitler, dejando a la armada alemana sin líder. No tienen ni idea de qué hacer, por que su maniático e inspirador jefe se ha ido. Esperemos que, una vez que Voltaire y Boris estén fuera de la escena, la armada de BV perderá su loca motivación."

Hubo una pausa.

"Además, haremos semejante desastre a sus equipos que sus radios no servirán. Las miras láser de sus rifles tampoco. Los tanques quedarán sin orientación. Si tienen algún equipo aéreo, todo será arruinado. Si conseguimos llegar al corazón de su cuartel principal, podemos ganar."

Rei terminó, y Kai se tomó otro momento para comprender todo. Era demasiado bueno. El plan parecía lo suficientemente sólido –muy arriesgado, y apoyándose en muchas cosas que en la práctica funcionaban –pero solo si las circunstancias eran las correctas podía ser un completo éxito.

"Es arriesgado, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Sabes? Estoy empezando a preguntarme cual es el sentido de todo esto. Toda esa muerte que aguarda a nuestras tropas solo para apagar un par de interruptores." Replicó Kai mientras procesaba todo, en búsqueda de errores, y sintiendo en lo hondo que estarían haciendo algo increíblemente mal.

"_Pro amor patriae,_" dijo Rei rápidamente, y Kai lo miró, sorprendido.

"Por amor al país propio."

"_Et veritas, dignitatium, et pax._"

Kai escuchó por un segundo, impresionado que Rei supiera un poco de latín y sonrió. "Y por la verdad, la dignidad y la paz. Tienes la razón."

"Hicimos un trato. Ahora descansa, y hablaré contigo con más detalle después. De acuerdo?"

Kai asintió en medio de un bostezo. "Oh, espera, una pregunta mas –cómo están los otros?"

"Quieres decir, Tyson, Max y Dave?" aclaró Rei. Kai asintió.

"Están bien," Rei sonrió, "creo que están comiendo o algo! Lo cual me recuerda, si estás hambriento solo pide. Te prepararemos algo sin problema."

Kai asintió levemente, el cansancio lo envolvía cada vez más rápido de lo que esperaba ahora que estaba aliviado por saber la situación de los otros. Cerró los ojos mientras Rei cerraba la puerta lentamente.

"Oh, y sabes, sobre lo que estabas diciendo de que querías ser 'normal', Kai?"

"Define 'normal' para mi."

Rei cerró la puerta mientras se dormía, y caminó sobre el pasillo de un pálido verde limón. Se encontró con tres caras ansiosas –tres familiares y amigables caras.

"Cómo está?"

Rei le sonrió a Takao, Max y Dave. "Está bien. Preguntó por ustedes."

Max saltó sobre Tyson. "SI!! Lo sabía!"

Dave estalló en una sonrisa enorme y se recargó en el muro. "Eso es un alivio. No puedo esperar para hablar con él de nuevo."

Tyson solamente saltaba de arriba abajo con Max. "Correcto! Permanecemos sin ser vencidos!"

Rei levantó los ojos, sin duda sonriendo por el entusiasmo de sus amigos. Pasaría un rato antes de que Kai supiera cuan cerca estuvo de morir esos tres días cuando había estado sin saber nada de las nubes que recorrían el cielo o el viento que se agitaba en los árboles.

Rei comenzó a alejarse, sabiendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer –no como Tyson, Dave o Max. Ellos eran solo unos holgazanes. Pero fue detenido por una pregunta de Tyson.

"Cuando dices que llegará el Topo aquí?"

Rei sonrió por el modo en que Tyson enfatizaba las palabras. "El Topo" se oía ridículo.

"Jenny llega mañana."

Tyson sintió que su quijada iba directo al suelo, y trataba de contener la exclamación tan calmada como podía por el hecho de que Kai estaba durmiendo no muy lejos.

"EL TOPO ES UNA CHICA???"

_Para el que creció firme y orgulloso,_

_En la sombra de una nube enorme._

_Voces exuberantes de pueblos que no pueden ser escuchadas,_

_Solo queremos gritarlo fuerte y más fuerte y más fuerte…_

_Por qué es que estamos peleando?

* * *

_Una chica, un OC bastante divertido (pero complicado para la traducción, luego verán por que) 

Saludos! Ikusi arte!


	6. Sui Generis

Kaixo! ya parecía que había dejado esta historia lo sé... pero aquí se torna algo complicada para mi, recuerdan el personaje del topo? pues aquí ya tiene presencia completa... y permitanme decir que, no tenía ni idea de como trabajarla. La autora me lo había advertido, por que el personaje tiene un 'peculiar' modo de hablar, el OC de la autora veo que es reflejo de ella pues supongo que así habla... pero dios! es complicado traducir un acento que tiene esas peculiaridades (si pudieran darse un tour por la historia original a partir del cap. seis me entederán).

En fin, medio se explica aquí pero les advierto... no es tal cual sería la traducción real (no me refiero a lo que quiere decir, si no el modo en que se expresa el acento), la idea ahí está e hice cuanto pude por mantener las características que hacen que su peculiar forma de hablar sea tan llamativa, y como tiene cierto peso en la historia, sería un error ignorar esa parte.

Ok, listocap. seis. Comienza la segunda parte de emoción. GRACIAS por sus lecturas/reviews. Nos leemos!

* * *

Capítulo seis: _Sui Generis_

Nunca se sentó. Kai vio muy poco de ella, pero lo que consiguió ver le permitió darse cuenta de cuan activa era. Siempre de pie, corriendo de arriba abajo por todos lados, gritando nombres de archivos de computadora como una banshee y quejándose que no había suficiente salsa inglesa en el almacén de la cocina.

El Topo había llegado.

Flashback

Tyson estaba de mal humor. Dave y Max se acababan de enojar con él por decir que el pastel de queso no sabía bien.

"Y qué?" había replicado en defensa propia, "es horrendo!"

"Si, pero es todo lo que tenemos!" espetó Dave, "Y los soldados chinos arriesgaron sus traseros por eso! así que no te quejes!"

Tyson cruzó los brazos y alejó su plato –antes de acercárselo y comer un poco mas. El pastel de queso obviamente no era tan malo después de todo –cuando la otra opción era quedarse sin nada.

"Qué hora es?" preguntó Max, con la boca llena. Tyson miró su reloj y se rascó la nariz.

"Tres treinta, por qué?"

Dave pasó el último bocado del _detestable_ pastel de queso y le dio un trago al agua antes de responder, "El Topo debe estar pronto por aquí."

Las cejas de Tyson instantáneamente reaccionaron. "No puedo creer que sea una _niña._"

"Qué hay de malo con eso?" preguntó Rei mientras se sentaba con una porción de comida –bueno, la mayor parte era pastel de queso. De hecho, todo era pastel de queso. Sus hombres habían ocupado una fábrica de pastel de queso. Los chicos estaban en ese momento comiendo en la tienda-comedor –básicamente una tienda un tanto más grande que las otras en donde la comida se servía como a diez gentes a la vez. Una pequeña mesa estaba instalada. Había sido un poco difícil poner tiendas más grandes que ésta simplemente por que el terreno de la montaña era irregular y rocoso. El campamento consistía en un agrupamiento de cerca de quince tiendas. Era posible dividirlo en cuartos en algunas de las tiendas poniendo muros, pero también había un edificio entre el campamento. Ellos habían ocupado uno viejo, consistente en dos corredores y como seis cuartos. Había sido inmediatamente acondicionado como el área médica –tenía sentido, era el lugar más limpio y cálido disponible.

"Oh, hey Rei." Sonrió Max mientras Rei observaba a Tyson con un poco de molestia.

"Bueno? Que _tiene_ de malo que el Topo sea una chica, Tyson?" dijo. No era de esos que estaba contra la igualdad.

"Bueno, no tiene nada de _malo_, Rei," tartamudeó Tyson un poco nervioso, enrollando su gorra, "Es muy poco ortodoxo."

Rei rió. "Ortodoxo? Oh, sólo espera a que la conozcas. Entonces sabrás cuan ortodoxo es!"

Mientras Rei comenzaba a devorar su pastel de queso (acercándose un poco a la boca pero sin decir nada), Lee asomó la cabeza a través del cierre que daba entrada a la tienda.

"Hey, Rei!" gritó, agitando la mano, "está aquí!"

Rei masticó su bocado de pastel y lo tragó con un poco de esfuerzo, y le pasó el resto a Tyson. "Disfrútenlo chicos. Me voy para ver al Topo. Tenemos cosas que discutir!"

Rei se puso de pie, sacudiéndose algunas migajas de su uniforme y mientras lo hacía se colocaba el gorro. Tyson sacudió la cabeza.

"Espera, queremos ir también!"

Max lo secundó, sorprendentemente. Desde que habían llegado al campamento chino, Max había actuado un poco retraído, un tanto más de lo usual. Aún era una persona alegre con una naturaleza brillante –pero no estaba tan dispuesto a hablar con la gente como antes.

"Si, Rei, podemos conocer al Topo? Suena un tanto aterradora!"

Rei sacudió la cabeza. "No. Tendrán que esperar hasta después. Tenemos cosas importantes que discutir."

Miró a Dave, quien se servía otro vaso con agua. "Pero, Dave –tú puedes venir conmigo."

Dave levantó la mirada, obviamente tomado por sorpresa y asintió, puso abajo el vaso con agua. "De acuerdo."

Se levantó, arreglándose un tanto como Rei lo había hecho. Dave y Rei se habían caído muy bien –lo cual era de esperarse. Eran un tanto similares –Dave probablemente era un poco mas humorístico pero Rei un poco más de fiar –y los dos se habían agradado desde el momento en que fueron presentados.

"Por qué _él_ puede ir?" gruñó Tyson, picándole con un tenedor al pastel que Rei le había dado. Max suspiró.

"Está bien, Tyson. La conoceremos después. Tranquilo."

Asintiendo, Tyson lo hizo y se calmó –lo cual le había atraído problemas en el pasado. Mientras, Rei y Dave habían seguido a Lee fuera de la tienda verde oscuro hacia el exterior clima montañoso. El clima no había mejorado. Un incómodo viento soplaba a través de las tiendas y del área médica. Había nevado un par de noches atrás, pero nada que fuera demasiado. Aún así, no era agradable dormir temblando.

Rei y Dave siguieron a Lee hasta el área médica. El Topo probablemente estaba siendo revisada por si es que había sido herida. De ese modo era como funcionaban las cosas. Lee mantuvo abierta la puerta educadamente y Rei pasó, seguido por Dave un tanto dudoso, hacia el interior del primer corredor del ala médica. Era de color limón pálido, un agradable y relajante color, y Dave se relajó mientras seguía a Rei, quien se veía muy entusiasta.

"Hey, Rei?"

Una voz vino de uno de los cuartos que se conectaban con el corredor color limón, y Rei se detuvo y retrocedió unos pasos para toparse con Kai en su cama, sus manos rodeando su blade Dranzer, que había sido rescatado por la armada china en el ataque al Campo de Labores de Boris.

"Qué pasa?"

Rei sonrió, "Hey amigo. El Topo finalmente ha llegado, así que voy a hablar con ella. Cómo te sientes?"

Kai asintió –esa mañana había pasado por múltiples operaciones para reparar los huesos rotos –doce en total- y para cerrar cualquier herida abierta que aún tenía –diecisiete ppor todas. Finalmente su rodilla lastimada (la de la herida de bala) había sido atendida. Estaba vendado de la cintura para abajo, pero no podía ser visto por los cobertores. Kai estaba contento que no estuvo despierto todo ese tiempo. Había estado en cirugía por casi seis horas, y aún se sentía un tanto cansado por eso. Los doctores chinos le habían dicho que habían usado posiciones específicas cuando pusieron los apoyos en sus piernas para colocar los huesos en los lugares correctos, y sanar no le tomaría mucho tiempo. De hecho, le habían dicho que sería capaz de caminar en un mes y medio. Los huesos de su cintura podrían tomar un poco mas en sanar, mientras que su pelvis que se había llevado el peor daño, pero no había daño que no pudiera repararse.

"Bien, dónde está ella?"

Él estaba interesado en el Topo. Debía ser inteligente para ser capaz de pasar encubierta y evitar su detección –por no mencionar que Rei le había dicho que era una genio de la computación. Se oía prometedora. Kai simplemente imaginaba una seria y sólida mujer, con un monóculo como el Sr. Dickenson y el cabello sujeto hacia atrás. Sonrió y miró por la puerta esperando la respuesta de Rei.

"Está en algún lado," dijo Rei, mirando por el corredor y después de nuevo a Kai. Dave asomó la cabeza por el espacio vacío.

"Hey Kai! sintiéndote mejor?"

"Si, bien, Dave."

Dave sonrió y asintió, y entonces miró a Rei. Iba a sugerir que se fueran cuando vio, un poco más allá de donde estaba Rei, una figura corriendo por el pasillo. Parpadeó y Rei lo vio dudar, y entonces ambos se giraron.

El Topo pasó justo enfrente de Rei.

"Todo bien, Rei?" gritó, con la cara alegre. Dave miró perplejo. Ella no era nada como él –o alguien mas- la había imaginado. Era muy baja –como un poco mas de cinco pies- con brazos y piernas cortos, y un cuerpo sólido y redondeado. Sus pies se movían cómicamente, como aquellos de los pingüinos. Sus enormes ojos avellana estaban ocultos detrás de unos gruesos lentes rectangulares, y usaba _mucho_ delineador negro. Tenía una pequeña y puntiaguda nariz y una boca gruesa, que mostraba un grupo de delgados y agudos dientes. Mantenía su cabello café oscuro muy corto –sólo pasaba su mejilla- lo que le daba una apariencia de estudiosa. Vestía un traje de combate caqui, pero contrastaba con la apariencia de intelectual, y dejaba a uno preguntándose que los había golpeado. Dave también se dio cuenta de pálida piel de sus manos y cuello estaba repleta de docenas marcas rojas, le hizo pensar que había estado en un incendio o algo así. Decidió no mirarlas y sonrió. Rei se veía casi extasiado.

"Hey, estás de regreso! Que bueno es verte!"

Entonces Rei hizo algo completamente inesperado –y tomó a la chica- quien no podía ser de mas de dieciséis –la levantó y le dio un abrazo de oso. Dave escuchó como ella reía –era un tanto chillante pero bastante agradable- y escuchó un poco mas al oírla hablar.

"Rei, ponme abajo, yu'gran idiota!"

Dave se sorprendió y sintió como sus cejas se encorvaban. Hablaba tan rápido que era difícil entender lo que decía, y su acento era tan extraño para él! Pronunciaba el 'ye' al comienzo de la palabra 'yellow'). También era inglés –el cual Dave hablaba con fluidez. De hecho, la mayor parte de la gente tendía a hablarlo en el campamento, era más simple de ese modo. Kai y Rei siempre hablaban en inglés a pesar de que no eran sus lenguas nativas; Kai hablaba japonés (su lengua madre), ruso, y un poco de latín al igualque inglés, y Rei hablaba chino (su lengua nativa) e inglés. Dave frunció su ceño mientras trataba de razonar que era lo que ella decía y Rei ponía de nuevo abajo. Parecía entenderla perfectamente. Entonces volteo hacia Dave.

"Dave, esta es Jenny, nuestro Topo. Jenny, este es Dave, de la armada japonesa."

Dave le ofreció una mano, y Jenny la tomó entre las suyas llenas de cicatrices, no poniendo atención a la ausencia de palabras de él. Estaba perplejo!

"Gusto de concr'te, Dave. 'Com llegast 'quí con l'rmada China?"

Dave parpadeó. Eso era imposible. Al ritmo en que hablaba, y el pesado acento con el que lo hacía, Dave no podía entender ni una sola palabra! Rei rió viendo la confusión de Dave.

"Jenny es de Liverpool, en Inglaterra, Dave. Ella tiene un acento de allá. Es una… cómo lo llamas, Jen?"

"Scousa'?"

"Si!" dijo Rei, con los ojos brillantes. "Scouser!"

Otro parpadeo de Dave, y entonces reaccionó.

"_Así que eso es!_" pensó triunfante. Al mismo tiempo, la pregunta de la chica tuvo sentido y él respondió con su propio inglés con acento.

"Mi tropa fue destruida, señorita. Soy uno de los cuatro soldados que quedan vivos de la armada japonesa. Rei y su tropa me rescató a mi y mis tres amigos de un campo de trabajo cerca de Tokio unos días atrás."

Jenny asintió, sus ojos brillantes lo vieron de arriba abajo. Parecía lo suficientemente enérgica.

"Correcto,"

Dave se dio cuenta que ella no pronunciaba mucho la letra 't'. Sonrió otra vez, cortésmente, tomando un extraño gusto por la chica –quien entro al cuarto de Kai con curiosidad.

"Qui'n 's e?"

Imaginando que lo que la chica dijo significaba '_quién es é_l?' Dave comenzó a explicar.

"Este es el Capitán Kai Hiwatari. Estaba a la cabeza de la tropa en la que estaba yo."

La chica asintió, como si absorbiera la información como una esponja. Realmente era algo peculiar. Entró al cuarto y miró a Kai de arriba abajo. Rei y Dave solo la siguieron, Rei riendo de la expresión de Dave. Se veía casi asustado!

"Ste, sd' Russia?" ella preguntó. Rei asintió.

"Kai es uno de mis mejores amigos, Jen. Éramos parte del mismo equipo, y Kai tiene su historia con Boris."

Jenny miró de nuevo a la cama, mientras Kai la miraba. Había estado escuchando desde su cuarto mientras ella hablaba en el pasillo, y afortunadamente era capaz de entender un poco mas que Dave. Aún así, era difícil. La miró, y antes de que ella pudiera hablar otra vez, le hizo una pregunta.

"Escuché que eras muy buena con las computadoras."

Jenny torció la cabeza, con los ojos flasheando. Estaba cansada –había tenido un largo vuelo y no estaba de humor para un interrogatorio. Aún así, estos chicos se veían amables.

"'se Dave s divrtdo, sv bien, y q'dcir de 'se Kai! Ad´mas Rei adorabl siempre! Y 'se amigo… Lee, eso s! aún tien' su 'adorabl' torso!' pensó mientras miraba de nuevo dentro de los rígidos ojos de Kai. Ella hablaba rápidamente, alejando el cabello de sus ojos.

"Yep, bueno. Oí q'ras muy bueno ll´vando tus tropas ala vict'ria en Tokio."

Los ojos de Kai brillaron. Ella había probado que sabía mas de él de lo que originalmente pensó.

"Así que escuchaste de ello?" él dijo, irguiéndose un poco. Su cintura le lastimaba. Jenny observó.

"Est's bien? Q't' pasó?"

Kai tradujo, observando a Rei detrás de la chica reír quedamente, y entonces respondió. "Es una larga historia. Te la diré después. Creo que Rei y tú tienen muchos asuntos que resolver."

Jenny sonrió. "Yep, me voy Rei, hay dond' podamos hablar? Sé mucho, pero pu'de haber spias."

Rei avanzó un poco. "No, Jen, hablaremos aquí. Quiero que Kai escuche esto también. Y Dave. Por no mencionar a Lee," él jaló a Lee dentro del cuarto. Lee cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Jenny suspiró, girando los ojos, y entonces acercó una silla. Se movía un poco torpe. "Stas seguro p'edes confiar en él, Rei? Oh, conocen 'stos chicos?"

Rei acercó una silla para él, mientras Dave y Lee se recargaban contra el muro. "Lo suficiente, Jen. Sé que hiciste un reporte de todo esto."

Jenny asintió, y Dave sonrió, no seguro de por que.

"Si. Envié una copia a l's Gen'rales en Hong Kong e Inglaterra, y l'di otro al Tenien 'Hing. Yia."

Asumiendo que las últimas dos palabras significaban '_Aquí tienes', _Rei se inclinó tomando el folder azul que Jenny le extendía, el cual ella había sacado de una bolsa de lona. Entonces se relajó y miró a Kai.

"Toma esto, Kai. Necesitas saberlo."

Kai levantó los hombros, y Jenny continuó.

"Recuerdan 'se lago q'm' dijiste, Rei? 'se en Russia?"

Rei asintió. "Lago Baikal?"

"'se. Vas al este del centro como a tres millas, y lu'go giras en'l camino. Cas al nor'ste. Sigu's otra media milla, y ves una barr'ra a t'izquierda. L'sigues hasta que ll'gas a una puerta negra de metal –sta un poco gastada. Pasas la puerta y starás en un campo o algo así. Miras al'derecha d'l campo, pasas los 'rboles y verán la punta d'los cuart'les sobr'saliendo d'los árboles. Es un edificio gris oscuro."

Dave sacudió la cabeza. No había entendido nada de eso. Pero, Rei parecía entenderlo bien, y Kai también había entendido lo suficiente como para seguirle la conversación, o enmascaraba su confusión muy bien. Rei estaba escribiendo en una libreta que parecía haber sacado de la nada, pero, por otro lado, Lee se veía tan confundido como Dave lo hacía.

"Que tan resguardado está?" preguntó Kai, robándole las palabras de la boca de Rei.

"_Maldición," _pensó Dave, "_Kai está entendiendo! Cómo? Es como si ella estuviera hablando swahili!_"

Jenny asintió. "'l frent' lo'sta. Si vas d'tras como media milla, 'vitaras que t'dscubran y puedes ac'rcarte. L'parte trasera 'sta repleta d'plantas y arbustos. No t'ndrán probl'mas. Por l'q' he visto hay dos guardias por atrás."

Rei levantó una mano. "Hablaremos de eso después, Jen. Habla sobre la estructura del interior."

Jenny tomó otra bocanada de aire, mirándose un poco cansada. "D'cuerdo. 'stá hecho de tres nivel's. Subterráneo, uno, dos y tres. El de 'bajo es como la rc'pción. Te dir' d'las cámaras y 'so después. 'l primer piso es como un almacén. Ahí 'sdonde guardan sus armas, uniformes, artillería –como quieras. 'l segundo es d'las computadoras. T'nen todo en 'se piso, 's peligroso. P'que la gente como yo puede 'spiar en un solo acceso todo. 'se quizá 's'l principal. 'l t'ercero es 'nde 'stán las oficinas. Nunca vi la de Voltaire, pero sé q'sta ahí. Vi la de Boris, y otras."

Ella hizo una pausa; y Rei se percató de ello, mientras escribía frenéticamente en su libreta en chino.

"Seguridad?"

"Inmensa. 's como una c'mara de seguridad ahí. Los dos ascensores 'sta rsguardados-"

"Eh??" interrumpida por Kai, la chica hizo una pausa. Dave también estaba confundido. Rei salvó a Jenny de la molestia de explicar.

"Ella quiere decir elevadores. Continúa Jenny."

"Perdón, elevadores. Como sea, están muy resguardados, y 'n'l segundo piso y t'rcero hay dos guardias 'ncada pasillo. Los guardias tienen un arma cada uno. Pueden llamar refuerzos cuando quieran."

Ella terminó y al momento se recargó en su silla. El cuarto estuvo en silencio salvo por el ruido de la pluma de Rei en la libreta mientras apuntaba todo. Cuando tuvo todo lo que necesitaba, miró hacia arriba, alejando el cabello negro lejos de sus ojos con un sacudimiento de cabeza.

"Se oye bien, eh, Kai?"

Kai asintió mientras se recostaba en la cama, sintiendo un poco de frío. "Adivino que habrá mayor seguridad afuera de la habitación de Voltaire?"

"Cuatro guardias con armas," replicó Jenny con un tono un poco monótono.

Rei suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello negro, sintiéndose un poco sobrecogido. BV ciertamente parecía tener todas las bases cubiertas. Parecía que infiltrarse en su guarida sería algo completamente imposible…

Fin flashback

Kai sonrió para si, entretenido. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Jenny había regresado al campamento, y había provocado literalmente un caos. El primer día, había tratado de sacar por la fuerza salsa inglesa de la botella y la había derramado sobre una de las computadoras, descomponiéndola –por no mencionar las chispas que volaron desde el teclado! Ya había confesado que tenía adicción por la salsa inglesa.

"_Es tan extraña."_ Pensó Kai mientras veía por la ventana, aún atado a la cama y sintiéndose verdaderamente inútil. En ese momento Jenny pasó corriendo frente a su cuarto como un pavo sin cabeza, gritando a todo lo que daba. "Es el doble mas ocho," lo sacó de sus pensamientos "El código 's DOBLE MAS OCHO!!!!"

"_Espero que BV no tenga a su propio Topo aquí, o sabrán exactamente lo que estamos haciendo cada minuto del día!" _

Corrió aprisa otra vez, y Kai sonrió. Era una fuente de entretenimiento para él los momentos en que Tyson o Rei no podían llevarlo a dar una vuelta en la silla de ruedas –la única en el ala- pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo.

En ese momento, las fuerzas chinas estaban en plena decodificación de los archivos que necesitaban para hackear anónimamente dentro de la red de BV. Jenny y su equipo de… bueno… dos… eran enteramente confiables y sabía que podían penetrar el sistema en menos de tres semanas. Estuvieron trabajando en ellos día y noche, e iban avanzando a buen ritmo. Si las cosas continuaban así, los archivos serían decodificados y la "Operación Pastel de Queso" (como Tyson la había curiosamente nombrado) sería capaz de descontrolar la mayor parte de las computadoras del cuartel principal de BV. Eso le permitiría a los Storm Troopers entrar.

Rei había estado reuniendo cuidadosamente una posible lista de miembros del escuadrón de Storm Troopers. Dave había sido elegido inmediatamente –Rei había reconocido algunas cualidades en Dave, las cuales Kai había hallado mucho tiempo atrás- dentro de Dave había una chispa. Permanecía aplacada, pero podía liberarse de modo devastador si se desataba del modo correcto. Él tenía determinación, tenacidad, y un sentido del humor especial –lo cual probablemente sería muy necesario para esta operación. También había elegido a Max, Max no había usado aún el poder de su bestia bit Draciel y podía serles de mucha ayuda –además Max había madurado mucho y podía (y probablemente _sería)_ verdaderamente devastador en una batalla. Rei mismo habría de ir, al igual que Tyson (nadie estaba seguro de _por qué_ Rei lo había elegido. Quizá por que pensaba que el chico podría sacar el espíritu en esta ocasión, justo como lo había hecho en batallas y operaciones previas). Había considerado a Lee, pero Lee no tenía el corazón para la crudeza y violencia de todo el asunto. Rei se había sorprendido de cuanto odiaba Lee todo eso. Rei había esperado que su antiguo compañero de equipo mostrara coraje para la operación, pero Lee se había mostrado verdaderamente descontento con todo eso. Eso dejaba un espacio vacío, y era difícil la elección para Rei. Lee, o quizá el Teniente Hing, o uno de los soldados ingleses, o quizá… quizá…?

Jenny también iría con ellos, y su técnico, Mark, un chico pálido y bastante brillante con una gran sonrisa, al igual que una pícara y pecosa cara. Estarían trabajando en el asunto de las computadoras desde adentro. Eso dejaba una vacante.

Kai se paralizó tratando de pensar quien podría ser. Quizá Rei conocía gente de su escuadrón, o quizá tenía en mente a alguien de Inglaterra. Quien fuera que pensara tenía una gran tarea por delante.

Kai parpadeó cuando su puerta se abrió, y Jenny entró, jadeando y obviamente corta de respiración. Él sonrió mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

"Hey, Jenny. Cómo van las cosas?"

Jenny agitó la mano. "Genial. Maravillos. Mark p'rdió los archivos d'codificaso otra v'z! Es's un wazzock (n/t: No pregunten… no tengo idea). Lo'c'mos mejor q' lo planeamos. Pero, no vin'e aqu' a'blar de mi, no importa lo tentador q'suen'. Vine a hablar de _ti._"

Kai arqueó una ceja, ahora que estaba adaptado a la peculiar voz de ella y sus extrañas palabras. Ignorando la pregunta de _'Qué es un wazzock?' _(n/t: lo mismo me pregunto)él hizo una pregunta diferente.

"Por qué?"

Jenny jaló una silla. "Rei m'nvió antes, pero 'staba muy ocupada y seguí con lo q'hacía. Ahora q'acabe vine a hablar contigo… de… uh… ye. Rei pregunta como 'stás. Quería que supiera como 'stabas. No 'ntiendo p'q' –p'q' no t'pregunta él?"

Kai estaba confundido. Que era lo que pensaba ahora Rei? Había siempre sido lo suficientemente astuto para imaginar que era lo que Rei pensaba, pero algunas veces simplemente no podía. Suspiró.

"Bueno, como sea. Me estoy sintiendo bien. Por qué?"

Jenny levantó los ojos. "_No! _Creo que qu'ere saber mas, si sab's lo q'quiero decir."

Otro suspiro se escuchó de Kai. Sentía que se estaba burlando de él. "Bueno, la única cosa que realmente me está molestando es mi pelvis. Mis piernas van sanando bien. Pero mi pelvis ocasionalmente duele –el dolor va y viene. Duele un momento y después ya no."

Jenny lo observó cuidadosamente mientras hablaba, sus ojos claros se percataban de cada gesto del chico. Y respiró.

"Escuché q'starás de pie como en tres semanas. S'guro ya lo 'speras."

"Aja"

Jenny estuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de hablar un poco más rápido de lo usual.

"Rei qui're q'dirijas 'lscuadrón."

Hubo un silencio incómodo, antes de que Kai mirara a Jenny, parecía estar esperando su respuesta, y sonrió.

"En serio. Por qué estás aquí, Jenny?"

Jenny parpadeó aprisa; sorprendida por que Kai pensaba que estaba bromeando.

"Er… no, Kai digo 'nserio. 'l dijo q't' quiere al mando. Hon'stamente lo juro con mi vda q'no trato de 'ngañar't!"

Kai miró a la cabeza de la chica, quien parecía estar diciendo la verdad. "Jenny?"

"Yer?"

"Rei ha perdido la cabeza?"

Jenny se levantó enojada. "No s' p'q' 'stás siendo tan sarcástico! Es un honor q't' pidan algo como eso, y ni siqui'ra me crees! Traeré a Rei si no me crees!"

"_Ok, aterradora chica inglesa,_" pensó Kai y Jenny agitó las manos en el aire dramáticamente. "_Mejor di algo,_"

"Ok, te creo. Pero por qué Rei me lo pide?" preguntó Kai, con su acallada y pasiva voz a la iracunda chica. Ella tomó asiento. "No es que no pueda ni siquiera caminar o algo!"

Jenny pasó una mano por su revuelto cabello –había estado ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de atar su cabello cuando se levantó por la mañana. Había pasado un peine y se fue así –a pesar del hecho de que parecía un trapeador. Un trapeador húmedo. Un trapeador húmedo y café.

"No sé, Kai, 's lo q'm' dijo t'dijera. Personalmente, creo q'vas a 'star de pie más pronto d'lo q'crees. De hecho… s'supone que no debo d'cirte esto…"

Ella bajó la voz a un susurro, y Kai se recostó sabiendo que sería casi imposible hacerla entender.

"Estarás caminando en dos semanas, dicen los médicos," ell susurró, mirando ansiosamente alrededor en caso de que alguien la escuchara. Kai tuvo que reírse esta vez.

"De acuerdo, ahora sé que es una broma. Qué tipo de doctor diría algo así? Uno ciego?"

Él sacudió la cabeza, mientras Jenny se veía mas y mas molesta.

"Corr'cto, basta, m'voy. No tiene sentido 'star aquí si no me crees ni una palabra!"

Ella pateó su silla con fuerza, haciendo que rechinara contra el piso de un modo nada agradable, y salió histérica del cuarto. Kai la miró irse por un segundo, la sonrisa en su cara desapareció lentamente, y pasó su mano entre su cabello, preguntándose que había hecho para merecer eso. Ella estaba mintiendo? Rei estaba mintiendo? Los doctores? Realmente dejaría pronto la casa?

El corazón de Kai se emocionó con ese último pensamiento. Ansiaba estar de pie de nuevo. Detestaba estar en cama, inútil, mientras que los otros tenían que trabajar para mantener el campamento vivo. Se sentía tan culpable. Pero una parte de él sentía que no pertenecía a esa misión. Se sentía mal. Casi como si no debiera. Lo que el grupo iba a hacer significaría la muerte de millones de soldados de BV. Kai sentía que su corazón se partía por eso. Él no era un líder.

Mientras Kai se recostó mientras repasaba las palabras de 'sabiduria' de Jenny, la puerta se abrió otra vez, y Rei entró. Kai arqueó una ceja y no se molestó en sentarse.

"Perfecto Rei, que tienes en mente? Ella se veía muy intensa, además-"

Rei rió, levantando sus manos, moviéndose divertidamente y sus ojos ocre brillaban cálidamente.

"Whoa, tranquilo!"

Se acercó la silla que Jenny había pateado en su arranque de ira. "Le debes de creer."

"Por que ella estaba diciendo la verdad o por que ahora estoy en la lista de enemigos de ella, y ella es una señorita realmente peligrosa?" preguntó Kai con un sarcasmo bastante obvio y algo de irritación. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

"Correcto," sonrió Rei, "Relájate. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Quiero que liderees el escuadrón. Lee no es lo suficientemente apto para el trabajo, y no quiero Hing ahí dando órdenes y perdiendo la cabeza cuando ve algo complicado. Eres el hombre para el trabajo amigo."

"Pero sobre-"

"Espera! Paciencia, virtud, recuerdas? Lo que no sabes es que tus piernas y cintura han sido tratadas de un modo particular por nuestros médicos –el _modus operandi_ que permite una recuperación rápida. Por no mencionar el hecho que siempre has sido alguien que sana rápido… básicamente los doctores te dirán que estarás de pie en dos semanas."

Rei levantó las manos en defensa mientras Kai estaba a punto de hablar. "Ahora, no sé cuanta verdad hay en todo esto! Tendremos que esperar y ver. Pero no se pierde nada con esperar, o si?"

"Y qué si no si no estoy listo para cuando sea momento de irse?"

Rei sonrió. "Lo estarás. Y traerás a Dranzer. Ella también puede ser útil también."

Él se levantó. "Bueno, necesito ir a ayudar a la Banshee. No ha dejado de gritar todo el día. Creo que ella está haciendo un gran trabajo. Y la peor parte, es que nos quedamos sin salsa inglesa."

Kai se sentó. "Qué? No puede ser! Wha, Rei!" continuó con un acentó muy similar al de Jenny, "'lla nos va a com'r vivos! Wa, m'iría si fuera tú!"

Rei sonrió. "No. Ella no es tan mala!"

Kai asintió. "Si, es genial. A Dave parece agradarle mucho."

Los dos asintieon juntos solemnemente, ambos sintiéndose como si Dave se animara a iniciar una relación con Jenny, él mismo estaría cavando su tumba en un mes. Entonces sonrieron y se rieron, imaginando a Dave cavando su tumba y Jenny gritándole órdenes que se apresurara y diciéndole que ella no tenía todo el día.

Un recio viento surcaba frente a ellos, cruzando con fuerza entre los árboles y creando un cruel sonido que parecía crujir mientras siseaba. Una ligera nevada había caído y hacía que el piso estuviera un poco resbaloso y era difícil caminar con las botas militares. El aire susurraba sobre ellos, y los árboles se golpeaban entre ellos.

La barrera era café; con un poco de óxido aquí y allá donde los extremos metálicos habían sido devastados por la naturaleza. Yacía detrás ahora, y adelante, viendo más allá del verde y las puntas blancas de los árboles, estaba el destino.

El cuartel.

Tyson, agazapado detrás de un arbusto verde, se giró, su cara pintada con camuflaje olivo y color claro. Sus ojos azul grisáceo miraban sorprendidos. Su cabello aplacado debajo del casco verde, marcado con una estrella dorada, la cual brillaba con la luz de la tarde, a pesar de lo pálida que era.

"Y ahora qué?"

El equipo no podía ser visto a simple vista, pero Tyson sabía donde estaban escondidos. Estaba Max, agachado detrás de otro arbusto cerca de Tyson, y la cara de Dave podía ser percibida detrás del tronco de árbol. Más allá, la cola de caballo de Rei podía ser vista ocasionalmente mientras se movía lentamente como una sombra o un espíritu, que vivía en el bosque. Jenny y Mark a la derecha de Tyson, agachados y escribiendo quedamente con una pequeña laptop y susurrándose casi en silencio uno a otra en tonos acallados.

Kai se levantó, irguiendo toda su altura, y puso el par de binoculares que había estado usando a un lado en uno de los tantos bolsillos. Tan impresionante como siempre, con una cinta de tela caqui atada de nuevo por encima de su línea de visión y con sus Uizs en la cintura de nuevo, Kai Hiwatari se adelantó, no mostrando ninguna duda mientras movía sus piernas, ni un segundo de inseguridad o duda sobre a donde es que debía ir ahora.

"Nos movemos. No hay tiempo como el presente."

La operación _"Sui Generis"_ había comenzado.

* * *

Uh! lo dije! Ahora que comienza la operación... la acción al cien.

Ikusi arte!


	7. Dando el paso

Capítulo Siete: Dando el paso

Flashback

Era ya tarde antes de que _Sui Generis_ comenzara. Los siete que habían sido elegidos habían sido provistos de una tienda para ellos solos –una enorme para darles completa privacidad. Tenían mucho en que pensar. La operación era demasiado importante y peligrosa que alguno de ellos comenzaban a preocuparse demasiado y Hing, a pesar de que era un cascarrabias, había decidido que necesitaban una noche para que se relajaran.

El día había sido uno en entrega de correo, y como a las siete en punto el cierre de la puerta de la tienda fue abierto para enviarles su correo. Tyson se alegró cuando le dieron un grupo de cartas, igual que Max. Tyson se sentó en una esquina de la tienda, mientras las abría. Aprisa abrió la primera que halló, y era de su padre, animándolo a hacer su mejor esfuerzo y asegurándole que su familia estaba orgullosa. La segunda carta era de su abuelo, ofreciéndole algunos consejos y contándole como estaban las cosas en casa. BV no había llegado al pueblo de Tyson. La tercera y última carta era de la madre de Tyson, quien estaba lejos en una expedición arqueológica y no había visto a Tyson en tres años.

Tyson levantó la mirada después de leer y releer sus cartas. Cerca, vio a Dave, mirando una sola carta. Interesado (y sintiendo que el silencio en la tienda era un poco incómodo) Tyson se acercó y se sentó en el piso junto a él.

"De quién es, Dave?"

Dave parpadeó, obviamente perturbado por sus pensamientos, y enfocado en Tyson. Sus ojos parecían un poco distantes.

"Oh, hey Tyson. Es de Yuri, mi novia. Es la primera vez que me escribe."

"Genial," respondió Tyson, asintiendo. Sonrió. "Cuanto tiempo has estado saliendo con ella?"

Dave se sacudió. "No te importa, Tyson."

Un poco sorprendido por la cortante respuesta de Dave, Tyson se alejó yendo hacia Max. "Y, Maxi, alguna buena noticia?"

Max sonrió. "Un tanto. Recibí dos cartas de mamá, una de papá y una de los All-Starz. Genial, eh? Todo está bien en casa. Mamá dice que ha estado trabajando en un mejoramiento del sistema para liberar a las bestias para que sirva mas de dos veces. Papá está ayudándola, y están probándolo con los blades de los All-Starz."

Tyson rió. "Fantástico! Esas son grandes noticias, Max! tu papá y mamá son la ley!"

Sobre una silla de respaldo incómodo del otro lado de la tienda, Rei sacudió la cabeza apenado. Odiaba que Tyson dijera algo como eso. Era realmente molesto! Bajó la mirada a la carta en sus manos y la pasó por enfrente de su nariz. Sería extraño para cualquiera que lo viera, pero Rei sabía que ella siempre perfumaba sus cartas, sólo para recordarle como sería cuando él regresara a casa. Si, la carta era de Mariah, a quien extrañaba tanto. Él añoraba simplemente escucharla hablar otra vez, como, cuando leía sus cartas, el agradable sonido de su voz comenzaba a tratar de recordar, y no podía hacerlo por completo. Después de oler la carta ya abierta, Rei la releyó, intentando alejar sus pensamientos de la misión del día siguiente. Sorprendentemente, Rei había sido una de esas personas que tenía aprehensión por _Sui Generis_. Todo su cuidadoso planeamiento e intensa organización finalmente serían puestas a prueba, y eso lo tenía realmente nervioso. Y si olvidaba algo? O cometía algún error que le causara la muerte a sus amigos? Iba él a morir?

Rei se quedó con esos pensamientos, mientras en una silla cercana, Kai estaba sentado en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y meditando sobre el mañana. A pesar de que no estaba aún preocupado, había comenzado a pensar que las cosas podían salir mal –lo cual hacía cada que iba a suceder algo vital en su vida. No había recibido ninguna carta –de quien había de recibirla? Sus padres? Murieron cuando era muy joven. Hermanos? Kai fue hijo único. Amigos? Bueno, los únicos amigos de Kai –verdaderos amigos- habían sido los Bladebreakers y algunos soldados –incluyendo Dango y Dave. Dos de ellos ya estaban muertos. Kai había intentado que su mayor prioridad fuera la seguridad de sus amigos, y eso era lo que le provocaba mayor inseguridad.

Abrió los ojos y miró la tienda, los irises café iban de un lado a otro mientras percibían cada detalle. Max estaba sonriendo con una entretenida carta de uno de sus amigos, y Jenny estaba sentada no muy lejos de ahí, abriendo –un paquete? Un enorme paquete café, atado con un cordón. Se veía pesado, e, intrigado Kai se levantó y se acercó a donde ella estaba.

Ya tenía algunos días que había podido volver a caminar. Los dolores en sus piernas habían cesado por completo, y Kai sentía que sus piernas jamás habían sido dañadas. Su cintura aún le molestaba, pero solo si se ponía en una posición que nada tenía que ver con la usual de descanso, o alguna que usará comúnmente –por ejemplo, probablemente jamás sería capaz de ejecutar ejercicios que implicaran un movimiento complicado de piernas, como gimnasia o kickboxing. Fuera de eso, se sentía bien, y ciertamente lo suficientemente en forma para tomar parte en _Sui Generis_. De hecho, desde que había sido capaz de caminar otra vez, Kai había sentido que sus dudas también se despejaban. Sabía que era lo suficientemente bueno para liderear a los hombres a través de eso –_tenía_ que creer eso. En que otra cosa podía creer? Lo sabía –y tenía que asegurarse que los otros lo supieran también. Con suerte, toda esa confianza sería suficiente para ayudarles a superar todo.

"Yiah!!"

Kai asintió pero no sonrió, en respuesta y miró el paquete. "Qué hay con eso?"

La sonrisa de Jenny se agrandó mientras pensaba en quien le había enviado el paquete "Es d'una'miga, Ruth. Es g'nial. No puedo cre'r q'hizo 'sto."

Kai se acercó una silla y tomó asiento. "Hizo qué?"

Jenny respiró profundamente y sacó lo que había estado escondido por el papel café. Se veía como un gran libro púrpura, de pasta dura, con franjas de color vino y rosa parcialmente sobre la cubierta. Ella giró la cosa sobre sus manos y Kai leyó el título con las cejas arqueadas.

"Una Biblia?"

Jenny rió. "No t'oyes tan sorprendid. Ruth sabía q'olvidé la mía, y q'hizo ella? M'la envió por correo!"

Kai medio sonrió, aún mirando la gran Biblia en sus manos cicatrizadas. "Tú lees esta cosa?"

Jenny puso gentilmente la Biblia en la mesa y levantó los ojos molesta por el comentario de Kai.

"Claro. Cre's q'la t'ngo p'llenar 'l librero?"

Kai sonrió completamente, entretenido. Él nunca había sido del tipo religioso. En su opinión la vida era vida, y muerte era muerte, y así era. Vivía por sus propias reglas, y prefería no poner su vida en manos de otros a ningún costo.

Aún así, observó, como Jenny hojeaba el conjunto de libros –los cuales estaban maltratados y dañados por el interior. Había pequeños garabatos de tinta sobre el texto donde ella había anotado para ayudarle a estudiar. Obviamente era muy devota.

"No tenía idea," musitó Kai mientras la veía a la cara. Ella se veía genuinamente complacida. Sonrió y asintió con las palabras de Kai y continuó hojeando a través del conjunto de libros, justo en el Nuevo Testamento. Entonces pasó su dedo por debajo de un texto hasta que encontró la cita que ella estaba buscando.

"Ya s'q' no cre's Kai. Pero lee esto, ayudará."

Un poco reticente, Kai se acercó. Obviamente no quería que esa loca chica lo jalara a un mundo de reglas y religión. Aún así, sabía que eso la mantendría feliz y lejos de él, así que lo leyó. Era una cita del Evangelio de San Marcos, Capítulo Nueve. Verso veintitrés. "Todas las cosas son posibles para aquellos que creen."

Kai leyó y su gesto se hizo sobrio. De repente se sintió mucho mas calmado con Jenny. Ella había buscado por un pasaje que permitiera a todos sentirse tranquilo, incluso si no creían en lo que ella creía. Sonrió y la miró. Ella estaba leyendo el verso para si misma.

"Gracias"

"Si tomas cualqui'r cosa d'la Biblia, 'lige 'sto. Por q's v'rdad."

Kai se sintió mucho menos nervioso, se puso de pie y se estiró, cansado. Mirando alrededor a los otros seis soldados en la tienda, de repente supo que podían hacerlo. De algún modo creía que podrían completar la operación. Saldrían vivos y Japón, Gran Bretaña y China tendrían éxito. BV sería destruido.

Fin Flashback

Kai no podía decir que se sintiera del mismo modo justo en ese momento. Las noticias de Rei casi le habían quitado la respiración. El grupo de siete estaba agazapado en un pequeño claro fuera del cuartel principal de BV. El viento era helado, rozando sus caras pintadas. Cada miembro del escuadrón estaba equipado para evitar cualquer detección. A cada uno le habían otorgado las armas más avanzadas. Tyson ahora sujetaba una Comando AK con un mango firme, una delgada y larga pistola gris y negra con mira de largo alcance y una gran velocidad de disparo –además de su habitual pistola en su pierna. Rei tenía una Minimi, un arma ligera, ideal para soldados con una estructura delgada pero con gran capacidad de puntería. Sus municiones colgaban sobre su hombro –y también cargaba una pistola de mano. A Jenny y Mark les habían dado armas de mano pero no pretendían envolverse en el combate. Sus armas eran para emergencia. Max portaba una Desert Eagle y su pistola de mano cargada en su funda. La Desert Eagle estaba fuera y lista para dispararse justo ahora, pero usualmente estaba lejos en la mochila de Max. Dave cargaba la misma arma que Rei, la Minimi ligera, la cual tenía una especial puntería y era ligera además de accesible en cualquier situación, al igual que una pistola de mano y tres minas anti-personales, desactivadas por el momento en sus bolsillos. Kai cargaba un rifle M16, que encajaba con la M203, un lanzador de granadas de 40 milímetros, con las municiones cruzando sobre su hombro como era usual. Las Uzis pendiendo de sus piernas, y en su espalda cargaba un arma idéntica a la de Tyson, justo en caso que se quedara sin municiones. Todos cargaban mochilas pesadas conteniendo por separado, las piezas que formaban un lanzador de misiles 66; una poderosa y devastadora máquina que fácilmente podía volar un cuarto con soldados si era necesario. Era uno de sus últimos recursos. Los dos últimos dos recursos pendían de las piernas de Kai y Max, en pequeñas bolsas firmemente selladas, que ocasionalmente flasheaban mientras el escuadrón avanzaba a través de la luz de la luna.

Si, la operación había comenzado un rato atrás, y la noche ya había caído rápidamente sobre el equipo. Había habido un poco de sol ese día de cualquier modo, había estado nevando y el cielo nublado con pesadas nubes grises en él. El equipo –consistente en siete personas- había sido lanzado sobre el Lago Baikal como dos horas atrás por un helicóptero Chinook -un silencioso y bien armado, similar al Black Hawk pero ligeramente más poderoso. Ellos habían seguido cuidadosamente las indicaciones de Jenny y el equipo había tomado un breve descanso en el camino. El follaje les había provisto de suficiente cobertura y, mientras la noche caía, el grupo había sido casi indetectable. Como media hora después ellos se habían movido a la parte trasera del edificio en un enorme medio cícurlo como senda. Finalmente, llegaron a un área oculta, y fueron capaces de observar los dos guardias en la parte trasera del cuartel desde un punto seguro.

Rei sujetó su TACBE (tactical beacon) radio cerca de su oído, y escuchó una vez mas. El mensaje fue repetido. Él y Kai estaban escuchando de cerca.

Paralizado, Rei apagó su radio en un arranque de ira. "No lo creo. Es imposible."

Kai estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó un grito detrás. Sacó sus binoculares –como lo habían hecho cinco miembros del equipo- y miraron hacia el cuartel. Su mirada se enfocó y vio a uno de los guardias cargar su arma, posicionándola en la baranda que rodeaba el edificio y preparándose para dispararles.

"Cúbranse!!" gritó rápidamente, escondiéndose mientras hablaba. Rei golpeó el piso debajo de él, y todo lo que se escuchó alrededor fue el sonido de cuerpos golpeando el piso. Tyson, por otro lado, rodó detrás de un árbol cercano, y mantuvo la respiración. Odiaba esta parte. La vigilancia, el espionaje –si, bueno, Tyson estaba bien con eso. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Pero cuando el combate comenzaba y disparar no podía ser evitado, su consciencia temblaba con el hecho de pensar en tener que tomar quizá la vida de otro ser humano. Pasando saliva, sujetó desesperado su AK, rodeando con dedos temblorosos el gatillo y presionando su dedo índice.

Lo presionó tan fuerte que una ráfaga de balas salieron disparadas a los árboles alrededor de ellos.

"TYSON!" Rei gritó iracundo, "Qué diablos estás pensando? Ya tenemos suficiente con el fuego enemigo, idiota! No te necesitamos disparándonos también! Contente de-"

Rei se detuvo cuando una bala rozó su brazo y pasó siseando. Él se quejó levemente y sujetó su brazo. Afortunadamente evitó que se incrustara en él. Desafortunadamente, ya había tomado una herida dolorosa. Kai gruñó.

"Permanezcan todos abajo!" gritó, su voz tomaba control de la situación, la cual era virtualmente incontrolable. Observando a través de los ojos contraídos, Dave se presionaba contra el piso, sabiendo lo que iba a venir. Max se levantó un poco entre el arbusto, y observó.

Kai se arrastró un poco, hallándose en un comfortable lugar entre dos pequeños arbustos. La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba aún cubierto de maleza. Sacó su M16 y miró a través de la mirada láser colocada en la parte superior del impresionante armamento, estaba en posición perfecta. Estaba a punto de hacer un agujero al lado del edificio con su lanzador de granadas.

"_Desaparezcan todos,_" pensó tenebrosamente mientras apuntaba.

"Espera!" siseó Jenny, arrastrándose a través del arbusto y sujetando la pierna de Kai. Kai gruñó.

"Te dije que te quedarás abajo."

Jenny sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. "No, no, no pued's! P'rderemos 'lfactor sorpresa! No seas 'stupido!"

Kai se detuvo, y gruñó otra vez. Viendo a Rei ser herido lo había llenado de ira ciega –un suceso muy raro- y había intentado derribar a los guardias usando lo que fuera posible. Aún así, lo que Jenny había dicho tenía sentido. Se agachó un poco para poder estar al mismo nivel que ella.

"Qué sugieres que hagamos?" espetó aún enojado. Jenny miró a Mark, quien estaba escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos y aún escribiendo aprisa en su pequeña computadora.

"La Desert Eagle tiene un rango de tiro perfecto para deshacerse de esos dos guardias pero no dañar el edificio," Mark susurró, sus ojos oscuros revisaban la pantalla ante él. "Max?"

Los ojos de Max se encendieron. Ahí estaba la parte del trabajo que él disfrutaba. Se levantó con valentía, como si fuera imposible disparar la Desert Eagle desde el piso, y apuntó, el viento agitaba su cabello rubio. Tyson lo miró tristemente.

"Aquí va,"

Max disparó la primera vez exitosamente, el silenciador de la Eagle les permitía evitar informar a enemigos cercanos de su presencia y así nadie mas que esos dos sabían que el equipo había llegado.

Max sonrió mientras apuntaba a su objetivo, sabiendo que la atención estaba en él y revelándolo.

"Uno menos, damas y caballeros,"

Pasó su arma a la izquierda, y tiró del gatillo, su lengua recorría sus labios mientras apuntaba cuidadosamente. La fuerza del disparo hizo su cuerpo temblar, y sonrió enormemente mientras veía al otro guardia a través de la mira láser.

"Y eso da dos para Max! si, soy el hombre!"

Max bajó el arma y abrió ambos ojos otra vez –ya que uno había estado cerrado cuando estuvo apuntando. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Dave y Kai atendiendo el brazo de Rei. Había sido rozado pero no era nada muy serio, y Rei, a pesar de que estaba un poco pálido parecía estar bien.

"Que bueno que no fui muerto por el disparo," dijo con los ojos parpadeando, "me hubiera arrancado el brazo-"

Dave asintió. "Sólo te pondré esto Rei, y estarás bien otra vez."

Rei asintió, con el hombro ardiendo, y observó a Dave terminar de vendarlo. Rió cuando estuvo bien atado. "Gracias!"

Se levantó, bien seguro que el asunto con los dos guardias se había acabado, y escuchó mientras Kai hablaba.

"Ok, escuchen. Si dos guardias nos dieron tantos problemas, entonces imaginen que es lo que va a haber adentro. Necesitamos reorganizarnos."

"Pero Kai!" dijo Tyson con un poco de cautela "casi cometes un error que pudo habernos matado! Como puedes culparnos?"

Kai se quedó en silencio por un segundo, y miró al piso. Entonces levantó la mirada, consciente que todo el escuadrón lo estaría observando con ojos de escrutador. Se sintió terrible, y no podía culpar a alguien mas. Esa repentina auto confianza que le había inspirado la noche anterior había desaparecido en un repentino pensamiento que lo había dejado apenado y sintiéndose ridículo. Habló quedamente.

"Si, bueno, todo fue un poco de descuido. Olvidémoslo y vayamos adentro. Para eso es para lo que estamos aquí, cierto?"

Suspiró sabiendo que ellos aún estaban viéndolo.

"Nos tomará unos minutos llegar ahí. Mantengan su guardia arriba," Rei interrumpió el silencio y sonó tan animado como pudo, su brazo ya no le dolía tanto. "Y recuerden que podemos hacerlo!"

Dave sonrió al unísono con Tyson. "Si, destruiremos a esos chicos! Podemos hacer el resto también!"

Continuaron, marchando en pares hacia el enorme edificio. Estaba muy oscuro, y se veía como una vieja casa embrujada, aunque suena un poco absurdo el cliché. Era alto y angosto para ser un edificio, y era difícil de creer que semejante lugar que parecía abandonado pudiera ser el mayor cuartel para una de las más infames organizaciones en el mundo.

"_Pero,_" pensó Rei mientras caminaba al lado de Max, quien canturreaba felizmente, contento con su actuación previa "_ellos usaron una Abadía en Moscú para esconder uno de los más crueles planes. Este lugar es perfecto para ellos!_"

Rei observó con interés cuando se dio cuenta de una corriente de agua que se abría camino a través del campo, evitando todo obstáculo y fluyendo con fuerza hacia el edificio.

"Incluso en un lugar tan horrible," musitó, "puede haber un poco de belleza. Es un cambio refrescante para este sombrío paisaje."

Mientras Rei veía el río, con sus ojos ámbar recorriendo las curvas y rectas de la corriente, Max continuaba su tonadita, caminando dando pequeños saltos. Sabía que lo había hecho bien –superando aún a su Capitán- y se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Delante de él caminaban Tyson y Mark, Tyson mirando de cerca a la pequeña pantalla de la computadora de Mark mientras Mark escribía contento, tratando de mantenerse listo antes de que la operación realmente comenzara. Se veía bastante tranquilo –siempre sonriendo, siempre optimista. Nunca parecía estar triste o deprimido –a pesar del hecho que Jenny le gritaba buena parte del día. Tyson observaba mientras Mark escribía en –en Liverpudlian, (el cual Tyson había decidido que era un idioma completamente diferente del que conocía) –sobre una descarga de archivos y figuras (las cuales Tyson, realmente no entendía _ni un poco_) y escribía sus clavez para obtener impresionantes estadísticas en la pantalla. Detrás de Max y Rei caminaban Dave y Jenny, y aún más detrás, en su propio mundo, estaba Kai.

Jenny y Dave estaban hablando en ese extraño modo que mezclaba un poco de nerviosismo, un gesto feliz, casi como si estuvieran tratando de levantar el espíritu del otro antes de que entraran al cuartel. Dave había descubierto en la carta que le enviaron, que su novia le enviaba malas noticias –se había aburrido de esperarlo y encontró a alguien mas- lo cual era cosa común con las mujeres durante la guerra. A pesar de que su corazón se sentía un poco conmocionado y rechazado, Dave sabía que tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba justo delante de él.

"Y, 'stás muy mol'sto, o solo piensas 'si, bueno, otro día, otro camino'?" preguntó Jenny mientras se apresuraba en continuar, sus piernas cortas le obligaban a moverse dos veces más rápido para mantener el paso de Dave. Dave levantó los hombros.

"Realmente no me molestó. De cualquier modo sabía que esa relación no duraría."

Hizo una pausa. "No lo creo!" dijo de repente sonriendo, la nerviosa felicidad en su voz rápidamente se volvió genuina. "Realmente entiendo todo lo que dijiste!"

Jenny rió "Si, s'stán acostumbrando a'mi, no?"

Dave sonrió satisfecho, su espíritu parecía hacerse más ligero. Entonces, miró hacia adelante, y percibió un breve aspecto del destino, y su corazón se sintió confundido otra vez. Jenny observó su ánimo caer.

"Not'preocupes," dijo ella observando el edificio a través de sus gruesos lentes, "Estaremos bien."

Caminando detrás de ellos y mirando al piso, Kai escuchó por un momento antes de suspirar. Había sabido que eso no estaba bien.

"Cómo puedo liderar un escuadrón cuando no puedo ni siquiera hacer una decisión por mi mismo?" pensó, frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba con la cabeza abajo, " no estoy seguro que pueda confiar en mi mismo con sus vidas. Y con lo que Rei me dijo…"

Suspiró otra vez, no dándose cuenta de la caída ligera de nieve que había comenzado a cubrir su cabello obstaculizando su mirada. Sólo hasta que Rei lo llamó fue que levantó la mirada.

"Huh?"

Rei lo observó por un momento, parecía un poco preocupado, antes de continuar. "Sugiero que tratemos de tomar la ruta de la base. Mencionaste que por la base podíamos entrar, cierto Jen?"

"Sip, no 'stá resguardada. Al menos no lo 'staba l'ultima vez q'vi."

Rei sonrió determinado. "Perfecto, entraremos por la parte baja. Pero… necesitamos saber donde está?"

Mark se adelantó, complacido con participar. Usualmente solo se la pasaba obedeciendo las recias órdenes de Jenny, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de probarse a si mismo.

"Por lo que veo en el mapa de mi computadora, diría que está justo a la derecha del edificio," dijo orgulloso, y comenzó a colocarse a la cabeza. Los otros lo siguieron con buena distancia, el peso de la misión comenzaba a ser comprensible para ellos mientras veían el edificio a su izquierda y se preguntaban que estaría esperándolos.

Mark comenzó a disminuir el paso.

"Mi mapa dice que no está muy lejos d'aquí."

"Este es," dijo Mark sonriendo. "No puedo creer que finalmente l's ayudé. Me siento algo privilegiado."

La mayor parte del grupo sonrió, felices que el muchacho se sintiera útil. Asintiendo, Mark se giró y caminó hacia el edificio.

"Correcto! Debe estar frente d'mi."

Por alguna extraña razón, el equipo no lo siguió. No sabían por que. Ninguno de ellos podía explicarlo, pero fue suerte que no lo hubieran hecho.

Mark caminó justo sobre un campo minado. Hubo un grito estrangulado que se acalló, y entonces el aire se llenó con una vibrante luz blanca, como miles de pequeñas estrellas a través del cielo que se oscurecía, junto con pequeños fragmentos de rojo y beige. Se dispararon por todos lados y el escuadrón cayó de rodillas golpeando el piso. Las chispas volaron a través del aire en una belleza corrompida, tanto desagradable como maravillosa. Hubo una nube de humo azul mientras las chispas comenzaban a desaparecer. La erupción había pasado.

Tyson fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Le costaba creer lo que acababa de ver. Un miembro del escuadrón se había ido, así de simple. Era muy difícil de comprender. Con un 'clink' la computadora personal de Mark voló y cayó entre la tierra revuelta. Tyson no quería imaginar que ahí habían piezas del chico yaciendo alrededor de él. Simplemente se tragó los pensamientos y se giró a ver a los otros quienes también se estaban poniendo de pie. Sus caras estaban pálidas, y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el horror.

"Increíble," musitó Dave, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estábamos hablando con él, y se fue, así de pronto."

El resto del escuadrón parecía estar pensando algo parecido. Era díficil de aceptar que un joven tan prometedor hubiera volado en pedazos en esa explosión. No era justo.

"Tenemos que movernos," dijo Rei, nivelando su voz a lo más apropiado, "necesitamos hacerlo rápido."

"Esa mina habrá hecho sonar alguna clase de alarma," comentó Max. "no estaba ahí por nada."

"Por eso debemos apurarnos," finalizó Tyson, "antes de que nos vean."

Rei se giró a Jenny, cuya cara se veía aún más pálida de lo que él recordaba.

"Estás bien?" preguntó gentilmente, sabiendo que ella y Mark habían sido grandes amigos por años. Jenny asintió levemente, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban brillando por lágrimas de ira y sorpresa.

"Viviré. Usaré mi computadora, p'buscar mas minas."

Con solo teclear unos botones, Jenny sacó un scaner bidimensional para el área. Entonces ingresó un comando para escanear metales –y la computadora encontró otras tres minas, todas rodeando la base del edificio. Pero, había una senda por la que podían caminar, y así poder evitar las minas si cuidaban sus pasos.

Ella lidereó el camino, moviéndose con cuidado, observando el piso al igual que la pantalla. Dave la seguía de cerca, después Tyson, Max, Rei y Kai. Viendo el fin de Mark había derrumbado aún más el espíritu de Kai, y todo lo que podía era resistir de detenerse y darse la vuelta y regresar.

Jenny finalmente los llevó por un camino seguro, zigzagueando a través de numerosos arbustos y pequeños árboles hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta de madera en el edificio. Estaba pintada de gris para camuflajearla pero estaba desgastada en algunas partes y se veía realmente deplorable. Tenía puesto un cerrojo y Dave, después de asegurarse con Jenny que no hubiera guardias, deslizó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

Los seis soldados entraron a un oscuro y sombrío cuarto, que olía extrañamente y se percibía algo que helaba. Obviamente el aire del exterior estaba frío, pero ahí había algo muy diferente a esto.

No podían ver mucho, especialmente por que la puerta estaba cerrada detrás de ellos. Caminaron por una rampa, no muy inclinada, y sus pasos y respiración agitada, hacían eco a través del lugar.

Max decidió encender una bengala, aún consciente de que hacer eso podía hacer que fuera más fácil para los soldados de BV –quienes estaban seguros de su presencia no autorizada- y encontrarlos. La luz fue bien recibida por el escuadrón –y procedieron a iluminar todo el cuarto mientras observaban el cuarto en el que estaban.

Era una celda de interrogación.

Realmente, eran cuatro celdas, cada una con una persona adentro. Las celdas eran como de dos metros de ancho por tres de alto. Estaban completamente vacíos. No había ni camas, ni baños, solo un desnudo y vacío espacio.

Tyson miró a cada una de las celdas, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por el asco que le provocó. No soportaba ver a la gente del interior aunque no quería. Le perturbaba siquiera pensar en lo que habían pasado.

Max, a pesar de eso, se animó a acercarse a las celdas. Se asomó en la primera y trató de ver con intensidad todo, sus ojos azules brillaban con las luces de la bengala y dándole una extraña mirada de voracidad. Se acercó a las barras metálicas y pasó saliva.

La persona en el interior estaba en un estado indescriptible. Sus pantalones estaban negros por desechos y sangre seca. Estaba demasiado delgado y cubierto de cortadas, contusiones y moretones, o algo peor. Su cuerpo completo estaba enmascarado con una capa de polvo café, y Max apenas y podía ver el blanco en los ojos de la persona que veía a la bengala.

"Ya te lo dije, no sé nada."

El escuadrón completo se giró sorprendido, incluso Tyson corrió hacia las barras. Por que la voz sonaba a la de Robert Jurgen, un aristócrata inglés, como de dieciocho años, con quien habían batallado no mucho tiempo atrás en el campeonato mundial.

"Robert! Eres tú?" preguntó Rei, presionando su cara contra las barras y tratando de no demostrar su desagrado por el olor. Max acercó la bengala y el chico la tomó débilmente, sus dedos eran apenas capaces de sostenerla. La peculiar nariz, los ojos ávidos y los rígidos párpados pudieron ser percibidos, y todos supieron que se habían encontrado con un viejo amigo. No parecía ser capaz de hablar muy bien. Sus labios estaban parchados con marcas negras, y parecía que el mero mover la boca dolía.

Kai rompió su contemplación y se acercó a la celda. Tenía barrotes –cerca de seis barras. Pasó su mano a través del metal y encontró un seguro con un candado en él. Eso era lo que mantenía encerrado a Robert.

"Espera…" musitó mientras sujetaba una de sus Uzi. Se aseguró que tuviera puesto el silenciador y se retiró un poco. Encendió una bengala para él y la acercó cerca de la 'U' de la parte superior del candado, y le apunto, disparando una ráfaga rápida y destrozando el candado. Regresó la Uzi a su funda, y movió el candado hasta que cayó y abrió el cerrojo. La puerta se abrió y Rei. Tyson y Max se apresuraron a entrar. Colocaron a Robert sobre sus hombros, ya que sus piernas estaban muy débiles para sostenerlo. Lo sacaron de la celda y lo sentaron en el piso.

"Qué pasó, Robert?" preguntó Max, mirando de arriba abajo al cansado chico. Robert lo miró, sus nublados ojos cafés carecían de entusiasmo. Toda su altivez y orgullo habían desaparecido. Robert apenas y estaba vivo.

"Éramos parte de un Escuadrón de las Fuerzas Especiales de Gran Bretaña," vino una ronca voz, y el equipo se giró para ver otra celda. Kai sujetó su bengala y la dirigió en dirección de la voz. Aterrizó directo a los pies de otro prisionero. Rei habló.

"Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre?" respondió el hombre. Era como de treinta, con barba sin afeitar y una apariencia algo maltratada. No se veía en tan mal estado como Robert. Bueno, no tenía un ojo, pero debió haberlo perdido en una experiencia anterior. No parecía sufrir tanto, al menos.

"Depende de quien pregunte, chico"

Él era irlandés, y su voz tenía acento. Pero aún así, era clara y agradable, y los chicos se sintieron obligados, a pesar de la ausencia de asombro que ahora tenían, para responder.

"Soy Rei Kon, Segundo Teniente del Escuadrón Diecisiete de la armada China. Conmigo están los miembros de la armada japonesa, y un miembro de las fuerzas británicas. Estamos aquí para ayudar."

"No digas demasiado," adivirtió Kai, "los muros hablan."

El hombre sonrió. "Correcto chico. No te preocupes por mi, no voy a hablar."

"Definitivamente no," respondió Kai despreocupado, "por que te vamos a sacar."

Repitió el mismo procedimiento que antes y abrió la celda del hombre. El hombre se levantó, apestando y cojeando.

"Hea, se siente bien estar afuera. Soy Doug Charlton. Llámenme Dougie."

Mientras Max encendía otra bengala, pudieron ver que el hombre tenía una complexión robusta y se veía de fiar, además de experimentado. Kai abrió las otras dos celdas del lóbrego cuarto, ni siquiera preguntó quien estaba en las celdas. Un ocupante estaba muerto y ya lo había estado por días. El otro estaba diciendo incoherencias quedamente para si mismo, su cabeza estaba teñida de sangre seca, obviamente la herida había sido recientemente inflingida, y parecía estar completamente fuera de si.

"Ese es Reedy, del treceavo escudrón del regimiento." Dougie continuó mientras se acercaba al grupo. "Ha estado aquí ya varias semanas. Yo, he estado un par de días. Robert ha estado también por un tiempo. Triste, no?"

Max asintió. "Si."

Dave habló, sabiendo que era esencial moverse. El tiempo estaba corriendo.

"Um, chicos, no podemos cargar con Robert y compañía con nosotros. Necesitamos sacarlos."

"Espera un segundo," interrumpió Kai, "Charlton? Por qué están aquí?"

Dougie hizo una pausa breve, "Los cuatro éramos parte de Inteligencia. Estábamos intentando hallar quien estaba exactamente a cargo, al igual que los lazos entre BV y sus proveedores. Nos atraparon fácilmente, y aún no sé como lo hicieron."

Kai asintió, sus ojos parecían brillar de modo no natural por la bengala, la cual teñía de magenta el cuarto.

"Chicos necesitan salir de aquí. No podemos escoltarlos y no pueden venir con nosotros."

"Bueno," sonrió Dougie, "realmente no puedo cargar con dos personas, cierto? Esperaremos aquí en nuestras celdas 'cerradas' y espero que acaben con lo que tienen que hacer. Hemos esperado por tanto, podemos esperar un poco mas."

Rei sonrió. Eso era valor y tenía que reconocerlo, saludó al hombre enla oscuridad. "Buena suerte."

Dougie sonrió, un diente dorado se asomó en su tosca cara. "Yeah, igual a ustedes."

Operación _Sui Generis_ dejó el área rápidamente y manteniéndose cerca de la base, deseando que tuvieran más tiempo para preguntarle a Dougie sobre la seguridad en ese lugar. El nauseabundo olor pronto los dejó y se hallaron yendo colina abajo.

Se detuvieron después de diez minutos para descansar un poco. Parecía que estaban en un área abierta, sin puertas (no habían cruzado ninguna puerta o alguna apertura mientras habían estado caminando. Había sido un largo tramo) y un nivel. A su derecha, estaba un sonido relajante como de una corriente, la cual todos había reconocido pero no podían ubicar. Se acercaron y planearon que era lo siguiente por hacer.

Rei y Kai se alejaron un poco de los otros. Tyson se acercó un poco para escuchar su conversación pero no percibió parte del principio.

"Pon la cinta otra vez, Rei,"

Un débil e irregular sonido, seguido del clic de un botón siendo presionado. Una grabación no muy clara que incluía estática e incoherencias.

Hubo un siseo de angustia de los dos chicos que escuchaban, y entonces rebobinaron la cinta y la escucharon otra vez. Rei tenía un radio que consistía en radio y grabadora de sonidos, así que podía grabar una y otra vez.

Tyson escuchó la voz de Kai. Parecía estar hablando por el radio mas que para Rei.

"Qué quieres decir con que no han llegado?" preguntó Kai, tallándose la cintura la cual estaba comenzando a dar molestias. "Es imposible!"

"No es una broma," musitó Rei, su cara repentinamente se veía cansada, "los chinos están solos."

Tyson, escuchando a los chicos en su ya no conversación privada, pasó saliva y se recargó en el muro cercano, sobrecogido por la magnitud de la última frase de Rei. Rei y Kai se dieron cuenta, pero no les importó que les hubiera escuchado –todos tendrían que saberlo tarde o temprano. Rei miró a Kai con la preocupación escrita en sus irises, brillando en la oscuridad.

"Estamos acabados."

Con el corazón hundiéndose aún mas en su pecho, y latiendo rápidamente, Kai solo pudo asentir.

"_Esta misión ha estado mal desde el principio!"_ pensó desesperadamente, su fuerte voluntad se tambaleaba inexplicablemente. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Te dieron una razón?"

Rei asintió, a pesar de que era prácticamente invisible por la poca luz. "Sabes cómo la Real Fuerza Aérea iban a lanzar a sus hombres en Tokio hoy?"

"Si?"

"BV descubrió –no me preguntes como! Parecen tener oídos en todos lados, y cuando la RFA lanzó la primer ola de cien, fueron derribados por tropas de BV. Cada ola de hombres que trató de aterrizar fue simplemente destruida. Al momento en que comenzaron a replegarse. Por lo que entiendo, China está desembarcando sus fuerzas sobre Japón en dos días, y tratará de abrirse camino entre las fuerzas de BV."

Kai movió la cabeza con fuerza, dándose cuenta que le estaba doliendo. "Es imposible. Es como una misión suicida."

"Los británicos dicen que serán capaces de desplegar sus fuerzas como apoyo, pero le tomará al menos una semana…"

Rei se contuvo, su voz era tambaleante. Sabía que ahora estaban contra las estadísticas. Habían sido atacados por una crisis tras otra y sus voluntades ya estaban demasiado debilitadas. Kai pasó una mano entre su cabello, notándose que nunca había usado un casco.

"Y cuáles son nuestras órdenes?"

"No nos han dado ninguna."

Fue entonces cuando los dos se dieron cuenta que todo el grupo estaba escuchando la conversación. Kai y Rei se miraron el uno al otro, antes de que Rei hablara.

"Está en ustedes chicos. Qué quieren hacer? Quieren regresar –o continuamos con la operación y tratamos de ayudar lo mas que podamos a las fuerzas chinas?"

Hubo un breve silencio. Entonces Dave bufó.

"_Sui Generis_ significa 'Nunca otra vez' esta es nuestra única oportunidad. No podemos regresar ya."

Tyson reiteró. "Si, además, no vamos a dejar un trabajo a medias. Estamos aquí, o no?"

Rei sonrió reanimado, y Max continuó.

"Estamos aquí para salvar a la gente," miró a Kai, quien aún estaba viendo al piso, "y ese es nuestro trabajo. Vamos a terminar esto. No podemos dejar a nadie ante tanto peligro."

Ahora Kai sonrió, su corazón se aligeró un poco. La inmensa cantidad de presión había sido demasiado para él, y ahora, con la ayuda de sus amigos, estaba sobreviviendo. Asintió.

"Jenny?"

Hubo un pitido, y Jenny levantó la mirada, su cara se encendió con la luz de la pálida bengala roja. "Eh? 'sta bien! Solo 'stoy analizando 'sta parte, y mas allá casi 'stá el final. Pod'mos ir más adelante, y ll'gar a una puerta que ll'va'l primer piso –o, pod'mos usar el abastecimiento de agua, d'allá."

Kai estaba interesado. "Qué? Cómo podemos usarlo?"

Jenny sonrió. "Ah, aqui vamos de nuevo. Nos met´mos en'l! Realmente 's por donde sale toda el agua. Ll'va hacia 'rriba –d'spu's de varias tuberias- a una pequeña reserva en'l segundo piso. 'l agua s'usa p'generar 'l'ctricid, p'mover la maquinaria pesada."

"Qué es 'l'ctricid?" preguntó Max con curiosidad. Jenny suspiró, pensaba que ya era para que la entendieran por completo.

"Electricidad."

"Que tan grandes son las tuberías." Preguntó Rei, realmente fascinado. Parecía una especie de plan. Era astuto y convincente, y sencillo y directo, y los llevaría directo exactamente a donde necesitaban ir.

"Como de 'n metro d'diametro. Hay tambi'n un punto como ala mitad d'nde la tubería hace una 'specie d'd'lta y s'nsancha en un pequeño depósito. Son como veinticinco metros y tan profundo como una alb'rca."

Rei miró al escuadrón, sus caras parecían animadas de repente entre el brillo de la bengala. "Si encendemos una bengala y nos seguimos cuidadosamente, seremos capaces de hacerlo."

Cada cara asintió con determinación. Así era, estaban de acuerdo.

"Emm, ant's d'q' nos vayamos." said Jenny, "'l cuarto donde saldr'mos 'sta r'sguardado por un solo guardia. Lo conozco bien. S'llama Jeremy –Jezza p'acortarlo. Un viejo gordo -pasabamos mucho tiempo s'a d'bemos apurar p'quitarlo del camino."

Todos la miraron. Ella suspiró. "Solo p'q' tengo una computadora a pru'eba d'agua, no significa q'yo deba ir primero," dijo ella, resoplando. Kai rió –por primera vez en años- y junto a él, dave rió también. Jenny estaba cada vez más dentro de él. Rei sólo sonrió, y Tyson y Max sonrieron entre ellos.

Jenny se dirigió hacia el sonido del agua corriendo –el sonido que no habían sido capaces de identificar por completo antes. Había sido tan difícil por que de repente estaba tan oscuro y tétrico. Ella tomó una bengala de su paquete de dieciocho –cada uno de ellos tenía un paquete de dieciocho bengalas en sus cinturones- y la encendió.

Se halló con el reflejo de la bengala rosa en la poza de agua. Era como de cinco metros de radio, lo cual era más grande de lo que ella esperaba. Acercándose al agua, uno podía ver la apertura de la tubería dentro de la que habrían de nadar. Se veía un poco tenebroso.

"'sto 'sbueno, puedo nadar como un mald'to pez, no?" ella musitó mientras tensaba una banda que venía de la parte trasera de su cabeza a la cual sus lentes estaban sujetos para evitar que cayeran. Ella se giró y miró a los chicos, tecleando en su computadora.

"'spero q'todos sepan nadar."

Todos sonrieron otra vez, y Tyson se rió. Él era muy bueno nadando desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Observó como Jenny respiraba profundamente, y se deslizaba dentro del agua. Dave la siguió inmediatamente, y Tyson observó como ella se abría paso en la apertura de la tuberia –la cual era grande o no muy intimidante. Max siguió a Dave, y, mientras Dave avanzaba a través de la tubería, Tyson encendió su bengala (afortunadamente las bengalas eran a prueba de agua) y entró. Rei esperó un segundo, no sabiendo si debía decir algo mientras Kai estaba a su lado, pero se dio cuenta que era su turno mientras Max entraba sin dudar. Él encendió una bengala y entró, gruñendo por que odiaba cada que tenía que nadar. Kai esperó por un segundo, observó mientras Tyson avanzaba en la apertura de la tubería, y encendió su bengala.

Con el constante pensamiento de _"Me pregunto si aún puedo nadar?" _en su mente, Kai respiró y se sumergió en el agua.

_Puede haber milagros, cuando crees,_

_A pesar de que la esperanza es frágil, es difícil desaparecerla._

_Quien sabe que milagros puedes lograr?_

_Cuando crees, de algún modo lo harás,_

_Lo harás cuando eres capaz de creer._


	8. En problemas!

Kaixo! Cap. ocho! y sigue la batalla, quería acelerar esta historia, pero veo que lo más prudente es darle su tiempo para que amarre, ojalá le llegue a mas gente, que a mi gusto es una verdadera proeza todo lo que la autora consigue.

Pero bueno, mientras haya quien lea, creo que la situación es buena, no? GRACIAS!

Y continuamos.

* * *

Capítulo Ocho: En problemas

Max apretó aún más los ojos ante el impacto del agua en su cara. Estaba helada –se sentía como si hubiera sido sujeto por mil manos congeladas con largas y punzantes uñas y perforaban con solo tocar. Aún así, se mantuvo adelante. Tenía que nadar rápido.

Directamente enfrente de él estaba Dave, nadando a lo largo de la tubería. La temperatura bajo cero de las congelantes aguas rusas realmente no parecía molestar a Dave. Él simplemente se abría camino en medio de la tubería, usando los costados para impulsarse con las manos. Sus piernas solamente le servían de impulso extra. De hecho, necesitaba velocidad, y no solo por que se estaba quedando sin aire! Jenny tenía dificultades para continuar. Aunque ella nadaba de modo muy extraño, con los pies pataleando de un modo poco ortodoxo (parecía una rana) pero lo que fuera que hiciera le daba bastante velocidad. Dave apresurado detrás de ella, manteniendo un ojo en la chica mientras ella seguía la pantalla de su computadora –afortunadamente para ella, la computadora era capaz de trabajar a quince metros bajo el agua. Detrás de Dave nadaba Max, siguiendo el ejemplo de Dave impulsándose con las paredes del tubo.

Tyson seguía detrás confiado, siendo un nadador experimentado. Había tomado lecciones cuando era más joven y había practicado varias veces su entrenamiento en artes marciales en el agua. Nunca había pensado que aprender a estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua pudiera serle de utilidad. Justo ahora, agradeció silenciosamente a su abuelo por enseñarle eso.

Pronto la tubería comenzó a estrecharse, y se volvió mas incómoda y más difícil de moverse en ella. Al frente, Jenny se deslizó a través del enorme cilindro. Era realmente atemorizante –constantemente pensaba en quedarse encerrada y ahogarse- además que los hombres detrás de ella podían morir. Aún con todo, ella continuó, intentando mantener la velocidad, y sus pulmones comenzaban a doler. Su computadora le decía que aún quedaban once metros, y sonrió cuando salió del tubo y entró a una caverna submarina, sintiendo en ese pequeño espacio para respirar un gran alivio. El resto del equipo la siguió, y también representó un alivio para todos.

Mientras Tyson salía por el espacio abierto y entraba a las tuberías una vez mas, las cuales eran anchas otra vez, Rei trató de ver algo. Era imposible ver mucho, y la mayoría del tiempo tuvo los ojos cerrados. El agua fluía hacia ellos y lastimaba un poco, y era mucho más fácil solo usar las manos y guiarse por la tubería. Y ahora, la falta de tubería en el espacio abierto lo había forzado a mirar alrededor, y sólo percibió cuando Tyson estaba entrando a la tubería de enfrente. Un dolor comenzó a percibirse en el pecho de Rei, sonrió, sabiendo que solo faltaban poco mas de ocho metros.

Mientras nadaba hacia el frente, sintió un ardiente dolor en su mano, y bajó la mirada, halló que algunas chispas de su bengala habían caído en sus manos y comenzaban a quemarle. Encogiéndose un poco de dolor como cualquiera hubiera hecho, Rei sacudió la mano y soltó la bengala. El agua bajo él se oscureció, y no pudo ver nada excepto por la bengala, moviéndose lejos mientras flotaba ligeramente.

Rei siguió la bengala, exasperado, mientras caía por el túnel por el que acaba de salir. Finalmente la notó cuando cayó en la salida circular del tubo, se inclinó y la tomó. Sintiendo una tibieza agradable por la bengala en su mano otra vez, se giró para nadar de nuevo, y uso sus piernas para impulsarle lejos de la tubería para darse más velocidad.

Rei no había imaginado que una exclamación podía ser escuchada bajo el agua.

Cuando empujó sus piernas, escuchó algo como un sonido ahogado, un "Ow!" dándose vuelta, a pesar del hecho que su pecho realmente comenzaba a dolerle, Rei se detuvo en corto y tuvo que contenerse de gritar mientras Kai se arrastraba fuera de la tubería con sus brazos.

Al instante vio que Kai estaba en dificultades, Rei nadó hacia su amigo que sacudía la mano molesto. Rei se detuvo delante de él y Kai lo estaba viendo enojado. Rei extendió sus manos defensivamente y con una inocente expresión en su rostro. Aún así, Kai no parecía ponerle mucha atención. Se impulsó un poco mas, con una mano ocupada en la bengala y mirando al gran espacio. Sería un poco problemático cruzar.

Después de que se sumergió, inmediatamente sintió problemas, pero había intentado ignorarlos. No quería retrasar al equipo de ningún modo. El hecho de que las alarmas se hubieran apagado, cuando estaban en su misión, lo había perturbado, y sabía que la velocidad era esencial. Aún así, era difícil mantenerse una velocidad alta y constante cuando su cintura se sentía como si se fuera a quebrar. Parecía mucho más fácil para él continuar usando los extremos salientes de la tubería como lo había hecho. El espacio abierto al que estaba entrando podría causar un problema, y se estaba quedando sin aire. Además que su mano, comenzaba a doler.

"_Estúpido Rei…_" pensó, irritado. Había pasado por lugares estrechos –pero no habían sido bajo el agua.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Kai sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodearlo alrededor del estomago. Saltando (no saltando de arriba abajo, saltando por la sorpresa) pensando que quizá había sido capturado y preparándose para defenderse, se tensó cuando tiraron de él. Perdió su contacto con la tubería y casi gritó, gruñendo por la repentina pérdida de aire. Mirando hacia arriba y sintiéndose cada vez mas desprotegido, se percató de un mechón de cabello negro y un par de brillantes ojos ámbar. Rei estaba 'cargándolo' a través del espacio abierto.

Rei ayudó a Kai hasta la otra tubería, sus pulmones comenzaban a sentirse como si fueran a explotar, y después entró él. Kai cruzó la tubería rápidamente, alcanzando pronto al resto del equipo. Eventualmente, cuando los pechos de todos se sentían como si fueran a estallar en un intento de obtener aire, las tuberías llegaban hasta otro espacio abierto como de diez metros de profundo, y el equipo se encontró rodeado de aterradoras turbinas, girando en el agua y creando varias corrientes. El firme 'rugido' de la maquinaria podía ser escuchado plenamente a través de las olas.

Jenny escribió aprisa en su computadora, su imagen parecía comenzar a parecer borrosa. Halló lo que esperaba ver –el lugar donde estaba el guardia. 'Jezza' apareció sentado en el lado opuesto del cuarto –el cual era más grande y amplio. Sabiendo que el equipo estaría a salvo sí (solo 'sí') ellos llegaban a la superficie sin exponerse, Jenny continuó impulsándose con fuerza hasta la superficie.

Rompió la superficie momentáneamente, solo para tomar una bocanada de aire, y de nuevo sumergió la cabeza. Casi chocó con Dave, y lo sujetó por los hombros. Con un rápido gesto poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios, Jenny consiguió decirle a Dabe que _tenía_ que permanecer callado. Asintiendo, Dave nadó hacia la superficie y llegó a ella solo hasta que su nariz se asomó fuera del agua para tomar aire. Respiró rápidamente, tomando el ansiado oxígeno.

Sonrió mientras Max y Tyson sacaban las cabezas simultáneamente y aprisa tomaron una o dos bocanadas. Hicieron ruido –pero no lo suficiente como para ser escuchados. Hubo que esperar un poco, mientras Dave se giró debajo del agua y miró alrededor, y finalmente Jenny, Kai y Rei llegaron a la superficie y se permitieron un poco de alivio, el color regresó a sus caras mientras el oxígeno recorría sus cuerpos.

Cuando recuperaron lo suficiente la respiración, Jenny comenzó a susurrarles.

"Jezza 'stá 'llá 'nla 'squina. Qui'n tien' mejor puntería d'aquí?"

Todos los ojos se giraron a Dave –quien se sonrojó. No le gustaba atraer la atención, pero tenía una puntería fantástica. Parte de él estaba contenta con tener al fin un poco de responsabilidad pero otra parte temblaba ante la presión que sus compañeros habían puesto inmediatamente en él. Aún así, asintió.

"Ese debo ser yo."

Además de darle una oportunidad para impresionar a Jenny.

"Dónde está exactamente?"

Mientras Jenny le mostraba la empapada computadora, Dave sacó su arma, asegurándose de poner el silenciador. A pesar de que las alarmas se habían apagado, no quería dejar que BV supiera que estaban ahí, o si? Sacó su Minimi y sujetó la computadora, revisando la pantalla con sus ojos oscuros. El brillo café en ellos destelleó mientras captaban el blanco que Jezza, el guardia representaba.

"Esto será sencillo," dijo confiadamente, nadando hacia la posición en que Jezza estaba. Evitó unas piezas de ruidosa maquinaria, la cual subía y bajaba en el agua, y nadó cerca de un desgastado pilar. Pudo oler el metal en él; desgastado y mojado. Mirando a la computadora, Dave pudo ver a Jezza aún en la misma posición. Rodeando el pilar metálico le permitió ver a Jezza –un guardia obeso con poco cabello- estaba sentado y leía un periódico. Dave sonrió.

"_Que malo que te hayas dormido en el trabajo, amigo_" pensó mientras apuntaba. Su dedo se tensó mientras colocaba el arma y se preparaba para disparar. Estaba temblando –la presión comenzaba a minarlo.

Antes de que Dave pudiera disparar, sintió un punzante dolor en el centro de la espalda y pasó saliva. Una extraña sensación de hundimiento le siguió, e, inseguro de si realmente se estaba hundiendo, Dave se dejó caer en un mundo frío cercano al coma que lo llamaba tan invitadoramente.

Ninguno de ellos había visto al francotirador que los observaba desde arriba de una de las máquinas gigantes. Ni siquiera la computadora de Jenny se había percatado de él. Pero, una vez que Dave recibió su disparo, _Sui Generis_ levantó la mirada y ubicó a su atacante con un poco de dificultad.

"ABAJO!" gritó Kai rápidamente, sintiendo que estaban en peligro en mas de un sentido. Rápidamente se movió bajo el agua, sabiendo que las aguas oscuras en el cuarto dificultarían apuntarles y el equipo estaría a salvo mientras al menos por un momento se mantuvieran abajo.

Mientras, Tyson escuchó la orden de sumergirse, pero poniendo poca atención. La registró en su mente, pero no tenía la intención de responder. En vez de eso, se movió bajo la superficie y nadó como un cocodrilo en búsqueda de su presa. Sabía que era lo que estaba cazando.

Nadó hasta donde Dave se había hundido y buceó más profundo, abriendo los ojos en medio de las aguas turbias para ubicar a su amigo –sabiendo que la luz de la bengala podría ser su perdición. Afortunadamente, se había movido muy rápido, y estaba no muy lejos de Dave, quien estaba cayendo a través del agua con los ojos cerrados, y sangre saliendo de un agujero en su espalda. Abrió los ojos, estaba vivo, Tyson nadó mas abajo, su corazón latía con fuerza, y sujetó a su amigo por la cintura, nadando de regreso a la superficie.

Max lo sujetó antes de que llegara, y sacudió la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Tyson recordó que no podía salir por completo sin que le volaran la cabeza.

"Hmm, que problemático…" pensó cínicamente, cansado de todo ese juego de esperar. Miró hacia Jenny, Rei y Kai quienes estaban reunidos alrededor. Rei y Kai estaban señalando algo a cada uno y Tyson no pudo entender. Jenny parecía que si –estaba asintiendo mostrando su aprobación.

Kai le dio la espalda a Rei y Rei inmediatamente sujetó la mochila de Kai, sacando la letal M16 con mirada láser y lanzador de granadas.

"Ellos no van a …"

Las dudas de Tyson nublaron su cabeza, y entonces se disiparon cuando se dio cuenta que no había nada que ellos poudieran usar mas que el lanzador de granadas. Iban a disparar? No en esas aguas sucias. Cuáles eran las posibilidades de darle al francotirador y a Jezza? Si usaban el lanzador de granadas, serían capaces de derribar a ambos guardias con un poco de puntería. Pero así, corrían el riesgo de volar toda la maquinaria.

Kai pasó su mano por el arma. Era realmente impresionante. El lanzador de granadas M203, colocado en la punta del arma, brillaba con una suerte de luz opaca, probablemente por las luces del techo.

Una bala rozó sus cabezas, y Kai y Rei se sumergieron en el agua, respirando con dificultad enmedio de las aguas oscuras.

"_El francotirador incluso vio el brillo de la bala!_" pensó Max mientras se giraba en el agua, asegurándose que nadie había sido herido. Todos parecían estar bien, a pesar de la evidente falta de respiración. Kai y Rei se reunieron, ya que se requería de dos para armarla. Batallaron un poco con ella hasta que al fin estuvo lsta, y entonces Kai se giró, su cabello ocultaba un poco sus amenazadores ojos que veían hacia arriba. Una mirada a su amigo le dijo a Kai que Dave difícilmente iba a sobrevivir.

"_Ya fue suficiente"_ gruñó Kai, apretando los dientes mientras tiraba del gatillo. En vez de disparar una serie de municiones, una pequeña granada fue lanzada del arma, girando en espiral a través de las aguas mientras arrancaba la respiración a los otros y dejaba un trazo blanco de humo detrás de ella. Salió del agua y golpeó una turbina cercana –en la que el francotirador estaba.

El francotirador gritó y cayó en el agua mientras la turbina gruñía y comenzaba a liberar chorros de agua. De nuevo debajo del agua, Kai se viró un poco a su derecha y liberó otra granada, esta con un poco más de puntería y cayendo justo sobre Jezza. El hombre estalló en pedazos sin que supiera que le había pasado.

Tyson nadó a la superficie rápidamente, Dave junto con él. Su cabeza rompió la superficie y él respiró tan hondamente como pudo, sacando la cabeza de Dave fuera del agua si es que aún podía respirar. Sus amigos sacaron sus cabezas junto a él y disfrutaron en recompensa el oxígeno que se les estaba negando.

"Tenemos… que movernos!" gritó entrecortadamente Rei entre bocanadas de oxígeno frío. "Estarán pronto aquí!"

"Hacia donde nos movemos?" chilló Max exasperado, dándose cuenta con ojo desaprobador que el nivel de agua estaba subiendo rápidamente a causa de la que salía de la turbina. Diversos chorros también estaban contribuyendo a inundar el cuarto y trataba de engullirlos.

"Bueno, pod'mos salir p'rla salida normal," Jenny gritó intentando ser escuchada a pesar de las ruidosas corrientes y chorros que venían de todos lados, "pero yo no l'ría! BV ya 'star'a ah' ahora!"

"Hay algunas otras salidas?" preguntó Kai rápidamente, permitiéndole a Rei pasar su hombro debajo de su brazo. Admitir que sus piernas se sentían débiles no era problema para Kai en ese momento –tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Agradeció el apoyo extra, y Rei sonrió.

"Estás bien?"

Kai asintió confirmando eso, y Jenny habló.

"Nah, no realmente. Solo 'sa salida. Pero hay una vent'la q'pod'mos usar… solo q'st'a 'n'l techo cerca d'la 'squina derecha d'l cuarto!"

El grupo miró hacia arriba desanimados y vieron la salida a la que Jenny se estaba refiriendo –una rendija de ventilación colocada en lo más alto del área. Rei sacudió la cabeza.

"Quieres que volemos hacia allá o qué? No seas ridícula!"

Jenny bufó. "Cállate, Rei! Sé d'lo q'stoy hablando! _Tienes _'na idea mejor?"

Rei se calló, ella tenía razón. Los niveles del agua alrededor de ellos comenzaban a crecer, y Rei gruñó un poco cuando una ola pegó en su cara y el agua se fue a su nariz. Kai se alejó de su ayuda, mirando la rendija.

"No hay otro modo de salir?" preguntó Tyson, aún sujetando a Dave con firmeza. El chico no había despertado.

"No necesitamos una," dijo Kai, aún mirando la rendija en la esquina. El resto de ellos lo miraron sin palabras.

"Qué?" preguntó Rei, "Genial, el vapor se le fue a la cabeza!"

"Fue SUFICIENTE Kon! Reacciona y no vuelvas a ser irrespetuoso conmigo otra vez." Dijo Kai fríamente de repente, un poco más abrupto de lo que Rei estaba acostumbrado. Se calló, molesto por el modo en que le había hablado, y Kai continuó.

"Escúchenme. Los niveles de agua se están elevando demasiado, y solo tenemos una turbina abierta. Obviamente tienen demasiada agua. Hay…" él aprisa revisó los alrededores "cinco mas. Si las volamos inundaremos esta área. Los niveles de agua aumentarán aún más rápido y nos llevaran a la salida."

"Oh, gran plan!" chilló Tyson, "es brillante!"

Tyson se preparó para sacar su arma cuando fue interrumpido por Jenny.

"'spera un s'gundo. Kai, inundamos 'lcuarto, y tan pronto 'l niv'l d'l agua llegue al t'cho treparemos a la ventila. G'nial –'xcepto por una cosa."

Rei la miró. "Qué?"

Jenny suspiró, pensando cuanto le aburría estar en compañía de semejante grupo de imbéciles. "Salimos d'l agua y trep'mos por la ventilación. Y q'pasa cuando s'inunde la ventilación- q'_haremos_?"

Hubo un breve silencio. Jenny, una vez mas, tenía un buen punto. Parecía que sus planes de escape –que pensaban que eran brillantes- no eran tan efectivos.

"Espera un segundo!" dijeron Kai y Tyson casi inmediatamente. Y se miraron entre ellos.

"Qué ibas a decir, Tyson?" preguntó Max. Tyson agitó una mano.

"Que solo debemos ir tras los dirigentes de BV y esperar lo mejor a través de la salida regular. Que hay de ti, Kai?"

Kai sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que te estás haciendo mas tonto cada día, Tyson. Que oportunidades tendríamos de hacer eso?" sonrió y miró de nuevo la ventilación. "Todos empiecen a vaciar sus mochilas. Saquen todo lo que necesiten y colóquenlo en sus cinturones –se puede. Dejen su cambio de ropa ahí –entenderán prono."

Todos lo miraron sin entender. "AHORA"

Sacudiendo la cabeza en descrédito completo, Jenny sacó los contenidos de su bolsa en el agua. Mantuvo las cosas más pesadas y las sujetó a su cinturón plástico, colgando los utensilios detrás de él y dejando que colgaran pero firmemente sujetos. El resto del escuadrón hizo lo mismo.

"Dejen las piezas del lanzador de cohetes," instruyó Kai, "Son demasiado pesados para que los lleven en sus cinturones. Una vez que lo hayan hecho, sujeten su mochila y manténgala así."

El equipo hizo lo que su Capitán les dijo, honestamente se empezaban a preguntar que quizá era verdad que el vapor se había ido a su cerebro y lo estaba trastornando un poco. Rei lo hizo irritado –odiaba no saber lo que pasaba.

"Hecho?" preguntó Kai cuando terminaron. Asintieron.

"Correcto. Vuelen las turbinas."

"QUÉ?!?" Gritó Rei "debes estar loco, Kai!"

Kai suspiró, mirando muy molesto que su equipo se mantuviera cuestionando sus órdenes. "Bien, yo lo haré."

LA M203 ya estaba preparada, y Kai disparó otra serie de granadas. Los efectos sobre el agua fueron espectaculares. Las pequeñas bombas verdes cayeron dentro de los lados metálicos de las firmes y durables turbinas, colapsándolas desde la base. Chorros de agua y metal salieron volando en una ráfaga que formó un bello torrente en las oscuras aguas de abajo. El nivel del agua creció rápidamente, y el equipo pudo sentirse siendo lanzado hacia arriba.

"Kai, por qué hiciste eso?" espetó Max cuando Kai había desecho el resto de las turbinas. Kai solo mantuvo los ojos en la rendija de ventilación, la cual se volvía más cercana conforme eran elevados.

"Alguna vez les he fallado?" preguntó Max sin mover la mirada. El equipo se miró un poco dudoso. Estaba esa vez en que él los había traicionado en el Campeonato Mundial…

La rendija estaba a solo dos metros. El agua se elevaba rápidamente pero se había calentado también, y se estaba sintiendo algo incómodo. Rei se sacudió un poco, y Tyson miró la forma inerte de Dave. Estaba tratando de detener la sangre de la espalda del pobre Dave pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer hasta que salieran de ahí. Solo esperó, odiando le hecho de que su amigo yacía muriendo en sus brazos y él no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo en ese momento.

"Cuando lleguemos a suficiente altura, trepen a la salida," habló Kai de repente, "cuando lleguén a ella muévanla tan rápido como sea posible. Jenny, tu al frente, y nos dirigirás tan bien como puedas. La velocidad es esencial aquí."

Jenny asintió, probablemente era la única que tenía fe en lo que Kai estaba haciendo. Ella pensaba que quizá sospechaba lo que Kai estaba pensando, pero no quería aventurarse. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en Dave, su sangre enturbiaba la de por si turbia agua y le retorcía las entrañas.

El agua se elevaba en un chorro constante y el equipo fue elevado a casi medio metro. La rendija no estaba aún a buena distancia. Jenny la tomó, pero faltaba aún poco para que pudiera sujetarla bien, y Rei le sirvió de apoyo. Ella se colgó de la rendija cuadrada, la malla metálica gris se abrió a un lado y desapareció a través de ella, con un grito de "Vamos damas, a movernos!"

Los otros la siguieron y el agua continuó subiendo aprisa. Tan pronto como estuvieron en la ventilación y moviéndose a la par –todos excepto Kai. Después de mirar abajo en el agua la foma inconsciente del francotirador y mirándolo por un momento, permaneció en la entrada. Sus ojos seguían la superficie del agua mientras crecía, las turbinas algunos pies debajo, persistía el fluído de líquido, saliendo a chorros en el cuarto. El agua golpeaba contra los muros con una constante carga de lodo mientras Kai comenzaba a sellar firmemente la entrada con las mochilas y ropas del equipo. Las mochilas eran a prueba de agua, al igual que la ropa, y pronto todo quedó tapado. Se aseguró de sellar todo con _bastante_ cinta de aislar –ya que había guardado un poco en su mochila antes de que la misión comenzara.

El agua comenzó a minarse entre las rupturas de la barricada, y Kai se maldijo, empezando con la parte superior de la barrera y golpeando su cabeza contra el techo. Ignoró eso y selló un pequeño espacio que quedaba justo por el que el agua pasaba. Entonces se inclinó y desató sus botas, preguntándose que diablos había hecho para merecer eso.

"Maldita cosa…" musitó mientras sacaba sus botas escurriendo para descubrir sus calcetines. Se los quitó con dificultad –estaban casi pegados a sus pies por la humedad- y los usó para tapar dos de los tres pequeños agujeros en el espacio que hábilmente había creado. Quedaba solo un agujero.

"_Así que debo usar mi ropa interior o solo cinta?_" pensó con una sonrisa agria, "La ropa interior sería más efectiva… pero…"

Optó por lo segundo, y pronto el agujero estuvo firmemente sellado con cinta. La barricada permaneció se levantó un poco por el flujo de agua, y Kai sabía que no duraría mucho. Tan pronto como el cuarto se llenara de agua, las turbinas seguirían bombeando agua en el área, y la presión sería demasiado para que la ínfima barrera pudiera soportar. Pero aún así, lo haría el siguiente par de minutos, y Kai se giró y trepó por el espacio, sus botas colgaban de su boca por las agujetas. Trepó hasta que se encontró con los otros, quienes habían encontrado un pequeño ducto que se ensachaba y pudieron reagruparse y esperar sin dificultad. Estaban saturados, Tyson tenía a Dave en el piso y estaba envolviendo su espalda con el mejor vendaje que pudo encontrar –una tira de tela de su playera. Rei lo miró mientras entraba, sus ojos brillaron extrañamente detrás del perfecto desastre que era con el camuflaje revuelto y el agua lodosa que oscurecía su cara. Todos escurrían sobre el piso metálico –la ventilación era como de un metro de ancho, pero este espacio era como de metro y medio.

"Tenemos como dos minutos antes de que la barrera ceda," dijo Kai con seriedad, atando las cintas de sus botas una vez mas. Jenny asintió.

"Bueno, 'ste ducto lleva 'lcuarto principal d'computadoras 'nel segundo piso. 'l único problema 's q'hacemos si 'lagua llega a las computadoras?"

Rei le sonrió con un poco de malicia "Has olvidado qué es lo que tenemos que hacer aquí, Jen?"

Jenny hizo una pausa, pensando, su estaba agitada pues aún no se recuperaba. "Oh si. Eso me salva d'teclear tanto!"

Max rió. "Inundaremos el piso. Brillante! No podría haber funcionado mejor."

"Eso depende de quien esté en el cuarto," interrumpió Kai calmadamente. Rei lo miró.

"Qué quieres decir, Kai?"

Kai terminó de atar su agujeta y se levantó lentamente, doliéndose mientras estiraba las piernas. "Yo- ow! Quiero decir que no será tan sencillo entrar en el cuarto de computadoras. Estará resguardado."

"Podemos atacarlos por encima," dijo Tyson, atando el vendaje de Dave y levantándose. "_Estamos_ en la ventilación."

Kai hizo silencio por un momento, y miró al piso antes de hablarles.

"El francotirador que le disparó a Dave…"

Max arqueó una ceja. "Que maldito. Lo viste Kai?"

Kai asintió, su cara estaba rígida y realmente sombría.

"Bueno?" presionó Tyson, de repente intrigado por el silencio de Kai. Kai suspiró y pasó una mano entre su cabello, el cual estaba escurriendo y pegado en su frente. Sus ojos destellaron pobremente, con fiereza.

"Era Spencer de los Demolition Boys."

Tyson pasó saliva y sintió una punzante corriente de aire llegar a sus pulmones. Miró a Dave, la inerte forma en el piso, y unas lágrimas picaron sus ojos. Mirándolo pudo ver que Kai también batallaba con algo en su interior. Kai y Spencer se despreciaban, y en vez de sentir dulce venganza por la muerte de Spencer, Kai solo sentía traición. Spencer estaba aún ahí, burlándose de ellos, riéndose. Si Dave moría, Spencer realmente sería el último en reír.

Y con eso vino otra serie de aterradores pensamientos. Kai se preguntó –si Spencer aún es capaz de estar tan cerca -aún capaz de lastimarlo, tanto a él como a aquellos que apreciaba –estaban el resto de ellos? Estaba Bryan, Ian y Tala detrás de él, planeando cazarlos una vez mas? Podrían… podrían…

"_Boris aún está cazándome?_" pensó, el miedo haciendo presa de él como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pensó que había enterrado los vestigios de su pasado. Obviamente aún estaban ahí, cerca de él, hundiéndolo…

_Palabras largamente perdidas me susurran lentamente,_

_Aún no puedo hallar que es lo que me mantiene aquí, _

_Cuando todo este tiempo he estado vacío por dentro… sé que están aún ahí…_

Rei observó por un momento a Kai y trató de imaginarse que estaba pasando en la cabeza de su compañero. Sabía que Kai estaba preocupado por su pasado –por supuesto, acaba de reemerger en su cara. Las preocupaciones también llenaban la cabeza de Rei, pero sabía que no tenían tiempo para pensar. Tenían que moverse –y entonces se dio cuenta que la barrera había cedido. Miró a Tyson –cuyos ojos brillaban con lágrimas de pasión e ira por su amigo caído, el corazón de Rei se estremeció, y solo podía seguir ahí.

Miró una vez mas a su Capitán, quien estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, dio unos pasos atrás, sintiendo que el equipo entero estaba perdido en riesgosas cadenas de pensamientos, y llamó a Kai tirando de su brazo.

"No deberíamos… no deberíamos irnos?" dijo con cautela. Kai reaccionó levantando la cabeza, percibiendo la pregunta y asintió.

"Vamos a movernos. Jen, tu diriges," ordenó quedamente, aún medio soñando. Cuando había visto el cuerpo de Spencer flotando, los recuerdos lo habían golpeado en una ola de culpa y negación. Eso no podía ser real –cómo podían aún estarlo dañando de ese modo? Sería aún capaz de poner su pasado detrás como creía haberlo conseguido? por que no podían ellos solo…

"Déjenme solo!" musitó Kai a su equipo que movía al frente rápidamente a través del ducto. Solo Rei permaneció detrás. Tyson tenía a Dave colgando de sus hombros cargándolo con habilidad.

Rei miró la cara de Kai. "Kai?"

Kai ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo esta vez. Permanecía perdido en sus silentes pensamientos, y Rei sintió la urgencia de hablar.

"Estás asustado?"

Eso lo consiguió. Y Kai despertó por completo.

"Qué? No, muévete."

Sorprendido, Rei asintió. No había querido que sus palabras molestaran a Kai en ningún modo. Él era serio –después de todo. Si Spencer estaba ahí… bueno…

"Bryan…"

_Sé que algunas cosas nunca cambian, pero esta no puede ser una de ellas._

_No creo que pueda soportar mas tiempo…_

_Estás asustado?_

_Por que si tienes miedo no estás solo._

_Una vez pensé que era valiente._

_Pero ahora no puedo dejar de llorar._

_

* * *

_El siguente... será la muerte (en mas de un sentido).

Iksui arte!


	9. Ojos brillantes

Kaixo! cap. nueve después de mucho tiempo. Gracias por sus reviews-lecturas, tengo que decir que dejaré en pausa temporalmente esta historia, mas que por otra cosa falta absoluta de tiempo... no me maten por dejarla aquí pero, este capítulo es... dramático, ay! no, ya no quiero decir mas, nomas para que se den una idea de lo que sigue.

Saludos!

* * *

Capítulo Nueve: Ojos brillantes

_Es un tipo de sombra, extendiénd__ose en la noche?_

_Siguiendo la corriente de un río muerto… o es un sueño? _

_Hay un fuerte viento en los árboles… un frío sonido en el aire._

_Pero nadie sabe siquiera cuando vas… o donde empiezas?_

_A c__aer en la oscuridad…_

Rei se giró en la rendija debajo de él en la ventilación. Sus dedos, presionaban levemente las esquinas y sus ojos brillaron mientras veía el cuarto de abajo. El plan era inundar los cuartos de sistema como… planearon. Pero, el grupo tenía que asegurarse que _ellos_ estuvieran fuera de peligro cuando el agua llegara a las computadoras. A pesar de que el equipo a veces era a prueba de agua –como Jenny sospechaba en ese caso- el agua sería capaz de evitar que cualquiera intentara utilizarlas y también arruinarlas.

"Libre, Rei?"

Rei se había colocado al frente del grupo ya que tenía la visión más aguda, y revisaba el cuarto para asegurarse que estuviera libre y el grupo saliera a salvo. Del grupo original, Tyson, Jenny, Kai y él mismo aún estaban en posibilidades de actuar. Mark había sido volado en pedazos justo afuera del Cuartel de BV, y Dave, aún estaba vivo, pero en condición crítica y necesitaba atención urgente. Justo ahora, colgaba de la espalda de Tyson, su respiración era irregular y elaborada, y su pulso descendía lentamente.

Rei había sido cuestionado por Max, quien estaba directamente detrás de él. Él sacudió la cabeza y susurró una apurada respuesta. En menos de dos minutos las ventilaciones en las que estaban estarían repletas de agua. El plan era moverse por el pasillo, sellando los cuartos detrás de ellos mientras el agua se deslizaba por las tuberías y sobre el equipo eléctrico –por tanto haciendo a BV más débil que antes.

"Dos guardias, armados. Es todo lo que puedo ver. Los cuartos son como de siete metros de ancho y ocho de largo. El sistema computacional es enorme."

"Hay otro cuarto 'lado d'ste," susurró Jenny, escribiendo en su computadora completamente mojada. Evidentemente aún funcionaba tan bien como siempre. Desde atrás, Kai habló quedamente, pero no plenamente susurrando.

"Max, puedes derribarlos?"

El rubio asintió, rápidamente removiendo su Eagle y apuntando. Se estaba volviendo muy bueno con esto –molestando a Tyson, quien desaprobaba por completo que a Max se le permitiera sujetar un arma- aún era posible para fortuna del equipo por que tenía una puntería fantástica a corta distancia. Pasó el cañón de su pistola a través de un agujero de la rendija y derribó al primer guardia fácilmente. El segundo le siguió sin tardar, no fue capaz de pedir ayuda gracias a la admirable puntería de Max. Los dos cuerpos yacían en el piso, con pequeños charcos de sangre expandiéndose debajo de sus cuerpos sin vida.

Max alejó su arma y Rei quitó los tornillos de la rendija. No le tomó mucho tiempo –los dedos desesperados (aunque un poco mojados) pueden ser sorprendentemente eficientes cuando se pone la cantidad correcta de presión. Pronto los tornillos negros fueron deslizados fuera del metal. Hubo aún como un minuto de espera cuando Max y Rei quitaron la malla y la pusieron lentamente en el cuarto de abajo. Jenny los siguió, manteniendo por poco el balance, y después Tyson. Kai permaneció arriba, bajando a Dave lentamente hacia Tyson, antes de dejarse caer el mismo.

"Solo s´remos capaces de inundar _un _cuarto," comentó Jenny mientras veía el lugar.

Kai asintió.

"Lo sé."

Tyson, asintió con su amigo firmemente colocado en su espalda, cuestionó eso. "Por qué solo uno?"

Rei respondió. "Por que la ventilación que lleva a este cuarto se detiene un poco lejos de aquí," respondió Rei, "el siguiente cuarto de computadoras está conectado a una serie diferente de ventilaciones."

"Lo cual significa que tendrás que hackear en el otro sistema?" preguntó Max. Jenny asintió, el camuflaje en su cara estaba hecho un desastre por sus previas aventuras submarinas.

"Vamos a sellar este cuarto y salir entonces," Tyson sugirió, entendiendo finalmente. No estaba pensando mucho en ese momento. Estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo. Como se mencionó ates, Tyson odiaba el hecho que no pudiera hacer nada para ayudar a Dave, cuya vida literalmente se estaba escurriendo a través de su espalda. Tyson había aplicado un vendaje pero realmente no era suficiente.

Kai se movió sobre las pesadas puertas dobles de metal que habían aislado al cuarto del resto del corredor. Eran gris oscuro con dos pequeñas ventanas circulares en la mitad de cada puerta. El cuarto era semi circular, con enormes computadoras grises y negras a lo largo de las orillas del muro. El piso tenía lozas y era un poco molesto, pues ellos estaban escurriendo y se mantenían goteando sobre el piso. Se dio cuenta que para abrir una puerta se requería deslizar una tarjeta –así que sacó una del bolsillo de uno de los guardias muertos del piso. Max gimoteó.

"Eso es como robarle a un muerto, Kai!"

"Alguna mejor idea, Max?" preguntó su Capitán secamente mientras deslizaba la tarjeta. Max vaciló –no lo había hecho- y las puertas se abrieron.

Por un momento, no se movieron. El grupo completo permaneció inmovil –mostrando mesura. Kai, el más cercano a la puerta, sus marcas azules sobresalían de entre las verdes y negras de su cara y le daban una extraña y perturbadora imagen, se asomó en el pasillo, buscando guardias o resistencia. No había guardias en el pasillo.

"Se ve libre," comentó Kai, mirando a la derecha y la izquierda con cautela. Jenny se adelantó.

"'xtraño. La última vez 'staba repl'ta d'guardias."

"Ya no mas," respondió Max, mirando por si mismo el pasillo. Era largo y angosto, pintado con un gris claro. El lugar completo estaba repleto de miles de gamas diferentes de grises. Era deprimente, casi como una prisión. O una tumba.

"Muévanse," dijo Rei confiado. Parecía ser seguro. Fue el primero en dar un paso dentro del pasillo, mirando alrededor cautelosamente, su corazón palpitaba en su garganta como si se le hubiera atorado justo ahí. El equipo lo rodeó, dejando la puerta abierta por el momento.

"'l cuarto d'ahí." Jenny señaló, y dio un paso adelante, sus desgastados tenis hacían un poco de ruido en las lozas del piso gris. La discreción había sido esencial en la operación –pero ahora parecían haberla abandonado.

Una ráfaga de balas pasó sobre sus cabezas inmediatamente. Jenny gritó y corrió de regreso al cuarto –pisando el dedo gordo de Tyson y haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

"OW! Jen!"

"Perdón!" chilló, exasperada, su cabello al frente de su cara, mientras Rei, Kai y Max regresaban de nuevo al cuarto mientras otro torrente de balas rugían sobre sus cabezas. Esto simplemente se estaba volviendo muy peligroso. Como podían evitar al enemigo cuando ni siquiera sabían donde estaba?

Kai pasó la tarjeta automáticamente, y las puertas se cerraron creando un sello a prueba de agua mientras se reunían. Rei se asomó por una de las dos ventanas, sintiéndose muy amenazado.

"Que fue eso? no pude ver a un solo enemigo! _Quién_ no estaba disparando?"

"Mas bien _qué_, Rei," respondió Tyson, un trazo de sangre comenzaba a descender por su propia espalda a causa de la herida abierta de Dave. Rei se giró para ver al chico, quien comenzaba a mostrar cansancio por el peso que había estado llevado sobre sus hombros.

"Qué quieres decir?"

Tyson suspiró, y movió sus hombros para que no le dolieran tanto. Tan obstinado como siempre, Tyson se rehusó a dejar que alguien mas llevara a Dave o tomar un descanso. De un extraño modo, Tyson tenía algo que probarse a si mismo –no sabía muy bien como. Y dijo.

"En los muros de allá hay pequeños agujeros. Cuando todos estuvimos en el cuarto, las balas salieron de ellos. Fácil, realmente."

Kai miró a Tyson. "Cómo te diste cuenta?"

Tyson levantó los hombros y entonces hizo una mueca, y, antes de que pudiera responder, Max interrumpió:

"Quieres que lleve a Dave por un rato, Tyson?"

Tyson sacudió la cabeza con seguridad, temblando con la sensación de la sangre descendiendo incómodamente, perturbadoramente por su columna. Se calló y el sonido de la alarma se hizo escuchar a la distancia. Obviamente solo había sido apagada en el piso de abajo.

"Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó rompiendo su propio silencio con su curiosidad. Después de una breve pausa y un calmado tecleo, Jenny respondió.

"D'sde 'ste cuarto, quiz'a pueda d'sactivar 'l sistema d'ataque. Har'a q'las balas se d'tuvieran. D'nme como cincuenta s'gundos ma's o m'nos. Oh, no puedo creer 'sto… maldito sist'ma d'ataque…"

Ella comenzó a musitar mientras se acercaba al enorme sistema de computadoras, aún tecleando sobre su propia mini computadora –la cual _ya_ había recibido una bala y aún funcionaba a la perfección! Kai no podía evitar pensar que Jenny tenía en sus manos una especie de reencarnación de Dizzi.

Los otros simplemente esperaron mientras Jenny tomaba asiento en una enorme silla negra y comenzaba a escribir aprisa en el enorme teclado ante ella.

"Ah, l's t'clas son tan suaves, como d'una laptop!"

Rei giró los ojos, y se acercó a la puerta, mirando una vez mas por la ventana. Era un panorama tan pequeño desde ahí –solo una minúscula parte del cuarto. Tembló –algo sobre ese lugar le hacía sentir realmente intranquilo. Pero aún así, lo omitió, sabiendo que tenía que concentrarse, cuando Jenny habló otra vez. El sonido de la turbina cercana funcionando y la corriente de agua era extrañamente fuerte.

"No puedo hac'rlo. Puedo desactivar l's armas d'afuera, pero p'quitar el sistema completo t'ngo que ll'gar al otro cuarto."

Kai asintió. "De acuerdo. Bueno, deshabilitaremos las balas, y no deberás tener problemas."

Jenny asintió dándose seguridad, y tecleó un par de veces mas. Entonces la computadora completa bipeó.

"Corr'cto, vamos 'l otro cuartyo."

El grupo asintió, y Kai pasó la tarjeta sobre la puerta otra vez. Era una especie de flexible y brillante material que se sentía extrañamente suave en su mano.

"_Que extraño que tomes en cuenta los bizarros detalles cuando estás en una situación como esta,"_ pensó "_quiero decir, no me di cuenta de los torrentes de balas que Tyson vio, pero no puedo olvidar como se siente esta estúpida tarjeta._"

La ranura de identificación bipeó y una pequeña luz roja flasheó, las puertas se abrieron, partiendo a la mitad y rompiendo el sello que sería pronto asegurado si Jenny sabía lo que estaba haciendo en la otra computadora. Ella se quedó en el centro del grupo.

Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Las puertas se abrieron y se halló enfrentando a dos guardias jóvenes. Ambos eran hombres, fornidos; altos y de mirada poderosa. La miraron con odio, cada uno con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Se quedaron justo enfrente de ella. Uno era más alto que el otro, con brillante cabello rojo, y ojos azules, el color del río ruso que habían pasado con anterioridad. Sus rasgos eran afilados y finos, sonrió mientras las puertas se separaban. El otro era un poco más normal, con un raro tipo de cabello color lavanda, con curiosos mechones a los lados. Su cara, a pesar de la palidez, era oscura, y sus fríos ojos amatista brillaban amenazadoramente.

"Di hola," dijeron aterradoramente al unísono, y ambos levantaron sus armas unas E-Light Minimi. Jenny sintió con ganas de gritar mientras cerraba los ojos, escuchando las puertas abrirse por completo.

Algo tiró de ella por sus piernas y la llevó al piso, y sus ojos se abrieron levemente mientras sujetaba su cabeza. Mirando un poco, escuchando una especie de pelea sobre su cabeza, vio que Rei la había arrastrado al piso.

"Estás bien?" preguntó, no viéndola directamente. Ella asintió y aclaró.

"Yep"

"Ve al otro cuarto," dijo Rei quedamente, escuchando a los otros. Mirando arriba en un estado no tan confundido, Jenny se dio cuenta ahora que Kai y Max literalmente se habían lanzado contra los atacantes, lanzando lejos sus armas en el proceso, y justo en ese momento había un impresionante combate. Max fue alejado de la batalla y cayó sobre Jenny, quien no se había levantado aún.

"Vamos, Jen. Iré también."

Le ofreció una mano, Y Jenny la tomó agradecida, poniéndose de pie. Una veloz ráfaga ámbar a su izquierda le dijo que Rei se había unido a la pelea, y sin ordenarle a sus pies que se movieran, se halló corriendo, aún sujeta de la mano de Max, dentro del cuarto de al lado. Mientras, el combate continuaba.

"Maldito Tala!" gritó Tyson, apretando los dientes con fuerza y después sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que había cerrado los dientes con el brazo de Tala aún entre ellos. Si, habían sido atacados por ningún otro que Tala y Bryan, dos 'fantasmas del pasado' con cuentas por saldar. Un tanto más de tensión había entre Bryan y Rei, pero Rei parecía tratar o intentar tratar de romper la pierna de Tala en ese momento. Kai y Bryan simplemente estaban girando en el piso, con la cara con una firme mueca de furia mientras lanzaban golpes de pesado impacto y con buena puntería entre ellos.

"Pagarás Tyson!" replicó Tala, con un grito de ira siguiendo sus palabras mientras el canino de Tyson le provocaba una herida. Echó su brazo para atrás, rasgando la cara de Tyson y haciéndolo retroceder. Rei giró en uno de sus pies y pateó a Tala directo al piso, y Tala aterrizó con fuerza en su espalda. Esto le dio a Tyson tiempo de regresar a la batalla, pero viendo que Tala estaba en una posición tan débil en ese momento, decidió ayudar a Kai.

El cabello de ambos se había mezclado mientras chocaban contra una silla cercana, echándola al piso. Kai alcanzó a colocarse encima, y presionó a Bryan contra el piso con sus manos puestas en los hombros del perverso chico. Kai había visto suficiente de Bryan como para saber la clase de creación maligna que era. Intentó no mostrarle piedad. Además de eso, Kai se dio cuenta que el piso se estaba mojando demasiado, y, miró hacia la ventilación, se dio cuenta que la endeble barrera que había hecho con anterioridad estaba comenzando a ceder a mayor velocidad. No tenían mucho tiempo.

"Cómo está tu amigo Dave, Kai? se ve un poco mal!" sonrió Bryan con malicia, y casi sin respiración en el estado en que estaba. Kai gruñó y dio una rápida mirada a Dave, a quien Tyson había puesto en el piso para pelear. El pobre chico estaba inerte, apenas respirando, con los ojos cerrados y la ropa manchada de pálido rojo. Kai ba a responder con ira pero vio una bota dirigirse a su propia cara.

"Ni siquiera pienses en contestarle amigo!"

Kai asintió, girando los ojos, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio que era Tyson quien había pateado a Bryan en el estomago. Debajo de él, Bryan tosió.

"Nunca tendrán éxito! BV tendrá esta victoria!" balbuceó Bryan, en sus opacos ojos sin vida, con esa monótona voz. Era tan plana y sin emociones, que Kai no pudo evitar arrastrar al chico por el cuello de su uniforme.

Con un ojo en Rei, batallando con Tala, ahora rodando en el piso como él y Bryan habían estado, Kai habló calmadamente, pendiente que Tyson le observaba. Había tanta ira que quería vaciar sobre ese muchacho, tanta rabia, así como dolor por todos esos años de culpa, mentiras, engaños…

"Permíteme asegurarte, Bryan, que BV _nunca_ ganará."

Dicho eso, Kai se movió y azotó al criminal contra el muro del pasillo de afuera. Hubo un perturbador sonido cuando la cabeza del chico chocó contra el piso en un ángulo incorrecto, y Bryan cayó al piso sin vida, su cuello torcido en una posición imposible y nada usual.

Tyson lo miró. Kai acababa de matar a sangre fría. "K… Kai?"

Kai miró a Tyson después de ver al muerto, quien yacía fuera del cuarto. "Si, Tyson?"

"Lo… lo mataste."

Kai suspiró, sintiéndose terrible. "Ya lo sé –pero Bryan nunca estuvo vivo realmente. Solo era un ser vacío, lleno con las filosofías y reglas de BV, listo para expulsarlas con una tanto de crueldad a donde fuera que hablara."

Tyson no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Eso era verdad. Y si era el caso, lo mismo aplicaba con Tala? Él era solo un ser vacío, viviendo solo por el lavado de cerebro de BV? Mientras Tyson veía al chico peleando con Rei en el piso, mordiendo, rasgando, arañando sin una pizca de consciencia o piedad, rodando hasta el pasillo de gris más claro, Tyson se dio cuenta que era verdad todo lo que había aprendido respecto a los entrenamientos y duros sistemas de BV.

Mientras tomaba su pistola y le disparaba a Tala justo en medio de la cara.

Rei se asqueó mientras mas y mas sangre chorreaba sobre su cara, y levantó una mano para tratar de detener el chorro. "Urghh!!"

Ahora fue el turno de Kai para mirar a Tyson, quien puso su pistola en la funda. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Lo que había pasado había comenzado a cambiarlo también, a veces en ocasiones anteriores, Tyson solo observaba como la guerra y sus eventos habían cambiado a la gente para bien o para mal. Siempre lo había desaprobado, eso había llevado a Max a un estado casi sin emociones en ciertas ocasiones. Ahora entendía, entendió lo que era sentir tanta rabia y misericordia hacia una persona que parecía era mejor dejarle morir rápidamente. Entendió por que la gente lo hacía. No lo aprobaba aún, pero había que remarcar que el entendimiento es el primer paso de la aprobación.

"Esto es horrible!" gimió Rei, limpiando un trazo de sangre ajena de sus labios. "Que asco!"

"Guarda silencio, Rei," dijo Kai aprisa, "Tenemos que movernos. Mira."

Él movió la cabeza hacia la ventilación gris oscuro, y los ojos de Rei se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio una constante corriente de agua por la rendija abierta. De repente un objeto blanco salió de la ventilación y aterrizó cerca de Rei. Antes de que pudiera tomarlo, Kai lo hizo.

"Hey, mi calcetín."

Kai tomó el pequeño calcetín blanco y lo miró, de un modo extraño casi contento con verlo. Le dio la impresión de que las cosas podían regresar a la normalidad, como debían ser. El calcetín había estado donde no debía estar –parchando una barrera de agua en una ventilación. Ahora estaba de regreso a su dueño.

"Oh"

Había un enorme agujero en el lugar, Kai suspiró, su profunda cadena de pensamientos probaba ser incorrecta.

"Típico," dijo sin darle mucha importancia mientras lanzaba el calcetín sobre su hombro con una expresión de aburrimiento. La cosa chocó contra la cara de Tyson y él lo lanzó.

"Gracias."

Rei sonrió, entretenido. Entonces se levantó y enderezó después de su pelea, estiró los brazos y parpadeó algunas veces.

"Debemos comenzar a movernos al siguiente cuarto, chicos?"

Kai asintió. "Si. Este cuarto se va a inundar pronto. Necesitamos salir y sellar la puerta."

"Espero que funcione," comentó Tyson, alistándose. Rei tomó entre sus manos un poco de agua del piso mientras Kai respondía confiado, "Por qué no lo haría?"

Lavando su cara con sus manos ya de por si sucias, Rei replicó. "Creo que si las cosas van como las planeamos estaremos bien. Pero va a ser difícil conseguir que las cosas vayan de acuerdo al plan."

"Verdad," dijo Tyson, asintiendo. "Además, estamos siguiendo el plan de este loco de aquí."

"Qué se supone que eso significa?" espetó Kai mientras se alejaba caminando. No estaba en el más amigable de los humores. Rei sonrió y habló abiertamente.

"Yuuu, relájate, Kai! Las cosas no van tan mal! Todo lo que necesitamos es sellar este cuarto y seremos capaces de-"

"SUFICIENTE!"

Rei cerró la boca, los ojos sorprendidos. Por qué había sido interrumpido?

"No pareces entender la importancia de esto," dijo Kai, girándose solo un poco para que Tyson y Rei pudieran ver solo uno de sus ojos que brillaba peligrosamente bajo la débil luz del cuarto. "Que son todas esas bromas y risas? Creo que sería bueno si cambian esa actitud y se dan cuenta de cuan seria es esta misión realmente."

Rei arqueó una ceja. "No hay necesidad de que nos hables de ese modo, oh poderoso Capitán Kai."

Tyson retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza silenciosamente. Rei se había sobrepasado con lo dicho antes. Lo había hecho de nuevo?

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Tyson miró con sus ojos azul grisáceo de uno a otro de sus amigos, preguntándose quien hablaría primero. Si de por si ya era incómodo, fue Kai.

"Bueno, Rei, hoy me diste una razón. Has mostrado insolencia a tu superior y has mostrado problemas en seguir mis órdenes. Diría que estoy decepcionado."

La voz fue calmada, y Tyson sintió que era mejor si ni siquiera se molestaba en comentar. La cara de Rei simplemente cambió, su gesto se hizo sobrio, y miró al piso. Había sido así de imprudente? Algunas veces, veía a Kai como un buen amigo que era difícil verlo como un Capitán al mando de la batalla.

"Lo… lo siento señor."

No sabía bien que decir. Rei se sintió mal de repente. Cuando Kai continuó caminando sin decir mas, Rei se sintió incluso peor. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan idiota! Actuando casi como un soldado raso, saltándose la línea inmaduramente y odiando a los oficiales!

"_Hombre, creo que lo arruiné!_" pensó Rei mientras se daba la vuelta para revisar el cuarto una última vez. Tyson tomó a Dave de donde lo había dejado y no se había movido, seguido de Kai, y entraron al pasillo. Rei se dio cuenta, después de ver con calma el cuarto desordenado, que era momento de seguir. Se sentía tan culpable de repente y no sabía muy bien por qué. Cada soldado había cruzado la línea una vez en su vida. Pero hacerlo ante un amigo parecía muy diferente.

"_No se repetirá, Kai," _pensó Rei, mostrando sin que se diera cuenta que era un verdadero y leal amigo en realidad. Mostrar tanta dedicación a un Capitán, que se dolía profundamente cuando los decepcionaba era algo fuera de lo ordinario.

Un inesperado flash atrajo la mirada de Rei hacia la izquierda, justo debajo de la silla. Se enfocó y revisó el objeto.

"Oh, es Dra-"

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte y chirriante sonido. Mirando alrededor preguntándose que era, se detuvo en seco y vio las puertas delante de él comenzar a cerrarse. Afuera en el pasillo, Kai y Tyson se giraron, Tyson había puesto a Dave en el piso otra vez para descansar.

"Rei, sal de ahí! Las puertas se están cerrando!"

"_Por qué?_" pensó Rei, "_Quién está cerrándolas?_"

Observó el inexplicable movimiento de las puertas por un segundo, despreocupado. Después de todo, Kai podía pasar la tarjeta y sacarlo en un segundo. Tomó el Beyblade de debajo de la silla y lo sacó.

"Rei, sal! Tenemos que mantener el paso!" chilló Tyson sonriendo. Kai cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

Rei asintió mientras se inclinaba y tanteaba con los dedos hasta que rodearon el duro blade de plástico y metal. Se levantó, su cabello oscuro caía frente a sus ojos, y dio otra mirada a las puertas. Estaban casi cerradas, y lanzó el blade fuera con increíble puntería. Pasó a través del pequeño espacio entre las puertas y cayó en la palma no extendida de Kai.

Las puertas se cerraron firmemente.

Kai tomó el blade y lo miró. Era Dranzer. Debió haber caído de su bolsa mientras peleaba contra Bryan. Sonrió, sabiendo cuando estar agradecido aún estuviera de mal humor. Se acercó a la banda de apertura de la puerta y pasó la tarjeta. Vino una pequeña luz roja y hubo un bip.

Las puertas no se movieron.

"Apresúrate, Kai!" se escuchó la voz de Rei, "me estoy aburriendo!"

Kai sonrió, y pasó la tarjeta otra vez. Se había mojado.

Las puertas permanecieron firmemente cerradas.

Confundido, Kai pasó la tarjeta otra vez. "No… no funciona!" dijo mas para si que para alguien mas. Por alguna razón sus manos temblaron cuando pasó la tarjeta otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Tyson observaba con una confundida expresión. La cara de Rei se pegó a la ventana.

"Estoy atrapado aquí?" vino su divertida voz. Ciertamente era una de las buenas cosas de Rei Kon –nunca estaría de mal humor. Le gustaba ser animado y positivo.

Kai pasó la tarjeta otra vez y gruñó. "Estúpida máquina."

"Oh no!" chilló Rei con fingido terror, poniendo una mano en su cabeza en la ventana dramáticamente. "Este horrible cuarto será mi tumba!"

Tyson sonrió, por alguna extraña razón consiguiendo sentirse aliviado en la mitad de toda esa tensión. El escape del cuarto inundándose, la ventilación, la batalla con los muchachos, lo habían dejado estresado y nervioso, además de lleno de preocupación y sin humor, que sintió que necesitaba una risa.

Espera un segundo… cuarto inundándose?

"Rei, ese cuarto realmente será tu tumba en un minuto!" gritó Tyson, de repente golpeando contra las puertas desesperado, "se está llenando de agua!"

La cara de Rei visiblemente cambió, "Qué? Eso si es malo! Sáquenme!"

Kai estaba doblemente confundido por el receptor de la tarjeta. Sus dedos mojados con la tarjeta y la pasó otra vez solo para ver la luz pero ninguna reacción en las puertas.

"Tyson", dijo Kai rápidamente, "Ve con Jenny y Max. Dile que trate de abrir las puertas desde el cuarto de sistemas."

Tyson corrió, y Kai miró a Rei, cuya cara estaba blanca en la ventana. Las puertas tenían una pequeña ventana, cada una de ellas, como las ventanas de los costados de los barcos que le permiten ver a uno el mar mientras viajan. Los ojos de Rei estaban asustados y miraban a Kai.

Kai sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que era difícil oír al chico a través del grueso metal de las puertas con el sello a prueba de agua. Miró la tarjeta brillante, pasándola entre sus manos nerviosamente. Por qué no funcionaba?

Otra mirada a la cara de Rei hizo que su corazón brincara y casi saliera de su pecho. Rei se había girado y estaba viendo a lo lejos, el miedo se había congelado en su cara, y, mirando detrás de su aterrado amigo, Kai pudo ver literalmente una cascada de agua que caía de la ventilación y con aterradora velocidad. La barrera se había roto.

Rei regresó a ver la ventana. "Ayuda!"

Intentando ignorar la sensación de pánico compartido que surgía y pulsaba a través de su cuerpo, Kai pasó la tarjeta otra vez, no seguro de por que continuaba haciéndolo. Tyson había llegado a su lado una vez mas.

"No puedo entrar! La puerta de ese cuarto también está cerrada!"

La mirada de Kai se lanzó sobre Tyson. "Qué?"

Había escuchado perfectamente. Solo que era difícil de creer. Kai miró a la puerta; como dos metros de alto y un metro de cada una, con pequeñas ventanas. La cara de Rei aún estaba ahí, y estaba gritando.

Tyson estaba frenético. Golpeó la puerta con ambos puños, la puerta que no tenía la cara de Rei contra la ventana. "Espera, amigo!"

Después de pasar otra vez la tarjeta, Kai miró atrás, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en su pecho. De repente reaccionó con lo que vio. El agua estaba casi sobre la barbilla de Rei.

"Aquí vamos, Max."

Con un tecleó final, Jenny terminó, y se giró para ver a Max.

"Quit' las defensas. Todas las pu'rtas s'cerrarán automáticamente p'un def'cto d'l sistema, pero no importa. Hay otra v'entila p'allá, una q'podemos alcanzar fácil… 'staremos afuera 'nun segundo…"

Max localizó la ventilación primero. Este cuarto era idéntico al otro, no particularmente alto, con una ventilación corriendo a lo largo del techo. Jenny se levantó sobre una mesa al lado de Max y lo ayudó a abrir la malla, y treparon. Usando una mini micro computadora que parecía nunca romperse a pesar de lo que hiciera, ella guió junto con Max a lo largo de otro par de rendijas hasta que finalmente llegaron a la del pasillo principal.

"Que es todo es golpeteo?" preguntó Max. Era verdad –era todo lo que podia ser escuchado, además del distante bipeo de la alarma, la cual había permanecido a pesar de los esfuerzos de Jenny por apagarla, eran extraños sonidos. Tun, tun, tun, era como si alguien estuviera golpeando sobre una caja metálica desesperadamente.

La malla cayó, y Jenny tocó el piso, seguida de Max.

"Chicos, lo hicimos! D'sactivamos l'sistemas!" gritó triunfante, mirando a su equipo. Pero, no tuvo tiempo de decir mas, y sintió un par de fuertes manos ponerla contra el muro. Parpadeando y sorprendida, se enfocó en lo que parecía la cara de…

"Kai?"

Sus ojos cafés destellaban algo que nunca había visto en ellos antes –miedo. Verdadero y genuino miedo, pesimismo, desconfianza, duda. Lo miró, "Q'?"

"Como diablos abres esas puertas?" dijo con voz queda, se oía muy ronca y tensa –casí escupió las palabras. Jenny se pasmó, un poco confundida. Como se suponía que debía saber?

"Suponqo q'las cerr' cuando q'te 'l sistema. No creo q'pueda abrirlas c't'cnología!" sonrió un poco nerviosa mientras él la ponía abajo y la soltaba. Le dio la espalda y se acercó a la ventana del lado derecho.

Jenny lo siguió, confundido, y pasó saliva otra vez, completamente sorprendida.

"REI!!"

Presionado contra la ventana por la fiera fuerza del agua que se bombeaba dentro del cuarto estaba Rei, con los ojos demasiado abiertos. El agua rodeaba su cara –de hecho, parecía que todo el cuarto estaba lleno. La computadora del sistema no se había apagado aún, obviamente, ya que el agua aún no provocaba el corto (Rei aún estaba vivo). Jenny sabía que algunas compañías hacen sus equipos a prueba de agua.

"P'q' 'stá ahí?" preguntó con voz angustiada. Entonces se dio cuenta que Tyson golpeaba la puerta frenéticamente, sus puños se estaban tornando morados por la fuerza de los golpes. Mas golpeteo se escuchaba también –el de Rei, que ya no era capaz de pedir ayuda, simplemente podía azotar sus puños contra el muro ya que se estaba ahogando. Su cara siempre permaneció cerca de la ventana, sus ojos aún brillantes, su cabello flotando alrededor por la corriente.

"No puede nadar de regreso a la ventilación?" preguntó Max rápidamente, con su voz sorprendentemente sin emociones y sin alterarse. Casi firme.

"No!" gritó Tyson, "Por que terminaría en el cuarto de turbinas, que ya está inundado! Tenemos que abrir estas puertas!"

Kai pasó la carta otra vez desesperado, ahora sujetado con sus dedos el receptor. De hecho, algunos de sus dedos se habían cortado y estaban sangrado por la fuerza con que trataba de sujetar la pequeña máquina para hacer lo que el resto de ellos no podia. Las pesadas puertas que los protegieron tan bien antes, se habían vuelto su enemigo. La barrera era ahora un enemigo, no un amigo.

"Vamos…" musitó, pasando la tarjeta y mirando directo a los ojos y la pálida cara de Rei. Sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo. La mirada en la cara de Rei dijo todo, quería saber por que eso estaba pasando. Quería saber por que su equipo lo estaba dejando ahogarse.

"No!" gritó Kai, azotando sus puños contra la puerta y entonces contra el receptor de la tarjeta, el cual estaba en el muro al lado de la puerta.

Recordó su lanzador de granadas, e inmediatamente buscó en su cintura. La había sujetado a su cinturón antes de desempacar. Apenas y pudo prepararla para usarle ya que sus manos temblaban mucho.

"_Espera, Rei…"_

Finalmente prepare el arma, y buscó en su bolsa una granada.

"Espera!" gritó Tyson, "Y si vuelas a Rei!"

"_Tenemos_ que hacer algo!" gritó Kai furioso, su voz traicionaba sus sentimientos esta vez. Gotas de sudor corrían por su cara, y su estomago se retorcía cada vez que miraba a su amigo, esos ojos brillante estaban comenzando a desaparecer y llegar a otro lado. Tyson golpeó la ventana.

"ESPERA!!"

Rei asintió débilmente, su expresión siempre alerta se tornaba mareada. Por qué su equipo no lo estaba ayudando? Querían dejarlo ahí? había sido demasiada la decepción?

"_Perdón…_" pensó con tristeza mientras su mirada comenzaba a nublarse. Sus pulmones se expandían y contraían y una extraña sensación de calor presurizado corrió por sus ojos y nariz. Su cabeza se sentía ligera y su vision nublada y extraña, como si estuviera en remolino de miles de ondas, todas concentrándose en una ola gigante que vibraba en el destello de su ser. _"Traté…"_

Pudo ver débilmente las formas de sus amigos afueras del cristal, del otro lado, libres y respirando el bendito aire. Y parcialmente se preguntó cuan felices estarían sin él para arruinar las cosas…

De regreso afuera, Kai revisó su otra bolsa.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando…"_

Dónde estaban sus granadas? Las había perdido?

"Kai, las usaste! En las turbinas!" gritó Tyson. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron un poco mas, y sus pupilas se dilataron de miedo. No tenía nada con que ayudar a su amigo.

"No!" gritó, regresando a la ventana, sus palmas se pusieron contra la puerta, una mano aún sujeta al lector de la tarjeta y pasándola a traves de ella en ciega desesperación. Cada mirada a su amigo destrozaba su corazón.

Rei estaba a punto de morir –y ellos lo sabían. Y no podían hacer nada.

La realidad comenzó a golpear a Tyson mientras él continuaba haciéndolo contra la puerta. Sus ojos repletos no de voluntad propia sino de emoción compartida creciendo como una ola que recorría su cuerpo. La fuerza de sus puños parecía morir con cada frágil intento de romper la maldita barrera entre ellos y su amigo y con cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos.

"Por favor, no, no dejes que esto… pase…"

_Ojos brillantes… ardiendo como fuego…_

Continuó golpeando la puerta con todo su corazón, sus puños ya estaban entumidos. Miró a su derecha, a la ventana donde la fantasmagorica aparición de Rei permanecía. Estaba un poco más pálido para Tyson ahora. Parecía tan lejano, aunque en realidad estaba demasiado cerca.

"Rei…"

_Ojos brillantes… cómo pueden cerrarse así?_

Kai mantuvo la mirada de Rei tanto como pudo soportarlo. Su cuerpo completo temblaba por lo que estaba pasando. Por que tomaba tanto? Le estaba doliendo a Rei tanto como a ellos?

Dentro de la tumba de agua, los pensamientos de Rei comenzaron a reunirse en uno. Su visión se oscureció inmensamente mientras la brillante luz de vida se estaba alejando mas y mas de él. Sabía que no podía alcanzarla, ni siquiera con la ayuda de sus amigos. Se había ido. No podía nadar contra la corriente.

Miró en los ojos de su Capitán otra vez. Eran los únicos que podía ver ahora, tan ardientes y desesperados, brillando con sentimiento a través de la barrera invisible. Quería extender una mano, para mostrar alguna clase de reconocimiento, pero no había fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, desintegrándose, su alma estaba moviéndose tan gentilmente debajo de él, y él era una pluma, de repente flotando pacíficamente en una brisa veraniega, las aguas iridiscentes surgieron brillando tibiamente en el dorado amanecer que irradiaba en el cielo y de sus ojos. Y entonces la oscuridad cayó, y la luz se había extinguido, y la escencia de Rei se disipó.

_Cómo puede una luz tan ardiente, tan brillante… de repente arder… tan pálida?_

_Ojos brillantes._

Tyson no podía escucharse ya gritar, a pesar de que estaba consciente de esto. Aún podía sentir, pero eso era todo. Todo se concentraba en una enorme emoción justo ahora, las lágrimas aún surgían de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas en un trazo de miseria. No podía parar. No podía rendirse… tenía que mantenerse peleando por su amigo.

Tyson golpeó una vez mas, sus puños ya estaban sangrando, antes de que otra mano sujetara la suya y la detuviera en pleno aire. Era Jenny, y ella miró a Tyson, su cara estaba teñida de angustia, lágrimas sin color y sentimientos. Su propia cara era similar. Mientras Tyson se ahogaba con un llanto entrecortado, ella misma gimió, y lo jaló en un abrazo. Los dos se mantuvieron muy juntos, sintiendo Jenny los temblorosos hombros de Tyson contra los suyos y estallando en lágrimas aún mayores. Cerca, Max yacía contra el muro, mirando cerca de Dave, sus ojos en blanco. Su corazón se conmovió un poco, y lo aplacó, miró al piso sintiéndose incómodo y aburrido.

Kai aún miraba la imagen ante él. Solo un segundo atrás, esos brillantes y fiables ojos se habían cerrado finalmente, después de semejante pelea, después de semejante intento… solo… solo… para.

La cara se separó de la ventana, alejándose, como una corriente de aire en una brisa vespertina.

Incapaz de mantener su propia mirada, Kai se hundió, cerrando los ojos tan fuerte para tratar de mantener su imagen. No podía quebrarse… no ahora… no podía…

Sintió sus rodillas golpear el piso lentamente y se detuvo débilmente, su respiración agitada y queda. Y puso una mano sobre su cara, sobre sus ojos, mientras brillantes lágrimas traspasaban por entre los dedos y caían al piso salpicando un poco, inaudibles ante todo. Sus hombros se sacudieron mientras trataba, aún de pelear, con tal fuerza, solo para mantenerse, mantenerse calmado… pero falló, y su cabeza cayó, mientras dos o tres raquíticas y entre cortadas respiraciones escaparon de su boca, quebrándose a través de él mismo y de los otros alrededor de él. La otra mano rodeando su blade, tan tibio, tan fiero con la sensación que tenía en ese momento, tan culpable y aún así tan inocente.

Una pequeña tarjeta cayó al piso emitiendo un leve sonido, y yació inerte, y dentro de la prisión azul terroso, el cuerpo de un joven muchacho, lleno de promesas y luz… lleno de expectativas e impresiones… el cuerpo de un joven chico que pudo haber sido el mejor que muchos hubieran conocido… finalmente descanso tranquilamente en el piso.

_Ojos brillantes…_

Y que creen que sigue? muere alguien mas? se salva alguien?

Espere hasta el siguiente capítulo, por la misma dirección, no se sabe ni que día ni a que hora... pero espere... jajaja!

Muchos saludos!


	10. Pesadillas

Kaixo! gracias por sus lecturas/reviews. Perdón por la tardanza pero esto se está complicando, tengo casi listo el primer capítulo de una nueva historia y, le he dado un poco mas de prioridad a eso. Pero no podía quedar atrás esta historia que se encarrila a la secuencia climax-final. Ay! como escribí en el primer capítulo, es como montaña rusa, cuando crees que nada mas pasará... zaz! ahí te viene la autora con algo mas.

Pero bueno, les dejo con este nuevo capítulo y esperando les deje tan tensos como me dejó a mi... jujuju!

Cierto! tan mal traduje el capítulo anterior? por qué la dudad de Rei?

* * *

Capítulo Diez: Pesadillas

Tyson finalmente soltó a Jenny y ella le sonrió, dándole valor, su cara enrojecida y con la pintura incluso más revuelta por las lágrimas que alejaba con la mano temblando. Tyson le devolvió la sonrisa, mucho más aliviado, no atreviéndose a mirar a las enormes puertas que estaban opuestas. En vez de eso, miró a Max quien yacía en un muro cercano, con la cara sin expresiones.

"Estás bien, Maxi?" preguntó Tyson, su voz se escuchaba algo extraña. Gimoteando y limpiando su nariz con su manga –no llevaba pañuelos. Max movió sus ojos azul claro hasta encontrarse con los de Tyson, y le sonrió con firmeza.

"Si, bien, tú?"

Tyson, fue tomado por sorpresa por la falta de emoción o expresión en la voz de su amigo, parpadeó y soltó los brazos de Jenny, que aún sujetaba. "Um… bien, creo. Tenemos que movernos."

Max se enderezó, se separó del muro. "Estás en lo correcto. Y tiene que ser rápido."

Miró a Kai, quien estaba de rodillas, su cara no estaba de frente a ellos y su cabello gris enmascaraba su expresión cuidadosamente.

"Lo escuchaste, Kai?" preguntó Max, acercándose al chico de repente, "Tenemos que movernos, ahora."

Kai permaneció inmóvil, con los puños cerrados y la mirada en el metal de la puerta frente a él. Max gruñó, el sonido a lo lejos de las alarmas se hacían mas persistentes, y se acercó mas a Kai.

"Kai, dije que tenemos que movernos! Olvídalo!"

Max sujetó a Kai por los hombros. Tyson y Jenny se miraron, sabiendo que era un gran error de Max hacer eso.

Lo divertido fue que, cuando miraron a Max, aún estaba ahí. Kai no había hecho nada para responder ni el modo en que lo agarró, ni la forma en que le habló. Tyson solo parpadeó cuando Kai se puso de pie, su mirada no dejaba el piso.

Intentando enfocarse en lo que estaba al frente y no lo que estaba atrás, Tyson miró a Dave. La sangre de la espalda de Dave aún brotaba dejando marcas a lo largo del piso.

"Tyson?" Max le interrumpió, "creo que debes dejar a Dave atrás."

Tyson continuó, no muy seguro de que había escuchado bien. "Eh?"

"Déjalo. Ya está muerto."

Tyson torció su nariz, y una mirada a Jenny le dijo que ella se sentía del mismo modo. Max parecía estar en un proceso de retroceso a ese mundo sin emociones, al cual Tyson le temía tanto. Antes había sentido un tenebroso acercamiento con la muerte de Tala y ahora se había dado cuenta que era mejor evitar el vórtice de vacío y ausencia de sentimientos al que, Max, parecía, disfrutar ser hundido mas y mas.

"Max, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. No _podemos_ dejar a Dave!"

Max sonrió. "Por qué no? no nos es de ayuda en este momento!"

"No pu'd's decir 'so Max!" exclamó Jenny, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Dave, "No 'stá bien. 's un buen compañero. No lo dejaría. Q' dices Kai?"

Ella hizo una pausa, esperando un tanto segura que respuesta vendría, sabiendo que Kai estaría de su lado ya que era buen amigo de Dave (bueno, decir buenos amigos significa que Kai no odiaba a Dave. Kai nunca fue realmente amigable con mucha gente).

Silencio.

"Kai? _Kai?_" dijo Jenny, aún mirando a Dave, y también al otro. Nunca en su vida lo había visto del modo en que estaba ahora. Su cara era tan fría, tan descorazonada, y simplemente se veía perdido. Continuaba mirando la base de las puertas metálicas, con las manos a los lados, una sujetando su blade.

De repente, como si se diera cuenta de una obviedad, Kai parpadeó, y miró con agudeza a su blade, el metal azul brillaba por las luces del techo. Su ceño de repente se frunció, como si estuviera pensando profundamente, y sus ojos pasaron de nuevo al blade, sus púpilas se dilataron.

"No…"

Max se acercó, imaginando que Kai no había respondido y decidiendo tomar el rol de lider. "Kai, muévete. Deja de añorar lo que ya se ha ido."

Max iba a decir mas cuando de repente el blade azul pasó disparado sobre su cabeza, fallando apenas por poco, literalmente cortando el aire hasta chocar contra el muro opuesto, estallando en multitud de piezas de azul y rojo, quedando al final descansando todas en el piso. La única pieza que permaneció intacta era el chip. Kai había aventado su blade al muro.

"Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Tyson, corriendo hacia los destrozos con sus manos abiertas por la sorpresa. Kai pasó una mano por su cabello.

"No lo creo. Pudimos haberlo hecho pero no lo hicimos! No puedo creerlo!"

"Qué?" cuestionó Jenny, su cara se veía algo asustada, "d'q' hablas?"

Kai respiró, sabiendo que no estaba para nada calmado. "Quiero decir… quiero decir que pudimos haber usado a Dranzer o Draciel… para ayudar a Rei… y no lo hicimos! Como pude estar tan ciego?"

Tyson lo miró, atormentado por las noticias. No podía creer que hubieran olvidado una de sus armas más poderosas y hubieran negado su uso en una crisis. Había tenido terribles consecuencias no hacerlo.

"Estás en lo cierto… tienes razón Kai," dijo con la voz temblando otra vez, "pero _tenemos_ que seguir. Rei… Rei no hubiera querido que nos rindiéramos."

Kai miró a lo lejos por un momento, obviamente sufriendo por darse cuenta que había dudado, y entonces miró de nuevo a Tyson, su cara era fría y seria.

"Sabes Tyson," dijo, su voz carecía de sentimientos y de emoción, "Sabes que Rei murió pensando que lo odiaba? Murió pensando que estaba decepcionado de él. Por que esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije."

Perplejo por todo eso, Tyson no estaba seguro de que decir. Max sintió, incluso con su falta de simpatía hacia todo, que no debía decir nada. Jenny no sentía la urgencia de hablar –inusual en ella, pero sabiendo que era una muestra de respeto. Kai continuó, con los ojos aún brillantes, traicionando las emociones de las que carecía su voz.

"Respeté a Rei con cada parte de mi. Era una persona con gran fuerza… y yo…"

Se detuvo, haciendo una pausa por el momento tratando de ubicarse, sintiendo que era propio decir algo pero no sabiendo ni si él estaba bajo autocontrol como para decir lo que se debía decir. Decidió terminar con una nota personal. Y regresó la mirada a las puertas grises.

"Rei, es mejor morir de pie que de rodillas. Tú, mi amigo, fuiste… seguiste todo el camino. _Dulce est decorum est._"

Hizo silencio una vez mas, cerrando los ojos un momento, mostrando respeto a su modo. Detrás de él, Tyson derramó nuevas lágrimas, ese familiar sacudimiento en su estomago se volvía más aparente. A su derecha, Jenny musitó una oración susurrando, cerrando sus ojos solo unos segundos. Y al final, Max simplemente se recargó en el muro, con la nariz torciéndose un poco por una mueca de desagrado, y girando los ojos molesto. La única cosa en su mente en ese momento era el hecho de que debían moverse. Miró las piezas del blade en el piso y su mueca se incrementó. Con calma sus dedos tocaron su propio blade, preguntándose como _alguien_ podía lanzar su blade así. Su propio Draciel era especial para él. Nunca ni siquiera había pensado en arriesgar su existencia solo por un arranque de furia o auto negación. Aún así, Kai nunca había sido la persona más predecible, y, mirando los restos metálicos y plásticos del blade brillando debajo de las luces, Max se dio cuenta que el chip no había sido destruido. Aunque el resto del blade lo había sido –probablemente imposible de reparar (y, hablando de eso, quien lo iba a reparar? Kenny, el mejor reparador que los Bladebreakers habían conocido, había sido quemado vivo algunas semanas atrás,) pero el chip seguía intacto.

Max miró a Kai. Su espalda hacia él, los ojos cerrados, y mientras Max tuvo la oportunidad, se inclinó muy calmadamente, y tomó el chip de Dranzer y lo metió en su bolsa.

De repente, Kai abrió los ojos y se giró. Max aprisa se recargó en el muro, cerrando sus ojos. Kai lo miró por un momento, con la cara en blanco, y entonces se levantó. Tyson se quedó viéndolo.

"A dónde vas Kai?"

Kai se detuvo, y miró de frente a Tyson. "Al siguiente nivel. Tenemos que movernos, Tyson, en mas de un modo."

Tyson, estremecido por el delicado modo en que Kai había hablado de su presente situación, sonrió, asintiendo. Detrás de él, Jenny sonrió.

"No hay tiempo como el presente, cierto chicos?"

Max se alejó del muro.

"Aún creo que deberíamos dejar a Dave. Hará que vayamos más lento."

Jenny se acercó detrás de Tyson antes de qe Tyson pudiera ofrecerle otra débil protesta. "Escucha, Max. No sé que 'sta mal contigo, pero presta atención. No dejamos a _nadie_. Imagina si tu fueras Dave. Querrías q'darte atrás?"

Max la miró con fuerza, aun necio que él estaba en lo correcto, pero sabiendo que sus argumentos no serían escuchados si intentaba insistir. Meramente hizo una mueca molesto y levantó los hombros. "Bien."

Jenny parecía satisfecha, siguió a Tyson. "Te ayudo?"

Tyson asintió dándole las gracias, y le permitió llevar a Dave junto con él. Se sentía mucho mejor con dos personas llevándolo. Tyson estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que el esfuerzo grupal en este juego era recompensando. Después de todo, Rei había conseguido salvar el blade de Kai, pero con que razón? Había muerto por ello –todo por nada. El blade de Kai estaba destruido –aunque se _había_ dado cuenta que el chip había sobrevivido. Se giró buscando entre los escombros lo que alguna vez contuvo al majestuoso fénix.

"Q--qué?"

Parpadeó y revisó otra vez. "Kai, tomaste tu bestia bit?"

Kai lo miró. "No"

"Es que Dranzer estaba ahí antes, y ahora se ha ido. Podría jurar que no estaba destruido. A dónde habrá ido?"

Kai se ensombreció. "Y-yo no sé. Y no me importa."

El ceño de Tyson se frunció mientras Kai se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el final del corredor. Había una serie de escaleras esperando por ellos. Parecía que conducían a algún sitio –estando afuera del edificio se dieron cuenta cuan alto era. Esa escalera llevaba al piso superior así que debía estar demasiado alto.

Kai esperó que Tyson lo pasara con Dave y después Jenny. No quería que fueran detrás, simplemente para esperar ser atacados. Era muy riesgoso –y se sentía determinado a no perder a otro miembro de su equipo. Se habían perdido a tantos en el camino y la misión ni siquiera se había completado. Lo que hacía las cosas peor era que tenían que escapar una vez que terminaran lo que habían ido a hacer.

Esa singular meta yacía directamente sobre ellos. Tenían que encontrar a Voltaire.

Y matarlo.

Kai ya no sentía mas ninguna clase de emoción respecto a asesinar a su propio abuelo. Después de ver morir a Rei, imposibilitado, vulnerable, inocente, ante sus ojos, gracias a las intenciones de destrucción de su propio abuelo, su corazón se había endurecido irreversiblemente con respecto a su familiar. Casi le enfermaba pensar que ellos eran parte de la misma familia –pero Kai nunca era melodramático si podía evitarlo. Tenía que mantenerse con deseo de venganza. Y conseguirla si pudiera.

Tyson comenzaba a subir, seguido de Jenny cargando a Dave, el cual había dejado un trazo de sangre mientras subían las escaleras. Detrás de Dave seguía Max, quien veía el piso. Parecía que Max había perdido conexión con el mundo exterior –y por dentro lo había hecho con su propio corazón y alma. Tyson sabía que Max nunca había sido de este modo. Sus alrededores habían modificado su razonamiento ahora, y se estaba moldeando en una especie de ser que vivía para la guerra y la tragedia.

"_Esa es una tragedia por si misma,_" pensó Tyson, con la cara enmascarada con determinación a pesar de que su corazón sufría por su mejor amigo. Max y Tyson siempre habían sido demasiado cercanos. Aunque la guerra los estaba separando con tanta crueldad. El corazón de Max era frío, y ahora parecía tan difícil recuperar esa tibieza que tenía debajo de tanta frialdad. Podría Tyson tener a su amigo de regreso, o podría Max ser reclamado por la guerra? Había una cara detrás de cada cicatriz?

"_La guerra reclama a la gente incluso sin matarla –con solo tocarlos." _Pensó Tyson, "_es tan terrible"._

Detrás de Tyson, Jenny sujetaba las piernas de Dave. La pasada media hora, para ella, había sido una llena de problemas y locura. Su mente estaba como loca, y no podía enfocarse en un solo pensamiento. Su corazón latía aprisa, y no por que estuviera exhausta. Esto era verdadero dolor –esta experiencia. La muerte había pasado por todos ellos con su letal extensión y agresiva fuerza. No podía dejar de preguntarse a quien alcanzaría después.

Extrañamente ella no tenía miedo. La muerte no le asustaba –parcialmente por sus creencias religiosas, y parcialmente por todo lo que había visto antes de eso. Sus amigos habían pasado por eso simultáneamente, y ella estaba empezando a ver que había cosas peores que la muerte. Pero, seguía sujeta con fuerza a la esperanza que estaba ahí con un propósito, que había una vida fuera de esa locura. Que tendrían cuando salieran de ahí.

Bajo sus firmes manos sujetando las piernas de Dave, sintió un sacudimiento. Un par de ellos. Obviamente, Tyson lo sintió también, se detuvo un poco y bajó la cabeza.

"Fue Dave?"

Jenny asintió, sorprendida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero se _había _movido. Tyson sonrió.

"Quizá se levante pronto!"

Tyson se giró alrededor y empezó a subir las escaleras otra vez. Jenny le siguió, su cara no era tan optimista. Por su sonrisa, sabía a través de ese pasillo; que estaban en el infierno.

"_Ayúdanos por favor…"_ susurró de repente, no segura de que requería para decir esas palabras. Presionó sus labios entre ellos mientras caminaba –cuando sintió alguien que la pasaba. Mirando a su izquierda, vio un flash rubio y no tan inocentes pecas que la pasaba aprisa.

"Manténganse en movimiento, no hay tiempo para detenerse!"

Max tomo la delantera, poniéndose delante de Tyson. Sus ojos azules eran fríos como el clima a su alrededor, y no se enfocaba en nada mientras subía las escaleras.

Felices son aquellos que pierden la imaginación…

Max se giró. "Vamos! Adelante! Son muy lentos!"

Tyson se sobrecogió, sus pies y brazos le dolían. Después de todo, Max no estaba cargando su propio peso por amistad, o si?

"Max, espera un segundo. Esto es realmente pesado!"

Ya tenían suficiente cargando con las municiones. Lo que restaba de su espíritu ya no cabía…

Max levantó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Le _dije_ que lo dejaran, o no?" miró sus manos mientras se giraba y se sujetaba al barandal de metal, y se dio cuenta de la delgada línea roja, una cortada, de la que brotaba sangre, carne viva revelando una cortada. No se había dado cuenta.

Sus viejas heridas, salvo por el frío, no podían doler mas. Habiendo visto todas las cosas rojas, sus ojos ya no se dolían por el color de la sangre… nunca mas.

"_Max…_" Tyson musitó por la brutal actitud de su amigo, y sus pensamientos regresaron a esos oscuros días en el campamento de trabajo donde pasaron bastante tiempo. Vio la cara de Max, solo una vez, al borde de las lágrimas, y sus ojos revelando la sorpresa, descrédito, por como trataban a todos alrededor. Por la inhumana tortura hacia su Capitán. Por la muerte que la gente recibía y la justicia que ellos no. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Max no podía ser alcanzado. Estaba solo.

"Tyson, deja de quejarte," gritó Max sin mirar atrás agitando sin sentido una mano "Solo sigan. Ustedes lo trajeron."

Tyson se calló, no seguro de cómo responder. Decidió que era mejor dejarlo, hacerlo a un lado, y tratar de recuperar a Max cuando la situación no fuera tan precaria.

Y hasta atrás, Kai les seguía, sus ojos cafés aún en silencio, y muy fríos. Había caído en una especie de sueño. No sabía como era que dada cada paso. Dentro de él, muy, muy adentro, más allá del alcance del oído o la vista, su alma estaba gritando que la liberaran, por ayuda, por un modo de salir. Aún así, mantenía su máscara. No podía dudar, no en frente de los otros. Como podía pedirles que no se rindieran cuando él mismo no podía?

"_Es una mentira…_" pensó amargamente mientras daba otro paso, percatándose de un pequeño trazo de sangre en el piso. _"Dulce et decorum est? Dulce y propio? Todo es una mentira. Morir por tu país es simplemente un modo de liberación. Morir sirviendo a tu Capitán es tu escape. Escape de este servicio en el infierno."_

Kai se había contenido físicamente de simplemente detenerse y caer de rodillas. Cómo podía continuar? Cómo podía seguir guiando a sus amigos –sus _amigos- _a través de ese corredor gris y sin fin; ese trecho de inclemente matanza? Cómo era esto justo?

De repente, Kai sintió algo punzando en su cuello. No le impactó fuertemente –simplemente le tocó haciendo un poco de contacto- y giró su cabeza, revisando cuidadosamente con los ojos. Pero, su rango de visión no pudo identificar el punto de impacto, y no podía ver que pasaba. Pasó su mano en su cuello, preguntándose que había pasado, y sintió un pequeño y extraño objeto, como de tres pulgadas de largo. Estaba pegado a su piel por algo. Confundido, Kai pasó la mano sobre él, y entonces, tan rápido como había venido cayó de su cuello y por las escaleras debajo de él. Dudó entre recogerlo y continuar –y dudosamente eligió la siguiente. Se decidió al ver las espaldas de sus amigos.

Continuó de nuevo, aún preguntándose que sentido tenía, cuando una extraña sensación lo atacó. Sintió frío; frío y ardiente a la vez, y por un momento no hubo señal de sus amigos. Parpadeando, de repente asustado, regresó a la normalidad, y rápidamente alejó ese incidente de su mente, sabiendo que era importante enfocarse de la meta principal y no en detalles menores.

Mas arriba, Max dobló la esquina, la cual era mucho mas cerrada que las amplias curvaturas de la escalera. Miró por un momento –pero tuvo tiempo para casi gritar.

Cinco guardias delante de él. Estaban armados simplemente con cuchillos -no armas, no explosivos, pero aún así se veían aterradores. Todos vestidos de negro, con pasamontañas para ocultar sus facciones. Max gritó y cayó de espaldas, chocando con Tyson.

Tyson soltó a Dave y cayó hacia atrás junto con Jenny y Dave, justo donde Kai los seguía. Se hizo a un lado mientras caían. Sobre ellos los cinco guardias estaban atacando a Max, pateando, golpeando y arañando, mordiendo, rasgando, como con garras…

Gruñendo, Kai corrió por las escaleras, en una especie de instinto protectivo o paternal, y se fue contra ellos. Alcanzó a quitar a dos robustos soldados de Max y se giró, sujetándolos mientras intentaban sacar sus cuchillos. Su cabeza chocó con fuerza contra las escaleras y sintió sangre, pero no le preocupó, y ciertamente no le molestaba. Era como un animal poseído, gruñendo y maldiciendo y haciendo cuanto podía por proteger a su amigo.

Para ese momento, Tyson y Jenny se les habían unido. Dave yacía lejos abajo en las escaleras, su espalda torcida en un extraño ángulo. Jenny estaba usando su computadora para noquear a uno de los soldados, y Tyson solo peleando a mano –con mucha efectividad. Todos habían sentido una especie de sensación cuando Max fue atacado. El más frío, el que menos se preocupaba del grupo, y todos ellos habían corrido a ayudarlo. El grupo compartía la misma suerte de lazo silente que no podrían explicar con palabras. Las acciones simplemente tenían que ser suficientes.

Tyson sintió sus pies caer y él y el guardia retrocedieron unos pasos. Afortunadamente, aterrizó de pie, y el guardia aterrizó directamente en su cuello, rompiéndolo. Tyson respiró una vez, después otra, y entonces se deshizo del guardia, frotándose la frente y regresando aprisa a la pelea. Jenny había dominado al guardia y lo dejó inconsciente, y estaba ayudando a Max, quien intentaba pelear con el guardia más grande. Kai aún batallaba con los otros dos, su cara era una mezcla de ira y adrenalina. Y algo mas.

Tyson decidió que Kai necesitaba más ayuda. Y corrió escaleras arriba y tiró a uno de los guardias lejos de Kai, quien estaba contra el muro. Golpeó justo en la quijada al guardia que había alejado de Kai y lo envió lejos. Sobándose los nudillos, Tyson siguió al guardia atacado, solo para darse cuenta que lo había noqueado cuando su cabeza dio contra el muro. Sonriendo, extrañamente contento con sus acciones, Tyson se giró a ver a Kai –quien estaba _aún_ intentando deshacerse del último guardia –bueno, aún había otro, pero Max y Jenny lo tenían bajo control.

"_Por qué está Kai –de todos nosotros- teniendo problemas?"_ pensó Tyson mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras. De repente, mientras Tyson llegaba, Kai pareció reaccionar, y lanzó lejos al guardia con una patada en la cara en el proceso y quitándole la consciencia. Kai miró a Tyson por un segundo.

"Gracias."

Tyson asintió, sabiendo muy bien el honor que representaba recibir un agradecimiento de quien nunca lo hacía. Girando su atención a Max y Jenny, vieron que el guardia más grande ya estaba en el piso. Jenny tenía una fea herida en la parte superior del pecho, pero lo ignoró.

"No 'snada. Solo un rasguño. No t'preocupes."

Max asintió, no percatándose de las gracias que le debía al grupo. Verdaderamente había cambiado profundamente. Miró las escaleras. "Continuemos."

Tyson y Jenny comenzaron a moverse escaleras abajo para tomar a Dave, Tyson hizo una parada al lado de Kai musitando. "Estás bien? Te ves un poco extraño."

"Si," fue la breve respuesta, y después Tyson ayudó a Jenny a cargar a Dave. Lo levantaron y comenzaron su jornada otra vez, sus mentes aún estaban sacudidas por la muerte de Rei y su dolor. Parecía que los cazaba. Max los lideraba otra vez, y Kai al final una vez mas.

Jenny sujetaba con firmeza las piernas de Dave, su fuerza falló un momento. Dave era demasiado alto, y de igual modo pesado. Pero aún así, ella continuó. No le importaba cargarlo si eso salvaba su vida, la cual pendía de un delgado hilo.

Un ruido detrás de ella hizo que Jenny se detuviera, y se dio la vuelta. Vio que Kai se había detenido y dejó caer su cabeza, extrañamente, y estaba recargado contra el barandal, su cabello caía sobre su mirada, la cual se veía dispersa y un poco opaca.

"Kai?"

Jenny puso gentilmente las piernas de Dave en el piso, Tyson se detuvo y se giró, mientras ella bajaba.

"Kai, qué pasa? 'stás lastimado o algo?"

Con el sonido de su voz, Kai miró hacia arriba, sus pupilas parecían batallar para llegar a las de ella. Parecía que no la reconocía, que no la recordaba, solo había una pantalla negra. Jenny se confundió, preocupada se acercó mas.

"Kai?"

Escuchando su voz otra vez, Kai parpadeó, y pareció reconocerla de pronto. Pasó saliva lentamente, y sacudió su cabeza lentamente, lo suficiente como para alejar su cabello de los ojos.

"Que pasa, Jenny?"

Jenny arqueó una ceja dudosa. "Qué te pasó?"

La cara de Kai estaba en blanco. "No lo… sé. Creo… creo que estoy viendo cosas…"

Sus ojos se nublaron otra vez, y esta vez cayó de rodillas, una mano aún sujeta al barandal, la otra moviéndose a su cabeza. La pasó entre su revuelto cabello gris, mirándose confundido.

"Qué está pasando?" musitó, "Todos están… cambiando…"

Los ojos de Jenny se abrieron mas y su corazón latió con más fuerza. "Kai, qué pasa? Tyson, ven!"

Tyson puso a Dave en el piso y se movió a los dos soldados, mientras Max simplemente se detenía y veía indiferente.

Tyson se arrodilló junto a Kai, quien respiraba a ritmo preocupante de repente.

"Amigo, me quieres decir?" dijo gentilmente. Kai no lo miró, sino que cerró los ojos.

"Esto no es real…" susurró, cerrando violentamente los ojos, como si tratara de evitar algo. Tyson puso una mano en el hombro de Kai.

"Mírame, Kai."

Observando la mano de Kai cerrar el puño frente a él, Tyson sonrió mientras Kai comenzaba a mirar hacia arriba. No entendía lo que estaba pasando con Kai, o por qué estaba pasando, pero la situación obviamente requería de pensamiento racional y calmado. Se mantuvo firme mientras la desorientada mirada de Kai se encontraba con la suya. Miró en los ojos de su capitán y de repente sintió un sudor frío. No podía explicar tampoco por que.

"Kai?" dijo Tyson incapaz de enmascarar su repentina agitación en su voz. Que pudo haberle hecho esto a su líder?

"Jenny, qué pasó?"

"No sé! Solo me giré p'verlo y 'staba mareado y pálido."

Tyson revisó la cara de su amigo. De repente sin color, tan pálida como una hoja, y cuando Tyson se dio cuenta que las pupilas se contraían drásticamente. Miró de nuevo a los ojos, y casi gritó cuando de repente parpadearon y se cerraron. Atrapó a Kai mientras caía al frente.

"Qué? Qué pasa?"

Jenny miró a Tyson, y entonces de nuevo a Kai, sus ojos revisaban su cara, su cuello su bufanda… espera…

"Tyson! su cuello!"

Tyson miró sin esperar el cuello de Kai –estaba tratando de sujetarlo. Ahí, justo sobre la línea que unía el cuello y los hombros había una marca roja, un círculo, como del tamaño de un penique, roja con pequeñas marcas de sangre comenzando a secarse en el centro.

"Le dispararon con algo?" chilló Jenny, señalándole a Max. Max permaneció inmóvil.

"Déjalo."

Tyson miró a Max. "Seguro, esa fue buena."

"No, déjalo. No será capaz ya de ayudarnos. Solo nos hará ir más lento."

Jenny eligió ignorar eso –ahora no era momento para discutir con Max sobre que si estaba bien o no dejar a alguien atrás. Aunque fuera muy difícil cargar con Dave _y_ Kai.

"Kai, puedes escucharme?"

Tyson estaba hablando muy suavemente al chico inconsciente, pero fue interrumpido por otro grito menos familiar. Mirando escaleras abajo, Tyson sacudió su cabeza desesperado mientras otros siete u ocho guardias comenzaban a ganarles terreno. Miró a Jenny.

"Y ahora qué?"

Jenny miró a Kai, y de nuevo a Tyson. "Nos quedamos. No podemos dejarlo."

Un brazo sobre el hombro de Tyson le detuvo de replicar. Fue puesto de pie, dejando a Kai caer en el piso. "Tyson, muévete, tú también Jen."

Tyson se volteó a Max –y cerca de la cara de Max había un destellante cuchillo, el cual sujetaba en su mano –lo había tomado de la batalla anterior. Se dirigía a Tyson, y Max asintió.

"Vamos. Muévanse. O los mataré. Déjenlo."

Tyson miró, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. El tono de Max de pronto había cambiado, mientras los soldados se acercaban.

"AHORA!"

Picó el hombro de Tyson con el cuchillo y Tyson retrocedió aprisa, con todos sus pensamientos puestos en el arma. Destellaba molestamente. Detrás de él, lágrimas caían desde los ojos de Jenny.

"Los vamos a d'jar?"

Max asintió con una sonrisa enferma. "Me lo agradecerán. Muévanse."

Jenny se detuvo un momento, y se movió subiendo las escaleras, sintiéndose una verdadera traidora. Era importante completar la misión, pero como podía dejar a Kai? Y Dave?

Tyson le suplicó a Max con los ojos. "Amigo, piensa en lo que estás haci--"

"Cállate y muévete!"

Max le atacó otra vez, esta vez consiguiendo un poco de sangre. Tyson tuvo que moverse.

"Max, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto."

Él se giró, y sacudió la cabeza en negación por lo que estaba pasando. Los soldados había alcanzado a Dave, y Tyson ni siquiera pudo ver que estaba pasando con él. Mientras con Kai, pudo ver que lo ponían de pie entre dos soldados. Lo miraron y rieron, dándose una mirada, obviamente lo habían reconocido.

"Kai!" gritó Tyson, desesperado repentinamente. Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Por que era un cobarde que con la hoja de un cuchillo le hacía olvidar su lealtad?

Los soldados miraron hacia arriba.

"Corran!" gritó Max, sujetando el brazo de Tyson y lanzándolo escaleras arriba. "Ahora!"

Tyson hizo lo que se le dijo, percatándose del hecho que un cuchillo podía controlar su cuerpo. Se sintió decepcionado de si mismo, tan decepcionado por su falta de coraje. Jenny sintió lo mismo. Habían dejado atrás a su Capitán.

--

No había tiempo, ni fuerza, para preguntar… sabía que no…

Sus muñecas sujetas arriba por frías ataduras de metal, y sus hombros dolían por el estiramiento. Su cabeza a un lado, y no sabía por que. Abrió sus ojos, incontables trazos rojos recorrían su espalda, yacían también desperdigados en los muros del cuarto gris. Con un esfuerzo de verdadera voluntad, abrió sus ojos un poco mas, y la notable falta de luz los saturó. Qué piso tan liso tenía el cuarto!

Una figura sentada en la esquina, en una pequeña y extraña silla de madera oscura. La figura, mientras él reaccionaba, se movió y lo miró de frente.

"No…"

A pesar de parpadear, la figura no cambió. El cabello negro, largo y brillante caía sobre los hombros desnudos, la piel descubierta brillaba suavemente en la luz de la luna que caía a través de una abertura en el techo. Los ojos brillantes, metálicos bajo la luz de la luna, y ella sonrió. Su cuerpo estaba escuálido como algo similar a la anorexia –cada curva, cada delgada línea, estaba marcada por los huecos y superficies de los huesos, sobresaliendo y rozando contra el cuerpo. Los pies sangraban, dejando huellas en el piso mientras ella caminaba hacia él.

"Esto no es real… no es ella…"

Ella estiró su mano, tocó su cara, repasó la tibia piel, y entonces hundió una uña, su sonrisa cambió en una retorcida y malévola. Sádica.

Su corazón se contrajo, lanzando preguntas a su cabeza, las cuales no podía contestar, y entonces la figura, sonriendo otra vez, se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando. Él vio como ella se alejaba, las curvas de su alta figura marcadas por el hambre y el trabajo forzado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la otra figura en el otro extremo del cuarto.

--

"Detente! Max!"

Max se detuvo con el impaciente grito de Jenny, y suspiró.

"Qué Jenny?"

Jenny y Tyson ya a su lado. Desde que abandonaron a Kai y Dave, habían corrido por cinco minutos sin descanso. Ella y Tyson estaban exhaustos. Las escaleras se habían vuelto estrechas y la carrera había sido difícil. Por si no fuera suficientemente molesto, Max no se había cansado. Casi actuaba mecánicamente.

"Necesitamos encontrarlos!" dijo Tyson, como si Max ya supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Max lo hizo.

"Oh, Tyson, cuando aprenderás?" dijo levemente, agitando una mano, su rubio cabello se movía un poco, "Dave se ha ido, Kai también. No vale la pena pensar en ellos ahora."

Max hubiera continuado si no fuera por una cachetada de Jenny. Se giró a verla, listo para tomar su cuchillo, cuando Tyson lo agarró primero de su cinturón.

"Ahora Max," dijo, poniendo el cuchillo desde un ángulo desde el que se veía peligroso para el otro (aunque Tyson sería incapaz de usarlo). "Vamos ir a buscarlos. Kai está aún vivo –bueno, creo que lo está. _No dejamos a nadie atrás._"

Max masculló. Ahora no tenía elección. Continuaron subiendo las escaleras –preguntándose como Kai podía haber sido llevado por las escaleras sin que los hubieran pasado. Dave también tenía que haber ido con ellos.

"Creo que debemos regresar," dijo Jenny mientras caminaba, mirando a Max, "Creo q'hay una puerta secreta o algo."

Tyson estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Se dio la vuelta, con el cuchillo listo en caso de que Max –quien obviamente era capaz en su actual estado mental- tratara de hacer cualquier estupidez. Bajaron las escaleras.

--

La figura se levantó de una posición agachada en la silla y se giró. Estaba encadenado y sacudía su cabeza débilmente, incapaz de detener un débil gemido que escapaba de sus labios. Esto iba mucho mas allá de él. No entendía.

La figura caminó hacia él, otra sonrisa puesta en sus facciones.

Se le había unido otra figura más pequeña, con revuelto cabello café y brillantes lentes. No podían ser identificados plenamente por la falta de luz.

Kai Hiwatari, atado por las muñecas por frío metal, con los brazos levantados hacia el techo incómodamente y sus piernas colgando libremente debajo de él, observó incapaz de comprender mientras Kenny y Dango se abrían paso hacia donde él colgaba.

"C-- cómo?" alcanzó a preguntar a través de sus labios resecos. Parecía que no había tiempo para pedir agua. Mientras las figuras se acercaban a él, casi deslizándose, sus figuras comenzaron a cambiar, retorciéndose en la oscuridad. La piel de sus caras se alargaban como demonios, llenos de pecados y con cada risa que escapaba de sus cuerpos que de pronto se llenaron de sangre, expulsando materia extraña desde sus pulmones desechos, dejando escapar líquidos y escurriéndolo en agonía.

Kai cerró los ojos, sintiendo calientes lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y con sus hombros temblando mientras luchaba por controlarse. Entendía tan poco de todo.

"Por qué?" pronunció a través de los dientes cerrados, sin abrir los ojos. No recibió respuesta. El silenció lo hizo abrir los ojos. La putrefactas y deformes figuras se habían disuelto, se habían ido; así como la dulce figura de Luna había desaparecido.

Dave había aparecido. Simplemente yaciendo en el piso.

"_Ese es el Dave real?_" pensó Kai tan claramente como era capaz de conseguirlo. Había estado viendo a sus amigos muertos, eso era seguro. Pero Dave no estaba muerto aún.

La figura de Dave de pronto se levantó. Kai observó, con la mente registrando todo pero no teniendo sentido para él. Dave se movió, y estaba de frente a Kai, apoyando piernas y manos, y comenzó a arrastrarse a lo largo del piso hacia Kai. Sus piernas no se movían; simplemente se arrastraban inertes detrás de él mientras se impulsaba con las manos, su cara contorsionada por dolor y angustia. Cansado de todo, Kai miró abajo, incapaz de enfrentar el sufrimiento de su amigo. Cuando el sonido del arrastre cesó y hubo silencio, Kai encontró el coraje para mirar arriba otra vez. No pudo reprimir un cuasi grito con lo que vio.

Ante él estaba Rei.

--

Tyson presionó sus manos a lo largo del muro. Estaba buscando desesperado por algo, cualquier cosa, que lo dejara entra. Sabía que debía haber un pasadizo secreto o algo. Jenny veía a Max desde atrás de él.

Sus dedos presionaban lentamente y después con mayor presión, como si su desesperación creciera.

"Cálmate Tys," dijo Jenny, manteniendo la mirada en Max. Él se detuvo de repente. "Tranquilo."

Tyson asintió, a pesar de que hallaba muy difícil hacerlo. Como podía permanecer calmado? Como podía permanecer tranquilo, cuando su amigo y su Capitán estaban en manos del enemigo, en las manos del diablo –y si estaban siendo torturados sin piedad, o si--

"Oh!"

Los dedos de Tyson presionaron uno de los ladrillos del muro. A su derecha se abrió un panel, como de medio metro de ancho y de la misma altura. Tyson miró a Jenny.

"Vamos a entrar."

--

"R… Rei?"

Kai frunció su ceño confundido y asustado. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. Su cuerpo completo temblaba sin parar, y se dio cuenta que era difícil enfocar sus ojos cafés. Eso no era sorpresa –Kai estaba viendo ante él gente a quienes había visto morir en batalla o en circunstancias trágicas.

Rei permaneció en el centro del cuarto, con la cara a un costado. Su cabello negro caía sobre sus ojos, y Kai apenas y podía distinguir su cara. Era una vista aterradora.

De repente, como si el cuarto estuviera lleno de turbia agua verde. Kai se dio cuenta que no podía respirar, y entonces la figura de Rei cambió. Kai observó mientras Rei comenzaba a contorsionarse, como un hombre en llamas, ahogándose y hundiéndose. Lo blanco de sus ojos se agitaba desesperadamente.

Mordiendo su labio mientras otro quejido escapaba de sus labios, Kai cerró sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza desesperadamente, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se mezclaban con el agua negra a su alrededor. No podía soportar esto. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco –aunque todo esto era real. No había nada de ensueño con la gente que vio.

"No, no… no, esto no es real… no…"

Sintiendo que su cuerpo completo temblaba y su corazón latía incontrolablemente en su pecho, Kai abrió los ojos.

Y se halló mirando directo en los ojos de Rei, cuya cara casi había tocado la suya. La piel estaba descompuesta, cubierta de una masa verde que se deshacía, los ojos, una vez radiantes de luz pura e inocente, emitía malicia, mientras la boca se retorcía en una sonrisa. Y la mano de Rei, cuyas uñas sangraban, se levantó y sujetó el cuello de Kai, presionándolo con fuerza, rodeándolo cruel y lentamente cortando su suministro de aire hasta que no quedó nada. Kai estaba muy asustado, muy débil, muy mareado como para moverse, para pelear. Su cuerpo estaba en shock –no podía siquiera pelear mientras sus pulmones se contraían.

"Ves?" siseó Rei, con los labios cortados y azules. "Ves como se siente ahogarse. Ve lo que me hiciste."

Fue demasiado. El cuerpo de Kai estaba tan lastimado y no pudo soportar mas. En su presente estado, tan exhausto, su mente no pudo contenerse ya. El peso emocional generaba un gran stress. Su cuerpo completo dejó de moverse mientras un rigor mortis cayó prematuramente. Cayó en un completo shock, y sus ojos se cerraron sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.


	11. Pensamientos como llamas

Kaixo! uff! cap. 11 listo! y... otra dramática parte... donde... donde... ay! mejor lean. Millones de gracias por sus lecturas/reviews. Quisiera agilizar las cosas pero, hay que meterle más intriga. Jajaja!

Mil saludos!

* * *

Capítulo Once: Pensamientos como llamas.

"A.. abuelo?"

"Qué… pasa?"

Una repentina, punzante y extraña sensación presurizante recorrió el brazo. Como una inesperada libertad –sintiéndose en el cuerpo otra vez. Movimiento.

"Cállate."

"Pero--"

"CÁLLATE!"

Pudo escuchar su propia voz; débil, temblando. Lo confundió –el piso debajo de él estaba tan rígido y confuso que no podía pensar claramente. Le dolía todo, su cuerpo temblaba intensamente mientras sus músculos se contraían y relajaban sin su permiso. El sonido del látigo deslizándose a través del aire era agonizantemente claro y hacía eco entre sus turbados oídos. Y no había ya nada a que sujetarse.

"…para.. por favor. No puedo… no puedo mas… por favor…"

El látigo se escuchó otra vez.

--

"Correcto. Sugiero que vayamos por… este lado!"

Jenny suspiró. Si. Tyson estaba al frente, con Max en medio mientras avanzaban por el estrecho corredor. Prácticamente era otro conducto de ventilación, pero Jenny no quería pensar en ellos ahora. No después de lo que les había pasado antes…

"Tyson, dije 'zquierda! P'q' no m'scuchas?"

En medio de los dos, Max gruñó. Estaba siendo forzado a seguir ese estúpido pasillo para salvar a alguien a quien ni siquiera le veía sentido salvar! Decidió tratar de disuadir a sus 'captores'.

"Háganse a la idea de que tal vez ya estarán muertos," dijo, sonriendo muy levemente. Tyson emitió un sonido con su lengua, su cara nunca traicionó los pensamientos que su mente gritaba.

Te escucho.

Pero no puedo ni siquiera reconocer una frase verdadera.

Quién encendió esa llama negra en tu corazón? Y estoy cerca de ti. Pero mis palabras llegan muy lejos de tu corazón. Me das la espalda y no sé por donde empezar.

"Max, no seas tan pesimista! Kai no se rinde tan fácilmente, y Dave… bueno, él estará bien."

Max giró los ojos mientras continuaba caminando detrás de Tyson. "Lo dudo. No viste el estado en que estaba Kai? Se veía tan débil! Y Dave… oh, vamos, ya estaba muerto! Por qué no solo nos damos la vuelta y regre--"

Sus planes fueron detenidos cuando Jenny lo picó en la pierna. "Suficiente, Max. Cállate."

Max frunció la nariz. Odiaba tanto a esa chica. Era mandona, tan dominante, y sus puntos de vista de la vida se alejaban tanto de los suyos! Mantuvo silencio y continuó siguiendo a Tyson, hasta que llegaron a un área más amplia, y finalmente a una puerta de metal que brillaba con un pequeño bulbo en el techo.

"Atravesamos?" preguntó Tyson, mirando la manija cautelosamente. Jenny asintió dándole valor, y Tyson, ignorando una seña de impaciencia de Max, presionó por la parte media y abrió la puerta. Se abrió ante ellos con un rechinido escalofriante, y se asomaron con cautela, Tyson solo asomó la cabeza un poco dentro del cuarto.

Estaba silencioso.

Un enorme salón perfectamente cuadrado estaba ante ellos. No había ventanas, y estaría completamente oscuro si no fuera por una pequeña y balanceante lámpara en la esquina del techo. Parpadeaba inquietantemente e hizo que la columna de Tyson temblara, como un montón de polillas moviendo sus alas desesperadamente a través de su cuerpo. Respirando profundamente a través de la nariz y preguntándose que era ese extraño olor que se percibía en el aire, alcanzó a dirigirse afuera de la ventila y llegar al piso. Volteó a ver a Max que salía, seguido de Jenny, quien cerró la rendija.

"Está tan oscuro…" musitó Tyson ya que había reganado su balance. Tanteó en la casi impenetrable oscuridad, su corazón latía aprisa, enfrentando con lo inesperado. Hay ciertas situaciones en la vida cuando el cuerpo humano, repentinamente enfrentado a lo desconocido puede prepararse a si mismo lo mejor que puede. Las peores situaciones son imaginadas por el cerebro mientras el cuerpo se prepara para un vuelo o pelear con todo en contra, la adrenalina recorre el cuerpo y los latidos se incrementan. Pero ahora… Tyson no podía ni siquiera tensar sus músculos pues estaba muy desorientado. La situación era tan desconocida que no sabía como responder. Meramente continuaba mirando alrededor, preguntándose si sus ojos podrían ajustarse y acostumbrarse a esa oscuridad que parecía eterna.

A su izquierda una figura lo pasó, y Tyson se dio cuenta que Jenny había tomado la delantera. Pudo escuchar su suave respiración controlada en la oscuridad, rondando a través del muro de silencio que les rodeaba.

"Espera…" susurró, "… escucha…"

Tyson contuvo la repiración mientras se acercaba un poco. Sus ojos continuaban tratando de enfocarse en nada mientras aguzaba los oídos. Entonces, casi inaudible, vino un débil y ronco sonido, tan acallado que Tyson apenas y podía creer que estaba ahí. Se giró 'para ver' a Jenny.

"Jen, crees poder hallar alguna luz?"

Jenny se ensombreció, aunque Tyson no lo percibió. Un suspiro de Max fue escuchado detrás de ellos, seguido de un 'clic'.

El cuarto se llenó de luces sintéticas brillantes que buscaban lugar en cada esquina y quemaba los ojos con fiera ironía. Extraño que una cosa tan dolorosa pudiera ser tan necesaria.

Tyson abrió parcialmente los ojos en medio de las cegadoras luces sintiendo como sus pupilas cambiaban de tamaño para evitar que el exceso de luz entrara. Los forzó a abrirse aún mas, gruñendo un poco y mirando alrededor del cuarto. Sus ojos finalmente repararon en lo que había temido y esperado yaciendo cerca de la esquina derecha.

Su Capitán.

Su Capitán que estaba de costado, lejos de ellos, con un brazo sobre su cabeza y la otra muy lejos de él, la última estaba sujeta a un grillete metálico, conectado a un gancho en el techo en el muro por una gruesa cadena que brillaba de repente con la ola de radiante luz. Solo vestía su pantalón caqui –sus zapatos, calcetines, playera y chamarra le habían sido arrebatados. La tradicional bufanda que usualmente vestía no estaba a la vista. La tela blanca que escondía su cuello, no estaba, ahora solo había una marca roja, que quemaba la piel desagradablemente. A lo largo de su torso había unas terribleas marcas carmesí, rodeándole; largas y delgadas, cruzando por todos lados su espalda y pecho. Muchas heridas habían sido inflingidas; algunas pequeñas, otras mas gandes y sangre había brotado de las aberturas y continuaba cayendo sobre la pálida piel blanca en un trazo que también brillaba por la luz del cuarto. Sus costillas podían percibirse plenamente a causa de los difíciles tiempos y su silueta se movía muy lentamente con cada respiración que desesperadamente daba.

Los pies de Tyson lo llevaron a él antes de que lo pensara siquiera, a pesar de que quedaba poco tiempo. Con cada respiración, Tyson se sentía mas y mas presionado a apresurarse, pues el tiempo estaba contra ellos. Cuando Kai no le respondió, Tyson se acercó y miró su cara. Estaba demasiado pálida, con una cortada sobre su ojo izquierdo y derramando sangre lentamente. Los ojos de Kai estaban firmemente cerrados.

"Jen, por acá!"

Escuchó como Jenny se apresuraba detrás de él, y ella se arrodillaba, mientras veía la cadena que iba de Kai al techo. Se veía firme a pesar del óxido.

"Puedes abrir esto?"

Jenny miró a Tyson con una de las miradas más escépticas que jamás le había dado. "Tyson, no soy una mald'ta caja de herramientas andante! Q'sperabas q'sacaré un taladro de mis bolsillos? No digas tonterías!"

Tyson le dio una media sonrisa. "Ok, es una pregunta tonta."

Miró a Max, quien estaba cerca de las luces y las había encendido tan maliciosamente un momento atrás.

"Hey, Max, podrías darnos una mano?"

Otra mirada escéptica fue disparada hacia Tyson. Se confundió por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a Jenny, sus ojos brillaban con esa luz.

"Hey, por qué no usamos el cuchillo de Max? Jen, podría usarse con estas cadenas?"

Se lo dio a la chica, que lo pasó entre sus manos. No solo era pequeño, sino que la hoja estaba magra, casi arruinada.

"Trataré," respondió y levantó el brazo de Kai gentilmente, atrayéndolo hacia ella y poniéndose de pie. Comenzó a mover la cadena con el cuchillo, el apresurado movimiento de sus manos, y los rápidos y tensos intentos sugerían que ella se preocupaba un poco mas de la situación de lo que dejaba ver. Su dedo índice se comenzaba a notar rojo y blanco con la presión que ponía en la orilla de la cuchilla.

Tyson veía fascinado mientras pequeñas chispas comenzaba a caer por lo que Jenny estaba haciendo. Ella no era una de esas personas que son hábiles con las manos, pero estaba realizando un buen trabajo. Tyson miró de nuevo a Max.

"Hey, Max, lo estamos consiguiendo! Sacaremos a Kai de aquí…"

Las palabras de Tyson se detuvieron mientras se percataba de dos nuevas figuras del otro lado del cuarto. Aparentemente Max no se había dado cuenta de ellos aún, y, mientras el gesto de Tyson se abrumaba perceptible a pesar de la capa de polvo en la que parecían haberse hundido, las dos figuras sonrieron.

"No me molestaría en tratar de liberarlo, Jennifer."

Jenny se detuvo, medio indignada por haber sido llamada por su nombre completo y medio temerosa por el familiar tono de voz que reconoció. Para todos era conocida la famosa voz de Boris Balkov, el inspiracional genio político que era, en parte, responsable de la creación de BV. Se dio la vuelta y sin duda sus ojos se fijaron en el mismo hombre, su cabello púrpura peinado hacia atrás, y junto a él estaba una atemorizante figura.

Voltaire.

El único y verdadero Sr. Hiwatari. Ella solo lo había visto en fotografías. Era un enemigo verdaderamente poderoso, y mirándolo a la cara casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Era viejo, con una mirada como de águila y algo en su cara le recordaba a Kai. Pero no, esa cara no había expresado una emoción real en años. Era como piedra, fría y sin vida.

"Ese cuchillito," continuó Boris, su boca se retorcía en una sonrisa maligna como siempre, "no sirve. Y qué harán si lo liberan? Cargarlo todo el camino de regreso a casa? Deberían estar agradecidos que el chico sigue vivo."

Tyson se ensombreció, un poco nervioso pero mucho más enojado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

"Qué? Ustedes le hicieron esto a Kai? Como pueden siquiera decir eso?"

Voltaire dio unos pasos adelante, con las manos detrás de la espalda sujetas con fuerza en una postura ya clásica. Su voz era fuerte y exigía obediencia, mucho como la de su nieto, pero la de éste tenía un tono mucho más terso y sereno. No tan duro e irrespetuoso.

"Está casi muerto! Su cuerpo entró en shock anafiláctico! Estaba alucinando, imaginando cosas… muriendo! Le dimos un tratamiento hace como media hora. Sean agradecidos ya que aún no está muerto! Niños insolentes."

"QUÉ?!" chilló Jenny, levantándose y sujetando con fuerza su arma. "Lo 'nvenenaron! 'sted's son la causa d'su shock! Puedo sab'rlo por 'sa marca 'nsu cuello! Le dieron algo! C'mo pueden tratar d'hacerl parec'r algo bueno? Y aún verlo!"

Ella señaló el tembloroso cuerpo de Kai, y sus ojos destellaron.

"Miren! Solo l'mantien'n vivo p'torturarlo un poco mas! Las marcas de látigo, las heridas inflingidas… sádico! Us'td's dos!"

Voltaire rió aún más fuerte por el ataque de ira de Jenny.

"Oh, todos son amiguitos, no? Conmovedor, querida. Nunca habría imaginado que tu fueras un topo. Confié en ti mas que cualquier otro empleado. Pero traicionaste mi confianza, querida niña. Deberías sentirte orgullosa que escapaste sin que me diera cuenta."

Jenny masculló. "Afortunada yo. Quieres que toque para ti un violín o tres?"

Tyson se levantó al lado de Jenny, las palabras de Voltaire y las revelaciones de Jenny parecían encender una flama.

"Si, Voltaire. Seguramente no esperabas piedad de nosotros después de todo lo que has hecho. Por cierto, como llegaron aquí?"

Voltaire abrió la boca para replicar pero fue interrumpido.

"Llegaron por la puerta de la esquina izquierda, Tyson. No los vieron por el modo en que las luces iluminan, Me di cuenta hasta que ya estaban aquí."

Max había hablado otra vez, su voz seguía siendo quieta y controlada, sin entonación y fría. Tyson parpadeó, igual que Voltaire.

"Bueno," habló Boris, sonriendo benevolentemente lo que hizo enojar a Tyson, "ya nos han causado muchos problemas. Miren el daño qe hicieron a nuestro Cuartel Central!"

Habló simpáticamente, y Tyson gruñó, apretando los dientes y cerrando los puños. Como odiaba a este hombre! Tras tantos incidentes de dolor y sufrimiento, Tyson había desarrollado un tremendo desprecio por Boris. Era demasiado malvado como para ser salvado.

Como si hicieran eco a las palabras de Boris, hubo un extraño ruido, y de repente, el piso del cuarto se movió debajo de ellos. Un lejano disparo fue escuchado a lo lejos, y algunas pequeñas rocas del techo cayeron, chocando entre ellas y el polvo como bailarinas sobre hielo.

"Ven?" siseó Boris, "El segundo piso está inundado! No podemos bajar por el edificio! Han tenido éxito en derribar los sistemas, eso es seguro. Ahora la escalera está inundándose, y muy pronto el nivel de agua llegará aquí!"

Hizo una pausa, para acentuar el dramatismo, y su tono se suavizó. Sus ojos brillaron con una memorable chispa de crueldad que Tyson había presenciado antes y se tensó.

"Pero a cuántos han perdido, poderosa Sui Generis?" dijo Boris, como con una tonadita, "Primero Mark. Fue muy divertido como voló su cabeza! Como nos reímos!"

Tyson vio la cara de Jenny mostrar disgusto. "Estan enfermos."

"Después Rei!" continuó Boris, riendo, aunque parecía que decía todo como actuando en una especie de juego humorístico, "Oh, eso fue divertido."

Hizo una pausa otra vez, viendo las caras de cada uno cambiar. La pálida cara de Tyson pareció ensombrecerse mientras sus ojos veían directo a los de Boris.

"Lo vieron?" murmuró Boris sin piedad, su cara se contorsionaba en una especie de delirio bizarro, como con un deseo salvaje, "Lo vieron hundirse? Ahogándose y suplicando, retorciéndose y muriendo? Y después Dave! Oh, el puso pelea. Aunque nunca reaccionó del todo. Asi que le sumergimos la cabeza en agua como hace una hora. Ah, ese fue un buen modo de deshacerse de él. Que pestes son todos ustedes! Basura inservible!"

Eso era casi todo lo que Tyson pudo soportar, y junto a él, Jenny no podía soportar mas. Simplemente se lanzaron contra ellos, olvidando todo, olvidando el poder que esos hombres tenían, olvidando su situación –solo se dejaron llevar por una inmensa explosión de emociones desbordadas, de incontrolable pasión, e insana lealtad.

Voltaire y Boris no esperaban semejante movimiento, y tan pronto fueron tomados por sorpresa por la ferocidad del ataque. Jenny se lanzó contra Voltaire mientras Tyson corrió gritando hacia Boris, su cuerpo repleto de furia y emoción. Rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Boris y ambos cayeron al piso.

Max observó en silencio desde su lugar cerca de la ventilación por la que habían entrado. Veía, mientras sus ojos eran la única parte de su cuerpo que se movía. No le importaba eso. No le importaban ellos. Su mirada azul era opaca, su expresión facial sin ningun brillo. Solo quería irse.

"Estas cosas no significan nada para mi," pensó mientras suspiraba. Su mirada se percató del cuerpo de su 'capitán' y sonrió. "Patético. Parece que ya no será útil. Ni siquiera pudo mantener un equipo de siete soldados."

Max levantó los ojos y regresó a la batalla. Realmente era un poco interesante. Sus amigos no tenían oportunidad, aún así continuaban peleando con furia, desperdiciando toda su fuerza.

"Mírala, golpeando a Voltaire con su computadora!" pensó Max, "es patético!"

Su mirada se fue a Tyson, quien realmente le estaba dando pelea a Boris. Su cara se quedó congelada con una especie de furia sin fin, y Max observó, intrigado, mientras Boris peleaba por ponerse de pie, sujetando al chico, y lo aventó a través del cuarto.

--

Max parpadeó mientras Tyson hacía contacto con el muro y caía al piso, sujetando su brazo derecho por el dolor y su cara contorsionada en una mueca de sufrimiento. Pudo escuchar la risa de Boris, jactándose de su poder sobre el muchacho.

Y algo se sacudió en Max.

Parpadeó otra vez, no seguro de que pasaba. Un extraño sentimiento, casi olvidado. Qué era?

"Qué es esto?" una voz en su mente habló suavemente, "recuerdas?"

Max se congeló, cuestionándose de repente, repentinamente sintiendo que debía ir a ayudar a su amigo. Era como si la realidad hubiera desaparecido por un extraño momento y de repente todo lo que Max pudo ver fue la imagen de Tyson, golpeando contra el muro de piedra, el crujido de su brazo, y la expresión de dolor en la cara del joven.

"T… Tyson?" tartamudeó Max, completamente inseguro de ese sentimiento tan repentino, Qué es esto? Realmente se preocupaba por el bienestar de su amigo? Ahí estaba otra vez, esa imagen, falseando y atormentándole por ser liberado, restaurado y revivido, solo un poco pero lo suficiente.

"TYSON!" se escuchó su voz, y Max corrió, inesperadamente llenó de esa emoción que había visto a sus amigos desplegar. La había despreciado, pero ahora estaba repleto de ella.

Aunque, no todo lo que está descompuesto puede ser reparado. Max no corrió al lado de Tyson –oh no. Corrió hacia Boris con los puños en alto y con los ojos repletos de algo que casi se había olvidado en su interior.

"Piérdete, Max. Se libre otra vez…"

Max sonrió mientras conectaba su puño dentro de la mandíbula de Boris, y ambos caían contra el piso. Max se recuperó primero, apoyándose con las manos y mirando al hombre. Estaba abatido, y no podía moverse justo entonces- y Max se percató del brillo de un arma en la cintura de Boris. Sonrió desafiante sabiendo que fácilmente podría tener la ventaja en esta batalla –se rodó hasta Boris, sujetando la pistola y poniéndose encima de él.

--

Se sentía suave y agradable en sus manos, y Max pasó su dedo sobre el metal negro del arma de fuego. Solo una pequeña pistola, no muy poderosa; pero si lo suficiente como para destruir a Boris de una vez por todas. La simple sensación del arma irradiaba poder a través del corrupto cuerpo de Max, y él sonrió a Boris, sujetando el gatillo y apuntando a la frente de Boris.

Algo similar al miedo apareció a través de los ojos de Boris, y algo dentro de Max. Estaba disfrutando esto. Eso lo haría famoso! Eso lo convertiría en un héroe! Sería la persona que finalmente matara al infame Boris Balkov!

"Pero a que precio, Max?"

La sonrisa de Max desapareció, y se ensombreció, el arma aún apuntaba a Boris pero su mano ya no sujetaba con tanta fuerza el arma. Max movió su mirada, no viendo a nada en particular, como si un debate estuviera llevándose a cabo en su mente.

"No lo hagas!"

Parpadeó "Por qué no?"

"Perderás tu corazón!"

Max pasó una mano a través de su cabello. "Qué?"

"A dónde fue el viejo Max, ese niño que todos queríamos? Que le pasó? Todo lo que te importa es la sed de sangre! Si haces esto nunca serás capaz de volver a ser lo que eras! Piensa en tus amigos! Piensa cuanto los querías! Y ahora? Y ahora no son nada para ti! Es así como quieres ser? Quieres ser tan frío y distante que nadie puede tocarte? Cuando fue la última vez que sonreíste, Max? Sonreíste por que estabas feliz?"

Max respiró quietamente. Esto era inmenso. Quién era esa voz, hablándole desde adentro? Por qué era tan fuerte, tan envolvente de repente? La voz era extrañamente familiar, pero no podía ubicarla. Pero no había problema, por que, inesperadamente, Max se sintió muy tibio. Extrañamente tibio, como si una especie de muro de viento hubiera barrido todo tras de si y todo lo que quedaba era una flama de un fuego chispeante.

"He estado en un arranque asesino!" musitó quedamete, "he olvidado de que se trata todo esto! Pero… aún hay tiempo… puedo regresar, lo sé…"

Palabras tan seguras resonaban como una alarma –estás tratando de despertarme?

Creo que estás tratando de despertarme.

Miró a Boris una vez mas, sus mirada azul se veía distante pero aún así enfocada, y, no muy seguro de por que estaba haciendo esto, Max lanzó el arma a su lado. Y giró su mirada a la derecha donde Tyson aún sujetaba su brazo pero trataba de ponerse de pie. Tyson sonrió reconciéndolo, y Max comenzó a levantar un pulgar. Se sentía tan bien hacer eso otra vez! Era libre una vez mas –libre, joven, inocente y—

Max jadeó de repente, y miró lentamente hacia su estomago, donde su playera caqui había sido rasgada y colgaba en jirones sobre una herida, la sangre se desbordaba a través de la piel. Respiró adentro y afuera quietamente, preguntándose que había pasado, y entonces se percató de un segmento de metal negro. Mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a paralizarse, Boris se giró y lo lanzó al piso como si fuera un muñeco inerte.

"Bueno creo que ese es el problema de tener consciencia," se jactó Boris, poniendo de nuevo el arma en su cinturón, "Ah bueno. No importa."

--

Tyson, su brazo le laceraba dolorosamente, sonrió cuando Max levantó su mano. La verdad era que no lo esperaba. Era real? Le estaba levantando un pulgar?

"Está de regreso!" pensó Tyson, no muy seguro por que, "ese es Max!"

Sonrió, a pesar de la pulsación en su brazo, y sus ojos se dirgieron a su amigo. Repentinamente hubo un fuerte ruido, el cual difícilmente pudo reconocer, y Max se echó hacia atrás, con el cuerpo rígido. Por un momento Tyson no pudo moverse. Simplemente observó como Boris se ponía de pie y lanzaba al rubio a un lado sin cuidado. Pero su cabeza reaccionó y corrió a su amigo, no seguro de si estaba llorando o no.

Se arrodilló junto a Max, quien estaba de espaldas, viendo el techo, sus ojos azul cielo se nublaban pero aún estaban enfocados.

"Max?" Tyson se forzó a hablar, pasando un brazo bajo el cabello rubio de Max y apoyando su cabeza. Los ojos ciruela miraban dentro de los suyos, y Max habló con un poco de dificultad.

"Tyson… perdón. No quise… quiero decir…"

Tyson sacudió la cabeza, intentando evitar otra corriente de lágrimas. No podía quebrarse en lágrimas otra vez. Tenía que contenerse.

"No necesitas disculparte, Maxi."

Max lo miró, respirando con dificultad, y Tyson trató de no mirar al liquído carmesí que brotaba de la herida en el estomago de Max,

"Tyson?"

"Si, Max?"

Max dio otra respiración. "Soy… soy libre. Y quiero ir a casa."

Conmovido y agradecido, Tyson sonrió, consciente de que Boris estaba viéndolos con una mueca pero no preocupándole realmente.

"Irás a casa, Max. Lo prometo."

"No quiero estar aquí, Tys. Quiero ver a mamá otra vez.No quiero dispararle a nadie mas no." y se quebró, su voz temblaba con sus entrecortadas y cansadas respiraciones. Tyson asintió.

"Vamos."

Max tosió y continuó, su voz se volvía mas y mas que un terrible susurro cada vez que hablaba. "Quizá cuando estemos en casa, podamos… reunir a los Bladebreakers. Tú, y yo, y Kenny, y Rei, y Kai. Qué dices?"

Tyson asintió vigorosamente, con lágrimas cristalinas cayendo por su cara. No podía creer lo injusto que era esto. Max finalmente se había arrepentido y regresado a su antiguo ser, y con su vida yéndose a través de una terrible e injusta cavidad en su estomago.

"Si, Max… nos… nos reuniremos."

Max asintió débilmente, su mirada se nublaba tanto ante el horror de Tyson. "Eso sería agradable. No… mas… no mas guerra… solo…"

La voz de Max disminuyó, pero sonrió.

El corazón de Tyson se estrujo dolorosamente, e ignoró el dolor en su brazo mientras su amigo –su verdadero amigo- moría en sus brazos. Aquellos ojos azules –ya no mas cual hielo, sino tibios como océano tranquilo- parpadearon y se cerraron, y mas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Tyson. Sus manos temblaban exhaustas, desesperadas, miserables y frías, Tyson puso el cuerpo inerte de Max sobre el piso y dijo un rápido adiós.

"Sé libre, Maxi."

Uso su brazo intacto para tomar la mano sin vida de su amigo y la sujetó por un momento, recordando todos aquellos tiempos que había reído y bromeado con Max. Todas esas veces antes de la guerra. Y miró a las manos de su amigo –y se dio cuenta de algo que no esperaba.

Sobre el piso, junto al cuerpo de Max, yacían dos chips.

Uno estaba destruido, y pequeñas piezas de gris y lila se desperdigaban en el piso. Pero el otro brillaba con un poderoso destello rojo ante la luz sintética del cuarto, y Tyson se sorprendió.

El Dranzer.

Tyson lo tomó lentamente, dándose cuenta que Boris estaba viendo a Jenny y Voltaire quienes aún estaban batallando, y vio su oportunidad. Eso era! Así era como podían escapar, y salir de todo eso! Pero… pero podía controlar a Dranzer? Después de todo, era la bestia bit de Kai. Le obedecería?

"Debo tratar…" pensó con determinación, y puso la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacando el pequeño chip rojo que siempre cargaba con él, aunque quizá nunca podría usarlo de nuevo con su bestia bit. Puso el chip de Dranzer dentro del espacio determinado. La máquina bipeaba casi inaudiblemente, y Tyson presionó los botones del chip en correcto orden –el codigo que habían memorizado para activarlo correctamente.

Observó el pequeño chip en su mano con intensidad, aún hincado en el piso, su cabello colgaba casi sobre sus ojos y su respiración se aceleraba por la agitación. Miró de nuevo a Boris viéndolo, y Tyson sonrió mientras una extraña clase de calor cubriera sus manos.

Tyson puso el chip en el piso y observó como el bit rojo comenzaba a brillar. Era casi como si hubiera una pequeña flama dentro de la prisión plástica. Y de repente, hubo un rugido de algún sitio alrededor de ellos, y el bit brilló más fuerte y fiero. Tyson se levantó y retrocedió.

"Eso es."

El cuarto fue inundado de una llameante luz roja, tan natural en contraste con el destello sintético de la lámpara en el techo. Y de repente pareció para todos los ocupantes del cuarto que los muros, el techo, y el piso estaban ardiendo, incluso las sombras parecían danzar a lo largo de los muros como fieras criaturas, brincando y bailando entre las llamas brillantes. La temperatura del cuarto se incrementó un poco, aunque no tanto como para quemar a nadie, y todos en el cuarto se vieron forzados a cubrir sus ojos y ocultarse de la luz que explotaba en un brillante destello blanco. Un resonante graznido cruzó el aire, y Tyson abrió los ojos solo lo suficiente para ver la gloriosa figura del fénix surgir del bit.

Era una imagen que quitaba la respiración. Los ojos de Dranzer brillaban con un destello negro, y la magnífica bestia, envuelta en una llama escarlata que arreciaba el viento en ira, continuó creciendo hasta que emergió de su confinamiento. Mientras emergía extendía sus alas carmesí a su completa envergadura y emitía de nuevo un grito para enfatizar su poder. Tres colas emergieron del bit, una más larga que las otras dos, con patrones de vibrante amarillo a lo largo de las orillas y mostraban las puntas en forma de flechas punzantes. Plumas doradas en su pecho brillaron con las flamas que irradiaban mientras la bestia surgía a través del aire, su fuego crecía haciendo espirales y evaporándose en el aire.

Finalmente el fénix surgió por completo y el cuarto permaneció estático. Incluso Jenny había dejado de moverse, su computadora sobre su cabeza lista para atacar de nuevo a Voltaire. Simplemente miró a través de sus gruesos anteojos todo el despliegue ante ella.

Tyson retrocedió, sintiéndose muy nervioso. En su opinión, Dranzer no era tan amigable como Dragoon, y demandaba mucho mas respeto. Se levantó con la cabeza inclinada, pero habló claro y fuerte para atraer la atención de la bestia de diez metros. El calor parecía tratar de quemarlo pero aún así continuó.

"Dranzer!" llamó, "Soy yo… Tyson. Es solo que… bueno… um…"

Recordó lo mal que Dranzer había sido tratada por Boris y Voltaire, y pensó que lo mejor era dejar que las acciones hablaran por si mismas.

"Mira!" gritó, mirando en los brillantes ojos de Dranzer y apuntó. "Son Boris y Voltaire."

Se dio la vuelta para ver la otra parte del cuarto, su corazón latía con fuerza, y apuntó la inerte forma de Kai, quien les daba la espalda. Parecia que de repente su carne estaba completamente descubierta por las flamas que Dranzer irradiaba.

Mas piezas del techo cayeron, ligeramente mas grandes, y pequeños destellos de luz comenzaron a atravesar a traves de minúsculos agujeros en el techo. El calor de Dranzer estaba destrozando el techo. Dranzer miró hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Max, y después a Tyson. Y entonces graznó otra ez, poderosamente y volteó a Boris y Voltaire. Los dos hombres simplemente observaron al fénix, sus cuerpos rígidos y paralizados por el miedo. Voltaire abrió la boca.

"Dranzer, escucha. Me conoces. Lastimaría a mi nieto?"

Voltaire no dijo mas, y Boris ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca. Jenny se escabulló lejos del camino de Dranzer, quien con un grito, emitió un llameante y ardiente infierno líquido. Magma rojo surgió de su boca, mezclado con brillantes llamas naranjas que brillaban como hojas rojas bajo el sol de otoño, y lo dirigió hacia los dos hombres. Tyson no alcanzó a ver la última expresión de Voltaire, pero esperaba que fuera una de miedo. Voltaire había causado tanto dolor a otros, que no merecía piedad. Y lo mismo era para Boris.

El cuarto se calentó como un horno mientras las flamas continuaban surgiendo; las alas de Dranzer se agitaron y chocaron contra el piso. El magma abrasó el aire mientras engullía las formas de los dos hombres, y Tyson, con un brazo sobre su cara por el inmenso calor, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jenny corriendo hacia donde Kai estaba y sacó su cuchillo otra vez. Se puso a trabajar aprisa, pendiente del calor de las llamas que estarían derritiendo el metal que lo aprisionaba.

"Vamos…" murmuró mientras continuaba abriendo el metal oxidado, observando mientras las chispas volaban y morían por la luz del ataque de Dranzer. Su propia cara estaba roja, y sus lentes estaban chispeando como locos.

"Casi…" dijo apretando los dientes, hizo una breve pausa para limpiarse el sudor. Hacía mucho calor, se dio la vuelta para ver a Dranzer, no muy segura de que estaba haciendo pero sabiendo que tenía que apresurarse, y de nuevo miró a Kai.

"Oh!"

Ella se sorprendió y sonrió, parecía que Kai había despertado! Su puño cerrado y tiró de si mismo mientras abría los ojos con un debil quejido, la pesada cadena aún arrastraba la parte superior de su cuerpo. Jenny se movió no queriendo molestarle alguna de las heridas del látigo.

"'stás bien, Kai?" dijo suavemente. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron completamente, y se acomodó para verla. Se quedó inerte por un breve momento antes de mirar a Dranzer, su propia bestia con ojos muy abiertos.

"…Dran…"

Jenny asintió. "Yep, 's Dranzer. Acaba d'rostizar a Boris y tu abuelo."

Los ojos de Kai miraron preocupado. "…agua…"

Jenny se confundió, "Q'eres beber?"

Kai sacudió la cabeza débilmente. "Agua!"

Jenny miró a donde él estaba viendo, y se dio cuenta que lo que estaba viendo era la ventila por la que habían entrado. La entrada estaba bloqueada, aunque ella la había cerrado antes, pero el agua de los niveles inferiores había inundado la ventilación y comenzaba a salir por ella. Dudó que la débil puerta pudiera detenerlo, y ciertamente el piso comenzaba a mojarse.

"'stá bien, Kai. No t'preocupes por nada."

Kai la miró, aún muy débil para moverse. De hecho su cabeza le palpitaba –aunque le habían dado el antídoto a la droga que Boris y Voltaire le habían inyectado, los efectos comenzaban a desaperecer muy lentamente. Aún estaban frescas en su mente las aterradoras imágenes de sus alucinaciones, y estaba aún un poco confundido. Además había despertado con nuevos dolores, algunos verdaderamente profundos a lo largo de su espalda y pecho, y se dio cuenta que temblaba a pesar del terrible calor en el cuarto.

Viendo a Dranzer una vez mas en su esplendor le animó un poco. Aunque no podía recordar como había ido a dar ahí, podía recordar a Dranzer, su leal compañía; y verle era un alivio. Alguna especie de familiaridad de la situación era algo relajante. Aunque ver a Dranzer quemar vivo a un familiar no le molestaba –no trató nunca más a Voltaire con su familia y estaba calmado de ver a su bestia en todo su poder. Aventar su blade contra el muro antes había sido un arranque de locura –y ahora podía darse cuenta que estaría perdido sin Dranzer- Aún, así como estaba ahora, y sonrió, se relajó un poco, a pesar de la cadena que rodeaba firmemente su muñeca y el helado piso debajo de él.

Tyson vio como Dranzer extinguía el infierno. El calor del cuarto descendió y Tyson sonrió cuando vio que no había quedado nada de los dos malignos hombres que habían causado tanto mal por tantos años.

"Es sorprendente, Dranzer! Gracias!" le llamó, sintiendo que era educado decir un gracias. Dranzer se giró, con los ojos brillando, y Tyson casi estaba seguro que regresaría a su bit cuando sintió la altura de agua sobre sus pies.

"Uh?"

Miró el piso a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que estaba cubierto con una delgada capa de agua, en la cual las llamas de Dranzer se agitaban por el reflejo. Él sonrió.

"Genial."

Sobre él, Dranzer se percató del agua, y pudo ver el miedo creciendo en sus ojos. Agua. El único elemento que podía derrotar las prodigiosas llamas. La única sustancia que podia acabar su luz para siempre. Agua- la única cosa a la que el fénix temía.

Dranzer dejó escapar un graznido, y Tyson le miró.

"Está bien, Dranzer, es solo agua!"

La poderosa ave pareció calmarse ante las palabras de Tyson. Después de todo, si un humano conseguía permanecer calmado ante el simple elemento, por qué no podría un poderoso fénix?

La puerta se rompió, y el agua entró a borbotones, botando por todos lados y creando pequeñas olas a través de cuarto.

Dranzer dejó escapar un grito de terror mientras el agua tocaba las puntas de su cola. Había sido un miedo compartido, y los ojos de Tyson se abrieron de terror. No podía controlar una bestia bit fuera de control, quién podía? Todo lo que hizo fue retroceder mientras el fénix gritaba y aleteaba en un completo frénesi mientras el agua continuaba entrando. La cabeza de Dranzer hizo contacto con el techo y mas piezas de escombros –ahora mas grandes, y peligrosas- cayeron salpicando agua.

Jenny jadeó, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. El animal estaba fuera de control y podía hacer lo que fuera que quisiera. Además, el cuarto se estaba llenando de agua y le recordaba su situación previa. Su corazón latía mientras recordaba imágenes desagradables. Volteó a Kai y lo sujetó por el torso.

"Sólo t'voy a l'vantar, Kai. T'enemos que salir del agua."

Alcanzó a poner a Kai contra el muro, aunque pudo sentir que un poco de su fuerza regresaba y trataba de ayudarla tanto como podía. Ella intentó de nuevo romper la cadena de Kai con su cuchillo, molesta por las piezas metálicas que habían caído a su alrededor.

Un fuerte grito, cerca de ella, llamó su atención, y se detuvo un momento y se giró.

"ARGHHH!"

Ella gritó otra vez, cubriéndose la cabeza mientras era embestida por una larga y brillante cola, que destellaba rojos, naranjas y amarillos y pasaba justo frente a ella y chocaba contra el muro como a un metro lejos de ella. Chocó con sorprendente poder, y el muro se cimbró, dejando solo una agrietada y destrozada base –como una ventana rota que deja pedazos de critasl en el marco. Las piedras grises, cayeron donde ella y Kai se cubrían lo mejor que podían. Escaparon sin daño, extrañamente, y cerraron los ojos cuando heladas gotas de lluvia chocaron contra ellos. Hacía frío y pesadas gotas caían por la lluvia en Rusia.

La lluvia no ayudaba a la situación. El viento de afuera intentaba apagar las llamas de Dranzer, y la lluvia caía por doquier, provocándole un gran tormento y sufrimiento. Kai vio todo incapaz de decir algo pero sintiéndose increíblemente fatal por su bestia. Entendía el inmenso dolor que Dranzer pasaba en ese momento. Y desafortunadamente sabía que era lo que seguía.

Dranzer había perdido el control por completo. Tyson, el más cercano a la bestia, tuvo que ocultarse detrás de una pila de rocas que habían caído del techo que continuaba colapsándose agitando las flamas a su paso. Evitó ser aplastado, y vio desde su fuerte miniatura como Dranzer se giraba hacia Kai y Jenny. Kai se había apoyado en el muro y se puso de pie débilmente, siendo capaz de eso recargándose contra los remanentes del muro.

Toda clase de capacidad de reconocimiento se había ido de los ojos rojos mientras brillaban de dolor y miedo, y el prodigioso fénix respiró profundamente, no entendiendo que iba a quemar a su amo y amigo. Jenny sintió que gritaba "No!" mientras una llama salía de la boca del ave, y cubrió sus ojos mientras sentía el aire delante de ella calentarse.

De repente sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura, y después, en vez de la ardiente sensación que había esperado, halló a que sujetarse. Se sujetó aprisa, con los ojos rígidamente cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar, y sintió la sensación más extraña, casi como si se sintiera caer, y el aire helado rozando su cara, y la lluvia lacerando su piel, y solo pudo hundir su cara en lo que fuera que se estaba sujetando mientras dejaban de caer.

--

Tyson, observando detrás de su roca, saltó cuando vio a Dranzer respirar.

"Quizá no fue tan buena idea liberar a Dranzer…" pensó mientras Dranzer apuntaba a Jenny y Kai.

"No, Dranzer, no!" gritó, saltándo fuera de la roca mientras las llamas en espiral emergían de la boca del fénix. Pudo verlos –Jenny gritando algo antes de ocultar su cara de las inmesas llamas que se dirigían a ella- y después Kai, de todos, el único que ya no tenía ni una sola reserva de fuerza, sujetándola con sus brazos, mirando desafiantemente a las llamas y al fénix. Tyson vio a Jenny darse la vuelta a Kai para apoyarse y lo rodeó con sus brazos, y entonces Kai pareció colapsarse, sus rodillas se doblegaron, y cayó hacia atrás, sujetando a la chica en sus brazos, por el agujero que había creado la ferocidad de Dranzer y desapareciendo de la vista de Tyson.

Y no quedó nada. Solo un agujero vacío en el muro. Sus amigos –los últimos dos- de repente se habían ido, así de simple.

"NO!!" gritó Tyson, corriendo hacia delante con la mano extendida. Pero era muy tarde, Tyson simplemente se quedó mirando los ojos del fénix mientras lo veían, y respiró, y entonces Tyson solo pudo cerrar los ojos y prepararse para la cremación que pronto enfrentaría.

Un día, este mundo me verá en el horizonte.

Un día, desde una distante luz

Y justo antes de que me levante para enfrentar a mi amor,

Me daré la vuelta.

Y con una sonrisa, diré mis últimas despedidas.

Solo un último adiós.

Adiós.

* * *

Tan tan...

Ikusi arte!


	12. Esperanza

Capítulo doce: Esperanza

Jennny mantuvo los ojos abiertos, el pálido y brillante verde en la pálida y fría luz. Gotas de lluvia caían contra los cristales de sus lentes y parpadeó, confundida e incapaz de ver mucho a causa del rápido movimiento que la lluvia creaba sobre sus anteojos. No había caído? Estaba en el piso? Se sentía como si se estuviera moviendo. No del todo, se sintió un poco estable, aunque tenía esa extraña sensación que había demasiado espacio alrededor de ella, mas del que normalmente debía haber. Los pensamientos comenzaron a acelerar su cabeza, y alzó un brazo, para poder limpiar la lluvia de sus lentes con los dedos húmedos.

"No… no te muevas…."

Jenny se detuvo aprisa por la acallada y débil voz, congelándola antes de que su mano se soltara de lo que fuera que se estaba sujetando. Movió la cabeza, y para su alivio unas gotas de lluvia se fueron, aclarando un poco su visión.

Supo que era mejor haber mantenido cerrados los ojos completamente. Se dio cuenta con urgencia y miedo que estaba colgando como a cincuenta metros sobre el piso nevado. Bueno, _ella_ no estaba colgando. Estaba sujeta desesperadamente, con fuerza, al débil cuerpo de Kai, quien tenía un brazo alrededor de ella, protegiéndola tanto como le era posible. El otro estaba extendido hacia arriba, tenso y en toda su extensión, los músculos estaban rígidos y contraídos, no parecía posible. El grillete metálico aún sujetaba su muñeca, la cual comenzaba a tornarse azul, rozando con la piel y cortando la circulación de su mano. La cadena misma, aún estaba sujeta al muro por el que habían caído, en una parte que Dranzer no había desecho en su arranque devastador. Estaban colgando por mera casualidad, un instante, un segundo.

Los dedos de Kai estaban sujetando débilmente la cadena, intentando liberar un poco de presión sobre su mano, su cuerpo no estaba funcionando muy bien. Jenny se estremeció cuando vio lo tensos que su brazo y hombro estaban. Lo miró sin moverse desde donde él la sujetaba.

"Mierda! Que hacemos?"

Ella no obtuvo respuesta. Kai mantenía firmemente los dientes cerrados, su cabello caía ante sus ojos por el salvaje viento, que aullaba sobre el edificio como una jauría de perros salvajes, mordiendo y aullando al exterior con rabia y fuerza. Cuando el viento golpeó, las dos figuras se agitaron violentamente con él, sacudiéndose y girando violentamente como por el humor perverso del viento y todo lo que Jenny podía hacer era mantenerse sujeta al chico mientras el viento se reía sobre ellos. Los perros, golpeando y rondando en el aire, estaban hambrientos.

Jenny cerró los ojos por un segundo, su computadora colgaba de su cuello y le daba peso extra. Se soltó de Kai e intentó quitársela, pero estaba sujeta a un cordón plástico –que necesitaba soltar para dejarla caer. Solo consiguió hacer que se sacudieran mas.

"… maldición… estúpida computadora…"

Kai la miró con esfuerzo. Sería mortal moverse. Pero le sonrió, y ella se la devolvió. Le sorprendió. Era agradable ver algo que no fuera tan serio y peligroso por una vez en todo ese tiempo –ok, aún si estaban colgando en caída libre como a cincuenta metros- caían y sería su destrucción. Pero su sonrisa le recordó que aún estaban ahí, vivos. Podían salir de eso, de algún modo. Si uno podía sonreír, incluso en la situación más precaria como esta, tan peligrosa, tan desgastante –entonces qué podía detenerlos de conseguir algo mas que una sonrisa? Que podía detenerlos de –digamos, hallar un modo de salir? Sobrevivir? Dejar todo detrás?

Kai intentó aclarar su garganta un poco y habló, su voz era molestamente ronca. Odiaba eso –le hacía sentir acabado y derrotado. Pero, sabía que era extremadamente afortunado en poder hablar y moverse aún, después de las experiencias de su previa media hora, continuó tan claramente como pudo.

"Jen… puedes… puedes trepar sobre mi?"

Jenny se estremeció, viéndolo un poco confundida. "Q'?"

"…puedes?"

Ella asintió, sabiendo que era una trepadora ágil en la escuela y era perfectamente capaz de trepar sobre el chico. Pero estaba preocupada. Y si era demasiado pesada? Podría él soportarla? Lo lastimaría mas? El movimiento rompería la cadena que débilmente les sujetaba? Podría-

"Jen, hazlo!"

Se sobresaltó un poco, y se dio cuenta que tenía muchas dudas lógicas y razonables, debería hacerlas a aun lado por la orden de su Capitán. Asintiendo nerviosamente, estiró las manos sacudiéndolas violentamente por el nerviosismo, frío, o algo mas que no reconocía muy bien, y se estiró hacia arriba. Lo sujetó por su hombro ileso, sabiendo que el otro, estaba al borde del colapso, dolería realmente en ese momento, y se movió, no segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero asegurándose con sus piernas que no lastimara a Kai en el proceso. Todo ese momento la cadena rechinaba.

"_Sabía que debía ponerme a dieta!" _pensó, mientras su mano izquierda se sujetaba a la cadena y subía un poco mas. La cadena misma estaba helada y congeló sus dedos. Después de disculparse con Kai por su computadora, que le estaba pegando en su cara, ella se estiró aún mas y comenzó a trepar siguiendo la cadena. No era particularmente larga –de hecho era muy corta- pero pareció eterna para ella sujetar lo que la separaba del piso del cuarto con sus manos congeladas.

Mientras comenzaba a acercarse al cuarto, aún incapaz de ver que pasaba adentro, miró la cadena.

"_Se está moviendo?"_ pensó, tratando de distinguir algo a través de sus lentes empapados por la lluvia. Mientras confirmaba su dudoso 'si' dentro de su mente, la cadena se sacudía. Jenny giró su cabeza y miró debajo de ella y casi se soltó del piso del demolido cuarto sobre ella.

De repente, Kai sintió un deslizamiento extraño en la presión sobre su muñeca y su brazo, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una grieta, abriéndose paso hacia arriba por el muro como burlándose, siguiendo hacia adentro como si quisiera llegar a donde la cadena pendía del muro interno donde Dranzer y Tyson estaban. Apenas y le dio tiempo de registrar las implicaciones de eso antes de un sacudimiento y que él cayera un par de pulgadas con un estiramiento irritante de la cadena mientras ésta dejaba de permanecer sujeta al muro y comenzaba a caer a través de él. Jenny, se sujetó con fuerza por su propia seguridad, pero el sacudimiento recorrió el golpeado cuerpo de Kai con el impacto del movimiento, la incertidumbre de la caída, rebotaba dentro y fuera, de su hombro dislocado con extraña sensación. Sus dedos se soltaron y colgaban inermes de su muñeca. Al instante en que la cadena se detuvo, un leve quejido escapó de la boca de Kai, el primero que Jenny había escuchado… de agonía. Había tenido suficiente, y no podía mas. Era extraño para ella escucharlo finalmente expresar algo de sus sentimientos –o al menos ver una pequeña fracción de su desmoronamiento que indudablemente probaba que _era_ humano. El grito hizo eco un segundo, y le siguió un silencio incómodo, como si algo de gran importancia o comprensión acabara de ocurrir. El quejido se repitió por unos segundos con el viento que subía antes de que los perros de viento atacaran con rabiosa sed y él no se volvía otra cosa mas que comida para saciarse.

"Kai!"

Escuchó el quejido debajo de ella, haciendo eco entre el viento, que besaba la cara de cada uno que pasaba con lujuriosa intensidad. Jenny estaba en una débil posición como para pensar en algo así, pero halló que su mente vagaba con desfallecidos pensamientos sobre el chico que estaba debajo de ella, su vida pendía, yéndose mas y mas conforme la cadena cedía. Que representaba la cadena? Libertad? Cautiverio? Representaba la vida, el poder, el optimismo? La esperanza?

Esperanza.

La única cosa que mantenía todo eso en movimiento. Y mientras Tyson se abría camino lejos de la rugiente flama, no podía evitar pensar que esa esperanza comenzaba a hacerse más y más débil. Al igual que su suerte. Y su fuerza.

Por cuanto podía mantener eso? No era tan malo antes, cuando tenía a los otros para apoyarse cada que necesitaba respaldo. Y no solo para apoyarse en ellos; cuando estaban con él, tenía motivación –tenía una especie de razón para mantenerse fuerte, adelante y fiero. Ahora la única cosa que con esa fiereza era el aire a su alrededor, y se estaba calentando cada vez mas.

Se dejó caer en la alberca gigante que comenzaba a formarse, salpicando agua a su alrededor y casi perdiendo el balance mientras conseguía evitar la llama por poco.

"Esa ave si que tiene pasión!" pensó secamente mientras el agua humedecía aún mas sus pantalones. Mientras el increíble y gigante Dranzer, con sus ojos negros brillando tanto de rabia como de dolor, Tyson apretó los dientes, listo para otro ataque. El sudor caía como pesadas gotas por su cara mientras se preparaba, tensando su cuerpo para otra llamarada de la poderosa ave.

Dranzer, aterrado y aún completamente enfocado en Tyson, regresó la cabeza a su posición inicial mientras preparaba otro ataque hacia el muchacho. Pero justo entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar otra descarga de energía, con las llamas apuntando hacia el objetivo ante el poderoso fénix, el eco de un acorde –algo familiar tanto para Tyson como para Dranzer, surcó el aire.

Tyson miró hacia el enorme agujero (por el que Kai y Jenny habían previamente caído) ahora que Dranzer estaba distraído y veía alrededor. Y Tyson identificó algo que no esperaba. Una mano.

Una mano humana, identificó. Un poco increíble e improbable, si, pero Tyson ya no estaba seguro de que esperar. Después de todo lo que había visto las pasadas veinticuatro horas no estaba sorprendido si estuviera volando sobre el congelante aire ruso en algunos minutos!

Tyson reaccionó. El cuarto estaba muy caliente y el aire, a pesar de que no formaba los distintivos patrones y ondas de la radiación del calor, estaba comenzando a ser demasiado, y concentrarse en un objeto que estabas lejos de la vista no era fácil. Aún así, eventualmente sus ojos se enfocaron y distinguió la piel de la mano, marcada con cicactrices y marcas de un lejano pasado.

"_Jenny…_" pensó Tyson con una sonrisa. Sabía que era ella por sus manos llenas de cicatrices. Algo regresó a él en ese momento –ya no estaba solo y lo sabía.

"_Cómo hizo para…_" se preguntó, desapercibido que Dranzer también estaba observando la mano escrupulosamente. Sus ojos azul grisáceo vagaban un poco y se halló mirando algo, que destellaba con la luz del Drazner.

La _cadena…_

"Por supuesto!" exclamó Tyson, con los ojos muy abiertos. Y entonces reaccionó –estaban colgando de la cadena. Kai y Jenny. Ambos estaban vivos. Pero… si las manos de Jenny estaban ahí, entonces eso significaba que Kai estaba debajo de ella? Y todas esas grietas que Tyson había percibido en el muro? El grito que había escuchado era de Kai?

"_Cielos… espero que estén bien…_" pensó mientras sus ojos regresaban al gran Dranzer. Su cuerpo de pronto estaba rígido, tenso –buscando. Estaba revisando la mano con sus pupilas negras, respirando suavemente, las plumas como de furia escarlata se movían lentamente; arriba, y abajo, arriba y abajo, con el lento movimiento de las flamas surgiendo desde el centro de su forma. Y entonces ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez: 'esperanza' Se mantuvo pensando de nuevo en eso. Por qué?

De repente, el cuerpo de Dranzer se movió lejos de Tyson. Parecía que se había olvidado de él –aún mas, no como si se hubiera olvidado de él, sino que se hubiera acordado de algo _mas_. Voló por el pequeño espacio donde la mano estaba sujeta al piso antes de que la cadena se soltara del gancho del muro y cayera fuera del cuarto.

Tyson pasó saliva.

"No!" gritó, yendo hacia adelante, usando sus manos para impulsarse lejos del piso. No parecía poder permanecer calmado hasta que llegara a la ventana por la que su amigo había caído –otra vez. Que estaba pasando?

Kai sintió la cadena reventarse inmediatamente. Justo en ese momento Jenny volteó a verlo, lo cual era extraño. Mientras se rompía, pequeñas piezas de metal volaban en el aire, y parecían hacer espirales en el poderoso viento como bailarinas de ballet, atrapadas en el tiempo en sus bellos movimientos giratorios. Las vio, por un instante fascinado, hasta que la realidad lo golpeó de nuevo con un mordaz agitar del viento azotando contra su piel, penetrando hasta el centro de sus poros.

No pudo evitar pensar en el infortunio.

"_Me rindo."_

Así era. La sonrisa de Jenny le había dado valor de que algo podía hacerse, algo podía pasar para que sus retorcidos destinos cambiaran y fueran benditos por la fortuna con algo mas de lo que ellos ya habían recibido. Pero no, no había modo de que pudiera salir de todo eso. Estaba a punto de chocar contra el piso desde una altura de cincuenta pies y, desde donde podía percibir, sería el fin. Claro, dolería como el infierno, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso ya para ese momento. Todo dolía. No había alivio. Todo era una expansión de tortura. No había guerra. La vida era una guerra.

"_Así que esto es morir._" Pensó mientras se precipitaba hacia el piso a un ritmo incontrolable. Estaba tomando mas de lo que había imaginado –pero por que le importaba ahora? Se había rendido. Ya no le importaba vivir o morir. Nada tenía sentido. La guerra estaba acabada. Había fallado. Su equipo se había ido, su liderazgo era un fracaso, su misión abandonada –y su Dranzer perdido. Se fue contra él en el miedo natural que no podía evitar –y no podía ayudarlo siquiera. Ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ofrecer algunas palabras de confort a la aterrada criatura. No estaba sorprendido que se hubiera vuelto contra él. No merecía a Dranzer –y _él_ ni siquiera merecía estar atado a alguien como Kai.

Sintió las jaurías de viento surcando por su espalda mientras caía, y cerró los ojos, ni siquiera el fuerte, adaptable y recio Kai Hiwatari había sido capaz de observar el suelo que se acercaba y arrancaría la vida de su desgastado cuerpo parecía que no era digno de nada. No podía mas.

_No puedo correr mas,_

_Caigo ante ti, _

_Aquí estoy,_

_Ya no me queda nada._

Y entonces abrió los ojos. Algo dentro de él se agitó, desde el fondo y viajó por todo su cuerpo, entibiándolo, invadiéndolo con una esencia invitadora- Y se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho, lo que había pensado era imposible. No –espera. Lo imposible estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Estaba suspendido a la mitad del aire.

Suspendido y rodeado por miles –quizá mas- llamas brillantes y fantásticas, rojas y hermosas. Jadeó quedamente, mientras el aire se calentaba como el halo de nacientes flores que abrían sus pétalos ante él y lo atrajeran hacia adentro. El calor no quemaba –confortaba, tranquilizaba y relajaba. Y mientras se veía a si mismo, Kai se dio cuenta que no estaba solo suspendido en el aire en esas extrañas llamas, si no que estaba siendo llevado en las brillantes plumas de Dranzer, sus destellos chispeando sobre su cuerpo. El alivio se dispersó por sus venas y Kai cerró los ojos por un segundo, de algún modo sintiendo que todo estaría bien si solo se quedaba ahí recostado en su Dranzer una vez como lo había hecho mucho atrás. Y entonces el sueño, como invitador, la flor naciente de llamas que se agitaban y retorcían, desprendiendo tibieza y calor, lo cubrieron, las frías y crueles fauces de los perros fueron reemplazadas por el suave roce las plumas llameantes, y perdió la consciencia otra vez.

Jenny se impulsó hacia arriba con gran esfuerzo, insegura de lo que estaba pasando debajo de ella. Había escuchado la cadena romperse y la vio rozar por su cabeza, pero se había forzado asimisma a trepar hasta una posición segura. Una mano sujetando la suya con fuerza le había dado cualquier ayuda que necesitó, y se sintió siendo tirada hacia arriba por Tyson, quien se veía hecho un desastre, completamente sucio y agitado. El cuarto se estaba colapsando sobre ellos –pedazos del techo estaban desplomándose con mucha mas fuerza que antes.

"Tys, qu's--"

"Kai!"

Jenny se detuvo y vio a Tyson correr hacia la orilla del cuarto, mirando hacia fuera frenéticamente. Ella se dio la vuelta, sintiendo su pánico, su agitación, y miró hacia fuera, dentro del viento ruso y los cielos oscuros y la lluvia.

Y vio al ave de fuego, brillando intensamente en ese mundo de oscuridad debajo de ellos, las llamas en su espalda se esparcían en el aire y se evaporaban en la noche. El fénix estaba vivo.

Tyson suspiró completamente relajado. Podía ver el cuerpo de Kai, rodeado protectivamente por Dranzer, y, sin mover sus alas, el majestuoso animal comenzó a levantarse por el aire, sus alas emplumadas permaneciendo firmes cerca del chico.

"Ow, si, 'so 'slo q'llamo ayuda!" sonrió Jenny, compartiendo el mismo sentido de alivio que había llenado a Tyson. Ella no podía evitar sentir que las cosas estaban llegando a su fin. Mientras las vibrantes llamas de Dranzer se acercaban, ella y Tyson se prepararon, cierto era que no había más ataques pero aún dudaban un poco de la confianza del animal.

Dranzer se detuvo en la apertura del cuarto, y gentilmente dejó ir a Kai sobre el suelo, que estaba inundado con casi tres o cuatro pulgadas de agua sucia. Tyson y Jenny lo sujetaron instintivamente, preguntándose que era lo que estaba haciendo la bestia. Seguramente no quería que se quedaran ahí, o si?

Dranzer se giró en el aire, usando sus alas para impulsarse ante los fuertes vientos, y colocándose de modo que su espalda estaba recta y al nivel del piso. Tyson entendió, y, asintiendo hacia Jenny, dándole a entender lo que Dranzer sin duda era seguro, movió a Kai sobre su espalda, y entonces él subió, el calor era agradablemente tibio comparando con los elementos de la congelante Rusia. Jenny avanzó, sacudiendo sus pies levemente antes de poner un solo pie en el ave, sabiendo que el ave odiaba el agua. Y con otra violenta ráfaga de viento rozó su espalda, el fénix extendió sus alas a su completa envergadura, y levantó el vuelo enmedio de la noche, una cola como cometa de brillantes y agitadas llamas siguiéndole en toda su gloria. Tyson y Jenny se recargaron entre si exhaustos, su Capitán inconsciente era sujeto firmemente por los brazos de ambos, y observaban mientras el tétrico y maldito edificio se iba haciendo más y más pequeño y menos impresionante con cada respiración que daban.

Como quince minutos después, Tyson sintió que el sueño comenzaba a alejarse de él, y se movió para despertar un poco. La sensación de viajar en la espalda del glorioso animal era sorprendente. El aire rodeaba su cara y refrescaba su cuerpo completo. Se sentía más limpio, más fresco –como nuevo. Como pensar que los vientos podían limpiar todo lo que había pasado y hacerle una persona nueva, haciendo que las memorias fueran incapaces de atormentarlo.

Se movió levemente, para no perturbar a sus dos compañeros. Jenny se había dormido, sus gruesos lentes y su cabello oscuro rodeaba su cara por el modo en que se había mojado. Kai no se había despertado aún, pero Tyson no podía dejar de preocuparse- No se había dado cuenta que terminar esto le había traído tanta tristeza.

Se separó de Kai y Jenny y lentamente caminó por la espalda del ave, sintiendo el aire pasaba entre su cabello, el cual estaba sucio y enmarañado. El ave debajo de él parecía estar en paz, disfrutando la sensación de volar. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios de Tyson, y pasó sus dedos entre su cabello, preguntándose que era lo que había pasado. Todo había terminado, iniciado un segundo, y ahora ahí estaba de pie, en un viaje seguro a la libertad, literalmente 'cabalgando a través del viento ruso' como había alucinado antes. Todo era tan irreal y borroso para él. Había terminado?

"Lo hicimos?" musitó en voz alta, sus pensamientos eran muy fuertes como para quedarse en su mente. Se dio cuenta con tanta fuerza como los golpes de viento, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, destellando en medio de la noche.

Habían completado su misión. Sui Generis había sido un éxito.

"Estás bromeando conmigo?" dijo Tyson, con su cara brillante. No podía evitar pensar en eso. Realmente lo habían hecho? Habían derribado a BV?

"_Por supuesto, la guerra no ha terminado…_" pensó Tyson, sintiendo una extraña sensación de relajación a través de sus músculos. Se sentó otra vez.

"_Pero lo hicimos._"

Sonrió y asintió para si. BV estaría en desventaja ahora! Un grupo de siete había derribado una de las amenazas más grandes que el mundo hubiera imaginado, y había destruido a dos de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo en el proceso!

Pero cuanto habían perdido?

"_Mark, Dave, Rei, Max…_" pensó, con sus ojos humedeciéndose. Ahora que estaba fuera de ese lugar, ahora que la situación de la guerra finalmente estaba lejos de él y estaba en paz consigo mismo, el sacudimiento de la pérdida de sus amigos estaba comenzando a revolver sus entrañas. Se habían ido –su equipo se había disuelto, solo eso. Se preguntó si Robert había conseguido escapar, junto con el soldado irlandés Dougie. El edificio se había colapsado? Y que iba a pasar allá en casa? Japón? Había sido tomado por completo? Las fuerzas chinas habían sido destruidas? Los ingleses habían llegado a ayudarles? BV sería capaz de continuar ahora?

Su mente era un remolino de preguntas turbulentas, y las alejó al igual que sus lágrimas. No tenía tiempo para eso ahora. El cielo estaba oscureciéndose, y tenían que llegar al punto de contacto. Había sido fijado antes de que Sui Generis iniciara –un refugio como a veinticinco millas al este del Lago Baikal. Ahí estarían esperándolos y de alguna forma los transportarían de regreso a Japón, donde las fuerzas chinas estarían esperando su regreso.

"_Lo hiciste bien."_

Tyson levantó la cabeza, y miró alrededor. Alguien le había hablado. Quién? La voz era familiar, pero no podía ubicarla. No. Convenciéndose que era solo su imaginación, Tyson miró de nuevo hacia la noche.

"_Estar orgulloso. Sé que lo estoy."_

Estaba seguro que escuchó eso. Quién era? Era una voz de hombre, tersa y suave, con la gracia de un gato que camina entre la oscuridad de la noche, su sombra negra agitándose, ojos ámbar brillando. Hizo eco en su mente, y Tyson se pasmó, muy confundido.

"_Han hecho a China y Japón muy orgullosos!" _

Tyson se levantó, mirándose atónito, mientras la voz cambiaba, y se volvía más joven, más ligera. Más inocente, como océano azul. Que estaba pasando? Quien estaba en su cabeza?

"_Tranquilízate, Tys. Tenemos que irnos."_

Sacudiendo su cabeza, un poco asustado y preguntándose si no se había vuelto loco, Tyson habló con fuerza. "Quién…"

"_No te preocupes por eso!"_ dijo la primera voz. La segunda le siguió, tenue y amigable. _"Te veremos pronto."_

Entonces, de repente, tan rápido como habían venido, las voces se habían ido. Y Tyson se quedó, no solo, pero sintiéndolas. Suspiró, y se frotó los brazos, sentándose otra vez. El viento estaba provocando que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran a pesar del hecho que el calor alrededor lo mantenía tibio. Se dio la vuelta a sus amigos y halló a Jenny despierta y mirándolo.

"Iya, Tys."

Tyson sonrió "Hey, Jen."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y extendió sus brazos. "T'digo q'? T'nemos unas bu'nas 'storias p'contarles a l's niños."

Tyson rió. "Si."

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ambos cavilando sobre lo que había pasado realmente. Memorias, extras y otras inexplicables, cruzaron sus mentes, cada una seguida de un diferente recuerdo, y se miraron una a otro y sonrieron.

"Ganamos." Dijo Jenny con una sonrisa. Para ella, había cumplido su parte. La guerra para ella estaba ganada. Y Tyson no podía dejar de sentir lo mismo. Sabía que allá en casa la pelea aún continuaba, con fuerza, pero para él estaba ganada. El enemigo había sido derrotado.

El viento pasó entre el cabello de Jenny, rozando su cara y haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran por el frío. "Vamos al punto d'contacto?"

Tyson asintió, y miró las plumas sobre las que estaba sentado. Estaban inclinadas hacia arriba, aún brillando en la oscuridad. Y Tyson tuvo el confuso sentimiento de que iban hacia abajo.

"Ya estamos ahí?" pensó, sus sentidos, sus instintos de guerra aún alerta y cuestionando. Sintió como la gravedad atrayéndoles y después iban hacia abajo, el viento cesó de soplar con fuerza entre el cabello de Tyson. Habló con fuerza, sintiendo la confianza suficiente para cuestionar a Dranzer.

"Hey Dranzer, por qué te detienes?"

Se alejó de la espalda del ave y se dirigió a su cabeza. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la criatura se veía fatigada increíblemente. Sus ojos negros estaban opacos y cansados, y su cabeza colgaba a un lado exhausta.

"Rayos, Dranzer, debiste habernos dicho!"

Jenny siguió a Tyson. El fénix dirigió su mirada a ellos, sus ojos negros eran tan penetrantes sin importar lo agotados que estuvieran. Jenny sonrió.

"Gracias."

Tyson asintió. "Si, Dranzer. No lo hubiéramos hecho sin ti."

El ave de fuego, la criatura del sol, finalmente estaba derrotada por la oscuridad alrededor y los violentos vientos sobre ellos, y dio un grito y desapareció dentro de miles de fragmentos de escarlata y rojo. Con un esfuerzo final, Dranzer dejó a su amo en el piso, los fragmentos rodeándolo en el aire antes de dejarlo en el piso y fluyendo hacia Tyson. Los fragmentos, brillantes y hermosos, formaron una larga cadena espiral de llamas, y penetró el bolsillo de Tyson, donde el Bit-chip yacía después de que lo tomó del cuartel de BV. Tyson sintió su bolsa muy tibia mientras Dranzer se encerraba en su cámara, y después el bolsillo estaba silencioso otra vez mientras el fénix dormía.

Tyson miró a Jenny, quien sonreía y miraba su computadora, la cual funcionaba aún después de todo lo que había pasado. Tecleó algunas cosas y miró la pantalla.

"'stamos como a una milla."

Los ojos de Tyson se abrieron sorprendidos y gruñó. "Una milla? Tenemos que caminar una milla?"

Jenny asintió mientras alejaba su cara de la pantalla. "Pero al menos tenemos mi confiable computadora p'guiarnos!"

Tyson levantó los hombros. "Si, eso creo. Por dónde vamos?"

Jenny miró la pantalla, y sus propios ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal. "Nah! Nah! No pued's hacer 'sto! Nah!"

Tyson brincó, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. La adrenalina y tensión que había experimentado aún no lo abandonaban y se sintió reaccionar con fuerza. "Qué, que pasa?"

Jenny frunció el ceño ante la pantalla "Las bat'rias se acabaron."

Tyson sintió que su boca se iba al piso. No podía creerlo!

"Me asustaste, Jen! Eso es todo?

Jenny asintió y sacudió sus manos, dejando su computadora de mano en su cordón alrededor de su cuello. "Honestamente. La tecnología ape'ta 'n'stos días, no?"

Tyson levantó los ojos. Hablando de alivio. No pudo resistir sonreír ante la chica enojada, quien parecía que pudiera salir de todo con solo gritar a lo lejos.

"Jen, estaremos bien sin eso."

Ella dejó de gruñir y agitando las manos lo miró.

"Si, supongo q'stas 'nlo correcto. Digo, vi q'deb'mos ir a la 'zquierda, pero 'so 'stodo.

"Bueno, iremos a la izquierda," Tyson razonó, esperando que eso calmara a la chica iracunda, "y veremos a donde vamos!"

Con un suspiro, Jenny asintió. Ese era el mejor plan. Era una milla después de todo. Estarían bien. Se acercó a donde estaba Kai. Desde que habían descendido del aire, Kai había estado en el frío. Jenny supuso que todo había sido demasiado para él –lo cual era de entender. Sería justo decir que había recibido más castigo que ningún otro. De pronto Jenny sintió una ola de admiración por su Capitán. Había hecho un fantástico trabajo y probablemente él ni se había dado cuenta. Eso era típico de Kai. Todo lo que haría, ella adivinó, sería ver lo que había perdido durante esa guerra y no darse ningún crédito por haber comandado con éxito una de las más peligrosas misiones en la historia militar.

"_No creo que nadie mas haya podido sacarnos de algo como eso._" Pensó mientras se arrodillaba junto al chico. A pesar de estar abatido y lastimado, con una respiración irregular y con sangre brotando de numerosos lugares, Kai parecía estar en paz. Y Jenny estaba en paz también, por que sabía que estarían en casa pronto. Kai sería capaz de recibir ayuda y ella… bueno, ella podría tener un sándwich de tocino con litros de salsa inglesa. Un merecido sueño. Y podría recargar su laptop!

"Kai," le llamó, mientras tocaba su hombro, "Kai?"

Un gruñido cruzó sus facciones, pero Kai abrió los ojos débilmente, ese enigmático café brillando de un modo similar a los temibles ojos de Dranzer minutos atrás. Opacos, drenados de energía –y aún así, alerta y avizores.

"T'nmos q'irnos como una milla, Kai."

Tyson se arrodilló junto a Jenny y le sonrió a Kai.

"Estás bien amigo?"

Kai asintió débilmente, su cabello era un desastre. Tyson miró a Jenny.

"No creo que lo consiga."

Jenny encogió los hombros. "No creo q'podamos cargarlo todo 'lcamino! También estamos cansados, Tys. Si no t'has dado cuenta!"

Tyson asintió, desafortunadamente estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que no podían cargar a Kai todo el camino, ni siquiera compartiendo el peso entre ambos. Pero sinceramente dudaba que su Capitán pudiera caminar todo el trayecto. Era un gran reto, incluso para él.

"Y… yo puedo caminar…" Kai dijo quedamente, mas para si que para alguien mas, y comenzó a ponerse de pie con sus brazos temblorosos. La sangre descendía por su pálida piel y Tyson se estremeció.

"No, Kai para. Pensaremos en algo. No puedes caminar en ese estado."

Kai lo ignoró por completo y continuó forzándose a ponerse de pie. Pudo sentir la presencia de su Dranzer, a pesar que estaba dormido, se sentía infundido por sus fuerzas y ligeramente reforzado. Consiguió ponerse de rodillas y después de pie por completo, sus piernas temblaban y le daban poco equilibrio. Consiguió permanecer de pie por un momento, y entonces volvió a ser ese determinado Capitán que casi se había olvidado de regresar, y continuó.

"Por… por donde?"

Tyson y Jenny lo miraron con cautela. "Um… oeste."

Kai asintió y avanzó una vez mas. No protestó cuando Tyson pasó uno de sus brazos por el propio para darle un poco de apoyo. Para ser sinceros, estaba agradecido. Kai sabia que no lograría caminar solo. Tyson le sonrió.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien Kai!"

Kai no se molestó en responder. Necesitaba toda la energía que pudiera para este siguiente reto. Esperaba desesperadamente que consiguiera lograrlo.

Lee estaba sentado cómodamente, un agradable fuego no muy lejos. Su uniforme era sorprendentemente cómodo, y el Teniente Hing le había permitido desatar sus botas y relajarse por una hora. Así que Lee había tomado el libro que estaba leyendo y se sentó, con sus pies en la mesa, sus calcetines blancos gradualmente mas tibios con el brillo de las flamas cerca. El refugio en el que estaba consistía en un cuarto. Como de seis metros de largo y ancho, y lo compartía con Hing.

Divertido.

Hing estaba sentado del lado opuesto, su espalda tensa observando la puerta con resolución, con la mirada lista para un ataque y el regreso de Sui Generis.

"Me pregunto como estará Rei?" dijo Lee fuerte, rompiendo el ya de por si incómodo silencio en el cuarto. Hing no respondió. Estaba molesto que Rei hubiese sido elegido para la misión y no él. Aún así, no odiaba al chico por eso. No podía verle sentido, por qué estaba molesto?

Se levantó con un toquido en la puerta. Lee soltó su libro y brincó de su asiento. Hing, tomado por sorpresa siseó a Lee.

"Y si es BV?"

Lee se congeló, y sus ojos ámbar se movieron de lado a lado pensando aprisa.

"Abriré la puerta," dijo en un fuerte susurro, "y esperaremos a ver quien es. Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre!"

Hing asintió. Parecía que era la única cosa que podían hacer. Se hallo deseando que hubieran creado una palabra clave para Sui Generis. Se acercó a la puerta, junto con Lee, y los dos se pusieron lado a lado de la puerta, con las miradas en el marco de madera.

"Listo?" siseó Hing. Lee asintió, y sujetó la perilla. Abrió la puerta, era de esas que se abre hacia adentro, no hacia fuera, y se prepararon.

Había tres personas en la puerta, y Lee pasó saliva cuando entraron al cuarto, los tres estaban congelados, sus caras pálidas y sus mejillas enrojecidas por la fría temperatura, sus ojos apenas abiertos. Lee sujetó a Jenny (después de todo, era un caballero) antes de que golpeara el piso, pero Hing no sujeto a Tyson ni a Kai mientras chocaban contra el piso, con los ojos cerrados. Lee miró a Jenny, quien le sonreía desfallecidamente.

"Hace un poco de frío allá, amigo…" ella dijo, con la voz temblorosa y débil, antes de que quedara inconsciente en sus brazos. Lee miró de su sucia y pálida cara a las dos formas temblorosas en el piso, y pasó sus ojos a lo largo de las sucias y levemente quemadas ropas de Tyson, y después a la desastrosa condición de Kai, la sangre en su piel reseca en el viento y palideciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Miró a Hing, quien cerró la puerta pateándola.

"Es?"

Sujétame si caigo.

Di que estás aquí y que todo acabó.

Hablando a la atmósfera;

Nadie está ahí y caigo en mi mismo.

* * *

A uno del final.


	13. Pétalos

Kaixo!

Debo decir que esta historia se ha acabado. Después de mas de un año le llegó el final a esta traducción, y a cinco años de que se publicó la original.

GRACIAS enormes a quien leyó/dejó reviews.

**Haro kzoids, Eliodoto, Skyd, black wolf-kot y Mitzuki Hiwatari.**

**Sherbet Mayhem: **Thank you so much! the last chapte in honor the fifth anniversary.

Con esto se acaban las traducciones, salvo 'Aquellos que sueñan con la esperanza' pero... ya saben, capítulo actualizado, capítulo traducido. Ando en planes de una nueva traducción pero requiero evaluar ciertas cosas, así que no me comprometo a nada aún.

Por el momento. Mil gracias de nuevo, sé que parece gigante este final, pero es tan... bueno, me dejó encantada y me costó un poco traducir por la carga de imagen emocional que (al menos para mi) tiene este capítulo.

Mis saludos!

* * *

Capítulo trece: Pétalos

Cabello negro caía en sus ojos, su cara un poco de lado y pálida ante la luz de la luna, Lee veía a las estrellas. Esa noche estaban acuartelados, mientras la escarcha había caído sobre el pico de la montaña, y las estrellas parecían ser barridas por motas de pintura, como agua que llenaba de gris un lienzo de terciopelo.

Suspiró, y se recargó un poco mas en un segmento de pasto helado. Crujía y se quebraba bajo su espalda pero no le importaba. Algunos metros a la distancia estaban las tiendas del campamento, la mayoría de ellas negras con pequeñas luces brillando, sombras moviéndose contra las paredes. Un poco más allá, las luces del área médica sobresalían débilmente. Lee había pasado recientemente mucho de su tiempo ahí, asegurándose estar disponible para las enfermeras y a cumplir cualquier requerimiento, al igual que para dar un poco de apoyo y visitar a aquellos que podía ver.

Habían pasado dos días desde que la puerta de su refugio en Rusia se había abierto y los remanentes de Sui Generis se habían colapsado dentro del tibio interior. Lee, entrenado para volar el helicóptero Chinnok, había corrido aprisa a encenderlo, después de ver el estado de sus amigos y colegas. La jornada había sido estresante, Lee sentía que iban muy lento, estaba desesperado por llevar a sus amigos a Japón y curarlos. Estaba aterrado que fueran a morir –mucho mas que Hing. Viendo la pequeña cantidad de sobrevivientes le hizo jurarse que nadie mas de Sui Generis debía morir, y constantemente revisaba su reloj de pulsera y preguntaba cuanto les faltaba para llegar.

Habían llegado como a las dos de la mañana; el regreso del helicóptero incendió chispas de interés y entusiasmo en el campamento. Lee y Hing hicieron lo mejor que pudieron en mantener a los mirones lejos mientras llevaban a Kai, Jenny y Tyson dentro del ala médica tan discretamente como era posible. Aún con la duda, constantemente y sin cesar, era la única pregunta que Lee temía preguntar. Sui Generis había tenido éxito?

Los tres soldados exhaustos habían sido llevados lejos y todo lo que Lee pudo hacer fue observar y confiar en que los médicos hicieran lo mejor que pudieran. Las instalaciones no eran fantásticas, pero Lee constantemente se enfocaba en lo buenos que eran los médicos y cuan confiables realmente debían ser.

Las horas habían sido largas para él. Estaba en una posición muy complicada. Quería respuestas –y eran muchas. Había miles de preguntas exigiendo ser respondidas y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era hacerlas a un lado por el momento. Tenía cosas más importantes con que lidiar.

La siguiente noche, Jenny y Tyson estaban casi despiertos por completo con dos horas de diferencia, y, ya que los cuartos estaban cerca (los cuartos en el pequeño edificio estaban relativamente cerca uno de otro) Lee se dio cuenta que podía ir de uno a otro y hablar con cada uno de ellos. Tyson sufrió de un brazo roto y un par de fracturas en una de sus piernas, y una concusión (no estaba seguro de cómo pasó). Se veía lo suficientemente despierto, aunque era obvio que iba a necesitar mucho mas descanso para regresar a su estado normal. Su cara era pálida y demacrada, y sin tener que preguntar Lee pudo ver que Sui Generis había sido una experiencia dolorosa para todos los que estuvieron envueltos en ella.

Jenny había estado tan vibrante como solía. Su sueño parecía haberla revitalizado aún mas que el de Tyson, y se veía sana. Tenía cortadas menores y rasguños, al igual que tres dedos de la mano rotos y uno del pie (igual, no estaba segura de cómo se había lastimado, aunque recordaba a Voltaire sobre su pie una vez que ella golpeó su cabeza con su computadora…) Al momento en que ella despertó pidió, medio adormilada, un sándwich de tocino con salsa inglesa ("Y's'no's 'HP' ni s'molest'n! no 'slo mismo sin 'HP'" (N/T: Ni idea de que sea eso).

Lee había platicado con cada uno por tanto como le permitieron. Había evitado hacer preguntas directas sobre Sui Generis, por que estaba seguro que no querían hablar de eso. Pero, parecían un poco felices de dar a conocer, y relataron cada uno de los eventos a Lee lo mejor que podían sin molestarle mucho. Tyson había estado a punto de tocar el punto de la muerte de Rei, y sabía que eso destrozaría a Lee. Jenny había evitado el tema de los que murieron y sólo le había dicho del éxito, del brillante plan de nadar hacia las ventilaciones, y el mas brillante de inundar el cuarto de turbinas para escapar por las ventilas. Parecía preocuparse mas por recargar su computadora que por relatarle todo.

Lee, al escuchar que Rei estaba muerto, se excusó para salir del cuarto. Lo había sospechado pero algo en él había mantenido la esperanza viva, diciéndose que Rei podría regresar a casa, solo que un poco más tarde que los otros. Quizá Rei había esperado afuera, esa sonrisa juguetona, esperando para ser recogido o… o algo. Escuchando el doloroso modo en que su amigo había muerto le causaba más dolor de lo que había imaginado podía sentir, y se dirigió por el corredor para tomar un descanso. Las muertes de los otros le habían entristecido enormemente, y no había duda de eso, pero con su amigo arrancado de su lado de ese modo sentía como si hubiera perdido una parte de él. Se oía repetitivo, pero los recuerdos de su niñez se mantenían en su cabeza, como una película en blanco y negro dentro de su cabeza, y no había sido capaz de alejar las lágrimas que se reunían en sus ojos.

También había pasado mucho tiempo en el cuarto de Kai. De algún modo le hacía sentir mejor, sabiendo que alguien mas que había sido muy cercano a Rei había pasado por el mismo dolor que él mismo. Se había sentado por tres horas junto a la cama de Kai, viendo el pecho de Kai subir y bajar lentamente bajo la blanca sábana con la que le habían cubierto. Lee esperaba que Kai no despertara por un tiempo. El chico estaba completamente falto de energía. Los doctores habían encontrado una enorme e inestable cantidad de carbono en su sangre, lo cual había causado el envenenamiento que Tyson había descrito. Había heridas por todo su cuerpo, laceraciones de látigo o rasgaduras de algunos instrumentos que los doctores no fueron capaces de identificar. Eso había requerido costura y limpieza. Había sufrido una severa concusión y deshidratación, además sus piernas habían requerido de nuevo tratamiento a causa del esfuerzo realizado en la misión de Rusia. Lee se había quedado sentado esperanzado, sintiendo que Rei hubiera hecho lo mismo, y algunas veces viendo el líquido pasar por los tubos hacia los brazos de Kai y temblando, por que en algo le recordaba a la muerte de Rei. Le perseguía –y sospechaba que por siempre lo haría. Sólo estaba agradecido que no había estado ahí para verlo.

Ahora, mientras Lee veía las estrellas, y se preguntaba como algo tan brillante y vibrante podía ser apagado de ese modo? Podía pasarle eso a una estrella? Era justo arrancarla del cielo mientras daba su mayor resplandor? Había alguna clase de justicia?

Un movimiento detrás de Lee le hizo parpadear aprisa, escondiendo las lágrimas que sentía comenzaban a reunirse en sus ojos, como otras tantas veces en los últimos días. Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos ambar brillaban en la escarcha, se encontró con Tyson, algunos pies lejos de él, y sonriendo.

"Hey, Lee."

Lee se sentó, con el cabello frente a sus ojos. "Tyson, no deberías estar afuera! Hace mucho frío para ti!"

Con otra sonrisa, más añiñada esta vez, Tyson tomó asiento al lado de Lee en el pasto escarchado.

"Estoy bien Lee. Por qué estás aquí?"

Ahora fue el turno de Lee para sonreír, y mirar de nuevo al cielo. "Sólo pensando."

Hubo silencio, y se sentaron por un momento, escuchando las agitadas respiraciones del viento que lanzaba ráfagas a través del pasto y cruzaba su cabello. Lee miró a Tyson. Su sweater azul oscuro se agitaba con la brisa, al igual que sus pantalones blancos. Se veía mucho mejor ahora, se dio cuenta Lee. Ese brillo de juventud había reaparecido en Tyson –pero había algo mas, algo que no había estado antes. Y era sabiduría. Conocimiento del mundo, de la naturaleza humana –había un extraño aire sobre Tyson ahora que había estado ahí y había hecho eso. En un sentido, Tyson también, como Max, había perdido su inocencia –pero en el contexto en que Tyson había visto plenamente cuan cruel el humano podía ser. Cuanta maldad podía contener.

Pero no parecía estar resentido o iracundo. De hecho, Lee notaba que Tyson se veía extrañamente calmado, como conteniendo todo, sentado ahí, mirando las estrellas, el cabello agitado lentamente por la brisa. Se veía como un adulto, maduro. Había crecido.

"No todo es tan malo, Lee."

Lee le miró, y se dio cuenta que Tyson le miraba directamente. Frunció el ceño, y el viento sopló de nuevo.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, sé que crees que todos hemos cambiado para mal. Y sé que te sientes mal por la pérdida de Rei, al igual que los otros."

Lee miró sus dedos, que estaban sujetando el pasto plateado. Habló después de una corta pausa, su voz era apagada.

"Estás en lo cierto. Pero, Tyson, cómo puede ser para bien? Míranos. Tantos de nosotros han muerto arriesgando nuestra pida por esta inútil guerra. Y la guerra cambia a la gente. Sólo mira a Max. Y a ti –no puedes negar que has cambiado, Tyson. Y en cuanto a la pérdida de Rei… bueno, eso es algo de lo que nunca seré capaz de recuperarme. Él era… un hermano para mi."

Tyson asintió comprendiendo, Y Lee, un poco inseguro de si mismo, continuó.

"Sabes, nunca imaginé que esto pasaría. Nunca lo hubiera dejado ir a esa tonta misión si hubiera sabido… no tienes ni idea, Tyson, cuando duele verte en el espejo por las mañanas y ver los ojos de tus amigos en el reflejo. Es solo que…"

Lee se detuvo, con la voz quebrándose, y Tyson esperó por un momento, el viento pasó sobre ellos con gentileza, susurrando voces en la noche. La noche parecía ser un poco más oscura, y, mirando hacia el cielo, Tyson sonrió.

"No niego que he cambiado, Lee. He cambiado mucho. Podría Tyson de los Bladebreakers sentarse aquí y tener una conversación sensible contigo? Pero, la cosa es que… he cambiado en muchos modos. Si, he visto lo cruel que las cosas son, y lo crudo que la vida puede ser. No lo hemos hecho todos? El punto es que… bueno, todo esto de Sui Generis me ha mostrado la calidad de la gente alrededor mío. Y ellos son de lo mejor. Quizá esta guerra me ha mostrado lo malo de la gente, Lee- pero también lo bueno. No tenía idea de que los humanos podían ser tan fuertes o valientes. Mira a toda la gente que fue. Todos arriesgaron sus vidas, unos incluso dieron las suyas! No ves lo que esto es? Piensa en Mark. Era tan joven, y estaba tratando de impresionarnos con tanta insistencia –que le arrancaron la vida, así. Aunque estaba preparado para hacer eso. Mira a Max… pobre Max estaba feliz de morir por que su causa había sido redimida. Mira a… mira Dave. Era tan fuerte, y nunca se rindió sin dar pelea. Y Rei… Lee, debiste haberlo visto. Si lo hubieras visto en acción. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía lo que estaba arriesgando cada segundo. Pero continuó hasta… hasta que ya no pudo. Lo ves?"

Lee estaba en silencio, su corazón latía y sus ojos se nublaban y humedecían. Nunca había pensado de ese modo.

"Y," continuó Tyson, tratando de ayudar a su amigo a salir de ese oscuro agujero en que se había atrapado, "Mira a los sobrevivientes. Jenny. Sabes que ella es muy brillante y tan animada como podía estar todo el tiempo de esto, solo por que sabía que le daría a la gente valor para continuar, algo para vivir, para mantenerse continuando. Y… bueno, que puedo decir de Kai? No tenía idea que pudiera… yo… no sé. Después de todo lo que le hicieron, no se rindió, sin importar nada… ni siquiera cuando no podía ir mas allá, continuó de algún modo. No lo entiendo. No entiendo como una persona puede hallar espíritu y salir delante de ese modo, y forzar a los otros a seguir, aunque las probabilidades son tan mínimas que es como si fueras a morir. Pero lo hizo, al igual que todos. Creo, Lee que cuando ves al espejo, y ves los ojos de Rei en los tuyos, deberías estar orgulloso. Debes estar orgulloso de tener una parte de alguien tan valiente como fue Rei. Él no querría que estuvieras triste. Eso es lo que creo, cuando menos."

Lee vio la cara del chico con intensidad, percibiendo cada facción, sus oídos captaron cada tesitura y variación en su voz, con cada palabra que él dijo. Tyson estaba completamente en lo correcto. Lee no podía creer que el muchacho hubiese crecido tanto en ese periodo de dos días. Era remarcable.

Lee estaba a punto de comentar sobre lo que Tyson había dicho, cuando una gentil brisa de viento fue interrumpido por une enorme gruñido. Los ojos de Lee se abrieron sorprendidos y miró hacia el estomago de Tyson.

"Eso fuiste _tú?_"

Tyson sonrió y palmeó su estomago. "No todo cambió, Lee."

Lee rió, y pasó una mano entre su cabello. Su cabeza se levantó de nuevo hacia el cielo, y sus ojos, chispeando en la luz plateada, se avivaron cuando vio que la neblina que había rodeado las estrellas se alejaba por el viento, y ahora era como si brillaran aún más en la oscuridad.

Junto a él, Tyson se puso de pie. Se estiró hasta que quedó a gusto, y le extendió una mano a Lee.

"Por cierto, vine a decirte que Kai despertó hace como media hora."

Lee se incorporó con la ayuda de Tyson. Sintió como si fuera sacado de la luz y entrar a algo aún más brillante. "En serio?"

Tyson asintió con una especie de sonrisa cansada. "Yep. Si nos apuramos, lo veremos antes de que se duerma otra vez."

Kai sonrió mientras Lee y Tyson entraban al cuarto. Era el mismo en que había estado la última vez, con sus brillantes lozas blancas y sus paredes pintadas. Esta vez la ventana estaba cerrada para mantener afuera el frío clima invernal. Podía darse cuenta que estaba oscuro afuera.

Jenny ya estaba con él, y había estado hablando por un rato. El olor de tocino saturaba el cuarto, y Kai había rechazado cortésmente cuando Jenny le ofreció una mordida de su sándwich. Encogía su nariz cada que percibía la esencia frutal de la salsa en el aire. Pero, había sido un agradable cambio de olores a los que se había acostumbrado los últimos días.

Lee y Tyson asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta, y entraron. Lee se veía satisfecho y Kai estaba feliz de verlo sonreír. Sabía que alguien debió haberle dicho las noticias, y estaba parcialmente agradecido que no hubiese sido él. Tyson había sido la primer cosa que Kai había visto cuando despertó, ya que el chico había estado sin descanso al lado de la cama toda la noche.

Se sentía mucho mejor. No sabía que era lo que los doctores habían hecho para remover el carbono de su sistema, pero ciertamente les debía una por eso. Había tenido miedo de sufrir mas alucinaciones. Estaba bajo mucho medicamento, y no podía sentir tanto dolor en su cuerpo –aunque una herida en particular que cruzaba su pecho molestaba inexplicablemente. La confortante presencia de Dranzer en su blade en la cómoda cercana le aliviaba, y sentía una relajante tibieza alrededor de él, y también era revigorizante.

"Kai, que bueno es verte despierto," comentó Lee con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos ambar se encontraban con los cafés de Kai. Kai asintió.

"Es bueno estar despierto. Cómo estás Lee?"

Lee se encogió levemente de hombros. "Sobreviviendo. Tú?"

"Aja."

Jenny giró los ojos. Esa sosa conversación, aunque era normal entre esos dos, la hacía sentirse incómoda. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

"Lee, q'res 'npoco d'sto?"

Ella brincó de su silla donde había estado descansando y puso el sándwich bajo la nariz de Lee. Él retrocedió un poco.

"Ow, no gracias!"

Otra vez, Jenny levantó los ojos, y se sentó. "D'acuerdo," dijo entre bocados de su sándwich, "Al'jate s'tien's hambre, d'spu's no…me… culpes."

Lee sonrió. "Trataré."

Tyson se acercó una silla. La arrastró un poco por el piso y se sentó.

"Y chicos. Además de Lee aquí, nos vamos. Ya tuvimos suficiente, y vamos a casa. Que planean hacer?"

Lee se burló. "Que afortunado. Aún tengo que pelear, viva!"

Kai sonrió. "Podría ser peor. Podrías ser… no sé… el chico que lava la lechuga en una línea de producción de sándwiches."

Todos los otros lo miraron confundidos. Él les devolvió la mirada antes de proclamar su inocencia. "Es ella! Ella y su estúpido sándwich!" se dirigió a Jenny, quien parecía haber sacado de la nada un nuevo plato de sándwiches y los mascaba felizmente. Sus ojos se fueron de izquierda a derecha y habló, tragando un pedazo de tocino.

"D'cuerdo. Cuando regrese a casa… voy a… bueno, ant's de venir aq' tenía un trabajo en una agencia. Regresaré 'hí, y ala ´scuela. Y m'haré asq'rosament' rica y compraré muchos carros y casas y los invitaré a tomar el te, p'q' todo el mundo parec' creer q'ocupamos el tiempo libre para el té. Ni siquiera me gusta el t'!"

Tyson rió. "Cierto. Voy a ir a casa, y entrenar con mi abuelo. Es extraño que eche de menos a ese viejo loco. Quizá regrese a la escuela… no sé si podría, sabes? Va a ser muy extraño estar de regreso a la vida normal."

"Define 'normal' Tyson."

Tyson hizo una pausa ante la interrupción de Kai, y le permitió continuar.

"Siempre pensé que después de esta estúpida guerra iría a casa y obtendría un trabajo como traductor. Se veía normal. Quería salir de este tipo de vida que he llevado, donde todo es excéntrico y fuera de lo ordinario. Quería salir de esto. Y estaba discutiendo, esto con… con un amigo mío. Y él me de pidió que definiera 'normal'."

"Qué le dijiste?" Lee preguntó, alejándose un poco de su posición en el muro al hallar interés en el tema.

"No pude hacerlo."

Jenny pareció confundida. "Q'quieres decir?"

Kai pensó su respuesta. "Es solo que… no puedes definir 'normal' Tyson. Es muy difícil. Quizá puedas definir que es lo que regularmente la sociedad espera cada día, pero, creo, nadie puede ser normal. La vida es como una enorme montaña rusa. Tengo lo que tengo por que he vivido mi vida. Por qué cambiarla? Estoy empezando a pensar que no quiero ser normal. Quizá solo quiero tomar las cosas como vienen. No puedes tener una vida normal _nunca_. Por qué molestarse en tratar?"

Tyson asintió, sintiendo que su conversación era una particularmente inteligente, y estaba feliz de que fuera capaz de seguirla. "Estás en lo cierto. Y qué harás cuando regreses a casa, Kai?"

Kai abrió la boca para responder, y se detuvo. "N… no sé."

Tres días después, se decidió realizar un pequeño servicio en memoria de aquellos que habían dado sus vidas en la realización de Sui Generis. Era un procedimiento complejo para todos aquellos involucrados. Se destinó una mañana soleada, en la orilla de uno de los desfiladeros de la montaña rocosa.

Había estado nevando toda la noche, y la luz del sol se reflejaba con iridiscentes destellos sobre las rocas con escarchada. El blanco brillaba hermosamente en la fosforescencia, y el aire estaba tranquilo, aunque todos habían ido a ver un fin y ni siquiera él podía continuar sin ningún movimiento ni estarse tranquilo.

En la cumbre de los desfiladeros, un pequeño estrado había sido colocado. Era de color café rojizo y resaltaba en brillantez con el pálido color de la nieve. El cielo era una hermosa mezcla de rojos y pálidos azules, ya que el sol parecía resistirse a salir de su letargo a pesar de la nieve.

El servició comenzó a las diez. Los asientos habían sido colocados; sillas de madera, incómodas y de rígidos respaldos, en las que a nadie le gusta sentarse y que con gusto cambiarían por unas acojinadas. La gente comenzaba a formarse desde pasadas las nueve treinta, cada soldado en el escuadrón de la armada china deseaba decir adiós apropiadamente a sus amigos y aliados.

Mientras, las cosas abajo en Tokio. Mientras Sui Generis se llevaba a cabo, los chinos habían desembarcado sus fuerzas en Tokio, sabiendo que su única oportunidad de ganar esa guerra era derribar a los soldados de BV directamente y sujetarse a la esperanza restante. Eso había pasado casi una semana atrás.

La pelea había sido férrea y desastrosa. Ola tras ola de hombres chinos habían sido enviados en un intento de rodear Tokio, para eliminar a de ahí a BV quienes habían atacado tan cruelmente. Esos grupos de hombres simplemente habían sido echados a tierra, y miles habían sido erradicados en el primer par de horas. Tokio era un caos de cuerpos sin vida y cadáveres destrozados. Todo era una vista de rojo escarlata por la sangre derramada.

Esto había sido por un par de días. Nada mas podía ser hecho. Las fuerzas sólo podían permanecer ahí y ver a sus aliados ser destrozados brutalmente mientras peleaban por justicia.

Entonces, como si la balanza hubiese cambiado de lado con la influencia de la luna, los generales chinos recibieron la noticia que dejó a todos aliviados. Los británicos estaban en camino. En siete u ocho horas, los hombres británicos llegarían a las orillas de Tokio. Aunque no había funcionado la última vez, BV ahora estaba distraído. No podían ser capaces de lidiar con una ola de atacantes chinos y los Storm Troopers británicos cayendo del cielo.

El flujo de las cosas cambiaba, y muy pronto, los chinos combinados con las fuerzas británicas, comenzaban a empujar a BV fuera de Tokio, y los dirigían al centro de la ciudad. Y fue entonces cuando a Hing –de todos los hombres, el teniente Hing- se le ocurrió un plan. Rápidamente llamó a las fuerzas chinas en Tokio y explicó que tenían que hacer.

Miembros de BV habían sido gratamente sorprendidos cuando se dieron cuenta que la capacidad de defenderse contra los chinos y británicos venía del frente este. Habían sido capaces de replegarlos y reganar el terreno perdido. Los británicos y chinos parecían, de pronto más débiles, pequeños e incapaces de mantener el terreno. BV envió mas de sus hombres para aprovechar la repentina debilidad en las fuerzas aliadas. Todos los hombres de BV pelearon patéticamente en el frente oeste.

Pero BV fue tomado completamente por sorpresa cuando un enorme escuadrón de fuerzas chinas y británicas, dejándolos fuera de guardia. Las fuerzas se habían dividido en dos. La fuerza más pequeña, permanecía en el oeste, había sido ordenada pelear débilmente, retirarse lentamente, y mostrarle a BV una falsa sensación de seguridad. Mientras, la otra, el porcentaje más fuerte de los aliados barrían el este de Tokio y venían detrás de los mercenarios de BV. BV había quedado desarmado. Sus líderes llamaron pidiendo ayuda y apoyo pero sus radios no servían, y no había respuesta de los cuarteles principales en Rusia. No podían siquiera usar sus tanques de alta tecnología o equipo, simplemente por que la maquinaría, la infraestructura, había sido destruida. Las comunicaciones habían terminado. La invasión de Tokio estaba acabada. Los chinos y los británicos controlaban la ciudad para entonces.

Hing había estado encantado cuando escuchó que su plan había tenido éxito. Aunque muchos hombres se habían perdido, pero las cosas eran más brillantes ahora, y sus hombres estaban motivados una vez mas. De pronto había una razón, para seguir, para pelear, ahora que las oportunidades de éxito habían sido enormemente fijadas.

Mantuvo las noticias calmadas por un rato, pero la noche antes de la ceremonia, había informado al campamento de la brillante victoria en Tokio. Por supuesto, la guerra no había acabado, no por un rato. Las fuerzas de BV aún tenían que ser removidas, y eso iba a ser complicado. Pero se podía conseguir.

Los hombres en las fuerzas de la montaña, aunque fuese extraño, tenían el espíritu aún más elevado para la ceremonia, y ahora podían enfocarse en la importancia de Sui Generis. Parecía que sus hombres habían dado sus vidas por un propósito, mas que echar sus vidas en un sacrificio (aunque ciertamente admirable) sinsentido. Ahora, mientras los asientos se llenaban, el tiempo pasaba gentilmente, había un sentimiento generalizado de admiración y deuda por los guerreros caídos de Sui Generis.

Tyson tomó un asiento de la parte trasera. Envuelto en ropa térmica, sabiendo que aunque el sol entibiaba, el aire aún estaba frío. Su brazo estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en una férula, sus costillas vendadas con fuerza. La energía parecía haber regresado a él en sus contados días de descanso y sentía que finalmente tenía la fuerza suficiente para decirle adiós a sus amigos. Jenny estaba sentada junto a él, masticando quietamente un sándwich y parecía estar muy solemne. La gente se mantenía mirándolos, susurrando y charlando en voz baja. Tyson no estaba seguro de que estaban susurrando, pero estaba seguro que no podía ser algo malo.

Como cinco minutos antes de las diez, Lee tomó asiento junto a Jenny, una vez mas torciendo la nariz por la esencia de la salsa que constantemente la rodeaba.

"_Creo que se lo merece,_" pensó dudando, "_pero como puede comer tanto de esa salsa? He escuchado que te destruye el estomago…_"

Aún así, quedó ahí y los tres charlaron calmadamente, y mas y mas gente volteaba a verlos, algunos sonriendo y otros levantando los pulgares. Tyson sabía que no eran malas cosas las que susurraban. Los aliados estaban orgullosos de lo que habían hecho.

Un minuto o dos después, la multitud pareció aplacarse, y Tyson supuso que el servicio estaba a punto de comenzar. La gente en los asientos se giraba y veía detrás de él, y entonces Tyson también se dio la vuelta, esperando la llegada de quien fuera a dirigir la ceremonia. Suponía que era algún vicario, o quizá un general.

No esperaba ver a Kai.

Iba en muletas, cuya parte metálica brillaba por la luz del sol. Vestía una playera negra, una chamarra y pantalones caqui, iguales a los que Tyson vestía, y los vendajes en su pecho no eran visibles salvo por el cuello, de donde se podía ver pequeñas vendas. Aún podía verse un vendaje en su cabeza, pero su cabello gris lo cubría bien. Su cara, aunque aún un poco pálida, se veía mejor, y Hing quien veía sus pasos cuidadosamente, se aseguraba que no fuera a caer, acompañándolo. Tyson sonrió.

"Kai! No esperaba que vinieras!"

Kai parecía un poco incómodo. Cualquiera que no se había dado cuenta de su aparición fuera del ala médica ahora había sido alertado de su presencia por el grito de Tyson. Todos los ojos se fueron sobre él y un silencio perturbador siguió. Aunque se ruborizó no podía notarse por la palidez de su cara, y se dirigió a donde Tyson estaba sentado. Asintió saludando a Jenny y Lee, y le masculló a Tyson.

"Gracias por la atención extra, Tyson."

Tyson rió. "Aún eres el Kai de siempre. Sé que en realidad te encanta!"

Kai suspiró y se deslizó sobre el asiento tan rápido como pudo. Estaba consciente que los ojos de la gente estaban sobre él, y a pesar del hecho que sabía que esas miradas eran de admiración, aún así le resultaba incómodo. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

La concurrencia se acalló de nuevo, y Tyson supo que ahora si era por que el servicio iba a comenzar. Se sentó, la luz del sol caía justo sobre sus hombros aún sin molestar su vista.

El orador tomó lugar en el estrado, y Tyson se acomodó para ver quien era. Por el uniforme parecía que era alguna clase de general chino, pero Tyson, siendo nuevo en la armada (bueno, relativamente) no podía reconocer la cara. Pero, junto a él Lee se puso de pie con urgencia. Y jaló a Tyson por su brazo sano.

"Tyson," susurró aprisa, "es el General Cheng-Lao! Ten un poco de respeto!"

Tyson, aún entretenido, levantó su brazo sano en un intento de saludo marcial y miró con curiosidad al hombre. Jenny se había levantado pero Kai no se había movido, posiblemente por que no sentía alguna clase de respeto por el sujeto, o por que iba a gastar valiosa energía. Aún así, el General no se dio cuenta, y conminó a todos en inglés –la lengua usualmente usada en el campamento- a sentarse.

Jenny dio una mirada alrededor y se limpió la boca. Los soldados estaban aplacados y el sujeto ni siquiera había hablado! Ella no sabía quien era tampoco, pero obviamente era una figura muy respetada de la milicia china.

Y entonces habló. No una simple orden como un segundo atrás, sino que comenzó a hablar. Su voz autoritaria; profunda y poderosa, con una sola palabra en el tono más bajo. Esta era la voz de un hombre quien demandaba y merecía autoridad y Jenny se sentó casi inconscientemente.

"Hoy," comenzó Chung-Lao, "es un día de tristeza y felicidad. Un día de duelo y celebración. Un día de remembranza y adios. Esta ceremonia es en honor de aquellos que perdieron sus vidas en la operación Sui Generis, peleando por sus países y por la integridad. Hoy damos una triste despedida a Mark Lewis, David Bosier, Max Mizuhara y el Segundo Teniente Rei Kon."

Su voz hizo eco majestuoso sobre y a través de las dunas de nieve que los rodeaban, y los soldados quedaron en silencio en un sentido de respeto. Chung-Lao, estando en el frente del estrado, su cabello grisáceo caía sobre su cara, continuó después de un par de segundos.

"Estos cuatro grandes soldados murieron heroicamente, peleando por su causa. Ahora honramos esa valentía; la valiente naturaleza que poseyó cada uno de ellos, y decimos adiós. Por favor, tomemos un minuto de silencio, y recuerden las grandes acciones de estos hombres. Que ellos han ayudado a China a completar los últimos días. Su valor merece mas de lo que podemos expresar, y su pérdida será una gran pena para todos aquellos quienes los conocieron."

Chung-Lao se detuvo otra vez e inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. Los soldados en los asientos le imitaron, y, mientras Tyson cerraba los ojos, se dio cuenta que incluso Kai tenía inclinada la cabeza y los ojos firmemente cerrados.

El minuto pasó calmadamente, sin ninguna interrupción salvo la repentina respiración del viento que hacía su camino a través de la nieve opalescente. Cuando el minuto terminó, Chung-Lao levantó su cabeza y habló claramente, su voz sin alterarse por la emoción que su avejentada cara mantenía. Pareció sin duda mucho mas dolido por la pérdida de esos cuatro soldados.

"Como gesto final de honor, por favor siéntanse en la libertad de tomar un puñado de pétalos y dispérsenlos." Se inclinó y sacó un recipiente lleno hasta el tope de frescos pétalos rojos. El viendo pasó por la escena, y algunos de los pétalos salieron fuera del recipiente de cristal y se fueron con el viento hasta caer sobre la nieve que cubría el piso.

Muchos de los soldados se levantaron, se dirigieron en silencio al frente y tomaron un pequeño puñado de pétalos de rosa, parecían corazones para mostrar respeto. La mayoría simplemente los puso delante del estrado, dispersándolos y diciendo unas palabras en recuerdo mientras los pétalos se iban con el viento y flotaban hasta su descanso en la blanca nieve debajo de ellos. Algunos se movían de regreso y los dejaban en el terreno más despejado, así que pequeños parches de rojo podían contemplarse entre la cubierta blanca.

Tyson, con la cabeza agachada, vio a Lee levantarse. Reuniendo su coraje, lo siguió, Jenny también se les unió. Tyson vio mientras Lee iba a la tienda que él, Tyson, Max y Rei habían compartido los días anteriores, no mucho atrás, y habló suavemente a los pétalos antes de ponerlos en el piso. Jenny, igualmente, puso los suyos fuera de la tienda donde Sui Generis había pasado su última noche juntos en Japón, donde recibieron su último correo y se animaron asimismos en silencio.

Tyson no sabía bien que hacer con sus pétalos. Podía sentir la suave y tersa textura de los pétalos contra su piel, y movió sus dedos sobre ellos una y otra vez, permitiendo que el aceite natural pasara entre sus dedos. Podía olerlo entre sus manos, su consistencia como sangre roja lentamente desaparecía mientras los repasaba. Rápidamente, se dirigió a la tienda que había compartido con Lee, Max y Rei, y se puso en otro punto distinto de donde estaban las rosas de Lee, que gentilmente se dispersaban con la suave brisa.

Tyson se inclinó, y comenzó a remover un poco de nieve, creando un pequeño agujero en el manto de blancos copos. Cuando quedó satisfecho, dejó caer uno a uno los pétalos, viendo el brillo rojizo de cada uno mientras caían al agujero y descansaban en un nido de increíble pureza. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y brillaron bajo la luz del sol mientras hundía sus adioses con la nieve, usando sus manos para cubrir el agujero que había hecho. Cuando terminó, siguió su camino y limpió su cara. Entonces regresó a su silla, donde la mayor parte de los soldados estaban sentados de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta con un gesto fruncido que Kai no se había movido. Sólo estaba sentado ahí, no poniendo atención realmente a lo que estaba pasando, aunque ocasionalmente levantaba su mirada y veía por debajo de su cabello a la gente liberando sus pétalos. Sus ojos cafés estaban en un gesto lejano, concentrados en un profundo pensamiento en el que en ocasiones se hundía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Tyson se sentó.

"Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Como si hubiera dado un adiós como se debe. Y tú, Kai?"

No hubo respuesta. Tyson abrió la boca de nuevo, pero fue detenido por Lee que tiró de su manga.

"No, Tyson. No toda la gente expresa su respeto del mismo modo."

Tyson asintió, comprendiendo, y miró sobre Lee y Jenny. Lee se veía muy triste, pero la sonrisa que le dio a Tyson mostraba una amarga determinación y orgullo por los triunfos de sus amigos. Jenny estaba llorando abiertamente –al igual que un par de otros soldados- y había hallado consuelo riendo entre pequeños gemidos y diciéndose que era tonto estar llorando y que debería estar feliz ahora. Tyson posó gentilmente su mano en su hombro.

"Creo que necesitas un sándwich."

Jenny sonrió, contenta, pero entonces estalló en mas lágrimas, diamantes brillantes rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron en sus manos. Aún sonreía, y aunque Tyson no creía que ella estaba llorando de pura felicidad, él sabía que ella estaba contenta en el interior. Sólo que tenía que liberar un poco de dolor.

Después de otros dos o tres minutos, cuando todos se habían calmado, Chung-Lao subió al estrado otra vez, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Ahora pasaba de diez treinta.

"Gracias. Realmente admiro la cercanía e intimidad de este campamento. Es maravilloso que si un soldado muere, a los otros les duele, y cuando uno tiene éxito, todos los otros lo celebran. A lo que voy es.

No conocí a todos estos hombres que murieron por Sui Generis muy bien, pero conozco lo suficiente de ellos, de varias fuentes, todos estaban eran personas felices. Entiendo que ellos no querrían que nos sentáramos aquí y nos lamentáramos por horas por ellos. Por lo cual es ahora que propongo que nosotros, sin olvidar el gran sacrificio que hicieron Rei, Dave, Max y Mark, mostremos nuestros respetos por aquellos de Sui Generis que llegaron hasta el final. Quienes enfrentaron lo mejor de BV y salieron con vida. Estos soldados han pasado condiciones de peligro increíble y gran riesgo. Pusieron sus vidas en peligro constantemente para pelear por la causa justa, y todos pasaron por inimaginables momentos de horror, tortura y culpa. Pero, ante todo, tuvieron éxito. Finalmente derribaron a BV. Sin ellos, ni siquiera el apoyo de los británicos en esta guerra hubiera dado el resultado que tenemos ahora. Así que mostremos nuestra gratitud a los miembros de Sui Generis que aún están aquí, y para mostrarles cuan agradecidos estamos, presentamos a cada uno una medalla por su excepcional valor en el campo de batalla. Por favor, pasa al estrado, Jennifer O'Hare."

Hubo un silencio generalizado, y de pronto todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos de apoyo. Tyson y Lee miraron a Jenny, que estaba completamente roja de la cara, posiblemente por llorar, posiblemente por la vergüenza. Ella sólo devolvió una media sonrisa y se levantó con duda saliendo de las hileras de asientos para dirigirse a donde estaba el general. Su corazón latía al mil, todo lo que podía hacer era tratar y recordar que había aprendido en la escuela en cuanto a recibir algún premio.

"'_strecha su mano d'recha, con tu 'zquierda… o 'ra 'lrev's? mierda, voy a 'quivocarme. __Y si m'caigo? Y si m'sudan las manos? Y si…_"

Se halló con el corazón latiendo aún mas rápido, mirando directo al general Chung-Lao. Ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, y él rió con naturalidad.

"Aquí tienes, querida. Todos estamos en deuda contigo."

Ella extendió su mano izquierda para tomar la medalla y la derecha para estrechar la mano, pero Cheng-Lao no tomó ninguna. En vez de eso, levantó la medalla dorada por el listón y la colocó sobre su mano.

"_Mierda, sabía que la iba a regar!_"

"Te presento," él continuó mientras ella levantaba la cabeza, "La Medalla a la Conducta Distinguida de Gran Bretaña, por valor en el campo. Felicidades."

Mas aplausos, Jenny se ruborizó otra vez. Siempre había odiado cosas como esa. Ciertamente, estaba orgullosa de si misma y sus amigos pero era terriblemente necesario? Con otra sonrisa, ella regresó a su asiento, moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo como solía hacerlo cuando estaba apenada.

"Por favor podría Tyson Kinomiya venir al estrado."

Tyson estaba más entusiasta de lo que Jenny había estado. Se levantó muy entusiasmado e hizo un leve movimiento mientras iba al estrado. Estaba enrojecido pero no le importó, se acercó a donde estaba Chung-Lao. No era un sujeto muy alto. Era mayor de lo que Tyson había esperado. Como de cincuenta. El viejo hombre tenía un brillo tibio y amigable en sus ojos mientras le extendía a Tyson la medalla.

"Te honro, Tyson, con la Orden Japonesa del Milano Dorado, por valentía en el campo. Felicidades."

Tyson permitió que Chung-Lao le colocara el listón, una bonita franja de púrpura alrededor de su cuello y él señaló gentilmente la medalla. En silencio dedicándosela a todos sus amigos perdidos, no olvidando por que estaba ahí. El viento sopló a través de su cabello y sonrió mientras los gritos y aplausos se incrementaban en la comitiva. Regresó a su asiento completamente rojo pero extremadamente orgulloso de si mismo. No podía esperar para mostrárselo a su abuelo.

Chung-Lao continuó, viendo a Tyson con algunas sonrisas calmadas. "Finalmente, presento esta medalla al Capitán Kai Hiwatari, líder del último escuadrón en pie de la Armada Japonesa. Kai," él miró hacia el chico, que observaba todo a través de una abertura de su cabello, "Creo que iré a ti."

El general descendió por la parte del estrado, llevando una brillante medalla en sus manos, y se acercó a donde Kai estaba sentado, sus botas crujían en la nieve sobre el piso. Se detuvo como a un metro de Kai.

Kai sujetó una muleta y se puso de pie con dificultad. Los testigos se habían quedado en silencio, mas que nada por el enorme gesto que el General había hecho al descender por Kai, y no Kai yendo hacia él. Era irreal. Un general mostrando esa clase de respeto por un Capitán?

Cuando Kai estuvo levantado, miró directamente al General, que era como tres centímetros mas alto que él, y sus ojos cafés veían directo por un segundo. No sabía como lidiar con algo como eso.

"Kai Hiwatari," el General habló con orgullo y sonriendo, "Te otorgo la medalla Japonesa por Valor Personal, en honor a tu gallardía e intrepidez a riesgo de la vida, por y mas allá de la llamada del deber. Felicidades."

La cara de Kai era una mezcla de sorpresa y sonrojo mientras la audiencia comenzó a gritar más animadamente, algunos golpearon sus pies para mostrar su aprecio por todo, y Kai inclinó su cabeza para recibir la medalla. Una vez que la levantó de nuevo, miró a Chung-Lao, quien le dio otra sonrisa y le saludó animosamente. Kai devolvió el favor, consiguiendo realizar un saludo y no perder el balance. Cheng-Lao sonrió y regresó al estrado mientras Kai lo hacía hacia su asiento.

Examinó su medalla. Era hermosa –tallada en oro, la imagen de tres soldados deslizándose al frente y llevando algo a lo largo de las líneas de un Torpedo Banglore a sus espaldas. Vagamente se percató que Chung-Lao hablaba, diciendo algo de reforzar sus tiendas, pero él no escuchó. Y solo cuando los soldados comenzaron a salir de sus asientos levantó la mirada otra vez.

Chung-Lao había regresado a hablar con ellos. Estaba en una conversación con Tyson.

"Tyson. Hay mucho que preguntar, lo sé. Pero esta guerra aún no ha terminado aún. No en un buen tiempo. Te necesitamos. Necesitamos tu experiencia. Estarías preparado?"

Kai miró a Tyson, y después a Chung-Lao, dándose cuenta de pronto lo que le estaban pidiendo a Tyson hacer.

"Por supuesto," Chung-Lao continuó, "no regresarías a la línea de frente por otro mes o mas. Necesitas tiempo para recuperarte, y te lo daremos. Que dices?"

Kai estaba sorprendido de ver a Tyson asintiendo. Y él respondió.

"Tyson, que estás haciendo?"

Tyson se dio la vuelta, y sonrió. "Piénsalo, Kai. Serías capaz de regresar a casa? Es lo que quieres? Ser 'normal'? pertenezco aquí. Donde está la pelea, apoyando –no sé. No podría regresar a casa y dejar a otras personas pelear esta batalla por mi. Aquellos de nosotros que han caído permanecieron hasta el final –al igual que yo."

Kai se quedó viéndolo. Nunca había escuchado algo tan profundo de boca de Tyson. Ni soñando! Pero, sonrió, impresionado, con sus pensamientos dando vueltas. Tyson estrechó sus manos con Chung-Lao.

"Es un trato."

Chung-Lao asintió, contento que contaba con un soldado fiable y experimentado. Por que Tyson era justo eso en ese momento –fiable y experimentado. Había llegado a eso no sólo por el mérito de otras personas. Había algo dentro de él –que quizá él no había visto incluso si otros si- que le hacía valioso para el ejército. Era valioso para cualquiera. Tenía voluntad y fe y estaba listo para cualquier cosa. Y él mismo sentía que ya no podía encajar allá en casa, o en algún otro lugar.

Chung-Lao se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre las tiendas, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

"Entonces yo voy también."

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, su cara parecía sorprendida. "Tú, Kai?"

No lo había esperado. Kai había pasado por mucho mas de lo que mucha gente lo había hecho, y el General esperaba que Kai simplemente odiaría la idea de regresar. Ciertamente, él era necesario. Quien en su sano juicio rechazaría semejante personalidad? Pero el General había creído que sería _imposible _convencer a Kai de regresar a la batalla.

"Por qué, Capitán, puedo preguntar?" Chung-Lao sonrió. Kai se encogió de hombros.

"Alguien tiene que asegurarse que este idiota no termine en un problema."

Asintió mirando a Tyson, con la cara aún en blanco, pero Tyson lo conocía bien y estalló en carcajadas.

"Creo que te sentará bien, Kai," dijo pasando una mano entre su cabello y mirando a Lee y Jenny, quienes también sonreían. "Esto es lo más 'normal' que vas a poder conseguir."

"Estás seguro, Kai?" preguntó el General, aún tomado por sorpresa. Kai afirmó.

"Tyson está en lo correcto. Me sentiría culpable si me voy sin pelear hasta el final. Esta medalla sería inútil para mi de cualquier modo."

Chung-Lao sonrió de nuevo, inclinó la cabeza, y se dirigió a las tiendas más alejadas. Kai lo vio por un segundo, contemplando lo que acababa de hacer. Regresar a la zona de guerra. Regresar a pelear. Regresar al riesgo, el peligro…

Perfecto.

_Recuerda quien eres._

_Se fuerte esta noche –recuerda quien eres._

_Ahora eres un soldado –peleando en una batalla,_

_Para ser libres de nuevo… _

_Si, vale la pena pelear por eso._

Kai no pudo evitar pensar en eso. Decidió dejar esa clase de cosas. Por qué mas habría de sentirse de ese modo? Por qué regresar a casa y holgazanear, preguntándose que hacer y preocupándose constantemente por la guerra cuando podía tomar parte? Hacer una diferencia. Finalmente hacer algo bueno en su vida, finalmente tener la oportunidad de ser él mismo. Y derribar de una vez por todas a BV, sin preguntas. Serían eliminados. Quería ser parte de ese final.

Se halló con Tyson viéndolo directamente. "Estás bien?"

Kai parpadeó y asintió, con la cara brillando bajo la luz del sol. "Si, sólo pensaba en algo. Vamos a adentro, te ves hambriento."

Tyson estuvo de acuerdo un poco dudoso, y se alejó, dejando leves pisadas en la nieve conforme caminaba hacia la tienda-comedor, donde la mayor parte de los soldados entraban y charlaban a la distancia. Jenny y Hing le siguieron, y, con una última mirada, Lee los siguió también. Kai se quedó solo.

Sujetó sus muletas y se puso de pie, mas determinado esta vez. Con la medalla colgando de su cuello, se dirigió al estrado, donde minutos atrás Chung-Lao había estado hablando. El recipiente con pétalos de rosa aún estaba ahí, casi vacío, pero aún quedaban algunos. Cuidadosamente, tomó un puñado, y se alejó del estrado a la orilla del despeñadero, dejando una línea al caminar por la nieve.

Se quedó ahí por un momento, repasando en sus manos los pétalos, mirando el cielo en la mañana. El azul había superado al rojo ya, dejando un blanco de cúmulos en el cielo, con ocasionales franjas rojas en la panorámica. La luz del sol era inmensa y caía en forma de rayos, cada uno iluminando y brillando contra la nieve. Todo alrededor era nieve, a lo largo de las cumbres de las montañas, centellando y destellando. Todo el lugar a su alrededor estaba vivo.

Sus ojos se enfocaron otra vez, sus pupilas cafés divagaron otro poco antes de enfocarse otra vez, en su puñado de memorias, de pronto Kai abrió la mano, liberando el pequeño montón de pétalos. Extendió su palma tan cuidadosamente como pudo, apoyándose en sus muletas con cautela, y observó la respiración del viento robarlos a través del aire y entre sus dedos, fluyendo dentro y fuera, llevándose los pétalos de su mano. El aire y los fragmentos de pétalos combinados, e, incomprensiblemente, el viento se levantó, sólo por unos segundos, y los pétalos bailaron como un fuego que abrasa ante él. Observó, fascinado como los pétalos daban vueltas y giros, atrapados en esa espiral del viento. Y se dio cuenta que ellos eran como esos pequeños pétalos. Ellos fueron atrapados por el flujo de algo mas grande que ellos mismos, más grande que el tiempo o el espacio, algo que no podían detener o contra lo que podían pelear, alguna poderosa corriente y radiante fuerza. Lo mejor que podían hacer era ir con la corriente. Dejar que el viento llevara sus pasajeros, tocando afectuosamente sus suaves cuerpos mientras daban vueltas una y otra vez juntos y combinados en un flujo de fiero rojo.

El viento se detuvo, terminado todo, y Kai vio los pétalos caer verticalmente por el aire, hacia abajo, girando en espiral, viajando a través de péqueñas hélices mientras descendían lentamente lejos de la vista, hasta hallar descanso en algun lugar distante.

Kai se quedó ahí viendo por un rato, observó el espacio donde los pétalos habían girado, dejando que ese sentimiento de catarsis se quedara un poco mas hasta que se fuera con el viento. Sopló de nuevo, el susurro gentil de una brisa pasando por su cabello y renovándolo de algún modo, rodeándolo lentamente y confortándolo, envolviéndolo. Y de pronto su mente recordó, un largo tiempo pasado, o eso parecía.

"_Cuál es el plan, Kai?_"

"_Permanecer vivos._"

Kai sonrió un poco, tanto sorprendido como intrigado. Dijo esa frase con un poco de sarcasmo y cinismo, pero realmente, había pasado. Lo habían conseguido. Ese era el plan. No importara como se viera, no importara lo simple que pareciera, así era. Seguro, uno podía adornarlo, buscar algo mas extravagante. Pero cuando llegaba el momento, todo lo que podías esperar cuando eras llevado por ese viento impredecible era permanecer vivo. Que mas se podía hacer?

Suspiró, su mente divagaba con esa dulce sensación de la brisa, y todo era paz, tanto dentro y fuera de él. Se sentía refrescado ahora. Sus hombros no sentían peso alguno de nuevo. Era una vez mas, ese intrépido, y fuerte Capitán Hiwatari, y se dio la vuelta de la pacífica escena ante él con una sonrisa determinada, el viento aún pasaba sobre sus hombros, mientras él se preparaba a entrar, una vez mas, al mundo de la guerra.

* * *

Se acabó... que tal?

Como lo dije desde el principio, a mi gustó valió la pena por completo. Y ese final, aaaah! me encantó.

Pero bueno, yo me despido. Saludos y nos leemos!


End file.
